consecuencias de la adolescencia 2
by justadreamergirl
Summary: bueno volvi-! y con la segunda temporada... como se habran dado cuenta el que quiera leer esta fic, tendra que leer la primera parte ... de lo contrario no van a entender mucho la historia
1. el prologo

Hola! Aca estoy devuelta …. Los extrañe mucho! Escribi bastante y espero que les guste…..

Nose hacer prologos, asi que masomenos les cuento de que va a ir la historia …

Los chicos terminaron la secundaria y la historia empieza con ese baile de graduación , en el que muchas cosas van a cambiar. Relaciones nuevas, amistades nuevas y personajes nuevos. En esta temporada invente algunos personajes porque le iba a faltar protagonista.

Los chicos cambiaron y ya van a ver que algunos para peor. Una temporada que tiene todo lo que ustdes me pidieron, mas celos, mas peleas, mas enojos y mucho dramatismo pero también humor, amistad y romance, asi que creo que va a tener un poco de todo.

Asi que este fue mi seudoprologo, mañana subo el primer capitulo que creo que les va a gustar.

Hasta mañana!


	2. el comienzo

Hola! aca les dejo el primer capitulo... espero que les guste!

* * *

"¡El verano llego!" es lo único que se escuchaba de los estudiantes. Las clases habían terminado y con ello, nuetros chicos se habían graduado. Estaban todos felices ya que se había terminado la tortura, como decía Wally. Sin embargo, también estaban asustados; no sabían lo que les tenían preparado el destino y era una etapa nueva la que iban a comenzar. Pero preferían pensar en que tenían todo un verano por disfrutar y relajasre.

Aunque las cosas entre ellos no era la mejor, seguían compartiendo la casa de árbol, y mas ese dia en el cual se haría la fiesta de graduación. Como todos sus compañeros habían ido a la fiesta de Nigel, todos votaron para que se haga allí. Por esta razón, estaban todos reunidos , excepto Kuki, en la casa del árbol arreglando todo.

Algunos de sus compañeros se habían encargado de conseguir las bebidas, otros la comida y los chicos se encargaban de limpiar y ordenar su casa del árbol.

Mientras ordenaban en silencio, y cada uno por su lado, pensaban en todo lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo ¿Cómo era posible que en un año todo se haya estropeado? No entendían muy bien la situación todavía. Pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

_¿Se puede saber donde esta Kuki? Tendría que estar ayudando si quiere venir a la graduación_ dijo Nigel molesto

Nigel no había cambiado nada, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Seguia peleando con Rachel como si fuera que eran enemigos y además de ella, ahora tampoco se hablaba con Hoagie, el cual se había enterado por Patton que coqueteaba con su exnovia, Fanny. Nigel se había justificado con que ellos eran una pareja liberal, pero Hoagie lo sintió como que no tuvo códigos. Lo único que reconoció era que se había equivocado con Abby y le pidió disculpas, al igual que a Lizzie. Ambas lo perdonaron.

_ No lose. La llamare_ dijo Abby llendo por su celular.

Abby ya no sabia lo que sentía por Hoagie, después de lo sucedido. Por un lado, lo odiaba por ser tan estúpido, como decía ella; por otro, lo amaba y por otro quería que todo sea como antes y ser la amiga que algún dia fue para el. Ya no tenían la misma confianza que antes y, si se hablaban, era incomodo para ambos. Con Kuki, todo estaba bien. Abby la perdono e hicieron de cuenta que no paso nada.

_ No contesta_ dijo Abby seria

_ Ya vendrá_ dijo Rachel no dándole importancia

Rachel, aunque seguía dolida por lo de Nigel, decidió dar vuelta la pagina y creer, otra vez, en el amor. Con la ayuda de Lizzie, jeremy consiguió conquistar a Rachel, pero esta vez de verdad. Eso la tenia contenta, ya que el la trataba bien y le daba mucho amor. Nigel no sabia que ella tenia novio, ya que Rachel no quería que se entere.

_ Igualmente es raro que no halla llamado_ dijo Lizzie preocupada.

Lizzie había perdonado a Nigel, pero como amigos. En todo este tiempo, se había acercado a Patton, ya que la pasaban bien juntos.

_¿Por que siempre se preocupan tanto por ella? Ya es grande y debe saber defenderse sola_ dijo Wally molesto.

Wally había perdonado a Hoagie finalmente, ya que había entendido que no la había conocido y que el no tuvo intención con ella. Por otro lado, sentía que ya no conocía a Kuki y que de nada sirvió amarla y protegerla tanto. Se decía a el mismo que la había olvidado y que solo pertenece a su pasado. Seguia viéndose con Nicolle, la chica de la fiesta de Hoagie. Para el, ella era muy divertida y la hacían olvidar todos los problemas que tenia en su cabeza.

_ Hace meses atrás, no hubieras dicho lo mismo. Serias el primero en correr a ver si me paso algo_ dijo Kuki entrando y caminando hacia su habitación_ Por fin te das cuenta de que se me cuidar sola_

Kuki era la que mas había cambiado. Esa chica dulce,simpatica y sonriente, se transformo en fría y algunos de los chicos decían que ya no amaba mas a nadie. No volvió a tener novio porque no quería que nadie mas la haga sufrir, asi que opto por salir con chicos pero nada serio con nadie.

_ ¿No piensas ayudarnos?_ dijo Nigel

_ Si esperas que deje estas cosas en mi habitación, tal vez si_ dijo Kuki sin mirarlo y siguiendo caminando.

_ Voy a verla_ dijo Rachel

_ Woow, Kuki es el ejemplo de que se puede cambiar y mucho_ dijo Hoagie asombrado.

Hoagie, por suerte, nunca perdió su alegría y seguía siendo el mismo Hoagie de siempre, pero ya no era el mujeriego de la banda, ya que se dio cuenta de que quería, y de verdad, a Fanny. Lo asumió cuando se entero que Nigel le coqueteaba. Aunque le dolia lo que pasaba con Abby, no podía dejar de pensar en Fanny, asi que no sabia si era correcto volver con ella después de todo.

_ Todos cambiamos_ dijo Lizzie

_Pero no como ella. Aveces me da hasta miedo hablarle_ dijo Hoagie

_ Tampoco es para tanto, por dentro sigue siendo la misma_ dijo Abby seria

_ Seguro_ susurro Wally

_ Hablando de otra cosa ¿Tienen pareja para el baile?_ dijo Patton

_ Creo que no necesitamos pareja, esa era la consigna_ dijo Abby

_¿La consigna? Pero yo invite a alguien_ dijo Wally

_ El que quería podía invitar a quien quiera ¿No estuviste en la charla?_ dijo Nigel

_ No, me quede dormido_ dijo Wally

_¿Alguien me invita? ¡Quiero ir!_ dijo Patton

_Yo te invito_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

_¡Si!_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_ Voy a ver a Kuki_ dijo Abby, también llendo

**En el cuarto de Kuki**

**Habla Kuki**

¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me tiene que molestar? ¿Acaso no ven que estoy con un monton de bolsa? ¿Por qué justo tuve que entrar cuando el dijo eso? ¿Por qué dijo eso?... tire las bolsas en la cama y me tire mirando el techo. Suspire cansada de la situación ¿Por qué el se ve tan superado y yo todavía siento que me muero? ¡No es justo! El tendría que estar como yo estoy ¿Por qué me olvido tan fácil y yo todavía lo veo hasta en mis sueños?

Cerre mis ojos y justo tocaron la puerta. Abri los ojos y pregunte:

_¿Quien es?_

_Soy yo, Rachel_

_Pasa_ le grite sin moverse

Escuche como se abrió la puerta y se cerro, después de unos segundos se sento a mi lado. La mire y le sonreí débilmente

_¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto con una sonrisa

_Si_ le dije con un suspiro

_¿Que compraste?_ dijo mirando las bolsas

_ Ropa para esta noche. Mi madre insistia en comprarme algo asi que no tuv opción_ dije mientras me sentaba.

_Tipicos de madres. Mi mama también me compro algo, pero no se si voy a usarlo, no es mi estilo_ dijo Rachel poniendo cara de no gustarle para nada

Me rei de su cara.

_Y… ¿Vas a invitar a alguien para esta noche?_ dijo Rachel

_Estaba pensando en Ace, pero nose si Abby ya lo invito_ dije_¿ vos? ¿ vas a invitar a tu Jeremy?_

_ Si, creo que es hora de que lo tome como novio de verdad_ dijo sonriente

_¿Te da miedo por los chicos?_ pregunte

_Msomenos, tiene mala reputación por lo que paso con Lizzie_ dijo Rachel seria

_ Quedate tranquila, cuando lo conozcan van a cambiar de opinió con todo lo que paso, creo que no tendrían que decir nada_ le dije tocándole el hombro.

De repente, tocaron la puerta, otra vez.

_¿Quien es?_ grite

_ Abby_

_ Pasa_

Abby paso y se sento con nosotras.

_¿Todo bien?_ me pregunto

_ Si_ le dije_ Si me preguntan si estoy bien por lo de Wallabee, no me interesa lo que piense o diga_

Las chicas me miraron

_¿Que? ¿Por qué me miran?_les pregunte

_ Sabes que es todo lo contrario_ dijo Rachel seria_¿ Por que seguís diciendo que no te importa?_

Suspire fuerte y me pare

_ Porque debe ser asi, si a el no le importo mas ¿ Por que el tendría que importarme?_ dije seria

_ No sabes si no le importas, nunca mas le hablaste con el_ dijo Rachel

_¿y? no hace falta que hablemos, me doy cuenta por sus actitudes_ dije

_Recien dijo algo interesante_ dijo Abby seria

_¿Quien? ¿Wally?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Si_ contesto Abby pensando

_¿Que dijo?_ le pregunte intrigada

_Que el invito a alguien para que vengan con el a la fiesta_ dijo Abby

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo me quede pensando a quien habrá invitado

_ Tal vez es solo un amigo_ dijo Rachel

_ O una amiga_ dije pensando

_ Nose, solo te digo que no hagas locuras_ me dijo Abby

_ Quedate tranquila que a Hoagie no lo pienso besar otra vez_ le dije con una sonrisa

_ Bueno, vamos que si no ayudamos, no nos van a dejar entrar a la fiesta_ dijo Rachel parándose

_Vamos_ dije siguiendola

* * *

y? que les parecio?

espero que les halla gustado... y buehh empezo otra vezla espera!...

el miercoles subo el segundo!


	3. ¿Otra vez problemas?

Hablo yo

El dia había pasado y, con eso llego la fiesta de graduación. Todos estaban ansiosos, ya que con esta fiesta terminaba una etapa. Todo estaba organizado como si fuera que iba a ser una gran fiesta, lo cual iba a ser.

Los chicos estaban todos listo y, mientras esperaban a las chicas se pusieron a hablar.

-esta fiesta será genial- dijo patton sonriente

- asi parece- dijo wally- solo espero que no haya problemas como en todas las fiestas-

-no creo- dijo nigel- todo esta tranquilo-

-wally ¿ a quien invitaste?_ dijo hoagie curioso

_ no es asunto tuyo a quien invite_ dijo wally serio y nervioso

Los chicos se rieron

_me parece que se a quien invitaste_ dijo nigel_ ¿Nicolle?_

_bueno, si ¿y?_ dijo wally molesto_ le conte lo de la fiesta y parecía entusiasmada, entonces la invite como amigo ¿esta mal?_

_ nadie dijo que esta mal_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ no hace falta que expliques todo_

Wally solo revoleo los ojos

De pronto se escucho que golpearon la puerta

_ yo voy_ dijo Nigel

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Jeremy parado con una regalo en sus manos.

_¿ tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo Nigel asombrado y serio

Los demás chicos se dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, ya que Nigel casi había gritado, y se quedaron asombrados de ver a Jeremy.

_ Hola Nigel. Yo todo bien ¿vos?_ dijo Jeremy serio

_ No eres bienvenido aquí, asi que vete por donde viniste_ dijo Nigel enojado cerrando la puerta

Jeremy sostuvo la puerta haciendo que Nigel no la pueda cerrar.

_ Tranquilo Nigel, no vine a verte a vos_ dijo jeremy_ vine porque mi novia me invito_

Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando dijo esto. Wally y Hoagie se acercaron a la puerta mientras Patton no entendía lo que pasaba.

_¿Tu novia?_ dijo hoagie serio_ ¿Quién es tu novia? ¿Lizzie?_

_ No ¿Puedo pasar, por favor? ¿O quieren que la espere aquí?_ dijo jeremy serio

De pronto aparecieron Lizzie y Kuki, las cuales estaban vestidas muy provocativas.

_¡Jey!_ grito Lizzie mientras corria a abrazarlo

Los chicos miraron sin entender nada. Wally miro a Kuki, la cual tenia puesto un vestido corto azul eléctrico apretado al cuerpo. Se podía quedar horar mirándola pero se hizo el que no le importaba, lo que Kuki lo tomo como tal.

Kuki paso por los chicos para saludar a Jeremy.

_ Hola Jeremy_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ Hola Kuki…. Woow ¡Que lindas!_ dijo Jeremy

Las chicas se rieron.

_ Pasa_ dijo Lizzie_ hace frio para que estes ahí_

Los chicos se quedaron shockeados ¿Quién salía con Jeremy?

_ Lizzie ¿Podemos hablar un momento?_ dijo Nigel serio

_ Claro_ dijo Lizzie_ ya vengo, Jey_

Nigel llevo a Lizzie hacia la cocina para que nadie pudiera escuchar, mientras Kuki se sentaba al lado de Jeremy y hablaban. Hoagie le contaba a Patton quien era este chico y Wally miraba de reojo como hablaban tan animadamente Kuki y Jeremy.

En la cocina:

_Liz, se que no somos novio y que no tendría que preguntarte esto pero ¿Estas saliendo con este chico?_ dijo Nigel serio

_ "Este chico" se llama Jeremy y no, no soy yo la que salgo con el_ dijo Lizzie seria

_¿Entonces, quien? ¿Kuki?_ dijo Nigel

_ No y no te voy a decir. Miralo con tus propios ojos_ dijo Lizzie mientras se iba.

Nigel la siguió y vio a Kuki hablando con el, lo que para el fue que Kuki era la novia.

De pronto aparecieron Rachel y Abby y se quedaron asombradas que Jeremy ya este allí.

Rachel miro a Abby y esta le hizo señas de que se relaje y lo enfrente de una vez.

Jeremy cuando la vio sonrio aun mas, se levanto y fue hacia ella.

_ Hola_ dijo Jeremy

_ Hola_ dijo Rachel sonriente

_ Te traje esto_ dijo dándole el paquete

_ Aww ¡Gracias!_ dijo Rachel asombradas_ no debiste traerme nada_

_No se gradua todos los días. Ademas eres mi novia y me gusta cuando sonries_ dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa

Rachel le sonrio.

_¿Novia? ¿Rachel?_ grito Nigel asombrado

Rachel lo miro seria, ya que se había olvidado que estaban todos allí.

_Rachel ¿Sales con el?_ pregunto Nigel

Rachel tardo en contestar.

_Si_ fue lo único que dijo

Todos se quedaron en silencio y, de repente, golpearon la puerta, otra vez.

Kuki fue a abrir y era algunos de sus compañerso con invitados; en unos segundos la casa se fue llenando, ya que sus compañeros trajeron invitado y esos invitados traian mas gente. La música comenzó a sonar y la gente a bailar.

Todo esto hizo que Nigel no pudiera decir nada, ni que Rachel procesara el hecho de que Nigel ya sabia que ella estaba enamorada de otro.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Jeremy

_ Si, creo que todo fue rápido ¿No?_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

_ Si, no te preocupes por tus amigos, no les tengo miedo y ya nos llevaremos bien_ dijo Jeremy sonriendo

_ Si, eso espero. Igual no importa, yo te quiero de todos modos y eso es lo que cuenta_ dijo Rachel y lo beso.

De lejos Nigel los miraba con bronca, seriedad y celos.

_ ya, Nigel. Deja de mirarlos asi_ dijo Wally serio_ parece que quieres matarlo con la mirada_

_Si pudiera, lo haría_ dijo Nigel con bronca_ ¿Cómo puede salir con el?despues de todo lo que hizo_

_ Estas buscando excusas para justificar tus celos_ dijo Wally

_¿Celos? No, no estoy celoso. Simplemente me da bronca que este con Jeremy ¿Por qué justo el?_ dijo Nigel fuera de control

_ Nigel, eso es celos_ dijo Wally con una risa_ Ya dejala, vos no hiciste nada para recuperarla. No te iba a estar esperando por siempre_

Nigel lo miro con enojo

_ Entonces, tu vas por el mismo camino_ dijo Nigel mientras se iba.

Wally se quedo pensando en que quizo decir, pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Se dio vuelta y vio a Nicolle, la cual estaba muy sexy.

_ Hola_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Hola_ dijo Wally_ ¿Cómo me encontraste con toda esta gente?_

_ Vi una cabeza rubia y vine para aca_ dijo sonriente

Wally también se rio.

_¿Quieres bailar?_ dijo ella

_ No, no se bailar_ dijo Wally

_¡Bah! Eso es una excusa_ dijo ella mientras lo agarraba del brazo_ ¡Vamos!_

Y asi, se pusieron a bailar mientras hablaban .

_¿Me vas a presentar a tus amigos?_ dijo Nicolle

_ Si los encuentro, si_ dijo el mirando para todos lados

_¿Son buena onda como vos?_ dijo ella

_ Si, cada uno tiene su onda, pero la mayoría si_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

De pronto chocaron con otra pareja que estaban bailando, se miraron para disculparse y Wally vio que se trataba de Kuki bailando con Ace.

Wally los miro serio, mientras que Kuki miro a Nicolle como conociéndola, y sin hablarse, Kuki llevo a Ace lejos de los otros dos.

_ woow ¡ Cuanta educación!_ dijo Nicolle molesta

Wally no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensando que ella había invitado a Ace.

_ Wally ¿Estas bien?_ dijo Nicolle seria

_ Si, solo que tengo que ir al baño_ dijo Wally_ ahora vengo_

_ Estare tomando algo_ dijo Nicolle

Habla Wally

¡Lo odio! Siempre aprovecha el momento para acercarse a ella ¿Por qué no se busca a otra? Pero, por otro lado, ella también lo busca a el ¿Sera que son el uno para el otro? ¿Cómo puede ser?

Igualmente tengo que admitir que, a pesar de todo, ya no siento la devoción que sentía hacia Kuki. Me sigue gustando, y hasta sigo amándola, pero ya no tenia el sentimiento de quererla proteger de todo y todos. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que una noche tan importante como esta estemos separados y tratando de pasarla bien por distintos lados.

En el camino me encontré a Hoagie, el cual bailaba animadamente solo.

_ Hoagie ¿Estas solo?_ dije interrupiendo

_Si ¿Por?_ dijo dejando de bailar

_ Porque necesito un consejo_ le dije mirando hacia abajo

_Dime_ dijo cruzándose de brazo

_Estaba con Nicolle bailando y pasansdola bien_ dije

_¿Y? ese son es un problema_ dijo Hoagie

_ Yase, pero la cuestión es que justo tuve que cruzarme con Kuki que estaba bailando con Ace y completamente me olvide de Nicolle y ahora solo pienso en buscar a Kuki y separarla de Ace_dije poniendosme nervioso

_Tranquilizate, no seas bobo, piensa que Nicolle vino hasta aca para estar con vos y que no es justo que pienses en Kuki. Ademas, si vos mismo viste a Kuki bailar con Ace, quiere decir que ella también la esta pasando bien por su lado_ dijo Hoagie

_ Lose, pero no puedo sacarme este impulso de…_ dije mientras mire hacia el costado

_¿Wally? ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo Hoagie extrañado

Yo solo me quede callado unos minutos

_¡Wally!_ grito Hoagie_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_ Alli están_ dije con bronca_ le esta coqueteando_

_¿Donde?_ dijo Hoagie

_ Mira_ dije impaciente

Hoagie se giro y vio a Kuki hablando con Ace normalmente

_Wally, le esta hablando como yo con vos_ dijo Hoagie

_¡ No! Conozco todos los movimientos de Kuki y se que esta tratando de coquetearlo_ dije, y sin decir nada mas me dirigi hacia ella.

_¡Wally!_ me grito Hoagie, pero no me detuve.

Tenia que hacer algo para alejarla de el ¡ No voy a soportar que el gane, otra vez!

* * *

aca otro capi!

gracias por los reviews y perdon por la tardanza!

wooowww... cuentemen lo que les parecio


	4. el lado oscuro de Kuki

Holisss!

bueno aca otro capi... lo llame el lado oscuro de Kuki porque muestra la chica que es ahora y no es una chica con luz precisamente asi que ...espero que les guste !

* * *

Habla Kuki

Woow…. En un segundo la casa del árbol se lleno de gente y mucha.

Estaba con Abby y Lizzie hablando de lo que había pasado con Rachel, Jeremy y Nigel, cuando Ace apareció y nos saludo.

_¿Como están?_ nos dijo a las tres

_Bien_ le respondimos

_¿Como sabias de la fiesta?_ le pregunte, ya que yo no lo había invitado.

_Abby me dijo, asi que decidi venir_ dijo Ace_ Despues de todo, también fueron mis compañeros, lastima que me cambie de colegio_

Me acorde de ese momento, en el que Ace rompió nuestra relación por el beso entre Wallabee y yo. Me acorde de cómo me sentía y de lo que era hablar con Wallabee, pero era todo pasado, asi que solo tenia que poner mi mejor cara y divertirme.

_Tengo ganas de bailar ¿Alguna quiere?_ dijo mirándonos

Ninguna dijo nada, asi que fui yo a bailar con el.

Estabamos bailando re entretenidos cuando chocamos con el que menos quería cruzarme en la fiesta: Wallabee. Lo que mas me llamo mi atención fue esa chica, la que estaba bailando con el _"¿De donde la conozco?" _me pregunte, pero no me importaba, de seguro era la nueva novia de Wallabee, ahora si me quedo claro que me olvido fácilmente.

Me sentía mal por verlo con esa chica, me daba bronca y tristeza al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso nunca me amo? No quería verlo con aquella chica, asi que solo agarre el brazo de Ace y me fui de allí.

Llegamos a unos de los sillones y nos sentamos.

_¿Siguen sin hablarse?_ pregunto Ace

_Si, pero tampoco me importa mucho_ dije tratando de sonar decidida, lo cual creo que no funciono.

_¿Entonces, por que te fuiste asi cuando lo viste con otra chica?_ pregunto Ace seriamente

_Porque no lo quiero ver. Me da asco verlo y me da ganas de matarlo_ dije con bronca

_Kuki, no tienes que sentir eso_ dijo Ace asombrado

_Pero es lo que siento_ dije mirándolo_ Nose como vos no me odias a mi_

_ Porque odiarte no iba hacer mas que alejarme de vos y yo no quiero estar lejos de ti_ dijo Ace mirándome.

Le saque la mirada, ya que todavía seguía poniéndome incomoda ¿Eso que quería decir? ¿Me sigue queriendo?

_Ace ¿Tu sigues gustando de mi?_ le pregunte mientras tomaba valor y lo miraba

Justo iba a responder cuando, para nuestra sorpresa, Wallabee estaba en frente de nosotros. Me extrañe de verlo allí, hacia meses que no hablamos y ahora esta parado mirándonos seriamente ¿Qué quiere?

Me pare, Ace también lo hizo y ahora estábamos cara a cara los tres.

_¿Nesecitas algo?_ pregunto Ace, ya que nadie decía nada

Wallabee lo miro con bronca.

_ Si, decirte que no aproveches nuestra situación para "consolarla"_ dijo enojado

Ace y yo nos miramos

_Estas loco ¿Quién se supone que sos para decirme esto?_ dijo Ace molesto

_ Su ex novio y de seguro el mas importante que tuvo_ dijo Wallabee mas enojado

Bueno, no entendía bien esta pelea ¿Para que iba a venir hasta nosotros para atacar a Ace? ¿El mas importante que tuve? ¿Quién se creía? Es verdad que era el mas importante pero no lo iba a demostrar, además ¿ Por que le tenia que importar? Después de todo, el fue el que decidió alejarse de mi, asi que ahora no puede decir nada.

Lo que dijo me molesto.

_ Pero vos lo dijiste, solo sos mi ex novio, asi que lo que haga o con quien este no es de tu importancia_ le dije mirándolo con odio_ Ve con esa amiguita que trajiste y a nosotros no nos moleste_

Wallabee me miro enojado

_Esta bien, si prefieres ser la zorra del grupo, no me importa_ dijo con bronca

Lo mire mas enojada

_ ¿Te interesa que sea la zorra del grupo? ¿ o que salga con alguien mejor que vos?_ le dije a centímetros de el_ vos mismo lo dijiste hoy…. Ya soy grande y se me cuidar sola, además disfruto siendo zorra_

Lo ultimo lo dije con tono sexy, lo empuje y me fui de allí muy enojada. Nesecitaba acarme este problema de la cabeza, asi que agarre algo para tomar y me puse a bailar provocativamente. Si algo había aprendido de todo esto, era que nadie podía resistirse a mi, asi que usaba eso para sentirme bien conmigo misma, por lo menos un rato.

Las chicas me decían que no estaba bien lo que hacia, pero ellas no sabían lo que yo sentía y además, era joven, bonita y sexy ¿Quién podría decirme que no?

Estuve bailando un buen rato, hasta que alguien se me acerco. Hablamos un rato y unos minutos después, ya nos estábamos besando. Me sugirió ir a algún lugar con mas privacidad, lo cual acepte después de ver a Wallabee riéndose con esa chica, como si nunca hubiera estado delante mio diciéndome cosas hirientes.

Lo dirigi a mi cuarto y allí paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

* * *

y? que les parecio?

a mi me sorprendio el cambio de Kuki... osea ¿Como de ser una chica tan dulce llego a ser una "zorra"?

¿Ustedes que piensan?

¿Y wally? ¿Que quizo hacer con eso?

bueno... comentemen lo que les parecio

gracias por los reviews!


	5. Sigue la fiesta

**Hola!**** bueno aca les dejo el capi y espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Hablo yo**

La noche se iba terminando, pero todos bailaban, bebían, hablaban y besaban como si nunca terminase la fiesta.

En un costado de la fiesta estaban Abby y Lizzie bailando. Esta estaba un poco borracha, asi que estaba descontrolada. Abby solo trataba de que no tome mas, pero era imposible ya que coqueteaba con chicos y estos le daban tragos.

_¡Basta Lizzie! No debes tomar mas_ dijo Abby seria_ Ya estas borracha_

_Un poco mas, y no estoy borracha ¿No ves?_ dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse con un pie solo.

Lo intento muchas veces, pero no pudo. Hasta que en una casi se cae, y no lo hizo gracias a que Ace justo aparecia por detrás.

Lizzie lo miro y le sonrio

_¡Ay, Ace! Que tonta fue Kuki_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba_ yo nunca te hubiese dejado_

Ace miro a Abby no entendiendo lo que pasaba

_Esta borracha_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_ ¿No quieres que te consuele?_ le dijo Lizzie

_ No, gracias. Estoy bien_ dijo Ace sonriéndole

_¡Que lastima!_ dijo Lizzie_ Bueno, tengo sed, voy a tomar algo_

_¡No, Lizzie! ¡No tomes nada!_ le gritaba Abby, lo que era imposible que pase.

_Wow, tomo bastante_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

_ Si, esta descontrolada_ dijo Abby_¿Y kuki?_

_ No lose. Peleo con Wallabee, se fue y no la vi mas_ dijo Ace serio

Abby se puso seria y se puso a pensar y a rogar que Kuki no este haciendo nada inapropiado.

_¿Por? ¿No tuve que dejarla?_ dijo Ace serio

_No te preocupes,debe estar con Rachel_ dijo Abby tratando de convencerse ella misma, ya que sabia donde y que estaba haciendo.

_¿No quieres bailar?_ dijo Ace cn una sonrisa

_No, gracias. Tengo que acompañar a Lizzie, no quiero que haga algo que después no se acuerde_ dijo Abby sonriente

_Abby debes aprender que tus amigas son grandes y se tienen que cuidar solas. Ademas tu no viniste a la fiesta para cuidar a nadie, es tu graduación también y tienes que hacerla lo mas increíble que puedas_ dijo Ace_ Vamos, diviértete un poco_

Abby se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Ace y se dio cuenta de que tenia razón. Era su graduación y ella tenia que disfrutarla y no ser la mama de sus amigas.

_ Bueno, vayamos a bailar_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

Mientras ellos la pasaban bien, Jeremy y Rachel no dejaban de abrazarse y besarse

**Habla Rachel**

Creo que nunca la pase tan bien en una fiesta, como en esta. Nose si era por Jeremy, el cual era muy gracioso, o porque estaba despreocupada y sin ningún problema sobre mi. De vez en cuando me acordaba de Nigel y que ya sabia mi relación con Jeremy, pero no me importaba lo que pudiera llegar a decir o hacer. El perdió significado en mi después de todo lo ocurrido ¿Cómo iba a perdonarlo si nunca se sintió apenado por todo lo que vivimos?

Lo único que me preocupaba era que se las agarre con Jeremy, el cual no tenia nada que ver con la relación que pueda llegar haber entre el y yo.

_¿En que piensas?_ me pregunto Jeremy

_ En que nunca la pase tan bien en una fiesta_ le dije con una sonrisa

_Entonces es gracias a mi ¿No?_ dijo haciéndose el galan

_ Creo que si_ le dije mientras lo abrazaba

El me devolvió el abrazo. Estuvimos un rato abrazados, ya que me encantaba sentirlo. Tenia los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abri y vi a Nigel, el cual nos miraba serio. Lo mire mientras seguía abrazaba a Jeremy.

De pronto Nigel se fue y yo solo me quede seria y pensativa. Jeremy se separo de mi y me miro.

_¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto

_Si ¿Por?_ le pregunte tratando de sonar normal

_Porque estas muy seria y tu no eres asi_ me dijo Jeremy

_Jey, esto no es fácil para mi. Sabes que Nigel fue importante en mi vida y me cuesta todo esto_ dije

Si algo tenia con Jey era que le podía decir todo sin ningún problema.

_ Lose, no te preocupes que entiendo la situación, no me tenes que dar explicación por nada_ dijo con una sonrisa y me tocaba el pelo

_Gracias_ le dije y le di un beso

_ Voy a traer algo para tomar_ dijo parándose

_Bueno, yo voy al baño_ le dije con una sornrisa

Vi como se alejaba y me pare para dirigirme al baño. Vi de lejos a Abby bailando con Ace animadamente y, un poco mas alejado, a Lizzie bailando con Patton muy seductoramente, lo cual me sorprendió, Me quede tranquila, ya que pensaba en como la estarían pasando.

Justo iba a llegar al baño, cuando divise que Kuki salía de su habitación acompañada de un chico _"¿Otra vez?", _me pregunte a mi misma. Ella me vio y me sonrio, saludo al chico y se dirigió a mi. Mientras se acercaba a mi, me preguntaba como podía hacer so Kuki ¿Acaso no le daba asco? Pensar que minutos atrás estaban teniendo sexo y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla ¿No era asqueroso?

Deje de pensar en todo cuando ya estaba en frente mio.

_ Rach ¿Cómo la estas pasando?_ me pregunto sonriente

_ Bien, Jeremy hace de mi noche única_ dije como una niñita enamorada

_Wow, te pego fuerte el amor_ dijo Kuki

_Si ¿Y vos? ¿Quién era el chico?_ le pregunte seria

_Un amigo que hace mucho que no veía_ dijo todavía con una sonrisa

_¿Un amigo?_ pregunte_ ¿Estuvieron charlando en tu habitación?_

_No precisamente, pero lo conozco hace mucho, asi que tal vez lo vuelva a ver_ me dijo

_¿Te gusto?_ le pregunte tratando de saber mas

_ Si, es lindo, pero sabes que no quiero nada serio con nadie_ dijo Kuki seria

_ Si, lose, pero tal vez el te haga cambiar de opinión si lo seguís viendo_ le dije con una sonrisa

_Tal vez_ dijo pensativa_ y ¿Dónde ibas sin Jeremy?_

_ Al baño_ le dije_ asi que nos vemos luego_

_Nos vemos_ me dijo y se fue

Ojala este chico solo la haga recapacitar y que vuelva a ser la de antes, pero sabia que para que Kuki haga esto, tenia que tener una razón y la única que era se llama Wally, pero intente no pensar mas en eso y apurarme para ir con Jey.

Cuando Sali del baño y divise a Jeremy, me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con Nigel. En ese momento el corazón se me paralizo y no supe que hacer, ya que no quería que pellen y que arruinen la fiesta. Vi que Nigel lo empujo y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar y fui hasta ellos.

* * *

y?

que les parecio?

lei sus reviews y acepto sus criticas pero yo pense que ustedes querian esa clase de Kuki, talvez lo interprete mal yo... igualmente ya cambien algunas cosas

Igualmente tengo una pregunta para ustedes

con quien le gustaria que Kuki haga pareja?

con Hoagie? otra vez con Ace? con algun desconocido?

el que mas le guste sera !

bueno gracias por los reviews y espero sus comentarios


	6. El enojo de Nigel

Hola! aca les dejo otro capi... lose es corto pero es porque ando con poco tiempo y escribo cuando puedo, asi que espero que les guste

* * *

Habla Nigel

¡Maldita fiesta! ¿Cuándo va a terminar? ¡No quiero verlo mas! ¡Maldito Jeremy! ¿Cómo se atrevió a invitarlo? ¿Acaso no sabia que no lo puedo ver? ¿Cómo se atreve a besarlo y abrazarlo cuando supuestamente me quiere a mi?

Encima no puedo dejar de mirarlos como un estúpido, además donde sea que valla siempre los veo ¿Hace cuanto salian? ¡Ay! Creo que me voy a volver loco.

Me dirigi un rato para afuera, a ver si me despejaba y trataba de dejar de pensar en la parejita feliz. De repente vi a Hoagie que también estaba apoyado en el balcón mirando hacia la calle. Parecia estar pensando o hasta triste. En otro momento me hubiese acercado, pero como estábamos peleados no quise sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, el, de repente, puso su mirada en mi y me miro seriamente. Yo solo lo mire sin saber que hacer ¿Me acercaba o solo me iba? Pero sin dejarme hacer algo, el se estaba acercando a mi.

_¿Estas bien?_ le dije antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

_Si_ me dijo serio_ ¿Vos?_

_Si_ le dije

Nose adonde iba esta conversación, asi que aproveche para arreglar las cosas.

_Mira Hoagie, se que me equivoque, pero ya te pedi disculpa y sabes que me importas mucho. No tendríamos que estar peleados por una chica_ le dije

_Resulta, Nigel que a esa chica la quiero de verdad y no se trata de si te importo o no, se trata de los códigos que no tenes_ me dijo enojado.

_ Entonces, vos tampoco tenes códigos ¿Por qué besaste a Kuki?_ dije

_Es diferente y tu no tienes porque meterte_ me dijo

_¿Sabes? Tienes razón, es diferente ¿Y sabes porque? Porque lo que yo hago o digo nunca se olvida, siempre soy el malo, el que no me importa nada, el sin códigos_ dije cansado de la situación

Dicho esto, me fui para adentro, otra vez, y lo primero que vi fue a Jeremy agarrando dos bebidas. Estaba solo, asi que era mi oportunidad para ponerle los puntos.

Me acerque a el con mucho enojo, ya que había quedado enojado con lo de Hoagie. El, de repente, se dio vuelta y me vio que iba hacia el.

_¿Que quieres?_ me dijo seriamente cuando estábamos frente a frente

_Deja a Rachel en paz_ le dije con bronca

_¿Por que? ¿Quién me va a impedir que este con ella? ¿Vos? ¿Qué no la valoraste?_ me dijo enojado

_ Escuchame, Jeremy_ le dije mientras me acercaba mas a el_ No te metas conmigo, ni con Rachel, puedo ser peor de lo que piensas_

Jeremy me miro furioso

_¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que solo eres un niño caprichoso y que nadie puede tenerte miedo_ dijo con bronca_ ahora dejame decirte a mi algo a vos, no quiero enterarme que le decis o haces algo a Rachel porque a mi si me vas a conocer ¿Entendido?_

Ahora si que estaba furioso

_¿Sabes que sale contigo solo por diversión?_ le dije ya descontrolado_ nunca te va a querer como me quiere a mi_

_ Entonces no me preocupo porque a vos te detesta_ me dijo mas cerca mio y dejando las bebidas_ ¿No lo sabias? Te odia por hacerla sufrir tanto, asi que mejor vete y dejala en paz_

Eso colmo mi paciencia, entonces lo empuje haciendo que se caiga. Se levanto rápidamente enfurecido y venia hacia mi, pero, de pronto, apareció Rachel poniéndose en el medio.

Me di cuenta de que algunos se habían dado vuelta para ver la escena pero no me importaba, esta furioso y solo quería pegarle a ese estúpido.

_ Esto no termino aquí_ le grite con ira

_No te tengo miedo_ me grito

_¡Basta!_ grito Rachel_ No se porque están peleando, pero no lo van a hacer aquí_

¿No entendía porque estábamos peleando? ¿No era obvio?

_Vamos, Jey_ dijo Rachel mientras agarraba el brazo de su amado y se iba dejándome allí parado como un estúpido mientras los que vieron la escena me miraban.

_ Bien, si quieren jugar asi, juguemos_ dije con enojo.

* * *

y? que les parecio?

tengo algunas cosas que decirles: en primer lugar, despues de leer todos los reviews, que se los agradezco, decidi hacer el fic a mi manera, ya que creo que perdi la esencia que tenia en la primera temporada y supongo que es porque antes lo hacia a mi manera, ahora me preocupa mucho si a ustedes les gusta o no, lo cual esta bien por un lado ya que son los que leen pero, honestamente no me siento comoda escribiendo porque estoy constantemente pensando si cada idea que tengo les va a agradar.

en segundo lugar, como habran leido arriba de todo, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y publicar, asi que pondre dias que publicare sin falta que seran los lunes, miercoles, viernes y domingo... si no puedo, por cualquier motivo que se me presente, les avisare.

Bueno eso era lo que les queria comunicar, espero que no se enojen por lo de hacer el fic a mi manera, ya que creo que va a ser para mejor... obvio que me pueden decir si les gusta o no, si agregarian o sacarian algo, pero empezare a escribir segun lo pienso yo.

espero los reviews!

y gracias por todos los que comentaron

Los quiero!


	7. dudas y ¿amor?

Hola! aca les dejo otro capi...

* * *

**Hablo yo**

La fiesta había pasado y con eso, todos estaban durmiendo. Era ya la tarde-noche y recién se levantaba la primera, Kuki. Se vistió y fue a ver si podía arreglar algo de lo que quedo de la noche. Como era mucho, decidió empezar a ordenar.

Mientras ordenaba, se iba acordando de las veces que vio a Wally con aquella chica en toda la noche. Se veía tan feliz con ella, hasta parecía ver que tenían la misma conexión que solia haber entre ella y Wally. Dejo de limpiar por un momento y se sento en el piso agarrándose la cabeza.

Sabia que esto no podía seguir asi, que ella, aunque demuestre lo contrario, no quería seguir

comportándose como una chica rápida ¿A quien le agradaría que todos la señalen como tal? Que se lo halla dicho el, le había dolido y mucho ¿La zorra del grupo? No, eso no quería lograr. Sabia que para demostrar que lo había superado tenia que cambiar de actitud y ser un poco mas astuta ¿Pero, como? ¿Cómo ser mas astuta?

Sentia que todo esto se le estaba llendo de las manos y ya no sabia ni ella misma quien era.

_¿Kuki?_ escucho detrás de ella

Sobresaltada se dio vuelta y vio a Hoagie parado atrás de ella, mirándola extrañado. Lentamente, Hoagie se fue sentando en el piso quedando cara a cara con ella.

_¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto

_Si, no te preocupes_ dijo Kuki finjiendo una sonrisa

_No sabes mentir, Kuki_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ Algo te pasa, dime, no dire nada_

Kuki lo miro seria. Con Hoagie se conocían desde muy chicos. Pero nunca tuvieron una charla los dos solos, siempre estaban todos juntos o cada uno con los que se llevaban mejor.

_Vamos, dime somos amigos ¿O no?_ dijo el sin sacar su sonrisa

_Esta bien_ dijo Kuki mirando al piso_ Creo que me doy asco a mi misma_

_¿Por?_ dijo Hoagie serio

_Tu sabes porque_ dijo Kuki mirándolo_ siento que me desconozco. Yo no soy o era asi. No entiendo como pude llegar a este punto. Estoy haciendo cosas que antes detestaba y todo por…_ dijo Kuki interrupiendose, ya que se había olvidado que Hoagie era el mejor amigo de Wally.

_¿Por Wally?_ pregunto Hoagie seriamente

Kuki miro el piso, ya que sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir. Hoagie levanto su rostro y noto las lagrimas.

_Kuki, tienes que tratar de ser la que eras. Un chico no puede cambiarte tanto porque solo demostras que seguís siendo una chica frágil por dentro_ dijo Hoagie_ tienes que tomar valor de donde sea y solo pensar que tu eres mas importante que cualquier chico que ames_

Kuki lo miro, con las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas y le sonrio. Hoagie tenia razón, todo esto lo provoco ella por no respetarse a ella misma.

_Tienes razón_ dijo Kuki_ Gracias_

_De nada_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa mientras le secaba las lagrimas a Kuki.

_Das buenos consejos. Creo que te los pediré mas seguido_ dijo Kuki

_Cuando quieras_dijo Hoagie

_¿Te puedo abrazar?_ dijo Kuki

_Claro que si_ dijo Hoagie abrazandola

Estuvieron unos segundos abrazados, pero los suficientes como para que Wally los vea y se enoje.

**Habla Wally**

¿Qué hace Hoagie abrazando a Kuki? ¿Acaso le salió lo mujeriego, otra vez?

Vi como se separaban y hablaban con sonrisas en el medio, _"aca algo raro hay"_ pensé mientras los miraba seriamente.

_¿A quien espiamos?_ escuche detrás mio

Me gire y vi a Nicolle, la cual se había quedado a dormir porque era muy tarde para que se valla sola.

_¿Quienes son, Wally?_ dijo ella intrigada

_Son dos de mis amigos_ dije nervioso_ ven, vamos a mi habitación_

_Pero tenemos que ayudar, además quiero que me los presente_ dijo Nicolle

No creía que era el momento oportuno para presentarla, ya que no sabia como hacerlo con Kuki. Hacia mucho que no hablábamos y, anoche lo hicimos pero solo discutimos. Ademas, el momento era confuso ¿Y si Hoagie tenia algo con Kuki? No quería saberlo ahora y no creo que Nicolle tenga que vivir ese momento.

_Mas tarde te los presento a todos juntos_ le dije caminando hacia mi habitación y la agarraba del brazo para que me siga.

Mire de reojo y note que ella seguía mirándolos.

_¿Son novios?_ me pregunto de repente

_No_ le respondi sorprendido_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

Me pare para saber la respuesta ¿Qué haría parecer que son novios?

_Porque estaban abrazados y parecían quererse mucho_ dijo ella_ tal vez salen y ninguno de ustedes lo sabe_

La mire seriamente

_¿Por que me miras asi?_ me pregunto_ ¿Acaso dije algo malo?_

_No, solo que me sorprendió lo que dijiste_ dije tratando de sonar relajado

_Pues, parece que mas de sorprenderte te preocupo ¿Acaso sentís algo por la chica?_ me pregunto seria

Me quede callado un momento. Nicolle no sabia de mi historia con Kuki porque nunca supe como contarla ¿Cómo le explicaba lo de la fiesta de Hoagie? Ademas no quería perder su amistad, tal vez se enojaba por utilizarla en la fiesta de disfraces.

_Respondeme, Wally_ insistió_ ¿Te gusta la chica?_

_Ehmm, en realidad…._ trate de decir, pero justo Abby abrió su puerta, ya que estábamos delante de su habitación.

Abby nos miro sorprendida. Puso sus ojos sobre mi con sorpresa y después la miro a Abby con desconfianza.

Trate de decir algo pero Nicolle fue mas rápida.

_Hola, soy Nicolle_ dijo sonriente

Abby la miro seriamente

_Hola, soy Abby_ dijo finalmente en tono amigable

_Un gusto, Abby_ dijo Nicolle

_Y ¿Qué hacen en mi puerta? Si se puede saber_dijo Abby cerrándola

_Nada, solo hablábamos_ dije

Ella nos miro.

_ Bueno, voy a limpiar un poco_ dijo mientras se iba

Eso fue raro. Ahora sabia que si Kuki se enteraba de Nicolle, iba a ser por Abby. Igualmente no era lo que mas me preocupaba, ya que mi mente se había bloqueado por lo que había dicho Nicolle sobre Hoagie y Kuki."_¿Sera cierto?"_

* * *

y? que les parecio?

espero que les halla gustado...

gracias por entenderme y no enojarse... alguien puso perdon y la verdad es que yo no tengo nada que perdonar ¿como voy a enojarme con ustedes si son los que leen?

en fin gracias por comprender... y por los reviews!

espero sus comentarios acerca del capitulo que fue interesante, para mi gusto.

chau!


	8. asombro y discusion

hola! aca les dejo otro capi un poco corto pero es lo que se me ocurrio...jej

espero que les guste!

* * *

Habla Abby

Woow…. Eso fue raro ¿Quién era esa tal Nicolle? ¿La nueva novia de Wally? No me sorprendería, ya que mas parecida a Kuki no podía ser. Dulce, simpatica y linda… tal cual a Kuki o a la vieja Kuki.

Llegue al comedor y vi que ella ya estaba allí limpiando mientras se reia con Hoagie, lo cual era raro, ya que "la nueva Kuki" no se reia, pero me alegre de que lo este haciendo, significaba que no sabia de Nicolle.

_Hola_ dije en general

_Hola Abby_ dijo Kuki sonriente

_Hola_ dijo Hoagie

_Veo que limpiaron bastante_ dije mirando a mi alrededor

_Si, ya casi terminamos_ dijo Kuki amablemente

¿Sigo soñando o todo esto es real? ¿Nicolle? ¿Kuki amigable? Lo único que no había cambiado era mi relación con Hoagie, el cual me seguía ignorando.

De repente, el se levanto y se fue hacia su habitación. Mire a Kuki para que me explique el porque de su cambio, pero ella solo miraba lo que estaba haciendo.

_Kuki_ la llame

Ella me miro con esa mirada que hace mucho que no veía

_¿Volviste?_ le pregunte curiosa

Ella se rio

_ No volvi, siempre estuve_ dijo mirándome_ solo que antes me llene de cosas que me hicieron muy mal. Gracias a Hoagie entendí que me tengo que querer a mi ante cualquier chico_

_¿Hoagie te ayudo?_ le pregunte asombrada mientras me acercaba a ella.

_ Si, me aconsejo_ dijo seria_ da buenos consejos_

Me quede extrañada ¿Desde cuando Hoagie era lo suficientemente sensible como para dar consejos? Pero eso no importaba, había ayudado a Kuki en algo que nadie podía hacerlo y por eso me alegre, pero si le contaba de esa tal Nicolle ¿Perderia, otra vez, la cabeza?

_Abby ¿Qué piensas?_ me pregunto

La mire y, la verdad, no quería ponerla mal, asi que opte por no decirle nada.

_ En que me alegra que alguien te hiciera recapacitar, aunque no puedo creer que halla sido Hoagie_ le dije con una sonrisa

Ella se rio y me abrazo.

_ Se que no he sido fácil de tratar estos últimos meses y creeme que ni yo me aguantaba, pero, a pesar de todo, ustedes siempre estuvieron a mi lado, asi que, se los voy a agradecer por siempre_ me dijo

Me sentí bien cuando lo dijo, pero también me sentí mal por no decirle que Wally estaba con otra chica en su habitación.

Habla Rachel

¡Dios, que cansancio! Nunca me había sentido tan cansada después de una fiesta. Era increíble lo que me dolían las piernas, y todo se lo debo a Jeremy ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien me haga divertir tanto?

Creo que es lo que mas me gusta de el, hace olvidar de los problemas tan fácilmente.

Me estaba vistiendo cuando, de repente, golpearon la puerta.

_¡Ya va!_ grite mientras me ponía una remera rápidamente. Me arregle un poco el pelo y abri la puerta. Me sorprendi verlo allí.

_¿Nigel? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunte

De todas las personas que viven en la casa del árbol ¿Tenia que ser el?

_Vivo aquí por si no lo sabias_ dijo con su característica seriedad

_¿Que quieres?_ le dije cruzándome de brazo

_¿No puedo pasar o esta tu novio?_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado

_ No esta mi novio pero no quiero que pases_ le dije de manera cortante_ asi que lo que quieras decirme, dimelo aca_

_ Como prefieras_ dijo indiferente_ te vengo a decir que no quiero que traigas mas a ese chico, porque no lo quiero ver_

Levante una ceja, lo cual significaba que me estaba enojando.

_Primero, que a mi no me importa que no lo puedas ver. Segundo, que va a venir las veces que yo quiera o que el quiera y tercero, no sos nadie para pararte en mi puerta y darme ordenes_ le dije con bronca

Puede notar que se estaba enojando de verdad.

_ Escuchame, Rachel. Si no quieres problemas, no lo traigas mas aca ¿entendido?_ me dijo en tono amenazante

_No ¿ que pasa, Nigel? ¿No puedes ver a los demás feliz?_ le dije muy enojada_ Jeremy va a venir las veces que sean necesarias y si no lo quieres ver, enciérrate en tu habitación o consíguete alguna noviecita, pero conmigo y MI novio no te metas mas_

Trate de cerra la puerta, pero el no me dejo.

_¡ Ay, Rachel! Siempre fuiste mala escojiendo novios. Primero te equivocaste conmigo y ahora con este chico que lo único que va a ser es lastimarte aun mas. Solo esta aprovechando tu debilidad, porque por dentro eres débil_ dijo Nigel con bronca_ y cuando te des cuenta, vas a estar mas lastimada y vas a venir llorando a mi_

Ahora si que estaba enojada.

_Quedate tranquilo que al ultimo que iria es a vos ¿No te das, Nigel? Te odio, te detesto. Solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida y te alejes lo mas posible de mi ¿Y aun piensas que iria corriendo hacia vos? Creo que vos resultaste mas débil que yo, Nigie_

Le dije con odio y le cerre la puerta en la cara.

Sabia que Nigel me iba a hacer la vida imposible cuando se enterase de lo mio con Jeremy, pero no estaba preparada para enfretarlo.

Nigel, cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser malo y me daba miedo porque no quería que nadie salga lastimado, menos Jeremy.

* * *

y?

corto no? pero les prometo que el miercoles subo uno largo...gracias por los reviews, tengo en cuenta sus ideas, pero en fin trato de seguir mis instinto que no me fallo en la primera temporada...

espero sus reviews!

los quiero!


	9. chica nueva y arreglando salida

Hola! aca les traigo otro capi!

* * *

Habla Nigel

¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme asi? ¿No ve que por su culpa estoy asi? ¿Por qué tiene que salir con ese estúpido? ¿Por qué tiene que salir con alguien?

No estaba dispuesto a tolerar sus abrazos, besos y cursilerías, pero nose que hacer para alejarla, ya que ni me puede ver.

Me dijo que me odia y parecía sincera cuando lo decía ¿Para tanto puede llegar su enojo?

Nesecito aire, asi que ire a la plaza para despejarme un poco. Pase por el comedor y vi a Abby hablando con Kuki, pero no les preste mucha atención, en ese momento solo quería estar solo.

Llegue a la plaza y me sente en unos de los bancos a mirar como los chicos jugaban.

En lo único que pensaba era en que me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo y no hacer nada de lo que hice. No lastimar a Rachel, no equivocarme tanto, pero no podía hacerlo, asi que solo debo pensar en que voy a hacer.

¿Cómo me acerco a Rachel? ¿Cómo hago para que me perdone?

_¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?_ dijo una voz delante mio

Mire de quien se trataba y vi a una chica sonriéndome.

_Claro que no. Puedes sentarte_ le dije

_Gracias_ dijo y se sento a mi lado

La mire y note que era muy linda. Tenia pelo rubio, ojos verdes y era muy blanca, era alta y flaca, pero no tanto.

_No te he visto antes ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?_ le pregunte con curiosidad

Ella me miro con esos ojos grandes, los cuales eran muy profundos

_Si, me mude la semana pasada aquí_ dijo en un tono raro

Parecia de otro país o algo asi.

_¿De donde vienes?_ le pregunte

_De Alemania_ dijo sonriente

Me sorpendi, pero no tanto, ya que parecía por su aspecto y, además, estaba acostumbrado a conocer gente de otros países.

_Wow… ya te acostumbraras, yo también bien de otro país, asi que masomenos se lo que se siente_ dije

_¿Como te llamas?_ me pregunto

_Nigel ¿Y tu?_

_Victoria_ me dijo_ Pense que no había chicos de mi edad, no había visto a ninguno_

_Si, no hay muchos porque es una especie de pueblo_ dije

_¿Y no tienes amigos?_ me pregunto

_Si tengo. Si quieres te los presento, asi no te sentís sola_ le dije amablemente

Esperen ¿Amablemente? ¿Desde cuando soy tan amable?

_Bueno, seria genial_ me dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Me quede mirándola y parecía una chica buena, asi que no creo que este mal presentarla al grupo.

Hablo yo

El dia había pasado y, con eso, llego la noche. Estaban en la casa del árbol cenando, la mayoría, y hablando de lo bien que la habían pasado en la fiesta. Pero, como siempre, en el medio había miradas cruzadas: Wally miraba a Hoagie, que causalmente estaba sentado al lado de Kuki, los cuales se reian, Nigel miraba a Rachel, la cual estaba en la otra punta hablando animadamente con Abby.

Pero dejaron de hacer todo cuando, de repente, aparecieron Lizzie y Patton con caras diferentes, Patton con una sonrisa y Lizzie con cara de enferma.

_Hasta que aparecieron ¿Dónde estaban? O mejor dicho ¿Qué estaban haciendo?¨_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_Estabamos durmiendo_ dijo Lizzie sentándose entre Kuki y Abby

_¿Durmieron juntos?_ pregunto Kuki asombrada

_Si, pero no paso nada ¿No, Patton?_ dijo Lizzie seria

_Hubiese querido, pero no. Lizzie estaba demasiado borracha, asi que tuve que llevarla a su habitación y nos quedamos dormidos_ dijo Patton

Hubo un silencio, en el cual todos se quedaron pensando.

_A ver si entiendo: tu, Patton, llevaste a Lizzie a su cama porque estaba boracha y ¿te quedaste dormido allí?_ dijo Hoagie_ no lo creo de vos_

_Pues es lo que paso_ dijo Lizzie_Ahora ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?_

_Si, mejor cambiemos de tema_ dijo Patton_ Oye, Wally ¿Quién era esa chica que anoche entro en tu habitación?_

Todas la miradas se fueron a Wally, hasta Kuki lo miraba con seriedad.

_Ehmm, era mi amiga_ dijo Wally nervioso_ Nicolle_

Kuki levanto una ceja y siguió comiendo como si no le importara.

_ No nos las presentaste_ dijo Hoagie

_Es que no se dio la oportunidad_ dijo Wally queriendo salir de esa situación_ Abby la conoció_

Kuki miro a Abby seriamente mientras esta solo se toco el pelo.

_¿Y que te pareció Nicolle, Abby?_ le pregunto Nigel

_¿Para que quieres saber?_ dijo Abby

_Para saber si es buena o no_¨dijo Nigel

Abby miro a Kuki, la cual la miraba esperando a que de su respuesta.

_Parec una chica buena, simpatica y divertida_ dijo Abby mirando a Kuki, lo cual pareció que se lo decía a ella.

Sin embargo, Kuki, cuando dio su respuesta Abby, solo miro su plato y se dispuso a comer, otra vez.

_Entonces debes traerla algún dia asi la conocemos_ dijo Nigel_ Hoy conoci una chica nueva en la ciudad, le dije que se las presentaría ¿Quieren?_

_Si, seria lindo conocer a mas gente_ dijo Lizzie

_Bueno, entonces la llamare y le dire_ dijo Nigel

_Que raro tan amable_ susurro Rachel, lo cual Nigel no escucho

_¿Que les parece si mañana vienen las dos?_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Nicolle y Victoria?_ dijo Nigel

_Si, conocemos a las dos y¡ hasta podemos ir al cine!_ dijo Hoagie casi gritando

_Seria estupendo_ dijo Abby

_Bueno, entonces mañana salida de amigos y conoceremos a las dos chicas_ dijo Patton con la misma euforia que su primo.

_¡Que divertido!_ dijo irónicamente Kuki mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación.

De repente, las chicas se pararon y se fueron con Kuki.

_¿Por que cuando a una le pasa algo siempre salen corriendo las otras atrás?_ dijo Patton confundido

_Mujeres, creo que nunca las voy a entender_ dijo Wally siguiendo comiendo.

* * *

y?

quien sera esa chica? que pasara en esa salida?

respondiendo a la duda de sohessk... Nigel tiene cabello negro y los anteojos no los usan asi que sus ojos azules se puede apreciar... en fin hermoso Nigel...je

gracias por los reviews!... espero que les guste este capi... se va poniendo interesante!


	10. noche de pelicula

Hola! aca les dejo el capitulo numero 10!

* * *

Habla Kuki

¿Salida de amigos? ¿ Con esa tal Nicolle y otra desconocida? Creo que nunca había estado tan abrumada como estuve en la cena ¿la chica durmió aca? ¿Abby la conoció y no me dijo nada?

Llegue a mi habitación y vi que las chicas venían hacia mi, asi que solo entre y deje la puerta abierta para que puedan pasar, y asi lo hicieron.

_¿Que les pareció "la salida de amigos"?_ les pregunte cuando cerraron la puerta

_ A mi me gusto, si no me caen bien, puedo estar con ustedes_ dijo Lizzie

_¿A ti no te gusto?_ pregunto Rachel

_No es que no me gusto, no quiero conocer a esa tal Nicolle ¡Durmio aca! ¿Ustedes lo sabían?_les dije seriamente

_Yo lo supe hoy cuando me desperté_ dijo Abby_ estaba ella y Wally hablando delante de mi puerta_

_¿En serio te pareció buena, simpatica y divertida?_ le pregunte

_Si, no parecía mala_ dijo Abby

Me sente en mi cama con los brazos cruzados.

_Kuki que esto no te haga, otra vez, cegar_ dijo Rachel_ Ademas, Lizzie tiene razón, si no te caen bien, no hace falta que estemos con ellas_

_ Si, tienen razón, pero me cuesta aceptar que este la posibilidad de que se pueda unir a este grupo ¿Se imaginan lo que seria? A donde valla Wallabee, va a ir ella y viceversa_ dije

_Kuki ¿Estas celosa?_ dijo Abby

_No, no tengo porque estarlo. Pero no la quiero cerca_ dije_ igualmente, mañana ire y vere porque Wallabee esta tanto con esa chica_

_Kuki, eso es celos_ dijo Rachel

_No es celos. Se trata de que no entiendo como puede ser que Wallabee ya este con otra_ dije

_ No sabemos si es la novia_ dijo Lizzie

_Obvio que es. De otra manera no se quedaría a dormir_ le dije

_Eso es verdad_ dijo Rachel

_Bueno, Kuki no te apresures a las cosas. Veamos mañana como se comportan y ahí sacamos conclusiones_ dijo Abby

_Tienes razón_ dije con una sonrisa_ por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conociste?_

_Porque no quería que apareciera la otra Kuki. Esta me gusta mas_ dijo Abby tranquilamente

Le sonreí y trate de cambiar de tema, de lo contrario parecería que solo importa lo que me pasa a mi.

_¿Quien será esa chica de la que hablo Nigel?_ les pregunte seria

_Nose pero me intriga_ dijo Lizzie

_Tal vez, siguió mi consejo de que se busque una novia_ dijo Rachel

_Deber ser eso_ dijo Abby_ Nunca había escuchado que quiera presentarnos a alguien_

_Ya me la imagino: rubia de seguro_ dije imaginándomela

Las chicas se rieron, ya que sabían que tenia razón.

_No lose, lo sabremos mañana. Lo único que espero es que no pase lo mismo que con Fanny_ dijo Abby

Todas asintimos y, después de unos minutos mas, las chicas se fueron dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Creo que hoy no podre dormir, además ya dormi mucho todo el dia.

Como sabia que no iba a poder , me dirigi a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y, tal vez, para mirar la tele un rato.

Estaba sirviéndome agua en un vaso cuando vi a Hoagie a mi lado, el cual estaba sonriéndome.

_¿Quieres agua?_ le pregunte amablemente

_No, gracias_ dijo mientras agarraba algunas galletas_ esta Kuki es mas linda_

Me rei

_Todos dicen lo mismo_ le conteste_ ¿No puedes dormir?_

_ No, creo que dormi mucho_ dijo

_Si, estamos igual_ dije mientras le sacaba galletas_¿Quieres acompañarme a mirar una película?_

_Bueno, pero nada de romanticas por favor_ dijo

_Estaba pensando en alguna de zombie, ya que a nadie les gusta y no las podemos ver nunca_le dije

_Ok_ dijo Hoagie llendo hacia la tele con un monton de comida ¿Cómo puede comer tanto?

Me dirigi allí y Hoagie ya estaba poniendo la película. Me sente en el sillón que daba frente a la tele y Hoagie, cuando termino de poner la película, se sento a mi lado.

La película tenia algunas propagandas, las cuales no nos inteseraba, asi que nos pusimos a hablar.

_¿Asi que no te gusto la idea de la salida?_ me pregunto

_No es que no me gusto, nose si quiero ver a Nicolle, ni siquiera se si la quiero saludar_ le dije

Hoagie se rio.

_Haz de cuenta que es una chica mas. Despues de todo, no la conocemos_ dijo Hoagie

_Si, eso hare_dije con una sonrisa

Hubo un silencio en el cual quería que se me ocurra algo para decirle pero no sabia que.

_¿Seguis enamorada de Wally o solo es despecho?_ pregunto de repente.

Lo mire asombrada, ya que no me esperaba esa pregunta.

_¿Por que me lo preguntas?_ le conteste

_Solo quiero saber_ dijo mirándome

La verdad que me sorprendió porque nunca me lo había preguntado ¿Es amor o despecho?

_No lose_ le dije pensando

_¿Que sentís cuando te acordas de el?_ pregunto

_Mucha rabia por como terminaron las cosas y porque el me ignore y tristeza porque desperdiciamos nuestra relación_ le confese_ y a la vez enojo hacia el. A veces me da ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero cuando esta frente a mi, no puedo decirle nada_

Creo que con nadie había hablado de mis sentimientos hacia Wally como lo hice con Hoagie.

_¿Lo tuviste en frente tuyo después de que se separaron?_ me pregunto

_Solo una vez y fue para pelear. Fue anoche_ le conte_ y lo mas triste de eso fue que no había conexión entre nosotros, solo eramos dos personas que se tenían bronca_

_Kuki, tienes que sacar el enojo que sientes. O sino, nunca sabras si lo sigues queriendo, además te hace mal_ dijo Hoagie

Me quede pensando y me di cuenta de que tenia mucho en que pensar, pero no era el momento para ponerme a pensar en mis problemas. Mire a Hoagie, el cual me miraba con una sonrisa.

_Creo que ya hablamos mucho de mi_ dije tratando se sonreir_ ¿Y tu? ¿Estas con alguien?_

De repente se puso serio.

_No, estoy solo_ dijo

Algo le pasaba y creo que se que es.

_Sigues enamorado de Fanny ¿No?_ le pregunte

El se quedo callado. Parecia incomodo, lo cual lo entiendo, ya que lo estaba hablando conmigo que odiaba a su novia.

_Si quieres cambiamos de tema_ le dije

_Creo que todavía no estoy preparado para hablar de esto_me dijo_ No sabria que decir y me pone mal. Todavia no pude superar nada de lo que paso, menos lo de Abby_

Trate de ponerme en su lugar y, la verdad, yo estaría como el o peor.

_ Entiendo, fueron muchas cosas juntas_ le dije_tomate tu tiempo y trata de relajarte un poco_

_Es lo que intento, pero me pone mal no hablar con Abby. Parece que no me interesa o que la ignoro porque estoy enojado, pero nose que decirle cuando esta cerca mio_ dijo seriamente

_Abby no esta enojada con vos, solo piensa que la ignoras po su culpa, que nunca tuvo que haberte dicho nada_ le conte_ Solo habla con ella y trata de decirle lo que te pasa, ella te entenderá_

El se quedo pensando y luego me miro con una sonrisa.

_¿Quien iba a decir que tu y yo íbamos a terminar dándonos consejos?_ dijo con tono de broma.

_Lo mismo me pregunto_ le dije con una sonrisa

Miramos la tele y vimos que la película ya había empezado hace rato. Nos dispusimos a mirarla, pero el sueño nos gano y nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón.

Hablo yo

Ya era la mañana y los chicos se empezaron a despertar. El primero fue Nigel, el cual siempre era el primero.

Se vistió, peino y salió de su habitacion dispuesto a desayunar pero, cuando iba llegando a la cocina, vio en el sillón a Kuki y Hoagie durmiendo abrazados. Se quedo parado mirándolos dormir y con la tele encendida

"_No puede ser ¿Estan saliendo?"_, pensó asombrado.

_Hola Nigel_ escucho detrás

Se dio vuelta y vio a Lizzie. Le hizo señas de que se acerque para mostrarle. Lizzie miro y se quedo mas asombrado que Nigel.

_¿Que hacen durmiendo allí abrazados?_ susurro Lizzie a Nigel

_ No lose _susurro Nigel_¿Son novios?

_No, es imposible que sean novios_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo viste a Kuki y Hoagie tan juntos?_ susurro Nigel señalándolos.

Lizzie se quedo pensando y, era verdad, nunca habían estado tan juntos.

_Que se despierten antes de que venga Abby o Wally_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Por que susurran?_ escucharon de la voz de Wally

* * *

y? que les parecio?

bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi en particular me gusto

gracias por los reviews!

hasta el domigo!


	11. Antes de la salida

bueno lo prometido!

* * *

Hablo yo

Nigel y Lizzie se dieron vuelta y miraron a Wally. Nigel le iba a decir algo, pero Wally fue mas rápido y se acerco de ellos. Miro a los dos chicos durmiendo y, mas que asombrarse parecía molesto, ya que el los había visto abrazarse ayer.

_Ehmm… Wally_ lo llamo Nigel, pero Wally solo miraba a los dos durmiendo abrazados.

"_Maldito traidor"_, pensó Wally. Mas alla de su relación con Kuki, sentía que Hoagie no tenia que meterse con ella. Despues de todo el era su mejor amigo y los mejores amigos no salian con la exnovia de un amigo.

De repente, Kuki se empezó a mover, lo que significaba que se estaba despiertando. Wally la miro y noto que estaba como desorientada y no entendía porque estaba allí. De repente, noto la presencias de Nigel, Lizzie y Wally y se confundió mas.

_¿Que hago aca?_ les pregunto, como si tuvieran ellos la respuesta.

Miro la tele y se acordó de que anoche estaban viendo la película y se quedaron dormidos.

_¿Estan saliendo?_ pregunto Lizzie de repente.

_¿Que?_ contesto Kuki confundida

_Si vos y Hoagie son novios_ dijo Lizzie curiosa y seria

_¡Claro que no!_ dijo Kuki asombrada_ Estabamos viendo una película y nos quedamos dormidos_

Wally revoleo los ojos, como no creyendo.

Como hablaban fuerte, hizo que Hoagie se despertara y mirara a sus amigos.

_¿Que pasa?_ dijo mientras se desperazaba

_Nos quedamos dormidos mirando la película_ dijo Kuki

_¿Y ustedes?_ dijo Hoagie notando que allí se encontraba Wally

_Nada, solo mirábamos como dormían plácidamente_ dijo Wally sarcásticamente y con enojo

_Wally, perdón. Solo mirábamos la película y nos dormimos_ dijo Hoagie

_No tienes que pedir perdón. No estábamos haciendo nada malo_ dijo Kuki mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

_¡Cierto! Me olvide que te gusta estar con mi mejor amigo_ dijo Wally molesto

_¿Y que quiere decir eso?_ dijo Kuki mirándolo seriamente

_ Que solo buscas hacerme pelear con el para que este solo y sufra_ dijo Wally

Kuki lo miro indignada.

_No te creas el centro de mi mundo, porque no lo sos. Ocupate de tus cosas o de tu novia, Wallabee_ dijo Kuki

_Me ocupo de lo que quiera_ dijo Wally enojado_ Y no voy a permitir que me hagas pelear con Hoagie por tus caprichos ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que siempre buscas un pretexto para hacerme enojar? ¿Qué te pasa Kuki? No eras asi. Ahora solo quieres herir a las personas_

Kuki se quedo callada sin saber que decir.

_Basta, Wally. Estas siendo injusto, tu también la heriste_ dijo Hoagie poniéndose delante de el y tratando de llevárselo y asi lo hizo.

Habla Wally

No puedo creer lo que cambio Kuki ¿Cómo puede estar con Hoagie? De seguro que es para molestarme, aunque diga que no. Pero Hoagie, por otro lado, siempre cae ¿Acaso le interesa tanto Kuki? ¿Estara enamorado de ell y nuca me lo dijo?

Senti como Hoagie me sujetaba fuerte el brazo mientras me llevaba a las habitaciones. Me solte de el y me pare, el también hizo lo mismo.

_¿Que te pasa por la cabeza, Hoagie? ¿Tanto te puede calentar una chica?_ dije muy molesto

_No es lo que piensas, Wally_ dijo Hoagie seriamente_ Solo hablábamos y mirábamos una película y nos quedamos dormidos ¿Tan difícil es entender eso? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser otra cosa?_

Lo mire enojado, aunque sabia que era cierto. Hoagie no podía sostener una mentira, pero sentía que algo raro había, nunca estuvieron tan juntos y ahora ¿Por qué lo están?

_Entonces dime porque ayer la abrazabas, porque justo se sentaron juntos en la cena y porque estaban viendo una película juntos_ le dije casi gritando_ encima durmieron abrazados_

Hoagie suspiro fuerte

_Wally, cuando nos viste abrazados fue porque la aconseje sobre algo, en la cena nos sentamos juntos porque se dio asi y anoche no podíamos dormir y nos pusimos a ver la peli. No te hagas una idea que no es_ me dijo con tono cansado

¿La aconsejo sobre algo? ¿Hoagie?

_¿Y sobre que la aconsejaste?_ le pregunte curioso

¿De verdad quieres saber?_ me dijo

_Si_ le dije confuso

¿Acaso era sobre mi?

_La aconseje sobre que no este triste por vos y que se saque la bronca que siente hacia vos porque le hacia mal y que no cambie por ningún chico_ me dijo

Me quede callado y ahora me sentía mal ¿Era verdad?

_Date cuenta que no sos el único que sufris por la situación_ dijo Hoagie y se fue

Yo me quede allí parado pensando en lo que le había dicho a Kuki.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que decía? ¿Cómo pude ser tan duro? ¿ Acaso no era obvio que ella también sufria?

Vi que Rachel salía de su habitación y me hacia un hola con la mano y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Trate de no pensar en eso ahora y me fui a desayunar.

Hablo yo

Ya era la tarde y la hora de conocer a las dos chicas.

Los chicos se preparaban entre nervios y ansiedad por conocer a Nicolle y a Victoria.

Mientras Nigel esperaba a sus amigos, se dispuso a pensar en qué hacer para no ser odiado por Rachel, pero la presencia de Hoagie hizo que se distrajera y no piense en eso.

Hoagie lo miro y se sento a su lado.

_Nigel, quiero que sepas que ya no hay rencor_ dijo con una sonrisa_ entiendo que mi exnovia era muy liberal pero sentí que vos también la buscabas, y tal vez era asi, pero ya no quiero estar enojado con vos_

Nigel lo miro con una sonrisa.

_Pense que nunca me ibas a perdonar_ dijo_ empecemos de nuevo ¿Si?_

Hoagie asintió con la cabeza. No pudieron decir nada mas, ya que Wally y Patton aparecieron.

_¿Se arreglaron?_ pregunto Patton asombrado

_Si, no podía estar mas tiempo enojado con el_ dijo Hoagie

_¡Por fin!_ dijo Wally

Mientras los chicos hablaban, las chicas se preparaban en el cuarto de Rachel y hablaban de lo sucedido en la mañana.

_¿Y te puso mal lo que te dijo Wally?_ pregunto Abby

_No, solo me shockeo, pero puede decir lo que quiera…. Yo solo sere yo_ dijo Kuki

_Esta Kuki segura me agrada mucho_ dijo Rachel

_Solo espero poder sostenerlo_ dijo Kuki

_¿Estan nerviosas por conocer a las dos nuevas?_ dijo Lizzie

_Si, nose como serán o si nos van a agradar_ dijo Abby

_Yo solo espero que no sean Fannys_ dijo Rachel

_Ya veremos_ dijo Kuki

* * *

espero que les guste... lo hice rapido asi lo podia subir...

contestando la pregunta de donde son los chicos

obvio sabemos que Nigel es britanico, Kuki es japonesa, Wally es australiano, Ace es español, victoria se me ocurrio que sea de Alemania... creo que Patton es de Canada, pero no estoy segura...

Abby me gusta pensar que es de Francia... Rachel nose, pero podria ser algun pais como Alemania o algo asi por su color de pelo

Hoagie se me hace que es estadounidense...Lizzie me parecio entender que era de Escocia, no se donde lo lei

si tienen alguna duda mas diganmela...

bueno gracias por el apoyo!

XOXO


	12. La salida

Hola!

aca lo prometido!

* * *

Hablo yo

El tiempo paso y los chicos ya se encontraban en el centro comercial esperando a las dos chicas.

_Nigel ¿Te acuerdas de cómo es la chica?_ pregunto Hoagie

_Si, igualmente supongo que ella se acordara de mi_ dijo Nigel mirando hacia los costados.

Estuvieron esperando un rato hasta que vieron que Nicolle se acercaba a ellos.

_Wally, ahí viene Nicolle_ dijo Abby

Wally miro y se adelanto para saludarla

_Hola, Nicolle_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Hey, Wally. Estoy nerviosa ¿Debo estarlo?_ dijo Nicolle

_No, ya veras que te caerán bien. No tienes que preocuparte_ le dijo tranquilizandola

Le agarro la mano para que no se sienta mas nerviosa, lo que Kuki lo noto y le molesto

_Bien chicos, ella es Nicolle_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_Hola_ dijo Nicolle con la mano

_Hola Nicolle, un gusto_ dijo Lizzie

Cada uno la saludo mientras le decían sus respectivos nombres. Cuando llego el turno de Kuki, Wally se puso nervioso, ya que no sabia como podía reaccionar.

_Hola, Nicolle… soy Kuki_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Hola_ dijo Nicolle, también sonriendo

_ Bueno, veo que somos muy parecidas ¿No?_ dijo Kuki sin sacar la sonrisa de su cara

_ ¡es verdad!_ dijo Nicolle_ tal vez seamos familiares lejanos_

_No lo creo_ dijo Kuki

Wally noto la tensión en la voz de Kuki, asi que quiso cambiar de tema

_ ¿Tardara mucho tu amiga, Nigel?_ pregunto

_No, ya debe estar por llegar_ dijo Nigel

_ Apuesto que no va a venir_ dijo Patton_ No creo que se quiera arriesgar a salir con un chico que conoció apenas ayer y con sus amigos_

_¿Por que no? Tal vez quiera conocer gente, y es una forma de hacerlo_ dijo Lizzie

_Alli viene_ dijo Nigel señalando hacia un costado

Todos miraron hacia allí, y vieron a una chica rubia que se acercaba a ellos

_Les dije que iba a ser rubia_ murmuro Kuki a sus amigas

Estas se rieron

_ woww Nigel….. ¡Que ojos tienes para elegir amigas!_ dijo Patton pícaramente

Nigel solo miraba a Victoria acercarse

_¿Quien es la chica, Wally?_ le pregunto Nicolle despacio

_Una nueva en la ciudad_ dijo Wally

Al fin Victoria estaba en frente de ellos

_Hola, Nigel_ dijo tímidamente

_Hola_ dijo saludándola _ chicos, ella es Victoria…. Victoria ellos son mis amigos_

_Mucho gusto_ dijo Victoria

Y, otra vez, los chicos se fueron acercando uno a uno para presentarse.

_Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos ir al cine ¿No?_ dijo Rachel

_Si ¿Qué veremos?_ dijo Nicolle

_No lose…. ¿Alguna de terror?_ dijo Abby

_Si_ dijeron todos juntos

Asi, los chicos se fueron a ver una película de terror (imagínense la que quieran) sentándose asi: Nigel en la punta,Victoria, Lizzie, Patton, Hoagie, Kuki, Rachel, Abby, Nicolle y Wally.

Se pusieron a ver la película, pero Kuki no podía dejar de mirar a Nicolle y Wally, los cuales compartían los pochoclos y estaban abrazados, ya que ella tenia miedo. Kuki revoleo los ojos y trato de concentrarse en la película, algo que no logro.

Nigel miraba a Rachel, la cual estaba como hinoptizada mirando la película. Se sintió un poco frustrado, ya que pensó que ella se iba a poner celosa o por lo menos que le iba a molestar la presencia de Victoria. Esto solo le demostraba que de verdad Jeremy la había conquistado, y eso no lo ponía nada feliz.

Cuando termino la película, se fueron a una heladería. Se sentaron allí a tomar sus helados mientras hablaban.

_Estuvo buena la peli ¿No?_ dijo Hoagie_ Aunque para mi le falto sangre_

_ A mi me asusto mucho_ dijo Nicolle

_ Se noto_ murmuro Kuki, lo que solo lo escucho Victoria que estaba a su lado.

_ y…. ¿De donde se conocen tu y wally?_ pegunto Lizzie

_ De la fiesta de Hoagie ¿No?_ dijo Nicolle mirando a Wally, el cual se puso nervioso

_Si, de ahí_ dijo

_¿Y como? Todos teníamos disfraces ¿Cómo empezaron a hablar?_ dijo Patton interesado

_ ¿Empezar a hablar? Jaja_ dijo Hoagie_ Apenas se vieron, lo primero que hicieron fue besuquearse_

Kuki levanto la mirada y miro a Nicolle, ahora entendía porque le resultaba familiar…. Era aquella chica que se besaba con Wally en el sillón… era ella.

Ahora si se sentía una estúpida. Sufria por alguien que, apenas se separaron ya estaba con otra. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Todo el tiempo sufriendo por el y el lo único que hacia era divertirse con esa chica….. sentía que ya no conocía a Wally porque, por mas que antes sentía bronca hacia el, sabia que Wally alguna vez la quiso. Ahora solo sentía que la uso para divertirse un rato.

Miro a su helado, que se empezaba a derretir, y sintió como las lagrimas querían salir, asi que puso el pretexto que iba al baño y se fue de allí. Se puso a pasear un poco por el centro comercial, y se paro para sentarse en un banco enfrente de una fuente grande que había.

De repente, sintió que alguien se sento a su lado, miro y sorpresivamente se trataba de Victoria. Kuki le sonrio débilmente mientras que Victoria sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo ponía en la boca.

_¿Quieres uno?_ le pregunto

_No, gracias_ dijo Kuki asombrada

Ninguno de los chicos fumaba, ya que no les llamaba la atención

_¿Como me encontraste?_ pregunto Kuki

_Te segui_ dijo con una sonrisa_ sabia que no ibas a ir al baño_

_No me conoces y sabias que no iba a ir al baño_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_Si_ dijo ella mirando a Kuki_ No estabas comoda con la situación_

Kuki la miro ¿Acaso era adivina o que?

_ ¿Eras la novia de Wally?_ pregunto de repente

_ Si_ dijo Kuki dejando de mirarla_ ¿Es muy obvio?_

_ Masomenos_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa_ Se nota que Nicolle no te cae bien_

Kuki hizo una sonrisa

_En realidad no tenia el interés de conocerla_ dijo

_ ¿Terminaron por ella?_ pregunto Victoria

_No exactamente_ dijo Kuki_ Es una larga historia_

_ No me la cuentes, si no quieres_ dijo Victoria tirando el cigarrillo

_ Me falta confianza, pero vamos bien_ dijo Kuki sonriente

Victoria también le sonrio

_ Por lo menos tenes que tener el consuelo de que se parece a vos_ dijo Victoria

Kuki se rio

_ Si, Igualmente yo soy yo_ dijo Kuki

_ Me parece que nos vamos a llevar bien_ dijo Victoria

_Bueno, volvamos que nos deben estar esperando_ dijo Kuki parándose

Asi las chicas volvieron y notaron que los chicos las estaban esperando.

_¿Donde se habían metido?_ pregunto Abby

_Queria conocer un poco el centro comercial y Kuki me acompaño_ dijo Victoria

_ Bueno, ¿quieres conocer la casa del árbol?_ Nigel le pregunto a Victoria

_Bueno, si no es problema_ dijo Victoria

_Bueno, vamos_ dijo Lizzie

De repente, escucharon una voz atrás

_¡Kuki!_ grito un chico

Se dieron vuelta y….

* * *

y?

interesante no?

bueno gracias por los reviews...y por el aguante!

gracias por el apoyo y por alentarme...

el miercoles subo!

XOXO


	13. Mas amigos, mas problemas

Hola!

aca el capitulo, que a mi me parece el comienzo de un gran problema...

* * *

Habla Kuki

Cuando nos estábamos llendo, escuche que alguien me llamaba. Me di vuelta y vi a Tom, el chico de la fiesta de graduación.

No sabia que hacer, no quería que los demás chicos piensen algo que no es y, además, me ponia incomoda la situación ¿Qué se supone que haga? Note que se acercaba a mi y trate de poner mi mejor cara para que no se sienta mal.

_¿Quien es ese sexy chico, Kuki?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Un amigo_ le conteste nerviosa

Mire para mi costado y vi a Wally hablando con Nicolle, como si no le importara, cosa que era asi. Entonces, me dije a mi misma que no me tenia que importar y actuar normalmente.

_Hola_ dijo ya al frente mio Tom.

_Hola_ le dije con una sonrisa

_¿Interrumpo algo?_ pregunto mirando hacia los chicos

_No, nos estábamos llendo_ dije

_ Quisiera hablar con vos_ dijo mas bajo, para que yo solamente escuche

_Ehmm… si quieres acompañame hasta la casa del árbol_ dije_ espera que pregunto_

No quería que nadie se ofenda por hacer lo que yo quiera, asi que era mejor preguntar.

_ ¿Chicos tienen problema si nos acompaña hasta la casa del árbol?_ pregunte para todos

_Si nos presentas, no_ dijo Hoagie mirando al chico

_¡Ahh si!_ dije_ el es tom, un amigo de hace mucho. Tom, ellos son mis amigos_

Se saludaron y, como no había problema pude hablar con el en el camino.

_¿De que querías hablar?_ dije cuando estábamos caminando y lejos de los demás

_Queria saber si seguimos siendo amigo después de lo ocurrido la noche de tu graduación_ dijo

Me puse nerviosa, ya que esa chica que tuvo con el, no era yo y no sabia como mirarlo a la cara para decirle que me arrepentía de haber hecho eso.

_Ehmm… Tom, talvez tenga que pedirte disculpas_ le dije en tono avergonzado_ Yo no soy asi, no me acuesto con cualquiera. Fue un momento en que no me sentía bien conmigo e hice eso porque pensé que me hacia sentir mejor, pero me lastimaba mas_

Me miro

_En ese caso, yo tendría que pedirte perdón. Me aproveche de tu debilidad_ dijo pensando_ No sabia que te sentías mal, pensé que de verdad querías hacerlo_

Lo mire y note que se sentía mal, pero no era su culpa.

_ No, Tom…. Tu no tienes nada de que arrepentirte, yo fui la del problema pero podemos seguir siendo amigos y hacer de cuenta que no paso nada_ dije con una sonrisa_ Si quieres_

_Claro, ahora que estoy otra vez en la ciudad, podemos seguir viéndonos_ dijo, también con una sonrisa.

Tom y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, ya que mi mama era amiga de la suya y siempre que se juntaban estábamos nosotros dos y jugábamos juntos. Pero el se mudo y ahora había vuelto y se ve que para quedarse.

Llegamos a la casa del árbol y nos tuvimos que despedir. Nos pasamos los teléfonos y se fue.

Cuando estábamos dentro de la casa del árbol, Lizzie empezó con sus preguntas.

_¿Me lo presentas?_ pregunto_ Es muy lindo_

_Si quieres_ le dije

_Pero no creo que me note, ya te noto a vos_ dijo

La mire

_Eso es mentira, somos amigos_ le dije

_ Pues, el quiere algo mas me parece ¿Tu que dices, Victoria?_ dijo.

Victoria estaba a su lado, asi que había escuchado lo que hablamos.

_Parece, no quiere ser tu amigo solamente_ dijo

Puede ser, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, asi que tanto el como yo habíamos cambiado.

_¿Como haces Kuki?_ pregunto Lizzie

_¿Como hago que?_ le pregunte confundida

_Como haces para que los chicos gusten de vos_ dijo Lizzie_ Ace, Wally, este chico y mas que talvez no sepas. Encima todos lindo_

Me quede pensando y la verdad, no creía que sea asi.

_No lose_ le dije_ tampoco es para tanto_

Nos sentamos en los sillones, en donde todos nos pusimos a hablar. Me di cuenta de mucha cosas en esa charla. Abby y Rachel no dejaban de hablar con Nicolle, cosa que talvez me molestaba. Wallabee no se separaba de esta, parecían que eran una sola persona. Hoagie cada vez que lo miraba, me estaba mirando, algo raro. Nigel hablaba con Victoria mientras de reojo miraba a Rachel, la cual no le daba ni la hora y Lizzie hablaba con Patton muy animadamente, parecía que se llevaban muy bien.

Se hizo tarde y las chicas se tenían que ir.

_Es muy tarde para que se vallan solas_ dijo Rachel

_¿Si se quedan por esta noche?_ dijo Hoagie

_Si, si no tienen problema_ dijo Nigel

_ Esta bien, llamare a mis padres_ dijo Nicolle alejándose para hablar con sus papis.

_ ¿Seguro que no hay problema?_ pregunto Victoria

_ No, puedes quedarte tranquila. Hay mas de una habitación sin ocupar_ dijo Lizzie

_En ese caso, llamare a mi mama_ dijo con una sonrisa

_¿Que les parecieron las chicas?_ dijo Hoagie cuando las dos estaban lejos.

_A mi Victoria me re cayo bien_ dije con una sonrisa

_Si a mi también, aunque de Nicolle no puedo decir lo mismo_ dijo Lizzie

La mire, ya que pensé que a todos les caia bien y que a mi no por lo que pasa con Wallabee.

_Pues a mi Nicolle, me parece que una de nosotras ya_ dijo Abby

Levante una ceja, era obvio que iba a decir eso si se la paso con ella.

_Bueno, dijo que no hay problema_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa_ gracias por la invitación_

_Sientete en tu casa_ dijo Nigel

_La ultima vez que dijiste eso, nos arrepentimos mucho ¿Te acuerdas?_ dijo Lizzie

_Si, como olvidarlo_ dijo Nigel serio

_ y…. ¿Son todos amigos o algunos son novios?_ pregunto Nicolle

¡Que desubicada! Ni siquiera hace un dia que la conocemos y ya hace esa pregunta ¿Qué le importaba?

_ Lo que me juego es que Hoagie y Kuki si lo son_ dijo

La mire y Hoagie también, y después nos miramos.

_Nada mas alejado de la realidad_ dije seria

_Solo somos amigos_ dijo Hoagie

_ Me pareció que eran novios, por la forma en que Hoagie la mira a Kuki_ dijo sonriente

Me estaba empezando a enojar, y si no me caia bien con esto hacia las cosas peores.

_Pues, antes de parecerte tienes que estar segura de lo que dices_ le dije perdiendo mi paciencia.

Nicolle se quedo callada, como pensando en lo que dije y el ambiente quedo tenso después de eso. Victoria llego y creo que lo noto, ya que no dijo nada.

_Ven, Victoria_ le dije parándome_ te mostrare la casa_

Y me fui de allí con Victoria.

_ Esa Nicolle se esta hundiendo cada vez mas_ le dije enojada

_ Me di cuenta_ dijo_ Es muy confianduza_

_¡Por fin alguien que ve lo mismo que yo!_ dije

_ Si, parece que a todos les cae bien ¿No?_ dijo

_Si, hasta a mis amigas que me dejaron de lado toda la tarde para estar con Nicolle_ dije con enojo

De repente, escuchamos gritos que venían desde donde estaban los chicos.

_¿Que paso?_ dije

_No lose, parece que hay pelea_ dijo Victoria

_Vamos a ver_ dije llendo, otra vez, hacia el comedor.

Llegue y la discusión era entre Nicolle y Lizzie. ¿Qué había pasado?

_¡No voy a permitir que vos, una desconocida, me llame zorra!_ gritaba Lizzie

¿La llamo zorra?

_ No te quise ofender, fue solo una broma_ dijo Nicolle nerviosa

_¡Ni te conozco y me haces bromas!_ Grito Lizzie_ te falta mucho para decirme eso, no conoces nada y tu para llamarme zorra no sos nadie ¿Por qué no te miras a vos? No sos una santa_

Me sentí bien cuando Lizzie le dijo eso, ya que parecía que yo me descargaba.

_ Perdon_ dijo solamente Nicolle con la voz quebrada

_ Solo no me dirijas la palabra_ dijo Lizzie y se fue.

_No sabia que le iba a molestar_ dijo Nicolle llorando

Wallabee se acerco y la abrazo, lo que me hizo acordar cuando lo hacia conmigo.

_ No tienes la culpa_ le dijo dulcemente_ Lizzie es rara. No lo sabias_

_ No me va a volver hablar_ dijo abrazando a Wallabee.

Ya no lo soportaba mas, no quería verlos mas. Comportarse como lo hacia conmigo me dolia mucho. Esa chica no era yo, no es a mi a quien esta abrazando y consolando… parece que no se da cuenta que estoy ahí. Encima Rachel y Abby están hinoptizada por esa chica que ni se dan cuenta de que me siento mal. Es mas, se acercaban a ella para consolarla.

¿Acaso era mas importante esa estúpida que yo o Lizzie? ¿Qué tenia esa que les gustaba tanto?

De repente, Victoria me miro

_Creo que alguien debería ir con Lizzie_ me murmuro

_Si, vamos. Parece que importa mas esa que su amiga de hace años_ dije con bronca

* * *

y?

a mi me parecio un capitulo clave... ya veran por que

Y bueh... gracias por los reviews!

XOXO


	14. El cambio de Kuki

**Hola!**

**aca otro capi que a mi me gusto!**

* * *

**Hablo yo**

Habia pasado una semana de la salida y de la pelea entre Lizzie y Nicolle. Las cosas estaban un poco tensa, ya que el grupo se había dividido en dos: por un lado Nicolle, Rachel y abby, y por otro, Victoria, Lizie y Kuki.

Los chicos estaban en el medio sin entender porque se habían dividido, aunque era obvio por que era.

Cuando uno de los chicos les preguntaba a Abby o a Rachel porque se distanciaron de Kuki y Lizzie, solamente contestaban que no era asi y que si ellas no hablaban con Nicolle, no lo iba a ser nadie mas. Del otro lado,decían que no les caian nada bien Nicolle y que Abby y Rachel usaban esa excusa para estar con Nicolle, además de estar enojadas por no preocuparse por ellas y actuar como si Nicolle fuera su mejor amigas de años.

Kuki se encontraba en los sillones mirando la tele cuando Abby la vio y fue hacia ella. Kuki la miro sorprendida, ya que en la ultima semana no se habían hablado, y si lo hicieron fue por la convivencia.

_¿Que estas viendo?_ pregunto Abby

_ Una serie_ dijo Kuki a secas

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto mirándome seriamente.

Kuki la miro sin creer lo que escuchaba ¿Ahora le preguntaba si estaba bien?

_ Si ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?_ dijo cortante

_ Pues, por Nicolle, tiene que molestarte su presencia_ dijo Abby con normalidad

_Abby ¿En serio me lo preguntas?_ dijo Kuki en tono triste

Abby se quedo callada pensando.

_Solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien_ dijo con una débil sonrisa

Kuki no entendía nada. Estuvo toda una semana sin hablarle y ahora le preguntaba como se sentía.

_Para ser sincera me molesta y mucho_ dijo Kuki seriamente_ pero no por Wallabee, eso ya lo tengo casi superado. Me molesta por mis amigas_

Kuki la miro a Abby, la cual también la miraba seriamente.

_ Kuki no es asi_ dijo Abby_ Sabes que estamos con ella porque estaría sola de lo contrario_

_Abby, no digas eso_ dijo Kuki_ Si están con ella es porque les cae bien y no esta mal eso, lo que me molesta es que desde que se juntan con ella, a mi y a Lizzie nos dejaron de lado sin importarle como me sentía yo o como estaba Lizzie después de la pelea_

Abby se quedo callada, ya que no lo veía de ese modo.

_Pero ustedes también nos dejaron de lado_ dijo Abby_ Estan todo el tiempo con Victoria y nosotras también nos sentimos que les importa mas esa chica que nosotras que somo amigas de hace años_

Kuki se quedo callada.

_¿No les cae bien Victoria?_ pregunto

_No es eso, no la conocemos_ dijo Abby_ ya se que me vas a decir que si no la pasamos tanto con Nicolle podríamos conocerla, pero no la podemos dejar sola y ustedes tampoco hacen el intento de llevarse bien con ella_

_Abby tengo la impresión de que si me preguntaste si estaba bien era solamente para convencerme de que Nicolle es buena persona_ dijo Kuki seriamente_ Y la verdad no nesecito que me convenza de nada porque simplemente no tengo interés de conocer a la chica que estuvo con Wallabee el dia de la fiesta de Hoagie, y tu sabes porque_

Abby la miro seriamente

_Bien, veo que no hay caso_ dijo Abby levantándose_ solo lo hice porque Nicolle pregunta por ustedes, ella si tiene interés en conocerlas. Pero veo que te puede mas la bronca que sentís, el rencor que tienes hacia Wally_

_Pues, si Nicolle es tan buena persona, no hubiese estado con Wallabee ese dia_ dijo Kuki con bronca_ pero no me importa piensen lo que quieran, solo me duele por ustedes_

_Si te duele por nosotras, trata de conocerla por nosotras_ dijo Abby mirándola_ Veras que no es lo que piensas_

Kuki le saco la mirada y se puso a ver la tele otra vez. Abby revoleo los ojos y se fue frustrada.

Kuki se quedo pensando en todo lo que dijo Abby, pero no se creía capaz de tratarla amistosamente a Nicolle. Siempre que la veía, se acoradaba de todo lo que sentía hacia Wally y ella también venia a su mente. Pero, a la vez, no quería perder a Rachel y a Abby, aunque no creían que era justo que si o si tenga que hablar con Nicolle para estar con ellas.

_¿En que piensas?_ pregunto Victoria a su lado

Kuki la miro y le conto lo que le dijo Abby.

_Kuki, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es hablar con Nicolle_ dijo Victoria

_Pero no puedo, cada vez que la veo me hierve la sangre y me da ganas de gritarle_ dijo Kuki con bronca

_Pero piensa que es la mejor venganza que puedas hacer_ dijo Victoria

Kuki la miro interesada

_¿Que quieres decir?_ pregunto Kuki

_Si Wally ve que hablas con su "amiga" se sentirá confundido ya que piensa que la odias por el, lo hace sentir importante, y Rachel y Abby, verán que hiciste el intento de conocerla y no tendrán excusa para no hablarte_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa_ Se trata de hacerte la que ya lo superaste ¿Entiendes?_

Kuki la quedo mirando como pensando en lo dijo Victoria. No era mala idea, es mas le agradaba. Hacerse la amiga de Nicolle era lo que tenia que hacer, era la mejor venganza…. Comportarse como si hubiera superado todo y que era la misma…. Era lo mejor.

_Tienes razón_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Sos una genia, Victoria_

_Gracias, solo tengo experiencia en el tema_ dijo con una sonrisa

"_la venganza será mas dulce que vos, Wallabee"_, pensó mientras se reia con Victoria.

Mas tarde, ese mismos dia, estaban todos, excepto Kuki y Lizzie, cenando y hablando entre risas y bromas.

_Chicos, creo que ya podemos incorporar a Victoria y Nicolle al grupo ¿No?_ dijo Nigel

_Si, ya las conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que no son unas locas psicópatas_ dijo Patton

_Si, ¿Qué les parece chicas?_ dijo Hoagie

_ A mi me encantaría, ya me sentía parte del grupo_ dijo Nicolle

_Genial ¿A ti, Victoria?_ dijo Rachel

_Tambien, seria lindo_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¡dos nuevas integrantes en el grupo!_ grito Hoagie

De repente, Kuki y Lizzie aparecieron con dos sonrisas cada una.

_¿Que festejan?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Nicolle y Victoria son partes del grupo ¿Qué les parece?_ dijo Nigel

Lizzie y Kuki se miraron.

_Me parece estupendo_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Igualmente tendría que conocer mas a Nicolle, nose porque no nos conocimos hasta ahora_

Todos se quedaron callados, ¿Desde cuando Kuki tenia interés en conocer a Nicolle?

_Lo mismo me preguntaba_ dijo Nicolle

_ Tendriamos que tener charlas mas seguido_ dijo Kuki mirándola con una sonrisa

Wally miraba a Kuki con desconfianza, ese cambio no tendría que deberse a nada bueno.

_Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer un pjama party en mi habitación_ dijo Lizzie_ Solo chicas ¿Qué les parece?_

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras que Victoria sonreía, ya que ella le había dado la idea a Kuki de que actue no pensó que se lo iba a tomar en serio

_¿Solo chicas?_ dijo Hoagie_ Yo también quiero_

_Hagan su propia fiesta_ dijo Rachel_ Me parece bien, hagamos un pijama party solo chicas_

Kuki sonrio y, cuando levanto la vista, noto que Wally la miraba seriamente.

_¿Que pasa, Wally?_ le pregunto con su sonrisa_¿Tu también quieres estar en la fiesta?_

Wally la miro extrañado ¿Wally? ¿Ya no estaba enojada?

_Ehmm, no_ dijo wally_ Nosotros haremos nuestra propia fiesta_

_ ¡Si!_ dijeron Patton y Hoagie juntos

_No vale espiar_ dijo Abby_ Ni escuchar_

_Quedate tranquila, no queremos escuchar charlas de chicas_ dijo Nigel

" _Veamos que sale de este pijama party", _pensó Kuki sin sacar su característica sonrisa.

* * *

y?

que pasara en el pijama party?

les tengo una pregunta... ¿Que les parece Nicolle?

bueno gracias por leer la fic, me encanta escribir para ustedes...gracias por los reviews!

hasta la prox!

XOXO


	15. Noche de chicos

Hola otra vez! Ustedes pidieron un capitulo y aqui lo hice en una hora! todo un record para mi...

Decidi subirlo porque habia que festejar que llegaron a los 100 reviews!

Con solo 14 capitulos subidos es un gran logro... estoy muy contenta por eso y todo es gracias a ustedes que leen lo que mi loca cabeza imagina...Tal vez algunos reviews fueron malos, para mi, pero al fin son constructivos porque me hicieron seguir el camino que nunca tuve que dejar... asi que, aunque sea yo la que escribo, ustedes son una parte importante de la fic, ya que sin sus criticas o sus halagos, sin sus enojos o alegrias, esto no seria lo mismo,asi que esto es suyo tambien!

Bueno dejo de escribir para que puedan leer el capitulo que hay una confesion que puede llegar a traer problemas...espero que les guste

* * *

Habla Wally

Esto era muy raro… ¿Kuki queriendo conocer a Nicolle? ¿Lizzie ofreciendo su habitación para una pijamada?

Algo no esta bien, algún plan debe tener Kuki. No puedo creer el cambio que hizo de un momento para otro. Hacia meses que no me decía Wally y que no me hablaba con delicadeza y ahora me trataba bien… ¿Sera que me olvido? ¿Sera que conoció a alguien mas? Ese chico llamado Tom, el tendrá algo que ver.

En toda la cena, no quite mis ojos de Kuki, la cual se comportaba como antes,ella me miraba de vez en cuando y tenia la misma mirada que antes de que salgamos ¿Acaso ya me olvido? ¿Eso era todo lo que me quería?

_Bueno, creo que es hora de la pijamada_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Qué les parece, chicas?_

_Si, me voy a preparar_ dijo Kuki mientras se levantaba_ Nos vemos en la habitación de Lizzie_

Y se fue…. Tenia ganas de ir corriendo tras ella, pero iba a quedar como un desesperado, asi que solo me quede allí sentado mirando a todos.

_ ¿Entonces nosotros tendremos una noche de chicos?_ pregunto Patton

_Si, pueden venir a mi habitación_ dijo Hoagie_ Es el mas ordenado y el mas cool_

_Bah, eso es mentira_ dije_ el cuarto mas ordenado es el de Nigel y el mas cool el mio_

_Si llamas cool a una decoración toda naranja, no quiero imaginarme lo que es para ti la habitación de Patton_ dijo Hoagie

_¡Oye! Mi habitación es genial_ dijo Patton ofendido_ que no tengas buen gusto, es otra cosa_

_ Bah, como quieran_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿Entonces donde?_

_Yo voto por la habitación de Nigel_ dije

_Bueno, vayamos a la habitación de Nigel_ dijo Hoagie

Despues de una hora, ya estábamos todos en nuestras respectivas pijamadas. Nosotros en la habitación de NIgel teníamos planeado ponernos al dia con las cosas que nos pasaban, ya que casi nunca teníamos tiempo para hablar de cosas de chicos, siempre estaban las chicas y hay cosas que no pueden escuchar…. Cosas de chicos. Pero, aunque sabia que Nicolle estaba con Abby y Rachel, tenia la impresión de que Kuki o Lizzie iban a terminar lastimándola.

_¿Que pasa, Wally?_ pregunto Nigel

Se ve que estuve mucho tiempo pensando.

_ Estaba pensando_ le dije tratando de no darle importancia

_¿En que?_ pregunto Patton_ dinos, lo que se hable aquí no saldrá_

Tenia que preguntarles a ellos si notaban algo raro, tal vez solo era yo.

_ ¿No notaron a Kuki algo cambiada?_ pregunte seriamente

_Si, parece que recapacito_ dijo Nigel_ Nicolle después de todo no tiene la culpa_

_ Lo que yo digo es que cambio de parecer de un momento a otro_ dije_ A mi me parece algo raro_

_ Puede que tengas razón_ dijo Patton pensando_Lizzie también estaba muy amable y no le caia nada en gracia la presencia de Nicolle_

_Pero no creo que sea nada grave_ dijo Hoagie_ Tal vez solo no quieren que las cosas empeoren y prefieren tratar de conocerla y listo_

Me quede pensando y tal vez Hoagie tenia razón, pero aun asi, algo no me sonaba del todo convincente.

_Te llamo Wally_ me dijo Nigel_ ¿No te alivia?_

_Me asusta_ dije_ tanto cambios juntos, me hace pensar que no es nada bueno_

_Wally, relájate_ dijo Hoagie seriamente_ no siempre te quiere herir como pensas_

Mire a Hoagie y se veía con cierto enojo….

_Hoagie ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ le dije mirándolo

_Claro_ dijo extrañado

_¿Tu sientes algo por Kuki? ¿Algo real?_ le pregunte cuidadosamente

Tenia esa sospecha desde que lo vi abrazandola

_Wally ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_ dijo asombrado

_ No lose, noto algo raro en la forma en la que le hablas, la miras y hasta en tratarla_ le dije_ ¿Te gusta?_

Hoagie se quedo callado por un momento

_Hoagie ¿Te gusta Kuki?_ pregunto Patton asombrado.

_Wally, siempre supiste que me parecía atractiva Kuki _ dijo Hoagie nervioso_ Pero no es mas que eso_

No sentí que me decía la verdad, y eso fue lo que me confirmo que si le gustaba de verdad.

_ Hoagie, jura que solo es eso_ dije_ que solo te parece atractiva y nada mas_

Se quedo callado. De repente, se paro y nos dio la espalda ¿Acaso era mas que gustarle?

_ Bueno, esta bien_ dijo Hoagie, al fin mirándonos_ siento algo por Kuki, que no es solamente atracción_

Nos quedamos callados ante tal confesión. Si tenia la certeza de que era asi, pero no quería escuchar decirlo, quería que me diga que todo era una ilusión mia y que solo era por mi celos de verlo tan junto a ella , cosa que yo no podía estarlo.

_¿Te enojaras conmigo?_ dijo Hoagie seriamente

Lo mire y no sentía enojo, nisiquiera pensaba que se trataba de una traición, solo no sabia que hacer porque no quería que tuviera algo con Kuki, pero tampoco quería que sufra por culpa de esto… si algo había entendido es que no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, simplemente se da asi, y eso le paso a Hoagie.

_No me enojare_ le dije tranquilamente_ Solo quiero que me digas que es lo que sientes_

Se sento nuevamente mirándonos a los tres.

_ Siento que cuando estoy con ella, los problemas son chicos y que no quiero separarme nunca de ella. Solamente me encanta mirarla, y aconsejarla_ dijo Hoagie_ Pero por otro lado se que no tengo que sentir esto porque no podre estar con ella, aunque no me importe nada_

Mientras el hablaba sentía como los celos se apoderaban de mi. No quería que pase, ya que me conocía y no me podía controlar cuando lo estaba, asi que trate de controlarme.

_Wow, creo que nadie se esperaba esa confesión_ dijo Patton shockeado

_ y ¿Ella siente algo por vos?_ le pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

_No lose_ dijo Hoagie_ creo que no, pero a veces creo que si_

Me tape la cara para no explotar.

_Ehmm creo que tendríamos que cambiar de tema_ dijo Nigel

_ No_ dije mirándolo_ No voy a competir con vos por Kuki. Ella y yo terminamos hace mucho, asi que creo que es hora de dejarla ir_

Todo lo que decía solamente salía de mi boca, porque no lo pensaba en absoluto.

_Ahora si podemos cambiar de tema_ dije seriamente

_ Wally, no quiero pelearme con vos por esto_ dijo Hoagie_ Te juro que trate de que no pase, pero no pude controlarlo_

_No te preocupes, no me enojare_ le dije tratando de sonar amable_ Solo me costara asimilarlo, pero se que ella no me quiere ni ver, aunque ahora parezca que olvido todo_

_Igualmente tu estas con Nicolle ¿O no?_ dijo Patton

Lo mire

_No, Nicolle y yo solo somos amigos_ dije_ Nunca podría estar con ella, la veo como amiga y nada mas_

_Si, claro_ dijo Nigel sarcásticamente_ Lo mismo decias de Kuki y mira como termino la cosa_

_ Era diferente_ dije_ ¿Para vos fue asi?_

Nigel se quedo extrañado

_¿Que cosa?_ dijo

_¿ Para vos fue asi con Rachel?_ le pregunte_¿la querías como amiga y después la vistes con otros ojos?_

Nigel se quedo callado

_ Si, fue asi_ dijo seriamente_ Por te digo_

_¿Te duele verla con otro a Rachel?_ pregunto Patton mientras comia unas papas

_ Eso es obvio_ dijo Nigel molesto_ Yo pensé que iba a llegar el momento en que iba a querer volver conmigo, pero no paso. Se estaba enamorando de otro y no me di cuenta_

Me dio lastima verlo asi, de verdad le dolia.

_ su relación es rara_ dijo Hoagie_ Los dos parecían odiarse y no quere verse mas la cara, pero al final te duele verla con otra persona. Tal vez ella no este tan enamorada como parece, tal vez solo esta tratando de ser feliz con alguien que no seas vos_

_¿Que hiciste con Hoagie?_ dijo Patton asombrado por sus palabras

Los cuatro nos reimos. Tal vez parezca que no me importe lo que confeso Hoagie, pero era un tema que tendríamos que hablarlo los dos solos.

_¿Y que piensas hacer?_ le pregunte

_ No lose_ dijo_ Quiero que sea feliz, pero yo no lo soy. No se que hacer_

_ No te vuelvas loco_ le dije_ Deja que las cosas fluyan y vas a ver que vas a encontrar una solución_

_ Si, pero mientras tanto me muero de los celos con solo imaginarme a Jeremy besando a Rachel o abrazandola o tocándola_ dijo Nigel alterándose

_Bueno, relájate_ dijo Patton_ ¿Sabes que te hace falta? Una compañía, eso te hara olvidar todo_

_ Lo pensé, y creo que lo tengo que intentar_ dijo Nigel_ Y se quien puede ser_

_Victoria_ dijimos Hoagie, Patton y yo al mismo tiempo

Nigel hizo un si con la cabeza.

_Si no lo intentas, no lo sabras_ dije_ Pero trata de no lastimarla_

_Si, lose_ dijo Nigel

_¿Y tu, Patton?_ pregunto Hoagie_ Estas muy callado últimamente ¿No tienes a nadie?_

Patton se rio

_Sabes que siempre hay alguien, pero no pienso hablar de eso_ dijo

_vamos, Patton_ dije_ Lo que se diga no sale de aquí ¿No era?_

_ Si, `pero no quiero decir algo que no estoy seguro_ dijo_ Cuando lo este, se los dire_

¿En que andara Patton? Me intrigaba, pero deje de pensar en todo cuando escuche unos gritos….. lo primero que pensé fue que Kuki le hizo algo a Nicolle.

_¿Escucharon?_ dije atento_ Les dije que tanto cambio no era nada bueno_

Dicho esto fuimos a ver que pasaba.

* * *

Y?

Les gusto?

A mi me gusto, mas la idea de que a Hoagie le guste Kuki, porque me parece que era necesario que pase... No se porque me imagino que a Hoagie le puede haber llegado a gustar Kuki, talvez solo sea mi imaginacion, no lose.

¿Que piensan que puede llegar a pasar con Wally?

¿Y de quien fue el grito que escucharon los chicos?

bueh... gracuas por lor reviews y nosencontraremos otra vez el domingo!

XOXO


	16. nOCHES DE CHICAS Y PROBLEMAS

Chicos aca les dejo el capi!

gracias por los reviews!

hasta el lunes

XOXO

* * *

Hablo yo

Mientras los chicos hablaban de sus cosas, las chicas estaban en la habitación de Lizzie sentadas en ronda en el piso.

Kuki estaba al frente de Nicolle, asi que podía mirarla siempre, a su lado estaban Victoria y Rachel, las cuales estaban metidas en la conversación.

_¿No les da intriga lo que hablen los chicos?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Me encantaría escucharlo, de seguro hablaran de nosotras, de quien esta mas linda y esas cosas_

_No creo que los chicos hablen de eso_dijo Rachel_ Somo amigos ¿O no?_

_¿Y?_ dijo Lizzie_ Eso no tiene nada que ver. Son chicos, seguro que hablan de eso. Ademas, yo puedo decir que Patton es sexy y lindo pero sigo siendo su amiga_

Kuki, Rachel y Abby se rieron.

_ Ya veo porque dormiste con el_ dijo Abby pícaramente_ Hablando de eso. Nunca nos contaste que paso realmente_

Lizzie se puso nerviosa, ya que le ponía incomoda.

_No paso nada mas de lo que ya saben_ dijo_ Nos quedamos dormidos, nada mas_

_¿Y porque te pones nerviosa cada vez que te preguntamos sobre eso?_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_Porque ustedes piensan algo que no es_ dijo_ Ademas, ya saben ustedes la fama que tiene Patton_

_Por eso mismo creemos que paso algo mas y no nos quieren decir_ dijo Rachel

_¿Patton sale contigo?_ pregunto Victoria

_No_ dijo Lizzie_ Solo es sus imaginaciones, no le hagas caso_

_ Igual te entiendo si sales con el_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa_ Es lindo_

Lizzie la miro re reojo.

_Solo somos amigos ¿Si?_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Ya podemos cambiar de tema?_

Las chicas se rieron de Lizzie.

_ Creo que es buen momento para conocer mas a las chicas_ dijo Abby_ Cuentenos algo sobre ustedes_

Las dos chicas sonrieron y empezó a contar Victoria. Les conto sobre el lugar donde nació, Berlin. Nunca conoció a su padre, asi que siempre fueron ella, sus hermanos y su madre. Tenia un hermano mellizo, llamado Alex, y dos hermanos menores. Se mudaron porque la madre había conseguido un trabajo mejor del que tenia.

_¿Extrañas Alemania?_ le pregunto Rachel

_Muchisimo_ dijo Victoria seria_ Es raro estar en otro país, tenes que acostumbrarte a otras costumbres, otra clase de gente y es muy abrumador_

_ ¿Volverias alguna vez?_ pregunto Abby

_Me encantaría_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Ver a mis amigos es lo que mas quiero, pero, por suerte los conoci a ustedes, asi que no me siento sola. Ustedes me hacen el proceso mas fácil y divertido_

_¡Que dulce!_ dijo Lizzie_ Y ya sos parte de nosotros_

_Si, gracias_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

_ ¿Y tu Nicolle?_ dijo Kuki con su sonrisa_ Cuentanos de tu vida_

Nicolle había vivido siempre allí, con sus padres, ya que era hija única. Pero casi nunca los veía, ya que se las pasaban trabajando. Asi que prácticamente vivía sola. Tenia amigos, pero ninguno de verdad, solo amigos para divertirse.

Kuki, cuando la escuchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que talvez ella este enamorada de Wally. Si era asi ¿Tenia chances? ¿Wally le daría una oportunidad?

_ Aquí me siento bien porque se que ustedes son amigos reales y por eso creo que me pegue tanto a ustedes_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_Si, somos todos amigos de alma_ dijo Abby_ Aunque a veces hay problemas_

_Y grandes_ agrego Rachel

_ Pero, a pesar de todo, siguen juntos_ dijo Nicolle_ Eso es lo que hace su amistad tan grande_

Kuki la escuchaba, y talvez si era buena idea conocerla, pero no por la venganza, sino porque se daría cuenta de que Nicolle es buena y que no tenia la culpa de sus problemas con Wally.

_¿Estas bien, Kuki?_ pregunto Rachel mirándola_ Estas muy callada_

Kuki volvió en si y las miro

_Si, solo pensaba en algo sin importancia_ dijo

_Y bien chicas ¿Tienen novios?_ pregunto Victoria con una sonrisa

_Yo si_ dijo Rachel orgullosa_ Se llama Jeremy_

_¿No es del grupo?_ pregunto Nicolle

_No, y no creo que lo sea nunca_ dijo Rachel

Les contaron la historia de Rachel-Nigel-Lizzie, y las chicas se asombraron

_¿Ustedes fueron novias de Nigel?_ dijo Victoria

_Si, y creeme que yo no tengo recuerdos lindo de esa relación_ dijo Rachel

_Yo, algunos si, pero los malos recuerdos son mas_ dijo Lizzie_ Aunque yo también tuve culpa_

Victoria se quedo pensando

_ En serio, Victoria_ dijo Rachel_ Fijate bien si quieres andar con Nigel, no te enamores de el_

_ Ahora que lo dicen, creo que será mejor ser amigos nada mas_ dijo Victoria

_ Tampoco es mala persona_ Dijo Abby_ Solo es un `poco frio_

_¿Un poco?_ dijo Rachel_ Es re frio_

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas, hasta que toco el turno de Kuki.

_¿Y tu kuki?_ pregunto Nicolle_ ¿Tienes novio?_

¿Yo? No_ dijo Kuki_ Y no pienso tenerlo_

_ Sufrio mucho por amor_ explico Abby

_ ¿Quién te hizo sufrir?_ pregunto Nicolle

Kuki la miro, ya que quería ver que cara ponía cuando decía su nombre.

_Wallabee_ dijo Kuki a secas

Nicolle abrió los ojos sin poder creer que halla sido el

_¿Fuiste sus novia?_ pregunto Nicolle

_Si, pero solo un mes_ dijo Kuki_ Fue muy doloroso_

_¿Todavia te sigue doliendo?_ pregunto Nicolle

Kuki se quedo callada mirando hacia abajo

_Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta_ dijo Rachel

_ Igualemente trato de que no me afecte mas_ dijo Kuki.

_ Ahora que estamos hablando de esto y estamos en confianza_ Dijo Abby_ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Kuki?_

_ La que quieras_ dijo Kuki interesada

_¿Tuvistes sexo con Wally?_ pregunto

Kuki se asombro de la pregunta, ya que no se la esperaba.

_¡Que pregunta!_ dijo Kuki

_Solo quiero saber porque nunca nos dijiste nada sobre eso y me intriga_ dijo Abby

_No_ dijo Kuki_ Una vez tratamos, pero ustedes nos interrumpieron. Y después nos peleamos y no tuvimos mas oportunidades_

_¿Nosotras interrumpimos?_ dijo Abby

_Si, pero ya no importa. Da igual_ dijo Kuki

Se quedaron calladas, hasta que Victoria hablo

_¿Todas tuvieron su primera vez?_ pregunto

_ Obvio que si_ dijo Lizzie_ Ya tendremos 18_

_ Yo no_ dijo Abby

_¿Tu no, Abby?_ dijo Rachel

_ No_ Dijo Abby_ Nunca tuve novio, asi que era imposible tener sexo, y no quería hacerlo con cualquiera_

Todas se quedaron asombradas, ya que Abby se veía tan madura y siempre daba consejos de lo que pidas.

_Tampoco es tan grave_ dijo Abby_ Solo quiero esperar al indicado_

_ Esta bien_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa_ Es lo mejor que puedes hacer_

_ Mi primera vez fue con Nigel_ conto Lizzie_ Estabamos re nerviosos porque era su primera vez también_

_¿Cuanto años tenían?_ pregunto Kuki

_ 14_ dijo Lizzie_ Fue un mes antes de lo que paso con Jey_

_Mi primera vez también fue con Nigel_ dijo Rachel_ Eso si fue lindo, en ese momento si sentí que me quería_

_Y te quiso, pero no lo supo demostrar_ dijo Abby_¿y tu, Kuki? ¿Con quien fue tu primera vez?_

_ Con Ace_ dijo Kuki

_¡¿Con Ace?!_ dijo Lizzie asombrada_ Con ese bombom yo estaría encantada de hacerlo_

_ Si fue lindo porque el fue cuidadoso y dulce_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_¿No sientes algo por el, todavía?_ dijo Abby_ No es un chico del que se pueda olvidar tan fácil, aunque no lo hallas querido como el a vos_

_ Me atrae, pero no quiero que sufra mas por mi_ dijo Kuki

_Para mi es un desperdicio de chico_ dijo Lizzie_ Yo aprovecharía estar con un chico como el_

_ ¿Es tan lindo?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Cuando lo veas,te vas a quedar hinoptizada_ dijo Lizzie exagerando

Las chicas se rieron.

_Ire al baño_ dijo Nicolle parándose

_ Te acompaño_ dijo Kuki_ Yo también quiero ir

Las dos chicas salieron y se dirigieron al baño

_Kuki ¿Era por eso que no me hablabas?_ pregunto, de repente Nicolle_ ¿Por Wally?_

Kuki se quedo callada

_ Tengo que admitir que si_ dijo Kuki mirando hacia al frente_ Pero no te preocupes que no me molesta que andes con el, solo era el hecho que me halla olvidado tan fácilmente_

_ Pero no somos novios_ dijo Nicolle_ ¿Por qué dices que te olvido tan fácil?_

_Porque fue este año que paso todo esto_ dijo Kuki_ El dia de la fiesta de Hoagie fue el dia en que nos peleamos_

Nicolle se quedo parada en su lugar, ya que esa noche estuvo con ella. Kuki se dio vuelta y la miro seriamente, ya que se había olvidado de que hablaba con Nicolle.

_¿Sabias que estuve con el ese dia?_ dijo Nicolle seria

_ Si, lo sospeche_ dijo Kuki

_ Yo no sabia nada_ dijo Nicolle casi como un susurro

_ Lose_ dijo Kuki_ Me costo trabajo entenderlo, pero se que no lo sabias_

Kuki ya no sentía que quería hacerle algo a Nicolle, es mas le había caído bien y solo quería aceptarla como una mas. Pero ahora sentía que Nicolle se iba a enojar con ella.

_ No me dijo nada Wally_ dijo Nicolle_ ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?_

_Ya, Nicolle. No te alteres_ dijo Kuki_ Solo lo hizo_

Kuki noto que Nicolle se estaba enojando. No la conocía, pero su cara lo decía.

_ No se lo voy a perdonar_ grito Nicolle

_Calmate_ trato de decir Kuki, ya que Nicolle estaba muy enojada

_¿Como me pudo hacer esto? Pense que eramos amigos y por mi culpa vos sufrías y a el no le importo nada_ grito Nicolle

Kuki trato de contenerla, pero atrás de ellas escucho una voz.

_¿Que le hiciste?_ grito Wally enfurecido


	17. Creo que lo entendi

Hola!

Aca les dejo el capi!

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Hablo yo

_¿Que le hiciste?_ grito Wally enfurecido

Kuki lo miro asustada, ya que nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Se alejo de Nicolle, ya que Wally se acercaba a pasos rapidos. Este abrazo a Nicolle, la cual solo lloraba descontroladamente, miro a Kuki enojado.

_ Sabia que no podias cambiar_ dijo con ira_ Maldigo el dia en que puse mis ojos en vos. Ya no tendre compasión por vos, solo alejate de ella_

Kuki lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ya que no sabia que decirle. Nunca le había dicho algo tan hiriente, ni tampoco la había mirado con tanto odio. Miro para atrás y vio que estaban todos mirando la escena con cara de preocupación. No sabia que hacer, ya que se sentía mal por como estaba Nicolle y lo que le dijo Wally la lastimo como nunca la habían lastimado, asi que opto por ir a su habitación, aunque quede como que escapaba de la situación.

Cuando paso por donde estaban los chicos, solo sintió sus miradas en ella, ya que sus lagrimas ya caian por su mejillas.

_ Ahora solo se hara la victima_ dijo Wally con enojo

Hoagie lo miro con enojo y fue con Kuki. Las chicas no sabían que hacer, ya que no sabían que había pasado, inclusive Lizzie se había quedado allí. Nigel y Patton trataban de que Wally se calme, ya que si Nicolle estaba nerviosa y el estado de Wally no ayudaba para nada.

Habla Wally

¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ella? ¿Cómo no vi que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa? ¿Tan ciego estaba?

Nigel y Patton me trataban de calmar, pero no había caso y me puse peor cuando vi que Hoagie no estaba. No tengo que amarla mas, ahora se la clase de persona que es, pero no quiero que Hoagie se le acerque, ni que la consuele, lo quiero lejos de ella.

_¿Por que no me dijiste que eras novio de Kuki?_ de repente grito Nicolle enfurecida

_¿Que?_ dije, ya que estaba en mis pensamientos

_ Me mentiste todo el tiempo_ dijo Nicolle llorando_ El dia de la fiesta, estuviste conmigo sabiendo que habías peleado con Kuki. ¡Me usaste!_ grito Nicolle

Me quede callado sin saber que decir.

_ No entiendo_ dije como un estúpido.

Era obvio lo que pasaba; Kuki le había contado.

_ Ahora te haces el que no entiendes_ Dijo Nicolle enojada_ Me usaste para olvidarla sin saber lo que yo sentía o sin importarte lo que Kuki sentía. Pense que eras diferente, pero me equivoque_

_No, Nicolle_ trate de decir, ya que no dejaba de hablar_ No es asi_

_¿No es asi?_ grito ella_ ¿Y como es, Wally? ¿Me vas a decir que la habías olvidado en ese mismo dia? No soy estúpida_

Dicho esto, se fue a su nueva habitación.

Me quede allí, sin saber que hacer. Por un lado tenia ganas de correr a la habtacion de Kuki y ponerle las cosas en claro a Hoagie, por otro quería descargarme con Kuki. Pero por otro, quería hablar con Nicolle y explicarle lo que yo sentía o todo lo que sufri por Kuki.

_¿Que hago?_ dije casi como un susurro

_ No lose_ dijo Nigel, el cual estaba a mi lado_ Creo que lo mejor va a ser que hables mañana con Nicolle_

Era cierto, hoy iba a ser imposible, ya que ella estaba muy nerviosa y yo también.

_Voy a ver como esta Nicolle_ dijo Abby

_Si, yo también_ dijo Rachel

Lizzie y Victoria murmuraron algo y, también se fueron. Ahora si podía descargarme.

_¿Vieron como Hoagie salió corriendo atrás de Kuki?_ dije con bronca_ ¿Cómo puede ser que este pasando esto?_

_ Wally, calmate. No conseguiras nada si sigues nervioso_ dijo Patton

_ Tampoco lo conseguiré si me tranquilizo_ dije_ Estoy seguro que si Kuki le conto esto, fue para que pase lo que esta pasando ahora. ¿Cómo me enamore de ella?_

_Wally, no estas seguro de que sea asi_ dijo Nigel_ Ademas, yo note a Kuki mal por la situación, no creo que lo hiciera a propósito_

Lo mire seriamente

_No sabes de las cosas que es capaz de hacer Kuki cuando quiere_ dije

_¿Tu si? ¿La conoces tanto como para saber que disfrutaría de esto?_ dijo Nigel_ Perdon, Wally pero me parece que tu no la conoces_

Me quede callado ¿No la conozco? ¿Justo yo no la voy a conocer?

_ La conozco mejor que a mi_ dije molesto_ Se que lo hizo a propósito_

Note como Patton y Nigel se miraron, pero no le di importancia, en ese momento solo quería maldecir a todos, empezando por Kuki y Hoagie.

Habla Kuki

¿Por qué me dijo eso? ¿ No tendrá compasión? ¿Cuándo la tuvo? Desde que terminamos nuestra relación, lo único que hizo fue ignorarme o decirme cosas hirientes. Yo no se lo dije a propósito, y de seguro que todos van a pensar que si.

Llegue a mi habitación y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta alguien no me dejo hacerlo, era Hoagie.

Me miro,y paso.

Yo solo empece a llorar desconsoladamente, el me abrazo y yo lloraba en su pecho.

_Ya paso_ dijo el_ Sea lo sea que halla pasado, se que no lo hiciste a propósito_

Lo mire, ya que sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, pero no entendía desde cuando Hoagie se preocupaba mas por mi que por su mejor amigo. No le di importancia a esto ultimo, ya que solamente quería que alguien me escuche y me crea.

_ Le conte que el dia que estuvo con ella, el había roto nuestra relación_ dije como pude_ Pero no lo hice para que se peleen o para que Wally me odie mas que antes_

Hoagie me miro sin decir nada.

_ Ahora de seguro pensaran que solo lo hice para que Nicolle se valla o porque disfruto ver sufrir a Wally_ dije llorando cada vez mas.

_No_ dijo Hoagie secándome las lagrimas_ No pensaran eso porque te conocen y saben que no lo harias a propósito. Se te escapo y algún dia lo iba a saber. Si es parte de este grupo, lo hubiera sabido tarde o temprano, era cuestión de tiempo_

Era verdad, lo iba a saber de todos modos. Si no era por mi, iba a ser por otro lado.

_Pero ¿Por qué justo yo tuve que decirle?_ dije_ Encima que piensa que no me cae bien, ahora Nicolle me odiara_

_No te odiara_ dijo Hoagie_ Hablaran sobre el tema y listo_

_Encima me había caído bien_ dije pensando_ ¿Crees que me perdone?_

Hoagie me miro y me sonrio

_Seguro ¿Cómo no te va a perdonar?_ dijo_ Seria tonta si no lo hace_

Me aleje de el, ya que estábamos muy juntos y me sente en mi cama. El se sento a mi lado.

_Gracias por preocuparte por mi_ le dije con una sonrisa débil_ Podrias estar con Wally aconsejándolo y estas aquí conmigo_

El me sonrio

_ No me agradezcas, lo hago porque lo siento_ dijo mirándome

Me seque las lagrimas y le sonreí

_ Te tomaste de verdad el trabajo de aconsejarme_ le dije como broma

_ Si, o talvez me guste estar a tu lado_ dijo Con su sonrisa

Lo mire extrañada.

_¿Porque?_ le pregunte intrigada

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

_ ¿Por qué que?_ me dijo

_¿Por que te gusta estar a mi lado?_ le pregunte mirándolo

El me miro y por un segundo sentí que había algo raro en todo esto.

_ Porque lo disfruto_ dijo_ ¿A ti no te gusta estar conmigo?_

Obviamente que me gustaba, era mi amigo.

_ Si, me gusta_ le dije con una sonrisa

_ Lo único que no entiendo es como antes no pasábamos tiempos juntos_ dijo Hoagie

_Estabas ocupado con tus chicas, luego con Fanny o con los chicos_ le dije como broma

_ Puede ser_ dijo Hoagie entre risas_ Ahora todo mi tiempo es para ustedes o para vos_

Le sonreí.

Hubo un silencio en el cual los dos nos miramos. Nunca había mirado por tanto tiempo a Hoagie y note que tenia unos lindos ojos miel. De repente el me toco la mejilla y se acerco mas a mi. Yo no entendía nada ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer?

El siguió acercándose a mi y yo solo estaba inmóvil. Sabia lo que quería hacer, pero nose porque no me movia. De repente sentí sus labios en los mios y eso fue lo que me despertó de mis pensamientos. ¡Hoagie me estaba besando! ¿Qué hacia?

_¿Es mi imaginación?_, pensé pero no, era real, tan real que podía sentir su respiración. Se separo de mi y me miro serio.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, ya que de repente la puerta se abrió, y entraron Lizzie y Victoria. Creo que notaron la tensión en el ambiente.

_¿Estan bien?_ pregunto Lizzie, todavía en la puerta

Mire a Hoagie y este me miraba a mi….. ¡Oh, no! Creo que lo había entendido todo…

* * *

Wowww... ¿Que pasara?

A mi me puso re nerviosa, mas el final

¿Que pasara con Wally?

¿Que hara Nicolle?

¿Que pasara entre Hoagie y Kuki?

muchas preguntas... gracias por los reviews!

hasta mañana

XOXO


	18. Vacaciones

Hola!

Aca les dejo el capitulo!

* * *

Hablo yo

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Kuki con solo mirar a Hoagie entendía porque la beso, pero no comprendía porque justo ella, porque no se fijo en Abby.

_¿Paso algo?_ dijo Lizzie insistiendo

_No_ dijo Hoagie mirándola_ ¿Qué tendría que pasar?_

Hoagie se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

_ Las dejo solas para que hablen de cosas de mujeres_ dijo Hoagie con naturalidad.

Kuki solo estaba shockeada, ya que ni el ruido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar.

_¿Kuki, te sientes bien?_ dijo Lizzie sentándose a su lado_ Se que todo esto debe ser abrumador, pero sabemos que no fue de maldad ¿O si?_

Kuki la miro sin hablar y se toco los labios

_Kuki, nos estas asustando_ dijo Victoria_¿Paso algo mas?_

Kuki las miro volviendo en si

_No_ dijo seriamente

_¿Segura?_ pregunto Lizzie extrañada

_Si, no paso nada mas que lo que vieron_ dijo Kuki actuando normalmente_ Creo que me dejo mal la situación_

_ Si, lo entendemos_ dijo Victoria_ Pero ya pasara todo_

_Si, además algún dia se iba a enterar_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Como saben lo que paso?_ pregunto Kuki

_Nicolle lo grito_ dijo Victoria_ Creo que hasta los vecinos habran escuchado_

_¿Lo grito?_ dijo Kuki asombrada_ ¿Se lo grito a Wally?_

_Si, estaba muy enojada_ dijo Lizzie_ Creo que no hablara mas con el_

Kuki se quedo callada pensando que sin querer había realizado su venganza. Pero no se sentía bien, no quería que Nicolle se enoje con ella y no le hable mas. Pero, por otro lado, sentía una pequeña alegría de saber que Wally no tendría nada con ella.

_¿Lo hiciste a propósito?_ pregunto Victoria

_No, me había olvidado que hablaba con ella_ dijo Kuki_ No iba a hacer ninguna venganza, me había caído bien_

_Si, debo decir que a mi también_ dijo Lizzie_ Pero no creo que Nicolle se enoje con vos, es mas hasta te pedirá perdón. Por lo poco que la conoci, seria capaz de hacerlo_

Kuki quedo callada pensando en todo, pero lo que mas ocupaba su mente era el beso de Hoagie, todo lo demás era nada comparado con esto nuevo. Sabia que Wally no se tenia que enterar, ni nadie, solo seria para mas problemas, Solo tenia que hablar con Hoagie y decirle que ella no sentía lo mismo por el.

Al otro dia, ya estaban todos despiertos y desayunando. Era un momento muy tenso por lo que había sucedido. Nicolle no había salido de su habitación, algo que preocupaba a Wally.

Kuki, la cual estaba sentada en la otra punta de Wally, solo se limitaba a desayunar sin mirar a nadie. Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera para decirse un hola.

De repente, apareció Nicolle, la cual estaba con los ojos hinchados. Wally se paro al verla, pero ella ni lo miro, solo observo a todos.

_Chicos, solo quiero agradecerles por integrarme al grupo, por mostrarme lo que es una amistad y por hacerme sentir bien_ dijo Nicolle seriamente_ Pero, por respeto a todos ustedes, decidi dejar el grupo_

Todos la miraron apenados y sorprendidos

_¿Que?_ dijo Abby_ No, Nicolle_

_Si, es lo mejor_ dijo Nicolle a punto de llorar_ No quiero armar problemas, solo quiero pedirles perdón por lo que paso y decirles gracias por como me trataron, solo agarro mis cosas y me voy_

Se estaba llendo, pero Kuki hablo

_Nicolle_ dijo Kuki parándose_ No te vallas_

Nicolle la miro con vergüenza.

_Kuki, nose como pedirte perdón, Te juro que no sabia nada_ dijo Nicolle llorando_ Yo no soy esa clase de chica_

_Nicolle, no tienes que decir nada_ dijo Kuki acercándose a ella_ No hay nada que perdonar, tu lo dijiste no sabias_

_¿Perdon?_ dijo Wally de atrás_ ¿Ustedes son amigas?_

Wally no entendía nada, se supone que no se llevaban bien.

_ Contigo no hablare nunca mas_ dijo Nicolle con bronca_ ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué nos peliemos por tu amor? ¿Qué odie a Kuki?_

_ Pero yo te defendi_ dijo Wally_ Y no me dejaste explicar_

_ Pero no hay nada que explicar_ dijo Nicolle_ Solo quiero agarrar mis cosas e irme_

_ Pero no te puedes ir_ dijo Rachel_ Quedate, ya eres parte del grupo y lo solucionaremos como todo_

Nicolle se quedo callada.

_Nicolle, no te vallas_ dijo Kuki_ Me sentiré culpable si te vas, y la verdad, me caes bien. Seria una pena_

_ Piensalo_ dijo Lizzie_ Tomate tu tiempo para pensar_

_Si, eso hare_ dijo Nicolle seria_ pensare, pero no puedo estar aquí_

_¡Tengo una idea!_ dijo Patton_ ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de vacaciones?_

_No hay humor para ir de vacaciones_ dijo Abby_ ¿No esccuchas que se quiere ir?_

_¡Espera!_ Dijo Nigel pensando_ talvez Patton tenga razón, nos hacen falta unas vacaciones, y a Nicolle le hara bien un cambio de aire_

Todos se quedaron pensando

_ Si, tienen razón_ dijo Hoagie_ Las vacaciones nos hara bien_

_Pero ¿Estan seguro?_ dijo Rachel_ Hay que preparar muchas cosas, pagar el viaje, pensar donde iremos_

_ Si, pero pensa que después vas a disfrutar_ dijo Hoagie

_Hay que pedir permiso a nuestros padres_ dijo Lizzie

_Si ¿Creen que los dejen?_ dijo Nigel

_Pienso que si_ dijo Kuki

_¿Que dices Nicolle?_ Pregunto Abby

_Podria funcionar_ dijo Nicolle_ Y yo se donde ir_

_¿Donde?_ dijeron todos

_ Mis padres tienen una casa en Los Angeles, si quieren podríamos ir_ Dijo Nicolle

_¡Los Angeles!_ dijo Hoagie emocionado_ ¡Si! Vayamos, por favor_

_ Si_ dijo Lizzie_ vayamos a Los Angeles_

_ Bueno, ya tenemos nuestras vacaciones_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_Genial_ dijo Wally seriamente

Pasaron los días y llego el dia de viajar a Los Angeles. Todos tenían los permisos y las cosas listas. En esos días, Nicolle los había pasado en su casa, ya que necesitaba despejarse y calmarse un poco. Kuki había hablado con Hoagie sobre el beso y quedaron como que nunca había pasado nada, pero, por dentro, Hoagie sentía algo muy fuerte por ella.

Rachel había convencido a los chicos de que valla Jeremy, pero Nigel no quería. Con solo saber que iba a estar todo un mes en la misma casa que el, lo ponía nervioso y de mal humor. Pero estaba decidido a pasarla bien y lo iba a hacer.

Abby le había dicho a Ace para que valla, con el consentimiento de los chicos, y el había decidido ir.

Estaban todos preparados para ir al aeropuerto, solo faltaba que llegue Nicolle y ya partirían.

* * *

y?

que pasara en esas vacaciones?

gracias por los reviews!

nos vemos el miercoles!

XOXO


	19. Comienzo de las vacaciones

**Hola!**

**aca les dejo el capitulo!**

* * *

**Hablo yo**

Estaban todos en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus padres, ya que estos no dejaban de darles indicaciones. Cuando ya estaban en el avión, se sentaron de a dos:

Abby y Ace, Rachel y Jeremy, Nigel y Patton, Wally y Hoagie, Lizzie y Nicolle, Kuki y Victoria.

Todos estaban emocionados, tanto era asi que las peleas habían quedado atrás y solamente querían pasarla bien en este viaje.

**Habla Wally**

¡Que genial va a ser estas vacaciones! Ya me imagino llendo a las playas, recorriendo la ciudad y hasta la casa de Nicolle.

Mire para mi costado y vi a mis amigos felices, y hasta sentí que eramos los de antes. Puse mi mirada en Kuki, la cual hablaba animadamente con Victoria, y me sentí mal. Hacia mucho que no veía esa sonrisa cuando me miraba o cuando hablaba conmigo, osea casi nunca.

Mire para atrás y mire a Nicolle, la cual estaba escuchando música con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo hacia para arreglar las cosas con ella? ¿Habia chances para que me perdone?

_¿En que piensas?_ me pregunto Hoagie

_ En nada importante_ dije sin mirarlo_ Solo en Los Angeles_

_Si, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en eso_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ Va a ser genial_

_Si_ dije

_Que bueno de parte de Nicolle invitarnos a su casa ¿No?_ dijo Hoagie

_Si, igual me siento un poco incomodo_ dije

Era raro que yo vaya si ella no me podía ver.

_ Relajate, si te dejo venir es porque tan enojada no esta_ dijo Hoagie_ Talvez este dolida, pero nada que no se pase con unas buenas vacaciones_

Me rei de su comentario. Seguia un poco alerta por Hoagie, sabia que aunque no hablemos del tema, el seguía sintiendo algo por Kuki. Era algo que no quería hablar porque no quería pelearme con el y era mejor asi. Tampoco quería que Kuki se entere, ya que tenia miedo de que ella sienta algo por el, y, la verdad, no tenia ganas de verla con Hoagie.

Pero, por otro lado, no sabia lo que sentía por Kuki. A veces sentía que la quería mas que antes, pero otras veces, sentía rechazo hacia ella y no quería ni siquiera mirarla. Pero sienta lo que sienta, no quería que ningún chico se le acerque.

**Hablo yo**

Al fin, los chicos llegaron a las casa de Nicolle, la cual era muy grande y linda. Estaba cerca de la playa, asi que se podía ver el mar desde la ventana. Los chicos se quedaron atonitos cuando vieron esa hermosa y lujosa casa.

_Wow… ¡Que casa!_ dijo Patton mirando todo boquiabierto

_ Que suerte tenes_ dijo Hoagie mirando a Nicolle_ Esta casa no la puede tener cualquiera_

_Igualmente no toda mi vida es asi_ dijo Nicolle_ Era de mi abuelo y, cuando falleció, se la dejo a mi madre_

_ Eso no importa_ dijo Lizzie_ Sera tuya de todos modo_

_Yo si fuera vos, viviría aquí_ dijo Kuki sonriente

_Si, lo he pensado_ dijo Nicolle_ Bueno, hay bastantes habitaciones como para que todos tengan una, elijan la que mas le guste_

Y asi los chicos se dirijieron para elegir sus habitaciones.

_¿Hay problema si me elijo la habitación con la cama mas grande?_ grito Hoagie

_No, tomala sin problemas_ dijo Nicolle

_ ¡Yo quería la mas grande!_ dijo Patton como reproche

_Yo llegue primero_ dijo Hoagie_ A no ser que Rachel y Jeremy la quieran para hacer cosas sexuales_

Rachel se puso colorada, mientras que Jeremy solo se rio.

_Deja de decir estupideces_ dijo Abby enojada_ Ubicate_

Despues de unos segundos, Abby se dio cuenta de que había hablado con Hoagie como antes, y esto le hizo bajar la mirada y seguir en lo suyo. Nigel se había puesto en la cabeza que no le tenia que importar que este Jeremy, pero cuando Hoagie había dicho lo de compartir habitación lo puso celoso, ya que al saber que pudiera pasar algo en estas vacaciones entre ellos, lo ponía muy alterado. Ahora los miraba sonreir y hablar como si nada, asi que se propuso ignorarlos y seguir con su vida.

Ya era de noche, cuando los chicos terminaron de acomodar las cosas. Esto les había dado mucha hambre asi que pidieron algunas pizzas, ya que Nicolle sabia donde.

Estaban todos comiendo en la mesa grande que había mientras hablaban de lo bueno que serian las vacaciones y de las cosas que podían hacer.

_¿Que les parece si vamos a bailar después de comer?_ dijo Lizzie_ o Podriamos ir a conocer la ciudad_

_ Yo estoy cansada_ dijo Kuki_ Talvez mañana_

_No, yo quiero ir a conocer_ dijo Victoria_ Estamos en vacaciones, no hay tiempo para estar cansada_

_ Vayan, yo me quedo_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_Bueno, los que quieran ir, vayamos a prepararnos_ dijo Nicolle levantándose

Se levantaron casi todos, menos Kuki y Hoagie.

Kuki lo miro seriamente y el la miro con una sonrisa. Wally noto que se iban a quedar solos, y no le gusto para nada.

_¿Que pasa, Wally?_ dijo Patton, pero cuando miro hacia los dos chicos se dio cuenta_ No te preocupes, ella no quiere nada con el_

_¿Como lo sabes?_ dijo Wally mirándolo

Patton se quedo pensando algo en que decir, ya que Hoagie le había contado lo del beso y la charla.

_Porque es obvio_ dijo Patton llendose

Wally se quedo pensando y decidió no darle importancia, después de todo si Kuki hubiera querido, ya habría tenido algo con el.

Despues que se fueron todos, Kuki se paro y se puso a ordenar la mesa

_¿Quieres que te ayude?_ dijo Hoagie parándose

_No, gracias_ dijo Kuki nerviosa, ya que no sabia como manejar la situación.

Hoagie se dirigió a ella, la giro para que lo mire y la beso, otra vez. Pero, esta vez, Kuki lo empujo.

_No, Hoagie_ dijo Kuki seria_ Ya te dije que no siento lo mismo por vos, solo quiero ser tu amiga_

Hoagie la miro

_ Lose, pero no lo puedo evitar_ dijo Hoagie alejándose de ella_ Es algo muy fuerte, no te lo puedo explicar_

Kuki no sabia que hacer, no quería alejarse de el, ya que estas ultimas semanas se habían llevado muy bien, pero no quería que se siga confundiendo.

_ Creo que lo mejor va a ser que nos alejemos un poco_ dijo Kuki sin mirarlo

_Kuki, mirame_ dijo Hoagie

Kuki no lo miraba, asi que este le levanto la cara.

_ Sabes que asi no vas a solucionar nada_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿Piensas que yo elegí enamorarme de vos? ¿Qué no pensé en mi amistad con Wally?_

Kuki lo miro y tenia razón, el no tenia la culpa, pero ¿Por qué ella?

_Hoagie ¿Por qué yo?_ dijo Kuki

_No lose, creo que fue tu dulzura, nose porque_ dijo Hoagie_ solo se que no puedo estar alejado de vos_

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

_Kuki, solo dejame mostrarte que de verdad te quiero_ dijo Hoagie_ Te juro que no haría nada que te hiciera sufrir_

Kuki no sabia si era por la forma en que le hablaba o si era la falta de que alguien le dijera esas cosas, pero le gustaba, y talvez no era mala idea estar tan cerca de Hoagie.

_No lose_dijo Kuki confundida_ Sabes que ya arruine mi amistad con Wally, no quisiera que pase lo mismo con vos_

_Piensalo_ dijo Hoagie_ Yo esperare a que decidas ¿Si?_

_Pero no te hagas iluciones_ dijo Kuki mirándolo seriamente_ Y tampoco quiero que todo esto sea solamente por un propósito_

Hoagie se rio un poco ante esto ultimo

_Te juro que no es nada de eso_ dijo.

Dicho esto, se fue dejando a Kuki pensando en la cocina. ¿Qué hacia? ¿le daba una oportunidad? ¿O no se arriesgaba?.

* * *

y?

Que piensan que decidira Kuki? ¿Se arriesgara o no?

Espero que les halla gustado!

Hasta el viernes

XOXO


	20. Charlas y consejos

Hola!

aca el capi que tiene de todo!

* * *

Hablo yo

Al otro dia, los chicos se despertaron tarde, ya que la salida fue hasta las tres de la mañana. Hasta Kuki y Hoagie se habían levantado tarde porque el viaje los había cansado mucho.

El primero en levantarse fue Patton, lo cual era raro, se hizo el desayuno y se dispuso a comer. Cuando estaba terminando, vio que se acercaba Lizzie a el. Patton sonrio.

_Hola_ le dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Que raro levantado tan temprano_

_ Dormi lo suficiente como para estar todo el dia en la playa_ dijo Patton_ ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?_

Lizzie lo miro

_No, gracias_ dijo llendo hacia la cocina_ Mucha amabilidad me asusta de tu parte_

Patton se rio

_¿Por que?_ dijo Patton_ ¿No puedo ser amable con una amiga?_

_ Tal vez me pidas una recompesa por eso_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa.

Patton se quedo pensando

_No era mala idea_ dijo

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, ya que Patton siguió comiendo y Lizzie preparando su desayuno.

Cuando Patton termino su desayuno, se dirigió a la cocina para llevar las cosas. Se puso al lado de Lizzie mirándola como se preparaba tostadas.

_¿Que?_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Nunca vas a admitir lo que paso esa noche?_ dijo Patton cruzándose de brazos

Lizzie lo miro y dejo las tostadas que se sigan cocinando.

_ Lo que paso tiene que quedar entre vos y yo_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ No quiero que nadie diga que te aprovechaste de mi por estar borracha o que me digan zorra otra vez_

Patton se rio

_ A mi me parece que te da vergüenza_ dijo Patton mirándola

_No ¿Por qué tendría que darme vergüenza?_ dijo Lizzie mirándolo seriamente.

_Nose . Si no hubieras estado borracha ¿Quisieras haber tenido algo conmigo?_ pregunto Patton

Lizzie no contesto por unos segundos, algo que para Patton fue que no. Pero De pronto Lizzie hablo.

_ Nose si tan rápido_ dijo_ No quiero que me veas como alguna de tus amiguitas_

_No te veo asi_ dijo Patton_ Por alguna razón que desconozco, sos diferentes a las demás_

Lizzie lo miro y se rio.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Patton?_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Te estas enamorando de mi?_

Patton la miro y se sorprendió, no de lo que dijo Lizzie, ya que ella era de decir cosas directas, sino de la pregunta ¿Era asi? ¿Se estaba enamorando de Lizzie? ¿Cómo podía ser?

Lizzie no espero respuesta y se fue con su desayuno a la mesa dejando a Patton allí con las preguntas en la cabeza.

_¿Que pasa, Patton?_ dijo atrás de el Hoagie

_Nada, estaba ordenando las cosas que use_ dijo normalmente_ ¿Y tu?_

_¿Yo, que?_ dijo Hoagie

_Ayer te quedaste a propósito con Kuki ¿No?_ dijo Patton

_Me conoces bien_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_Hoagie, te doy un consejo_ dijo Patton seriamente_ No seas tan obvio porque Wally no es estúpido_

Hoagie lo miro seriamente

_¿ Ayer dijo algo?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ Queria quedarse para que no estes con ella a solas_ dijo Patton_ Solo te digo que no seas descuidado_

_ Esta bien, lo tendre en cuenta_ dijo Hoagie_ Ayer me dijo que iba a decidir si me daba una oportunidad o no_

Patton lo miro asombrado, nunca pensó que Kuki le diera una chance a Hoagie.

_¿En serio?_ dijo Patton_ Pero ¿Cómo paso?_

Hoagie le conto lo que había pasado y Patton se quedo sorprendido de que Hoagie se halla animado a besarla otra vez.

_Hoagie dejame decirte que ya no tenes retorno_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa_ ¿Qué haces si te diceque no?_

Hoagie se quedo pensando

_Lo aceptare, aunque me duela_ dijo_ Pero quiero pensar que dira que si_

_Hoagie tendrías que pensar en las dos posibilidades_ dijo Patton serio_ Si te dice que no, vas a sufrir y mucho_

Hoagie se quedo pensando en que talvez su primo tenia razón.

_ Bueno, me ire a cambiar_ dijo Patton_ Tengo ganas de ir a la playa_

_Si, yo ire cuando termine de desayunar_ dijo Hoagie

Mas tarde, ese mismo dia, estaban todos disfrutando de la playa que tenían para ellos solos. Alguno jugaban en el agua, otros disfrutaban del sol y la arena.

En la arena estaban Kuki, Abby, Ace y Victoria.

_ ¿La estas pasando bien , Ace?_ pregunto Kuki

_Si, igual falta todavía_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

_Bueno, ire al agua_ dijo Abby levantándose

_Si, yo también_ dijo Victoria

Y asi, las dos chicas se fueron dejando a solas a Kuki y Ace.

_Tiene lindo cuerpo Abby_ dijo Ace mirándola de lejos

Kuki lo miro

_¿Te gusta?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa

_Es linda chica_ dijo Ace_ Pero prefiero que sea mi amiga_

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Ace hablo.

_ Te noto rara ¿Estas bien?_ dijo Ace

_ Si, ¿Por?_ dijo Kuki

_Estas muy pensativa_ dijo Ace mirándola

Kuki lo miro a los ojos que tan nerviosa la ponía, y no podía creer lo tan bien que la conocía.

_En realidad tengo cosas que pensar_ dijo Kuki

_¿Se puede saber en que?_ dijo Ace

_ Si te digo, júrame que no se lo diras a nadie_ dijo Kuki seriamente

_ No se lo dire a nadie_ dijo Ace

Kuki le conto sobre lo de Hoagie y la decisión que tenia que tomar.

_¿Y que piensas hacer?_ dijo Ace seriamente

_Nose_ dijo Kuki_ No quiero que Abby se enoje conmigo_

_¿Te gusta Hoagie?_ pregunto Ace

_Es lindo chico pero eso es nada mas_ dijo Kuki

Ace no le dijo nada, solo miro para adelante, algo que a Kuki le extraño.

_¿Que pasa?_ dijo Kuki

Ace la miro

_ No te conviene estar con Hoagie_ dijo Ace_ Tendras muchos problemas, y todo va a ser sin necesidad porque no amas a Hoagie_

Kuki pensó y tenia razón, ¿Qué iba a lograr con eso?

_Tenes razón_ dijo Kuki_ Creo que solo me confundi en la manera en que me trata_

_¿Como te trata?_ dijo Ace

_ Me hace sentir bien y que soy importante para alguien y no me hiere como lo hace Wally_ dijo Kuki sin pensar

_Kuki, sabes que yo siempre te trato bien y que sos importante para mi_ dijo Ace mirándola_ Lo único que vos nunca te acuerdas de mi_

Y sin decir mas, se fue al agua dejándola sola sin poder decir nada mas.

Habla Kuki

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Primero Hoagie y ahora Ace…. ¿ No se supone que las vacaciones eran para relajarnos? Esto de estar tanto tiempo juntos, me parece que me esta superando

Vi que Wally salía del agua y venia hacia donde estaba yo y eso me puso nerviosa. Mire su cuerpo mojado y me di cuenta de que tenia el cuerpo mas formado, se ve que me quede mucho tiempo mirándolo, ya que cuando reaccione estaba casi en frente mio.

¿Acaso venia a hablar conmigo? ¿Qué trataba de hacer?

Se sento a mi lado, sin mirarme, yo solo me puse mas nerviosa, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca mio ni que sentía su roce que me daba escalofríos. Pero, aun asi, no entendía que hacia a mi lado después de todo, hasta que hablo.

_ ¿Por qué no vas al agua?_ me pregunto tranquilamente

"_¿Esto es real"_, me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Es que simplemente no entendía ni creía lo que veía o escuchaba.

_ Me gusta disfrutar de la arena_ dije sin mirarlo

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento largo.

_Mira, Kuki_ empezó a decir Wally_ Se que talvez sea imposible para ti y que paso muchas cosas, pero creo que es hora de hablar bien las cosas_

No podía creerlo ¿En serio me estaba diciendo? Pense que nunca íbamos a hablar como dos personas civilizadas.

_ No es imposible para mi, Wally_ dije seriamente_ Pero, no creo que sea el lugar, ni el momento apropiado_

Wally me miro con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban.

_Mas tarde en mi habitación ¿Si?_ dijo serio

Yo solo movi mi cabeza haciendo un si. Mire para donde estaban los demás y vi que las chicas nos miraban, de seguro notaron que estábamos hablando.

El tiempo paso, y ese mas tarde ya estaba aca. Wally me estaba esperando en su habitación, lo único que tenia que hacer era golpear su puerta y allí estaría el esperándome. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en lo que iba a decir o en lo que iba a salir de esa charla. Ya me encontraba en frente de su puerta, solo suspire y golpee.

El me abrió y…

* * *

que pasara entre Wally y Kuki?

y entre Lizzie y Patton?

gracias por los reviews!

hasta el domingo!

XOXO


	21. La charla mas esperada

aca lo pedido por usteds!

* * *

Habla Wally

Bien, llego la hora de hablar con Kuki si no quiero que me la saquen. En solo pensar que podría estar con otro mientras yo todavía tengo posibilidades de estar con ella, me pone muy nervioso. Antes, no podía decir nada porque no sabia que ella sentía igual que yo, pero ahora que lose y me consta, no voy a dejar que nadie me la arrebate, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo.

Escuchar eso hoy a la mañana me termino de abrir los ojos ¿Cómo pasaron tantas cosas y no me di cuenta? Ahora veo lo que siente Nigel que dejo de lado a Rachel y termino saliendo con otra persona, y hasta amando a otra persona. No quería que pase eso entre Kuki y yo, aunque yo no sepa muy bien lo que siento por ella. Se que lo tengo que averiguar antes de que sea tarde y ella deje de quererme, pero creo que un buen paso va a ser arreglar las cosas con ella. No solo me sentiré mejor por ella, sino que también puede ser que pueda amigarme con Nicolle.

En cualquier momento Kuki golpeara mi puerta y, a partir de ahí, podríamos arreglarnos y ser novios otra vez, podríamos ser amigos o podríamos terminar de arruinar nuestra relación…. Solo espero que no pase lo ultimo. Se que con ser amigos no gano mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que ella confie, otra vez, en mi y me trate amablemente como antes, aunque no seamos los amigos que soliamos ser.

De repente, golpearon mi puerta. Me puse nervioso porque sabia que era ella y, tenia que admitir que tanto tiempo de no hablarle, me ponía peor, y ni que hablar de mirarla a sus ojos.

Golpeo otra vez y rápidamente fui a abrir. Y ahí estaba ella, mirándome seriamente y talvez con nervios.

_Hola_ dijo tímidamente

_Pasa_ dije

Ella paso y se quedo parada mirándome. Estabamos los dos solos en mi habitación y, por razones que mi cabeza no entiende, mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas rápido ¿Cómo puede causarme tanto sentimientos juntos? ¿Acaso me tenia hechizado o algo?

Me rasque la nuca, como expresión de nervios.

_Bien, creo que tendríamos que empezar a hablar ¿No?_ dijo Kuki mirándome seriamente

_ Si, siéntate_ le dije

En la habitación que yo escoji había un sillón lo suficientemente grande como para que Kuki y yo nos sentaramos comodamente.

_Bien, tengo que admitir que nose por donde empezar_ dije nervioso

Era verdad, había tantas cosas que decir que no sabia como hacer para decirlas.

_¿Quieres que empiece yo?_ dijo Kuki mirándome.

_Adelante_ le dije atento a lo que iba a decir.

Kuki suspiro fuerte y me miro

_ Primero quiero que sepas que no te odio_ dijo seriamente

Eso me alivio y mucho. Pensar que podría odiarme,era como un puñal.

_Yo tampoco_ le dije

Ella hizo una leve sonrisa.

_ Despues, todas las cosas que pasaron creo que fue en parte por la bronca que sentía_ dijo tranquilamente_ Por como termino nuestra relación. Dentro mio sabia que nuestra relación era para mucho mas tiempo y terminarla después de un mes, creo que me dolio muchísimo_

La escuchaba y parecía estar describiendo como me sentía yo.

_ Pero es pasado, y no quiero quedarme con eso porque terminaría sin hablarte y me arrepentiría mucho dentro de unos años_ dijo_ Prefiero quedarme con buenos recuerdos y podríamos tenerlos si somos amigos, otra vez_

Se que dije que con solo ser su amigo devuelta me conformaba, pero cuando lo dijo, no me gusto para nada. No sonaba lindo si ella lo decía, en mi cabeza sonaba mejor. ¡Ayy! ¿Por qué siento tanta contrariedad?

_Wally ¿Me escuchas?_ dijo Kuki

La mire y me di cuenta que no la estaba escuchando.

_Perdon, Kuki_ dije_ Estaba pensando en que decir_

_¿Quieres hablar?_ dijo Kuki

_No, termina_ dije

_No, quiero saber que quieres decir_ dijo Kuki acomodándose en el sillón

Bueno, Wally… dile lo que sientes, pero ¿Qué siento?

_Bien, Kuki_ dije nervioso_ Quiero pedirte perdón por como te trate últimamente, nose porque no me di cuenta que esta situación también te afectaba a vos, solo pensé en lo que me pasaba a mi. Fui muy egoísta_

Cuando termine de hablar, vi algo que hacia mucho que no veía; su sonrisa. Me sonrio a mi y a nadie mas. Eso me alivio aun mas, porque quiere decir que vamos por un buen camino.

_ No hay nada que perdonar, yo también me cegué en mi_ dijo Kuki_ Hice cosas que nunca hubiera hecho, en fin, los dos tenemos la culpa_

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que ella hablo

_Pero quisiera saber porque quisiste terminar conmigo_ dijo Kuki pensativa

La mire y no sabia si decirlo ¿Y si nos peleamos otra vez?

_En ese tiempo estabas irreconocible, solamente pensabas en sacar a Fanny de nuestro grupo y a mi casi no me hablabas y si lo hacias era sobre Fanny_ le dije

Ella se quedo pensando

_ No me tuviste paciencia_ dijo ella seria_ Y tampoco me entendiste_

_ Talvez, pero era difícil de entender_ dije_ Y vos tampoco te pusiste en mi lugar. Estaba entre vos y Hoagie, y no sabia que hacer_

_Lose, se que te puse en una situación difícil_ dijo Kuki_ pero para mi era importante que esa chica no este en nuestro grupo, no quería que Abby sufra_

Yo sabia que no lo hizo de maldad, pero no puedo volver al pasado.

_Igualmente no tiene caso hablar de lo que ya paso_ dijo Wally mirándola_ Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien y que podamos compartir espacios juntos y sin mirarnos mal_

Ella me sonrio

_Si, estoy de acuerdo_ dijo_ Pero quiero que sepas que me costara volver a lo de antes_

Eso lo sabia y lo tenia en claro. Sabia que nos iba a costar pero si estábamos dispuestos, lo íbamos a lograr.

_Si, lose_ dije sonriéndole

Ella me miro amablemente y yo solo saltaba de alegría por dentro.

_¿Es muy pronto para un abrazo?_ me dijo tímidamente

¡Dios! ¿Cómo me puede tanto?

_Claro que no_ le dije

Ella me abrazo y definitivamente los sentimientos se me aclararon. No la quería…¡La amaba! La amaba mas que nunca…. No quería soltarla, quería estar asi por siempre. Oliendo su pelo, sinitendo su cuerpo y agradeciendo que exista.

Pero justo tocaron la puerta arruinando el mejor momento de mis ultimas semanas.

Nos separamos

_¿Quien es?_ grite medio molesto.

_Hoagie_

La mire a Kuki y esta me miro, y creo que con la mirada nos dijimos todos.

_Ahora no Hoagie_ le dije_ Estoy por bañarme_

_Bueno, mas tarde vengo_ dijo y escuche sus pasos llendose

Mire a Kuki, la cual se mordió su labio inferior y miro para abajo.

_¿Lo sabes?_ pregunto todavía con la mirada en el piso

_Si_ le dije sin moverme

_No se como paso_ me dijo

_ Yo tampoco_ dije

Tenia que preguntarle ahora, me moria de la curiosidad.

_¿A vos te gusta?_ dije

Tenia miedo a que conteste que si, no sabia como podía reaccionar.

_ No_ dijo para mi suerte_ Nose como decirle que no, no quiero lastimarlo_

Yo se lo diría sin problemas, pero no era mi tema, aunque me sienta involucrado

_ Se lo tendras que decir_ fue lo único que pude decir en esta situación

Ella se quedo pensando.

_Wally_ dijo de repente

_¿Que?_ dije mirándola

_¿Crees que podríamos llegar a ser los amigos que alguna vez fuimos?_ dijo Kuki con ternura

¿Cómo podría ser amigo de ella si era tan linda, tan simpatica, tan adorable, tan todo? Ya la había besado, ya la había sentido… ¿Cómo pretende que este, otra vez, en la zona de amigo?

_ Si, vas a ver que si_ dije con una sonrisa.


	22. Salida de noche

Hola! aca el capi del domingo!

espero que les guste...

* * *

Habla Kuki

No lo puedo creer… ¡Wally y yo nos hablamos otra vez! Todo paso tan rápido que no podía asimilarlo. Tantas cosas pasaron…. Primero Hoagie, después Ace y ahora Wally, aunque lo de Wally era feliz.

Ya me fui de la habitación de Wally, y ahora solo quería contarle a las chicas lo sucedido. Vi que estaban en los sillones junto a los chicos, asi que creo que no era momento para contarles. Todos me miraron serios y hasta con preocupación.

_¿Dondes estabas?_ pregunto Abby levantándose del sillón.

_En mi habitación_ Menti

_Yo fui a tu habitación y no había nadie_ dijo Rachel

Me quede callada ¿Qué podía decir ahora? Odio no saber mentir, nunca se me ocurre nada que decir y lo peor es que todos me miran esperando una respuesta.

_Ehmm, me estaba bañando_ dije nerviosa

_ ¿Segura?_ dijo Lizzie

¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por mi de todos modos?

_ Chicos,¿Por qué tanta preocupación?_ dije media molesta y para cambiar de tema

_Pensamos que te había pasado algo o que te habías ido_ dijo Nigel

_No me voy a ir, ¡Estamos en Los Angeles!_ dije alegre_ Hablando de otra cosa ¿ Salimos?_

Todos se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que Patton hablo.

_Si, quiero ir a bailar_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¿Conoces algún lugar divertido, Nicolle?_ pregunto Rachel

_Si, podríamos ir a un bar donde podes bailar también_ dijo Nicolle pensando.

De repente, Wally apareció con una sonrisa. Todos lo miraron.

Senti sus nervios, y por alguna razón, yo también sentí nervios. Si los chicos eran inteligentes sabrían que estábamos juntos, algo que creo que sospecharon.

_¿Por que tan contento?_ pregunto Nigel

_Por nada en especial_ dijo sentándose_ ¿Saldremos?_

_Si_ dijo Hoagie_ a bailar_

_Genial_ dijo Wally

Creo que todo se encamina a estar mejor, me faltaría hablar con Hoagie y decirle mi decisión y hablar con Ace, nesecito saber que es lo que le pasa conmigo.

Hablo yo

Unas horas mas tarde, los chicos estaban preparados para salir y pasarla bien. Cuando llegaron al lugar, notaron que estaba llenísimo y que casi no había lugar para sentarse.

_Wow_ dijo Patton_ creo que no entramos aquí_

_ ¿Hay otro lugar, Nicolle?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Si, vamos_ dijo Nicolle llendose

Caminaban por las calles llenas de gente, mientras admiraban todo el paisaje.

_¿Que les parece si comemos algo?_ dijo Nicolle_ mientras podemos decidir donde ir_

_Me parece perfecto_ dijo Nigel_ Tengo mucha hambre_

Y asi, los chicos fueron a un lugar de comida rápida a comer.

Se sentaron con sus pedidos y se pusieron a hablar.

_ Chicos ¿Tienen idea de que van a hacer cuando las vacaciones terminen?_ pregunto Victoria

Los chicos se quedaron callados, ya que no querían pensar eso. Se rehusaban a pensar en sus futuros.

_ Yo tengo una idea pensada, pero nose si lo voy a hacer_ dijo Lizzie comiendo

_¿Que?_ pregunto Patton mirándola

_ Me gustaría estudiar periodismo, pero para eso se necesita hablar mucho_ dijo seriamente

Los chicos se rieron de eso

_¿Que?_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_Lizzie, sos la persona que mas habla del mundo_ dijo Rachel todavía riéndose.

_Eso es mentira_ dijo Lizzie_ Yo conozco a alguien que habla mas que yo y es Hoagie_

_ No me meta en esto_ dijo Hoagie riéndose_ Tu me ganas_

_ Yo no lo veo asi_ Dijo LIzzie_ ¿Y ustedes?_

_ A mi me gustaría estudiar medicina_ dijo Nicolle_ Me encanta _

_ Yo nose_ dijo Patton_ El futuro es algo que me da miedo_

_ Si, prefieron no pensar en eso_ dijo Wally serio

_ Igualmente hay que hacerlo, las vacaciones no serán eternas_ dijo Nigel

_¿Tu, Jeremy? ¿Qué estudias?_ pregunto Kuki mirándolo

_ Yo estoy estudiando para ser veterinario_ dijo con una sonrisa

_¡Que dulce!_ dijo Kuki_ Amo los animales_

Wally revoleo los ojos, al igual que Nigel.

_ ¿Cuántos años tenes?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ 19_ dijo Jeremy_ Voy a cumplir 20 esta semana_

_¿En serio?_ dijo Abby mirándolo_ Vamos a festejarlo_

_ Si, hay que hacer algo_ dijo Lizzie.

Nigel no podía controlarse mas, tanta peguntas a Jeremy, solo hacían que lo odie mas. No quería saber nada de el, simplemente quería hacer de cuenta que no estaba allí, y esas preguntas, solo le recordaban que también estaba allí.

_ Voy al baño_ dijo Nigel y se fue

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Talvez esta cansado_ dijo Hoagie, aunque era obvio porque estaba asi.

_ Voy a verlo_ dijo Victoria parándose

_Pero fue al baño_ dijo Lizzie_ No entraras al baño de hombres ¿O si?_

_ Ya lo hice otra veces_ dijo Victoria_ No ves nada que no hallas visto_

Los chicos se quedaron asombrado por la contestación de Victoria.

_Creo que nos dejo a todos asombrados ¿No?_ dijo Patton

_Si_ dijo Lizzie

Habla Victoria

No es que sea una zorra o que me gusta entrar a los baños de los hombres, sino que no le veía mal entrar allí. Si había un amigo que estaba mal, no lo iba a dejar allí, como si no me importara. Cuando llegue a la puerta, me asegure de que nadie me vea y entre.

Al entrar, vi a Nigel mirándose en el espejo, el cual me vio por allí. Note que se sorprendió de verme y hasta se puso nervioso.

_¿Que haces aquí? No puedes entrar_ dijo seriamente

Yo solo me rei ¿Por qué era tan exagerado?

_ Quise ver como estabas_ dije naturalmente_ Te note mal_

El se quedo serio y pensando

_ No debes estar aca_ dijo mirándome

_ Nigel, se lo que sentís_ dije mirándolo

_ ¿De que hablas?_ dijo confundido

El no sabia que las chicas me habían contado de su relación con Rachel, y después de ver como se puso cuando le dijeron que Jeremy venia de vacaciones con nosotros y de su reacción recién, puede descifrar que sufre por ver a Rachel con ese chico.

_ Se que te duele ver a Rachel con Jeremy_ dije tranquilamente

_ No es un lugar para hablar de eso_ dijo mirando hacia todos lados, como si alguien pudiera escucharnos.

_Deja de ser tan obsesivo_ dije_ Disfruta de la vida y deja de quejarte de todo_

Me miro fuerte, lo cual pude descifrar que le dije algo que a el le molesta.

_ Solo me preocupo de que no se entere todo el mundo_ dijo molesto.

_¿Quien puede escucharnos?_ dije mirando hacia todos lados_ No hay nadie, mas que nosotros dos_

Despues de eso, me miro diferente, hasta podría decir que mas dulcemente.

_¿Solo nosotros dos?_ dijo acercándose a mi

Estaba muy cerca mio, tanto que podía sentirlo. Me acordaba de lo que dijo Rachel o Lizzie en el pijama party, que Nigel no era buen novio y demás.

No quería sufrir por alguien, solo quería ser su amiga. Pero por otro lado, Nigel era muy lindo, esos ojos azules podían conquistar a cualquiera.

_¿Te quedaste muda?_ dijo todavía cerca mio con una sonrisa

Eso me hizo reaccionar, y pensar que que decir, me había quedado muda, tiene razón.

_ Dime, algo_ dijo casi como un susurro.

_¿Que quieres que te diga?_ dije inmóvil

_ Que sentís ahora_ dijo

No sabia que decir, asi que solo opte por salir de esa situación. Me aleje de el y le sonreí.

_ No juegues conmigo, Nigel_ le dije seductoramente_ Vas a salir perdiendo_

El se rio mientras se acercaba, otra vez, a a mi. Pero yo no deje que haga nada mas porque me fui de allí. Sonrei para mi misma y fui a la mesa con los chicos.

_¿Y como esta?_ dijo Lizzie

_Bien, mejor de lo que pensé_ dije con doble sentido

Al rato apareció como si nada….. ¿Qué pretendia conmigo?

* * *

¿Que pasara entre Victoria y Nigel?

¿Que pasara en el resto de la noche?

Gracias por los reviews!

son geniales

buenos, hasta mañana!

XOXO


	23. Fiesta en la arena

Hola!

Aca esta el capitulo de hoy!

interesante diria yo

* * *

Habla Rachel

¿Por qué tiene que arruinar el momento en que los demás tenían interés en conocer a Jeremy? ¿Por qué tiene que llamar la atención siempre?

No entiendo porque le molesta tanto la presencia de mi novio, si después de todo, el fue el que me alejo de el mismo. Seguir queriéndome… no, porque no me hubiese tratado tan mal durante tanto tiempo si era asi. Entonces ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué se hace el victima de la situación cuando es todo lo contrario?

¿Cuál era la gracia de levantarse y al rato volver como si nada? No lo entendía.

Encima , Victoria fue a consolarlo ¿De que? Si no hay razón…. Talvez fue una excusa para estar a solas con el, y eso hizo que Nigel vuelva como si nada. O talvez solo fue una excusa para estar solos… no lose. Igualmente no entiendo que hago yo pensando esto, no tendría que importarme.

_¿Que pasa, amor?_ escuche a lado mio

Mire a Jeremy con una sonrisa

_Nada_ dije_ Solo estaba pensando que me encanta tenerte como novio_

El sonrio y me dio un beso. Mire para mi costado y vi que Nigel me miraba con esa mirada que era imposible de descifrar. Lo mire tanto tiempo como el a mi… trataba de entender que es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Y solo lo que se me ocurrió fue que talvez solo estaba despechado porque su exnovia salga con el chico que fue la razón de pelearse con Lizzie.

"_Si, debe ser eso"_, pensé.

_¿Vamos?_ dijo Lizzie parándose_ Tengo ganas de ir a bailar y tomar_

_Acuerdate como terminaste la ultima vez_ dijo Abby

_Si, lose_ dijo Lizzie seria_ No me lo hagas acordar_

Note como Lizzie y Patton se miraron, y definitivamente supe que había pasado algo entre ellos dos.

_ ¿Entonces?_ dijo Hoagie_¿Donde iremos?_

_ A una fiesta en la playa ¿Les parece?_ dijo Nicolle divertida

_Pero ¿Cómo sabes que hay una fiesta en la playa?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Siempre hay alguna_ dijo Nicolle

_Si, vamos_ dijo Kuki

Y asi fuimos a esa fiesta en la playa, en la cual había mucha gente.¿ De donde salian tantas personas? Donde vallas había multitudes.

_Wow, quedémonos aca_ dijo Patton

_Si, vamos_ dijo Lizzie agarrando el brazo de Patton y llendose

Al rato no los vimos mas.

_Creo que esos dos terminaran en la cama pronto_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_¡Hoagie!_ dije entre risas.

_¿Quieres bailar?_ escuche que Ace le decía a Kuki

Esta le sonrio

_Claro_ le dijo agarrándole la mano.

Hacian tan linda pareja, pero no eran el uno para el otro. Mire para mi costado y note que Wally estaba a punto de estallar.

_¿Que pasa, Wally?_ pregunto Abby con una sonrisa_ ¿Celoso?_

Wally la miro fuerte.

_ Claro que no_ dijo decidido_ Es que no entiendo como hace Ace para ser tan irresistible para ella_

Me rei de eso… era obvio que estaba celoso, pero nunca lo admitiría, ya que las ultimas semanas solo estuvieron peleados.

_ ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?_ le dije a Jeremy

_Si_ dijo Jeremy_ Yo te sigo_

Y asi, nos alejamos de los chicos y ahora eramos solo el y yo.

_Rach ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ dijo totalmente serio

_Claro_ le dije dejando de caminar y mirándolo.

En nuestro alrededor había gente bailando, solo nosotros estábamos parados mirándonos.

_ ¿Qué sentís por Nigel?_ me pregunto

Me quede sorprendida, ya que no me esperaba la pregunta ¿Qué siento por Nigel?

_ Jey, sabes lo que siento por el_ dije seria

_ Dimelo_ dijo serio

_ Sabes que no lo puedo ver, que lo detesto_ dije normalmente

_ ¿Lo sientes o crees que lo sientes?_ dijo Jeremy

Me quede pensando y no entendía porque me lo decía.

_ ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?_ dije impaciente

Si algo no me gustaba era que me digan cosas en códigos. Las cosas tenían que ser mas directas.

_ Rachel, creo que todo lo que dices sentir por Nigel, no es verdad_ dijo seriamente_ Te obsesionaste por sentir eso, y lo lograste pero no en el fondo. Solo es una mascara que le muestras para que no te lastime_

Me quede callada. No sabia que decir , solo sentía que estaba confundida. Pero en el fondo no sentía que era asi.

_No Jey, estas confundido_ dije_ O celoso_

_Rach, se sincera conmigo_ dijo_ Dime si no es verdad lo que te dije_

_No es verdad_ le dije nerviosa_ ¿Por qué me decis esto?_

Me estaba enojando, ¿Por qué no me creía?

_ Rachel, prefiero que me dejes ahora que cuando sea tarde_ dijo de forma cortante

Lo mire y solamente quería que fuera mentira lo que dijo. Nunca me había dicho algo asi, y no me gusto en absoluto.

¿Por qué no confiaba en lo que le decía? No era tan difícil de entender. Era mas que obvio el porque no lo quería, tenia millones de razones para odiarlo ¿Y me pregunta si es verdad todo lo que siento?

_ Si quieres dejarme, no busques otras razones_ le dije enojada_ Solo hazlo_

Y sin decir nada mas, me fui dejándolo allí. Estaba muy enojada, tanto era asi que no me di cuenta que me choque con alguien. Pero eso me hizo volver a la tierra y fijarme con quien había chocado, y no podía ser otro que Nigel.

El me miro con esa mirada, otra vez. Y ahora estaba demasiado enojada para dejarlo pasar.

_¿Estas contento?_ le dije enojada_ Jeremy cree que sigo enamorada de vos ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Qué me pelee con mi novio?_

El levanto una ceja.

_ No me mires mas de esa forma_ le dije en tono amenazante_ ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?_

_Porque no puedo_ dijo seriamente_ ¿Crees que me gusta verte con ese chico? ¿Piensas que disfruto que estes con el?_

_ Nose y no me importa_ dije cortante_ Solo hazme un favor y alejate de mi ¿Si?_

_ No, Rachel_ dijo mirándome con esos ojos tan profundo_ ¿No lo entiendes? Te quiero para mi y para nadie mas_

Me quede mirándolo y lamentablemente tenia que admitir que Jeremy tenia razón. Solo era una mascara para que no me lastime, solo no quería que me haga sufrir como lo hizo antes…. Solo quería ser feliz con alguien que no sea el.

Habla Kuki

Me encantaba bailar con Ace, sabia como moverse y era muy divertido. Pero sabia que era el momento indicado para hablar y dejar las cosas en claro.

_¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?_ le dije en el oído

El me hizo señas de que lo siga y asi lo hice. Pedimos bebidas y nos pusimos a hablar mientras mirábamos el mar.

_¿Como la estas pasando?_ le pregunte

_ Bien, nunca podrías pasarla mal en un lugar como este_ dijo con una sonrisa

Lo mire y nose porque sentí esa sensación de cuando saliamos. Esa sensación de comodidad y de que estaba en paz.

_¿Que pasa?_ dijo el mirándome

Se ve que estuve mirándolo mucho tiempo

_ Nada_ dije avergonzada

_ Kuki, sabes que te quiero ¿No?_ dijo suavemente

No respondi, solo cerre mis ojos tratando de no sentirme mas nerviosa.

_ Nose porque no puedo olvidarte_ dijo con dolor

Lo mire y se notaba que le dolia, lo que también hizo que a mi me duela verlo asi.

_Ace, yo…_ pero no me dejo terminar

_No digas nada_ dijo el mirándome serio_ No hay nada que puedas decir, se que solo lo tengo que superarlo yo_

_Ace, eres tan lindo chico_ le dije mirándolo_¿ Por que sufres por mi? Podrias tener a cualquier chica_

_Pero yo no quiero a cualquier chica_ me dijo mirándome_ Yo te quiero a vos_

Me quede callada, solo viendo como se acercaba a mi para besarme. Pero todo el momento quedo estropeado cuando atrás escuchamos una voz.

_¿Asi que esta es tu decisión?_

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¿Que pasara entre Rachel-Jeremy- Nigel?

¿Quien interrumpio el momento entre Ace y Kuki?

les dejo una pregunta!

¿ Como les gusta mas : Ace y Kuki o Ace y Abby?

gracias por los reviews!

Hasta el miercoles

XOXO


	24. Fiesta de la arena parte 2

Hola!

aca el capi! que es medio largo... espero que les guste

* * *

Hablo yo

_¿Asi que esta es tu decisión?_ Pregunto Hoagie detrás de los dos chicos.

Ace y Kuki lo miraron serios. Ace no entendía muy bien la situación ¿De que hablaba? En cambio, Kuki lo miro nerviosa y apenada, lo cual Ace se dio cuenta.

_Hoagie_ dijo Kuki alejándose de Ace_ No estamos juntos_

Ace la miro ¿Desde cuando le tenia que dar explicaciones a Hoagie?

_Yo no pregunte eso_ dijo Hoagie acercándose a los dos chicos_ Solo quiero saber si esta es tu decisión_

Kuki se quedo callada mirándolo, lo que para Hoagie era un si.

_ Bueno, creo que ya elegiste_ dijo Hoagie mirando a Ace_ Nose que tienes, pero ganaste_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue tranquilamente.

_¿Que fue eso?_ dijo Ace confundido

Kuki lo miro cansada

_ Perdon, Ace_ dijo Kuki sentándose en el piso_ No tuviste que ver esto_

Ace se sento con ella.

_ ¿ Que pasa, Kuki?_ pregunto Ace serio

Aunque se imaginaba algo, quería que se lo diga ella.

_ Hoagie gusta de mi_ dijo Kuki sin mirarlo_ Tenia que elegir si quería estar con el o no_

Ace se quedo callado

_ ¿Tu respuesta es no?_ Pregunto Ace medio molesto

Ya tenia bastante con Wally, como para que también se sume Hoagie ¿Acaso Kuki era la única chica en el grupo? Obviamente no, pero ¿Por qué ella?

_ No, no quiero estar con el_ dijo Kuki con voz apagada

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

_Ace, sabes que eres especial para mi_ dijo Kuki mirándolo_ Siempre lo seras_

Ace la miro seriamente

_¿Solo eso?_ dijo Ace_ ¿Solo soy una persona especial?_

_ Ace, ser una persona especial es mucho_ dijo Kuki mirandolo con una leve sonrisa_ Tu sabes que es asi_

_Pero eso no me da una chance con vos_ dijo Ace todavía serio_ Se que amas a Wally y que el también a vos, pero yo se que no debe quererte como yo_

Kuki lo miro como si quisiera saber mas. A veces sentía que era asi, que Ace la quería mucho mas que Wally, ya que se lo demostró mas que el otro. Ademas, era tan atento, tan caballero con ella y eso era algo que talvez Wally no lo tuvo, aunque solo fue un mes lo que estuvieron juntos.

_Ace yo nunca dije que no tenias una chance conmigo_ dijo Kuki mirándolo_ Y es cierto, Lo quiero mucho a Wally, pero también a vos. Y el tiempo que Sali con vos, me di cuenta que me sentí como nunca me he sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con Wally. Por eso eres especial, porque me haces sentir que no me hace falta nada mas_

Ace la miro aliviado por lo que le dijo Kuki, y a la vez, alegre porque pueda haber una segunda chance.

_¿Y Wally?_ pregunto Ace pensando_ ¿El no te hace sentir de ese modo?_

Kuki se quedo pensando.

_El es diferente_ dijo Kuki seria_ Antes sentía que era la persona para mi, pero después de nuestra pelea, ya no sentí mas eso. Pero siempre que lo veo o pienso en el siento que algo no esta bien y nose porque_

_ Eso es porque lo queres mucho_ dijo Ace_ Su relación no termino como lo esperabas, pensaste que iba a durar mucho mas y no fue asi_

Kuki se quedo pensando y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de sus problemas en el medio de una fiesta en Los Angeles ¿Quién iba a hablar de eso en este momento?

_Pero no importa ahora_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Vallamos a disfrutar de la fiesta_

Se pararon y Kuki agarro el brazo de Ace para ir a bailar, pero Ace se paro haciendo que Kuki también lo haga. Ace se acerco rápido a Kuki y la beso. Kuki respondió el beso, ya que no quería apartarlo, quería besarlo. Cuando se separaron, se miraron y se sonrieron. Y asi, se fueron a bailar.

Habla Hoagie

¿Por qué no tengo suerte en el amor? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como antes y que todo me importe nada? Desearia volver a ser el mujeriego que no le importa los sentimientos de las chicas y pasarla bien, sin enamorarse, sin hacerse problemas, sin nada de que preocuparse.

Estaba muy enojado por esta situación, no quería sufrir por una chica, menos si se trataba de Kuki, la cual estaba rodeada de chicos que gustaban de ella. ¿Por qué justo ella?¿Por que la exnovia de mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué carajo tiene ese Ace?

Nesecitaba tomar, solo quería tomar y tomar hasta no acordarme de nada ni de nadie. Fui hasta una de las barras y pedi lo mas fuerte que tenían. Asi tome una, dos y hasta cinco.

Senti como Wally se sento al lado mio. No era un buen momento para hablar con el, solo quería estar solo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Wally mirándome

Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que me pasaba algo.

_Nada_ le dije siguiendo tomando

_Algo te pasa_ dijo Wally seriamente_ Dime, soy tu amigo ¿No?_

Me rei de eso, era mi amigo pero no quería hablar este tema con el.

_ No puedo decirte_ le dije sin mirarlo

Se quedo callado pensando y creo que lo descifro.

_¿Que paso con Kuki?_ pregunto mirándome mas serio.

Yo solo me quede callado, ya que sabia que le iba a alegrar lo que me pasaba, aunque me muestre lo contrario.

_ Hoagie ¿Qué paso con ella?_ dijo Wally impaciente

_ Wally, no es buen momento para hablar de eso_ le dije mirándolo cortante_ Solo quiero estar solo_

Wally me miro molesto.

_Hoagie, sea lo que sea quiero saberlo_ dijo sacándome la bebida, ya que yo solo tomaba.

_ Bien, si quieres saberlo te lo dire_ dije enojado_ Kuki no me va a dar ninguna oportunidad ¿ Contento? ¿O te vas a ser el amigo apenado?_

Estaba muy enojado por esta situación y a esto se le sumaba que estaba un poco borracho.

Wally me miro seriamente sin decir nada. Y eso solo me confundió un poco, ya que quería que dijera algo.

Y como no tuve respuesta, me levante para irme, pero, como ya lo dije estaba borracho, asi que me di vuelta y me rei en la cara de Wally.

Este me miro confundido.

_¿De que te ries?_ dijo

Lo mire, todavía riéndome.

_ Eres tonto, Wally_ le dije secándome las lagrimas de tanta risa

Wally se acerco a mi todavía confundido.

_¿Por que?_ dijo

_Ella no me dara una oportunidad a mi, pero tampoco a vos_ dije entre risas

El me miro enojado

_¿Que dices?_ dijo molesto_ Estas borracho, Hoagie_

_ Kuki esta con Ace_ dije serio

Wally me miro sorprendido y mas enojado.

_¿Que?_ dijo_ no, es mentira. Solo estas borracho_

_¿No me crees?_ le pregunte con una sonrisa_ La vi a punto de besarse con el. Creo que Ace fue mas inteligente… fue callado y nadie se lo esperaba. Con la excusa de venir con Abby, se quedo con Kuki_

Ya ni sabia lo que decía, solo sabia que Wally estaba furioso, asi que me fui de allí a tomar un poco mas, ya que estaba funcionando a olvidarme y reirme de todo.

Habla Wally

No devuelta, que no este con Ace….. ¿Siempre tiene que aparecer alguien? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede estar sola? Espero que no sea verdad, que halla sido alguna mentira de Hoagie.

Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo, pero igualmente me da celos y mucho. Despues de esa charla que tuvimos, supe que amaba a Kuki y mucho mas que antes y simplemente no quería verla con otro que no sea yo, aunque suene egoísta.

Solamente caminaba y caminaba para encontrar a alguien con quien hablar. Encontre a Abby pero estaba hablando con un chico rubio y se ve que estaban coqueteando porque estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, asi que no quise interrumpir.

Despues de unos minutos mas buscando, vi a Patton que estaba con Lizzie, los dos parecían estar pasándola bien, asi que fui a ellos. Pero antes de llegar a estos dos, vi a Nicolle, la cual estaba sola sentada mientras miraba como los demás bailaban.

Sentiel impulso de ir hacia ella, y asi hice. Tenia que arreglar las cosas con ella, no podía estar asi con ella.

Nicolle me vio y miro para otro lado, lo que lo tome como que seguía enojada conmigo. Me sente a su lado y la mire, ella hiso lo mismo.

_¿Que quieres?_ me dijo enojada

_ Quiero hablar con vos_ le dije tranquilamente

_Yo no_ dijo dándome vuelta la cara

Me sentí mal por eso, pero no me iba a ir.

_Nicolle, perdón. Se que estuve mal y no hay justificación para lo que hice, pero escuchaste la versión de Kuki y no la mia_ le dije seriamente

Me miro fuertemente.

_ Bueno, dime_ me dijo cruzándose los brazos_ Quiero que me cuentes tu versión_

La mire y no esperaba que me diga que le cuente, no sabia por donde empezar. Pero me dio la oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

_ Kuki me gusto desde que tengo seis años. Todo ese tiempo estuve esperando el momento de decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero por miedo a que me rechaze o a que se aleje de mi, nunca se los dije y preferí ser su mejor amigo_ conte mientras recordaba como me sentía_ Pero cuando ella empezó a salir con Ace, me empece a volver loco, no podía verla con el y mis sentimientos se empezaron a hacer mas fuertes, asi que la bese y eso hizo que los dos nos dijéramos que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos. Yo pensé que seria feliz por siempre con ella, pero después de un mes nos peleamos y me sentí frustrado_

Deje de hablar para ver que decía ella, pero no dijo nada, asi que segui.

_Estuve tanto tiempo sin estar con nadie, solamente pensando en ella y en el momento en que pudiéramos estar juntos, y terminar tan rápido me hizo dar cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mi juventud pensando en algo que no era como lo imagine. Y ahí apareciste vos, no te quise lastimar, solamente quería olvidarme de todo lo que alguna vez soñé y no paso_ dije algo triste.

Ella me miro con algo de lastima, seguro que no se imagino que yo pudiera sentir tanto amor por Kuki.

_Wow_ dijo ella_ La quieres demasiado_

Yo asentí con la cabeza

_ ¿Por qué se separaron? Los dos se quieren mucho ¿Cómo puede ser que no estén juntos?_ dijo Nicolle

_Es la vida_ le dije tranquilamente_ Talvez no es nuestro tiempo de estar juntos. Pero, ahora solo me importa que me perdones_

Ella me miro seria, hasta que de a poco se fue transformando en una sonrisa. Eso me puso contento. Me abrazo y yo se lo devolví.

_ Kuki tiene mucha suerte_ me dijo con una sonrisa_ Nunca escuche que a un chico de esta edad quiera tanto a una chica_

Yo le sonreí y hasta me avergonze.

_ Bueno ¿Quieres bailar?_ le dije

_Si_ me dijo

Y asi nos pusimos a bailar.

La estaba pasando muy bien con ella, tengo que reconocer que la extrañe y mucho. Hasta me hizo olvidar de todo lo anterior, de lo de Hoagie, de lo posible entre Ace y Kuki. Pero se ve que el destino no quiere verme feliz, ya que cuando me gire para mirar a mis costado vi a Ace y a Kuki bailando mientras se reian y hablaban muy de cerca.

_¿Que sucede, Wally?_ pregunto Nicolle, ya que yo había dejado de bailar para mirar a la pareja que tenia en frente.

Nicolle miro lo que yo miraba.

_ ¿No hacen linda pareja?_ le pregunte sarcásticamente

_ Vamos, Wally_ me dijo Nicolle

Perp no me movi, y menos cuando vi que Kuki beso a Ace…. Eso me dejo sin aliento porque no fue Ace quien la beso, sino Kuki. En ese momento sentí que me aplastaban el corazón, ya me sentía derrotado sin haber salido a pelear. Sentia que la había perdido.

* * *

que pasara?

quedo en suspenso...

Otra pregunta: ¿ Que prefieren: Jeremy- Rachel o Nigel- Rachel?

gracias por los reviews... me dan mucho animos!

gracias por leer lo que escribo!

hasta el viernes!

XOXO


	25. El amor duele

hola!

aca les dejo el capi de hoy...

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya era la mañana y los chicos recién volvían a su casa. Estaban todos cansados, tanto era asi que las chicas llevaban sus zapatos en las manos. Otros, como Hoagie o Patton, iban agarrados de unos de sus amigos.

Patton, el cual iba agarrado de Lizzie, no dejaba de reírse de cualquier cosa que veía. En cambio Hoagie iba gritando cuanto odiaba la vida.

_ ¿Cómo pudieron tomar tanto?_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_ Estamos enn Los Angeles_ grito Patton_ ¿Y tu quien eres?_

Todos se rieron de lo gracioso que era Patton cuando estaba borracho.

_Patton, haz un esfuerzo y camina solo_ dijo Lizzie cansada_ Sos muy pesado para mi_

Patton la miro

_ ¿Tu estuviste conmigo?_ dijo Patton

Lizzie se puso nerviosa.

_Patton, ya deja de decir estupideces_ dijo Lizzie haciéndose la enojada.

_Cierto que no quieres que nadie se entere_ dijo Patton seriamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio,eso quería decir que si hubo algo entre ellos.

_ Nose porque no quieres si yo te quiero_ dijo Patton a punto de llorar.

_ Patton, estas demasiado borracho_ dijo Lizzie soltándolo y dejándolo para que camine solo. Pero no pudo, asi que eso solo hizo que se caiga. Wally lo agarro y asi llegaron a la casa.

_Bueno, me voy a dormir_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa.

Se fueron todos a dormir. A la tarde-noche, se despertaron los primeros, que fueron las chicas.

Mientras comían algo, hablaban de lo bien que la pasaron anoche.

_Oye Lizzie, creo que Patton te traiciono_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa_ Sin querer lo dijo_

Lizzie se puso seria y las miro.

_¿Por que lo escondes?_ pregunto Kuki_ Es algo común que pase, y mas con Patton_

_Por eso lo escondi_ dijo Lizzie_ No quiero ser otra mas en su lista_

_ Dijo que te quiere_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa.

_ Estaba borracho_ dijo Lizzie comiendo_ No es muy creible_

_ Ultimamente pasa mucho tiempo con vos_ dijo Kuki_ Tal vez este sintiendo algo_

Lizzie se rio

_¿Patton? Chicas, ustedes lo conocen_ dijo Lizzie_ Es mujeriego y no lo puede evitar_

_ Todos podemos cambiar_ dijo Nicolle_ Tal vez tu seas la que lo hace cambiar_

_¡Ay chicas! No es para tanto_ dijo Lizzie_ Solamente fue una noche y nada mas. No se imaginen algo que no es_

Las chicas se rieron de ella.

_ Anoche me arregle con Wally_ dijo, de repente, Nicolle.

Todas dejaron de reírse, para mirar seriamente y asombradas a Nicolle.

_¿En serio?_ dijo Kuki_¿Como fue?_

_ Me explico su parte de la historia y me pareció muy sincero_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa_ Ademas, no me gusta pelear, asi que creo que era lo mejor_

Todas se quedaron calladas.

_¿ Te molesta Kuki?_ pregunto Nicolle

Kuki la miro con una sonrisa

_No, Esta bien_ dijo alegre_ Yo hable con el ayer en la tarde_

Todas miraron a Kuki

_ ¿Cuándo pasa todo esto?_ dijo Abby

_ No estabas en tu habitación_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa_ Estabas en su habitación ¿No?_

Kuki asintió con la cabeza.

_¿Esta todo bien?_ pregunto Victoria

_Si, dejamos las cosas claras_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Tal vez las cosas sean como antes_

_ Yo pensé que si se hablaban, seria para ser otra vez novios_ dijo Rachel

_ No, no estamos preparados para estar juntos_ dijo Kuki seria_ Pero con que seamos amigos, me conformo_

_Wow, las cosas se arreglan de a poco_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

_Si, todo parece ser para mejor_ dijo Victoria

_Igualmente falta algo_ dijo Abby mirando a Rachel

_¿Que?_ dijo Rachel hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba de ella y Nigel_ No, de eso olvidensen_

_Rachel, no podras estar toda tu vida enojada con el_ dijo Kuki

_No esta enojada, es el rencor_ dijo Abby_ Ya esta, olvida y empieza de cero_

_ No, y menos ahora que estoy con Jey_ dijo Rachel seria_ O eso creo_

_¿ Que quieres decir?_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Estan en crisis?_

Rachel suspiro fuerte.

_ Anoche me dijo algo que no me gusto_ dijo Rachel_ Nose si el me quiere como yo a el_

_¿Dudas de el?_ pregunto Lizzie

_No lo quiero hacer, pero si_ dijo Rachel mirándola

_ Rache, el te quiere y mucho_ dijo Lizzie_ y a mi me consta, siempre me habla de vos y se nota que esta feliz. No tendrías que dudar de el_

Rachel se quedo callada pensando.

_O, tal vez lo que te hace dudar son tus sentimientos_ dijo Nicolle_ Tal vez no estes tan enoamorada como crees_

Rachel la miro fuerte

_ Pero yo siento que lo quiero y mucho_ dijo Rachel confundida

_Pero quererlo mucho, tal vez no es demasiado_ dijo Victoria

_ Tienes en mucho en que pensar_ dijo Abby

_¿Y tu?_ dijo Rachel tratando de salir de el tema de conversación.

_¿Yo, que?_ dijo Abby

_¿Olvidaste a Hoagie?_ pregunto Rachel mirándola

Hubo un silencio, en el cual Kuki se puso incomoda y nerviosa y Abby se puso seria.

_ ¿Te gustaba Hoagie?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Si, pero es algo que no me enorgullece_ dijo Abby_ Nose si me sigue gustando o no, ahora lo que me duele es no hablar con el_

_ ¿El sabe que vos gustas de el?_ pregunto Nicolle

_Si, es por eso que no nos hablábamos_ dijo Abby seria_ Antes eramos mejores amigos_

Kuki no aguantaba mas la situación. Se sentía mal por ser la chica que a Hoagie le gustaba y, a la vez, no quería contarle a Abby. Pero si se enteraba por otro lado, Abby se iba a enojar con ella y, tal vez, nunca mas le hablaría.

_Kuki ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Victoria a mi lado

Kuki se dio cuenta que todas estaban mirándola

_Nada_ dijo Kuki forzando una sonrisa

_¿Tiene que ver con Hoagie?_ pregunto Abby.

Si algo no era Abby, era tonta. Podia percibir lo que pasaba, aunque no lo sepa.

Kuki la miro y esta la miraba seria esperando su respuesta.

_No_ dijo Kuki seria_ ¿Qué tendría que pasar con Hoagie?_

_ Kuki_ dijo Rachel seria_ ¿Qué pasa con Hoagie? No sabes mentir_

Kuki se quedo callada ¿Por qué estaba en este lio?

_ Kuki ¿Qué pasa con Hoagie?_ pregunto Abby impaciente

Kuki la miro y noto que atrás de ella se acercaba Hoagie, el cual había oído la pregunta.

_Dile, Kuki_ dijo Hoagie serio_ Dile lo que pasa_

Kuki no entendía a donde quería llegar con esto. Ella no había hecho nada malo, como para que la estén interrogando, ni tampoco para que Hoagie la trate asi.

Las demás chicas, miraron a Hoagie esperando que alguien dijera algo.

_¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?_ pregunto Abby enojada

_¡No!_ dijo rápidamente Kuki_ Nunca te haría eso_

Hoagie miro a Kuki.

_¿Es por eso?_ pregunto mientras la miraba fuerte_ ¿Por eso no queres darme una oportunidad?_

Las chicas escuchaban sin entender nada, y a la vez, asombradas ¿Hoagie gustaba de Kuki? ¿Desde cuando?

_Hoagie no es buen momento para hablar eso_ dijo Kuki nerviosa y molesta

_ ¿Y cuando es un buen momento?_ dijo Hoagie enojado_ Anoche tampoco era un buen momento ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas con Ace? Me dijiste que ibas a pensarlo cuando estabas con el_

_No, Hoagie_ dijo Kuki acercándose a el_No salgo con el_

_¿Alguien puede explicarnos que es esto?_ dijo Rachel seria

Hoagie la miro

_ Preguntele a su amiga_ dijo Hoagie llendose a su habitación, otra vez.

Kuki estaba de espalda a sus amigas, ya que no se animaba a mirarlas. Sabia que no era su culpa lo que pasaba pero ¿Cómo le explicaba a Abby en la cara? No sabia como hacerlo, ni tenia el valor.

_Kuki ¿Podrias explicarnos lo que pasa?_ dijo Abby con la voz quebrada

Kuki las miro seria y con cara triste

_ Nose como paso, ni cuando, pero Hoagie siente algo por mi_ dijo Kuki mirando a Abby

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Abby hablo

_¿Siente algo por vos?_ dijo seria y angustiada

Kuki asintió con la cabeza

Las demás miraban a Abby y a Kuki sorprendidas.

_¿ Quiere estar con vos?_ pregunto Abby sin mirar a Kuki

_ Eso me dijo_ dijo Kuki_ Pero Abby, yo no quiero nada con el. No siento lo mismo y se lo dije, pero no lo entiende_

Abby se sento pensando en lo que se acababa de enterar. Todas esperaban que diga algo, hasta que, de pronto, Abby miro a Kuki seriamente.

_¿ Te beso?_ pregunto.

Kuki se tapo la cara, lo que significaba que si.

Rachel se sento a lado de Abby, ya que presentia que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

_Si no lo decía Hoagie, no pensabas decirnos_ dijo Abby dolida

_No sabia como decirlo_ dijo Kuki_ Perdon_

De repente, Abby se paro y se acerco a Kuki.

_ No tengo que perdonarte nada_ dijo Abby_ Solo me pregunto porque gusta de vos ¿Qué tienes que le atrajo?_

Kuki no sabia que responderle, no sabia porque.

_ Abby, solo quiero que sepas que no estoy interesada en el_ dijo Kuki_ Y si es necesario me alejare de el, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo por algo que no quiero hacer_

Abby la abrazo mientras sentía como, una vez mas, el dolor se apoderaba de ella. Ese dolor que solamente se siente cuando no sos correspondido y esa persona de fija en todas, menos en vos.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Kuki

_Si, solo fue shockeante saberlo _ dijo Abby separándose de su amiga.

_ Fue sorprendente_ dijo Lizzie_ Te lo digo, otra vez, Kuki. No se como haces pero tenes que decirme tu secreto_

Todas se rieron de el comentario de Lizzie.

_ Creo que esto me ayudara a olvidarme de Hoagie_ dijo Abby_ No puede ser que se fije en medio mundo y no en mi ¿Acaso soy fea?_

A Abby la tenia cansada esta situación, no podía seguir esperando que a el se le ocurra fijarse en ella.

_Obvio que no Abby_ dijo Victoria_ Mas de una chica quisiera tener tus pechos_

Abby se rio

De repente, apareció Nigel, el cual estaba tan dormido que no se dio cuenta de qe las chicas estaban ahí.

_ Hola, Nigel_ dijo Lizzie

Nigel las miro y las saludo.

_¿ Que hace todas despierta?_ pregunto

_Ya es de dia, Nigel_ dijo Nicolle

_ No me hagan caso_ dijo Nigel llendo a la cocina_ Estoy dormido_

_Bueno, lavare las cosas_ dijo Victoria y se fue a la cocina detrás de Nigel.

_Creo que Nigel dejara de molestarte dentro de poco_ dijo Abby a Rachel

Rachel miro hacia la cocina, y se dio cuenta de que las chicas tenían razón…. Tenia que pensar que es lo que ella quiere antes de lastimar a Jeremy.

* * *

wooww... ¿que pasara?

gracias por los reviews!

les dejo una pregunta!

¿Que piensan que hara Abby? ahora que sabe lo de Hoagie

Espero los reviews!

XOXO


	26. El dolor de Abby

Hola! aca les dejo el capi!

* * *

Hablo yo

Paso una semana desde que llegaron a Los Angeles, y los chicos estaban pasándola bien. Salian todas las noches , y en el dia estaban en la playa. Casi no dormían, ya que no querían perder tiempo, solamente querían disfrutar lo mas que podían.

En la ultima semana habían pasado muchas cosas: Rachel estaba indecisa, no sabia si quería seguir con Jeremy, el cual la ignoraba después de la fiesta, o si seguía queriendo a Nigel, el cual no le había hablado mas, ni la miraba. Ahora estaba ocupado con Victoria coqueteando e histeriqueando a cada momento.

Hoagie ya no sabia como controlar sus sentimientos, no quería seguir sintiendo algo por Kuki, pero no podía evitarlo. Y, ahora, se le sumo la culpa de que Abby sufra por eso. Sabia que sufriría pero el no tenia la culpa, el no quiso que pase esto.

Kuki sentía que tenia que hablar con Hoagie de todo esto, no podía quedar las cosas asi. Con Ace, no sabia lo que pasaba, ya que sentía esa fuerza de estar con el, pero no quería lastimarlo, otra vez. Y con Wally, las cosas seguían neutras; a veces se hablaban y otras estaban casi por un dia sin hacerlo.

Wally trataba de sacar a Kuki de su cabeza, ya que lo que le dijo Hoagie aquella noche, lo tenia mal. El la había visto besarlo, y eso solo quería decir que estaban juntos. Ahora sentía que lo odiaba mas a Ace, lo odiaba mas que antes.

Abby seguía dolida por lo de Hoagie, en su cabeza solo estaba la pregunta de porque Kuki. A veces sentía enojo hacia ella, ya que logro algo que ella no puede hacer. Y encima, Kuki no quiere nada con el.

Estaban almorzando en la playa mientras hablaban todos juntos.

_ Creo que ya conocimos todo ¿No?_ dijo Lizzie

_Si, en una semana salimos mas que en nuestra vida_ dijo Hoagie

_ Pero yo no me siento cansada_ dijo Nicolle_ Podria salir a todos los lugares otra vez_

_Si, podemos hacerlo_ dijo Rachel

_Si, pero ahora solo quiero ir al mar_ dijo Patton parándose_ ¿Quién me acompaña?_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ya que estaban comiendo.

_¿Nadie? Entonces elijire yo_ dijo haciéndose el que pensaba

Miro a Lizzie, la cual estaba comiendo. Le agarro el brazo haciendo que se pare.

_ Patton, estoy comiendo_ dijo Lizzie enojada

_Dale, ya comeras otra vez_ dijo Patton agarrándole la mano.

Lizzie se dio por vencida y fue con el.

_ Creo que hay amor de verdad_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa mirándolos ir

_Parece_ dijo Victoria también mirándolos.

Habla Lizzie

Se que parece que me gusta Patton, y que a el yo le gusto, pero eso no es cierto. El nunca gustaría de mi o, menos se enamoraría de mi. Un mujeriego siempre lo será, o eso pienso yo.

Ahora solo somos buenos amigos y nos gusta divertirnos juntos, eso no quiere decir que nos gustemos o algo asi.

Llegamos al mar y lo primero que note fue que el agua estaba congelada. Me pare as sentir que estaba tan fría, el me miro.

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto mirándome

_Esta muy fría_ dije mirando el agua

Patton solto una risita y se acerco a mi.

_No seas miedosa_ dijo agarrándome la mano_ vamos_

Yo solo lo seguía mientras me congelaba ¿Cómo podía ser que el no tenga frio?

Cuando llegamos a una altura donde me llegaba a la cintura, ya me había acostumbrado a la temperatura del mar. Casi no había olas, asi que podíamos nadar, hablar y jugar entre nosotros.

Estuvimos un buen rato sin hablar, en el que yo solo disfrutaba del agua, hasta que el hablo.

_Liz, perdón por decirlo_ dijo mirando el agua.

Lo mire y me puse incomoda. No quería hablar mas de eso, ya había pasado y solo quería olvidarlo.

_Esta bien_ dije sin mirarlo_ Algun dia se iban a enterar_

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, en el cual Patton se acerco a mi.

_Liz, tienes algo que me llama la atención_ dijo mirándome_ Nose que es, pero no puedo alejarme de vos_

Estaba muy cerca mio. No, no puede pasar esto, no me enamorara. No quería terminar como Abby.

_Patton, esas palabras conmigo no funcionaran_ dijo mirándolo_ Ya me imagino a cuantas chicas le decis lo mismo_

Patton me miro seriamente, lo cual me incomodo.

_ Eres a la primera que le digo_ dijo alejándose de mi_ Nunca me vas a creer ¿No?_

Yo lo mire con una sonrisa.

_Sabes que no_ dije_ porque sabes que no es verdad_

El no dijo nada mas, y al rato aparecieron los otros chicos.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Patton, pero no podía creerle, de seguro era alguna trampa para que caiga nuevamente, pero no iba a pasar.

Habla Abby

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la única que se encontraba en la arena era yo, que me había quedado mirando el atardecer. Mirar el mar y el cielo me hacían pensar y relajarme.

Ya estaba cansada de pensar siempre en lo mismo, o mejor dicho, en la misma persona. ¿Por qué lo sigo queriendo tanto? Ya me demostró que nunca se fijaría en mi ¿Por qué seguir pensando en alguien que ni me considera atractiva? ¿Cuál es la solución? A veces pienso que lo mejor seria salir con alguien y que me distraiga, pero ¿Con quien? Con algunos de mis amigos no lo haría… además de estar todos ocupados, no podría hacerlo. Tal vez soy muy correcta y busco que todo sea perfecto cuando no lo es, tal vez me cierro y eso hace que nadie se fije en mi…. No lose.

De repente, sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Mire y vi a Hoagie, el cual miraba hacia adelante. Me puse muy nerviosa, tanto que tenia ganas de levantarme y salir corriendo. Trate de levantarme, pero el me detuvo.

Lo mire seriamente paralizada.

_ Tenemos que hablar_ dijo mirándome

Lentamente me sente a su lado, otra vez.

Yo no sabia que decir, ni que hacer… no tenia preparado este momento porque pensé que nunca llegaría.

_ debes estar disfrutando de esto ¿No?_ dijo mirando, otra vez, hacia adelante.

_¿Que cosa?_ dije confundida

Me miro serio

_ Que me guste alguien que no siente lo mismo por mi_ dijo con voz apagada_ Estoy sintiendo lo mismo que vos sentís_

No me gusto que diga eso, no lo estoy disfrutando para nada. Es mas, me sentía peor que antes.

_No me conoces, Hoagie_ dije desilucionada

_ ¿Me vas a decir que no?_ dijo levantando una ceja

_ Sabes que no_ dije mirando hacia adelante_ No hay nada que disfrute de esta situación_

Se quedo callado.

_¿Por que piensas que lo disfrutaría?_ pregunte

_ No lose_ dijo_ Ya ni se lo que digo_

Me dio pena que este asi, porque yo sabia lo que se sentía y no era nada bueno.

_Hoagie, es doloroso, pero ya saldrás_ dije mirándolo

_ ¿Vos te olvidaste de mi?_ pregunto

Era obvio que no y por eso no conteste, porque por mas consejo que le de, sabia que no era asi, que llevaba tiempo y tal vez hasta años, como en mi caso.

_¿Por que yo, Abby?_ pregunto_ Tu no te mereces esto ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi?_

Sentia que las lagrimas querían salir.

_Abby, no quiero que sufras por mi. Tienes que salir con otros chicos, despejarte_ dijo Hoagie_ Pero por favor, no sigas sufriendo por mi, no te merezco_

Lo mire llorando.

_¿Crees que no lo pienso? Se que no tengo que sufrir, pero ¿Cómo dejo de hacerlo? ¿Cómo dejo de pensar en vos?_ le dije

Estaba siendo totalmente honesta, no quería esconderle nada, tenia que saber como me sentía en realidad.

_Abby, yo no soy para ti_ dijo mirándome triste

Eso me rompió mas el corazón. No podía decirme eso, no quería escucharlo de su boca. Ya lo sabia en el fondo, ya sabia que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ¿Por qué me lo tiene que decir? ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que hacer sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía?

Eso hizo que llore como nunca lo hice en mi vida. Me pare y me fui corriendo hacia la casa.

_¡Abby!_ escuche detrás

No me iba a detener, solo quería llegar a mi habitación. Pase por el living de la casa, vi que estaban todos hablando y cuando me vieron se pusieron todos serios. Era comprensible que me miraran con esas caras, ya que mis lagrimas caian a mucha cantidad.

Note que las chicas se paraban para venir hacia mi, pero yo solo corri a mi habitación.

_¡Abby!_ escuche de la voz de Kuki.

Me detuve y las mire. Estaba en la puerta de mi habitación esperando a que las chicas estén a frente mio, lo cual estuvieron en unos segundos.

_¿Que te paso, Abby?_ dijo Rachel preocupada

No sabia como explicarle lo que me pasaba.

Vi que los chicos también se acercaban.

_Abby_ dijo Nigel mirándome_¿Quien te hizo daño?_

_Yo_ dijo Hoagie atrás de todos

Eso me basto para meterme en mi habitación y encerrarme para estar sola. No quería que nadie me moleste, que nadie me aconseje, no quería nada de nadie…. Solo estar sola y llorar hasta que me canse.

* * *

Pobre Abby!

bueh, tal vez esto la haga olvidarse de ese estupido, aunque Hoagie tampoco tiene la culpa de no sentir nada por Abby, de quererla como amiga.

Chicos queri pedrile perdon si alguna se sintio ofendida o algo por lo de los backstreet boys... solo era mi opinion y tal vez dije algo hiriente para alguien que es fanatico de ese grupo... solo espero que entiendan que la fic se idesviaria mucho si los ponemos y que no todos los que leen son fanaticos de ese grupo, o eso pienso.

Igualmente ese tema me hizo preguntarme algo: ¿Cuantos años tienen?

Yo tengo 21, tal vez un poco grande para escribir fics pero lo disfruto mucho... ¿Ustedes?

bueno gracias por los reviews y por pensar en ideas para la fic... eso demuestra que les interesa y de verdad la historia.

gracias por todo

hasta mañana!

XOXO


	27. Esto es la guerra

Hola!

Aca el capi de hoy!

* * *

Hablo yo

Pasaron horas de que Abby se encerrara en su habitación. Los chicos estaban preocupados, ya que Hoagie les conto masomenos lo que paso, pero no toda la historia.

A cada rato alguno de los chicos iba a golpear la puerta de su habitación, pero no tenían respuestas. Estaban todos sentados en los sillones pensando como hacer para que Abby les abriera la puerta, cuando ella apareció seria y mirándolos.

Los chicos al verla se pararon rápidamente, menos Hoagie, el cual miraba todo sentado.

_¿Estas bien, Abby?_ pregunto Kuki acercándose a ella.

Abby la miro seriamente y, por alguna razón, sentía enojo hacia ella.

_Espero que estes contenta_ le dijo sin sacarle la mirada

Kuki la miro extrañada, ya que no entendía porque le decía eso ¿Por qué tendría que estar contenta?

_¿De que hablas?_ pregunto Kuki mirándola

_¿Querias que todos se enamoraran de vos? Pues, lo estas logrando_ dijo Abby con enojo_ Pense que habías cambiado pero veo que seguís siendo la misma que hace unas semanas atrás_

Kuki no entendía porque le decía eso ¿Qué hizo para que le dijera estas cosas?

_Abby, no entiendo_ dijo Kuki a punto de llorar

_ ¿Qué no entendes? Esta todo claro, lo único que te interesa es hacerte la inocente para que todos corran atrás tuyo_ dijo Abby casi gritando_ ¿Por qué, Kuki? ¿Por qué todos te ven tan linda y se fijan en vos?_

Kuki se quedo callada, no sabia que responder.

_Abby, estas muy alterada todavía_ dijo Rachel poniéndose delante de Kuki

_No estoy alterada, solo estoy diciendo algo que ustedes no se animan a decir_ dijo Abby a Rachel.

Kuki ya estaba llorando ¿Todas pensaban eso?

_ Kooks, ven_ dijo Wally agarrando a Kuki y abrazandola

_¿Ves? Hasta Wally te abraza_ dijo Abby fuera de control

_¡Ya, Abby!_ grito Wally_ Que Hoagie no guste de vos y guste de ella no te da derecho a tratarla asi_

Abby se quedo callada…. Sentimientos de culpa se apoderaban de ella ¿Por qué tenia ganas de tratarla mal si no era su culpa?

Camino hasta los sillones y se sento. Esto ya la estaba volviendo loca, tenia que hacer algo y rápido.

_ Kuki, perdón_ dijo Abby con la voz apagada.

Kuki la miro

_ Abby ¿De verdad piensas eso?_ dijo Kuki alejándose de Wally_ ¿De verdad todas piensan eso?_

Todas se quedaron calladas

_ ¿Piensan eso?_ dijo Kuki asombrada_ ¿Piensan que lo hago a propósito?_

_ No, Kuki_ dijo Rachel_ Solo lo dijo Abby en su momento de crisis_

_Pero ella dijo que dijo algo que ustedes no se animan_ dijo Kuki enojándose

Le dolia el solo pensar que sus amigas pensaran eso.

_Kuki, sere sincera_ dijo Lizzie acercándose a ella_ Lo que no podemos comprender es porque todos se fijan en vos y en nadie mas que vos. Todos se obsesionan con vos y nose como lo haces, pero parece que sos la única chica que existe en el grupo_

_Eso es mentira_ dijo Kuki enojada_ Nigel se fijo en vos y Rachel, Patton se fijo en vos y Abby, Jeremy se fijo en Rachel, y muchos chicos mas que se fijan en ustedes y no en mi. Asi que no digan eso porque es mentira_

_Chicas, están siendo injusta con Kuki_ dijo Victoria enojada_ Ella no tiene la culpa de eso_

_ Bueno, listo_ dijo Nigel_ ya dejemos de pelear_

_Kuki, solo quiero que me entiendas_ dijo Abby mirándola_ No es fácil para mi, solo nesecito tiempo_

Kuki para ese entonces estaba muy enojada.

_Pues tomate el tiempo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que me trates mal por algo que no tengo la culpa_ dijo Kuki_ Me da pena que piensen eso, pensé que me conocían un poco_

Y sin decir mas se fue a su habitación.

Victoria se fue detrás de ella, al igual que Wally.

_ Increible lo que puede causar la envidia_ murmuro Patton a Nigel

_No es envidia, es celos_ dijo Nigel

_Las chicas pueden ser crueles cuando quieren_ dijo Patton

Abby se sentía pésima por todo esto. No era su intención pelearse con Kuki, pero sus celos fueron mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

_Abby ¿Qué te paso?_ dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado.

_Nose, me cegué y explote_ dijo triste_ Tenia muchas cosas guardadas, pero ahora me siento mal otra vez_

_No fue tu culpa_ dijo Rachel_ es entendible que te sientas asi y te las agarres con Kuki_

_ Pero no quería pelearme con ella_ dijo Abby_ Ahora todos me van a ver como una loca_

_Abby, nadie te va a ver asi_ dijo Rachel_ Pasaron tantas cosas que esto es minimo_

Abby pensó que tenia razón. Miro hacia adelante y vio a Ace, el cual la miraba seriamente y hasta con enojo. Rachel también lo miro.

Este sin decir nada, se fue hasta las habitaciones, seguramente hacia la de Kuki.

_ Igualmente teníamos razón_ dijo Lizzie sentándose con las chicas_ Todos iran corriendo para calmar a Kuki_

Hoagie de repente también fue hacia allí.

_¿Ven?_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

Rachel y Abby se quedaron calladas mientras pensaban en lo sucedido.

Habla Kuki

¿Qué hice para que piensen eso? Nunca hice nada para que pase esto ¿ Que lo hago a propósito? Se nota que no me conocen, porque si me conocerían no pensarían eso.

Me daba rabia y bronca que piensen eso. No quería ni verlas, para tener amigas que piensen eso, prefiero estar sola.

_¡Kuki!_ escuche que gritaron detrás mio.

Gire y vi que Victoria venia hacia mi. Me pare para hablar con ella mientras seguía llorando.

Ella, apenas me vio, me abrazo. Y ese abrazo lo sentí tan sincero, sentí que compartía el dolor con ella.

_ Kuki, no tenes la culpa_ dijo ella mientras seguía abrazandome.

_Lose_ dije llorando_ Pero me duele que piensen eso_

Se separo de mi y me miro.

_Cuentas conmigo_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Gracias_ le dije

Victoria era muy sincera y ya la consideraba unas de mis mejores amigas, o la única en este momento. Pero todo se me congelo cuando escuche su voz.

_ Kuki ¿Estas bien?_ dijo Wally cuidadosamente

Victoria se corrió para que pudiera estar frente a frente con el. Lo mire y note su preocupación por mi, lo que me alegro.

_Si, lo estare_ dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

_Bueno, los dejo solos_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

La verdad es que no quería estar a solas con el después de lo vivido, no creía que era el indicado para hablar de esto.

_ Ehmm…. Quiero que sepas que yo no pienso eso_ dijo mirando el piso

Sonrei

_Lose, gracias_ le dije

_ Pero, a pesar de todo, me da celos_ dijo mirándome seriamente

Yo solo me quede callada.

_¿Sabes porque todos se fijan en vos y en nadie mas?_ dijo

Lo mire con curiosidad.

_¿Por que?_ le pregunte

_Porque tenes algo que ninguna tiene_ dijo mirándome fijamente_ sos alegre, inocente, divertida, y cualquier chico quisiera una chica para proteger. No hay chico que se resista a tu dulzura_

Me quede callada mirándolo. El se acerco mas a mi.

_ Y lo mas importante es que sos hermosa y seria estúpido no fijarse en vos_ dijo a centímetros de mi.

Yo solo me quede inmóvil. Me mori de la ternura cuando me dijo eso, solo pensaba en sus palabras. Pero todo fue interrumpido cuando escuche una voz detrás.

_¿Estas bien, Kuki?_ pregunto Ace seriamente mientras se acercaba.

Mire a Wally y note su molestia porque Ace este allí.

_Si, gracias por preguntar_ dije con una sonrisa.

_ Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_Gracias_ le dije con una sonrisa

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ya que no sabia que decir. Estabamos Ace, Wally y yo ¿Qué podría decirse?

Pero para mi mala suerte, Hoagie también se acercaba. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo salgo de esto?

_¿Como estas?_ pregunto ya al frente mio

Lo mire seriamente.

_Bien_ le dije

_Te quería pedir perdón, fue mi culpa que Abby te trate asi_ dijo apenado

_No, no es tu culpa_ dije mirándolo_ Si no era por esto, nunca hubiesen dicho lo que verdaderamente pensaban de mi_

Otro silencio se apodero de nosotros.

_ Bien, veo que vas a estar bien acompañada_dijo Wally mirando a los otros dos chicos con bronca.

Esto no podía seguir asi. Asi que era ahora o nunca.

_Wally, ya que estamos todos aca_ dije mientras pensaba en que decir_ creo que podemos hablar_

_¿De que? Esta todo mas que clara la situación_ dijo Wally_ Ace gano, Hoagie y yo tenemos que resignarnos_

¿De que estaba hablando?

_¿ que?_ le dije confundida

_Ace y tu están saliendo otra vez_ dijo Hoagie

_¿De donde sacaron eso?_ dijo Ace

_¿No es verdad?_ dijo Wally alegre

_No, Ace y Yo no estamos saliendo_ dije confundida

¿Por qué pensaban eso?

_ Bueno, solo quiero que sepan que no quiero lastimar a nadie, todo esto solo me hizo dar cuenta que están sufriendo_ dije_ Solo quiero decirles que esto no es fácil para mi y no se como manejarlo. Creo que tendrían que olvidarse de mi_

Los tres me miraron asombrados.

_¿Que me olvide de vos?_ dijo Wally enojado_ Kuki ¿Escuchas lo que me pedís?_

_Si, y es lo mejor_ dije mirándolo

Ya estaba cansada de esto y solo quería que miraran a otras personas. No quería seguir siendo vista como la roba chicos, aunque no creía que sea asi.

_ Sabes que es imposible_ dijo Ace seriamente_ Te lo dije muchas veces_

_ Kuki, debes decidirte por uno_ dijo Hoagie

_No, no quiero elegir a ninguno_ dije_ No quiero que nadie sufra por mi, y es lo que decido… no quiero estar con ninguno_

Dicho esto me fui a mi habitación.

Hablo yo

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados mirando por donde Kuki se había ido.

Wally los miro.

_ ¿Van a luchar por ella?_ pregunto seriamente_¿O le van a hacer caso?_

_Luchare por ella_ dijo Ace decidido

_Yo también_ dijo Hoagie

_Entonces que gane el mejor_ dijo Wally_ Se los advierto, no se los hare fácil_

_¿Crees que yo si?_ dijo Ace_ No lo hare fácil_

_ Entonces esto es la guerra_ dijo Hoagie llendose

* * *

Se pone caliente las cosas!

¿Que opinan?

Bueno, viendo que siguen discutiendo sobre lo de los backstreet boys, les pido, por favor, que ya dejen ese tema pasar... no es la intencion ofender a nadie y menos hacer sentir mal a alguna de ustedes... fue una sugerencia, la cual se las agradesco, y nada mas... asi que dejemos ese tema... ya paso.

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Les queria comunicar que el capitulo que viene lo subire el jueves, porque el miercoles tengo que estudiar mucho, asi que espero que puedan comprender

hasta el jueves!

XOXO


	28. La ida

SORPRESA!

jaj... queria sorprenderlos con una capi!

es largo, asi que pasan muchas cosas!

* * *

Habla Kuki

¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mi? Mis amigas me creen una zorra, otra vez, Ace, Wally y Hoagie gustando de mi… creo que nada mas me puede pasar.

Me tire en mi cama y me tape la cara con mi almohada. En ese momento deseaba que ningún chico se fije en mi y estar tranquila conmigo misma.

Escuche que golpearon la puerta y me moleste. No quería que sea ninguno de los chicos, ni ninguna de mis "Amigas", rogaba para que no sean ellas.

Me levante para abrir la puerta y era Victoria. Me alivio verla a ella, le sonreí y paso.

_¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto sentándose en mi cama.

_Si, un poco abrumada, pero bien_ dije sentándome a su lado

Me miro con una sonrisa.

_¿Por que me miras asi?_ le pregunte

_ Eres tonta, Kuki_ dijo sin sacar la sonrisa de su cara.

_¿Por que?_ le dije intrigada

_Tienes a tres chicos a tus pies y no lo aprovechas_ dijo

_No quiero jugar con ninguno de ellos_ dije seria

Era verdad, no quería lastimar a nadie, ni menos lastimarme a mi.

_ ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijeron las chicas?_ pregunto mientras se acostaba en mi cama.

_ La verdad que nose que pensar_ dije parándome_ No puedo creer que piensen eso de mi_

_¿Quieres un consejo?_ dijo sentándose nuevamente.

_Si_ dije mirándola

Los consejos de Victoria siempre eran interesantes, asi que me importaba y mucho lo que me pueda decir.

_ Debes dejar de ser tan inocente y buena_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Ya lo intente una vez, y conoci una parte de mi que odio_ dije sentándome en un sillón

Victoria se paro y vino hacia mi.

_Tu problemas es que te vas de un extremo a otro_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Debes ser mas atrevida, pero sin llegar a ser una zorra ¿Entendes?_

Me quede pensando y no entendía como.

_ Nose como ser mas atrevida_ dije con un poco de vergüenza

_Facil_ dijo sentándose a mi lado_ Tienes que ser irresistible para todos y dejarlos con las ganas. Coquetea, pero no te dejes tocar_

Me rei de lo que decía. Victoria sabia mucho sobre este tema.

_¿A ti te funciona?_ le pregunte

_Si, además me ayuda para no pensar en lo que piensan los demás_ dijo mirándome_ Solo se tu y nadie mas. Y no te dejes gritar por nadie_

_¿Y que hago con los chicos?_ le pregunte seria

_¿Con tus tres enamorados?_ pregunto con una sonrisa_ Dejalos que se maten entre ellos. El que mas aguante, es el indicado_

_Yo les dije que se olviden de mi_ le conte

_No lo harán_ dijo Victoria decidida_ Pelearan por vos_

_ No soy un trofeo_ dije con una sonrisa

_Para ellos si_ dijo_ Los escuche hablar_

La mire con intriga.

_¿Que dijeron?_ le pregunte curiosa

_Que iban a pelear por vos_ dijo Victoria_ Y que no iban a descansar hasta tenerte, o algo asi_

Me enojo un poco. Crei que había sido convincente cuando les dije que me olvidaran.

_Es el precio de ser linda, Kuki_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa_ Las chicas se ponen celosas y los chicos no te dejan en paz_

_Pero no quiero que pase esto_ dije media histérica_ Solo quiero estar lejos de los chicos y que mis amigas vean que no es asi_

_Kuki, hazme caso_ dijo Victoria_ deja de ser tan inocente y compórtate como lo que sos, una chica de 17 años con hormonas_

Me quede pensando y, tal vez tenga razón, si quiero que me vean de otra forma, tengo que actuar distinto…. Ya basta de ser tan inocente… tenia que ser un poco mas viva.

_Y a los chicos ignoralos_ dijo Victoria_ Sigue con tu vida y que se las arreglen_

Asenti con la cabeza

_Si, eso hare_dije decidida_ Les mostrare que no soy tan tonta como creen_

_Eso es_ dijo Victoria como un triunfo

Hablo yo

Ya era el otro dia y los chicos se encontraban desayunando en el patio grande que tenia la casa. Habia tensión entre ellos por lo sucedido la noche pasada, ninguno quería decir nada sobre eso por miedo a que alguna le halla quedado algo que decir.

Kuki ni miraba a Rachel, Lizzie o a Abby, solo desayunaba como si no estuvieran allí. En cambio las chicas la miraban esperando alguna respuesta de ella. Abby no sabia si hablar con ella o dejarla, tal vez estaba muy enojada, aunque no veía porque, después de todo Abby tendría que estarlo. Según ella, aunque Kuki no tenga la culpa de lo de Hoagie, no veía que haga algo para revertirlo. Rachel había quedado en el medio sin saber si Kuki estaba enojada con ella también y Lizzie simplemente no quería estar asi con Kuki, ella fue la única que estuvo con ella en sus tiempos difíciles.

Nicolle había tomado partido por Abby, ya que fue la primera que le hablo. Y, obviamente, Victoria estaba con Kuki.

Los chicos no se metían porque eran cosas de chicas y no sabrían que decir para arreglarse, aunque mas de uno estaba muy involucrado.

El desayuno había terminado y la primera en levantarse fue Kuki, la cual se fue sin decir nada a nadie. Lizzie no soportaba mas esta situación, asi que la siguió.

Estaban en la cocina y la primera que hablo fue Lizzie.

_Kuki, perdón si te ofendi_ dijo seria

_No me tienes que pedir nada, es lo que pensas_ dijo Kuki mientras seguía lavando sus cosas.

_Yo te lo dije, te dije que no sabia como lo hacias_ dijo Lizzie mirándola_ pero no es nada mas que eso. Yo no siento envidia ni celos por vos_

Kuki la miro seriamente.

_ Se que no mentis. Pero me hicieron sentir como si tengo la culpa de que esto pase, mas Abby_ dijo Kuki con dolor

_Por eso, yo se que no tenes la culpa_ dijo Lizzie_ Las cosas pasan por algo y si Hoagie se fijo en vos, sus razones tendrá_

Kuki se quedo callada. Con Lizzie no era el problema, ella solo decía lo que sentía siempre.

_Esta todo bien, Liz_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Con vos no es el problema_

_ Kuki, sabes que cuentas conmigo_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Fuiste la única que me trataba bien cuando ninguna lo hacia, y eso no lo voy a olvidar_

Kuki le sonrio y la abrazo

Se quedaron calladas un momento.

_Y…¿Qué piensas hacer?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Nada, seguire el consejo de Victoria_ dijo Kuki_ Solo sere yo_

_Me parece bien_ dijo Lizzie_ Victoria da buenos consejos_

_Si, me ayudo mucho_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa.

En otro lado de la casa, en el living, estaba Rachel sentada pensando en que hacer. Si iba a hablar con Kuki, Abby tal vez se enoje, pero si no lo hacia tal vez Kuki se enoje mas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se sento a su lado, hasta que hablo.

_ ¿Cómo estas?_ pregunto Jeremy, el cual asusto a Rachel.

Ella lo miro seriamente, aun seguía enojada con el.

_¿Ahora te interesa?_ le respondió cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarlo

_Siempre me intereso_ dijo seriamente_ Rach ¿ Por que no dejamos los enojos de lado y hablamos?_

Rachel lo miro enojada

_ No quiero hablar con vos_ dijo cortante_ Solo me diras mas mentiras para que volvamos_

_Nunca te he mentido_ dijo Jeremy_ ¿Por qué te mentiría?_

_ Jeremy, no me queres como decis hacerlo_ dijo Rachel_ Solo querías alguna novia y cai yo_

Jeremy se empezó a enojar.

_Rachel ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que piensas que todo el mundo te quiere hacer daño a vos_ dijo molesto_ Piensas que todos somos como Nigel que solamente te hirió, pero no es asi. Y lo peor de todo es que lo seguís queriendo y estas usando esta excusa para decirme que no queres estar mas conmigo_

Rachel se quedo callada mirándolo con bronca. En el fondo sabia que era asi, pero nunca lo admitiría.

_No sabes lo que siento_ dijo levantándose_Se ve que no me conociste nada en todo esté tiempo_

Se estaba llendo pero Jeremy la agarro y la dio vuelta.

_ Date cuenta que te quiero_ dijo Jeremy lentamente_ porque cuando lo hagas va a ser muy tarde y ya no estare aquí_

Rachel se solto de el y lo miro con bronca

_ ¿Te vas a ir?_ pregunto Rachel enojada_ Entonces que te valla bien en el regreso_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue a su habitación dejando a Jeremy triste y a Nigel con una sonrisa en sus labios, el cual había escuchado todo.

Sin pensarlo mas, Jeremy se fue a su habitación y se puso a preparar las cosas para irse.

Ya era la noche y estaban todos comiendo, menos Jeremy. Esto Lizzie lo noto y le pareció raro, ya que siempre estaba.

_Chicos ¿Vieron a Jeremy?_ pregunto seria

_no_ dijo Hoagie

_Es raro que no halla venido a cenar_ dijo Lizzie pensando

_Tal vez se siente mal_ dijo Kuki comiendo

_Ire a ver si esta bien_ dijo Lizzie llendo hacia alla.

_¿Por que tanto interés en ese chico?_ pregunto Patton molesto

_uyy… me parece que alguien esta celoso_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_¿Yo? Jajaja_ dijo Patton riéndose_ por favor, con todas las chicas que puedo tener, me voy a poner celosos de Lizzie_

_Admite que te gusta_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_Es linda_ dijo Patton

_Te gusta mas que eso_ dijo Hoagie

_Bueno, ya_ dijo Patton molesto_ hablemos de otra persona_

Los chicos se rieron, pero, de pronto, Lizzie apareció preocupada y triste.

_¡Se fue!_ grito a sus amigos

_¿Como que se fue?_ Dijo Rachel levantándose

_Se fue y dejo esta nota_ dijo Lizzie seria_ Dice que es para vos, Rachel_

Rachel estaba shockeada… ella misma le había dicho que se valla. Agarro la nota y no sabia si quería abrirla. Solamente se quedo pensando en que era su culpa que se halla ido.

_¿Estas segura que se fue?_ pregunto Nigel mostrándose serio, pero por dentro saltaba de la felicidad.

_Si, no hay nada de el en el cuarto_ dijo Lizzie preocupada_ Lo llamare_

_Rach ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Kuki a su lado

Rachel la miro

_Vengan_ les dijo a todas las chicas y se fueron, menos Lizzie que estaba tratando de llamarlo, pero no contestaba.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer.

_¿Por que nunca sabemos que hacer?_ dijo Wally

_No lose_ dijo Hoagie_ Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos y comer, otra vez_

_Buena idea_ dijo Ace

Y asi, los chicos se pusieron a comer.

Habla Rachel

¡Dios! Esto es mi culpa. Yo le dije que se fuera, por mi culpa que me hago la dura se fue sintiéndose mal.

Llegamos a mi habitación y todas las chicas pasaron, menos Lizzie.

_¿Que esta pasando, Rach?_ pregunto Abby

_Se fue por mi culpa_ dije con la voz temblorosa

_¿Por que?_ pregunto Nicolle

Les conte lo que había pasado hoy a la tarde

_Se fue por mi culpa_ dije triste

_Rach, ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?_ pregunto Victoria_ Si te interesa tanto ¿Por qué no se lo demostraste?_

_Porque nose si lo quiero_ dije sin pensarlo

¿Nose si lo quiero?

Las chicas me miraron asombradas

_Rachel ¿No sabes si lo quieres?_ pregunto Abby_ pero se veian tan bien, tan juntos_

_ Eso no significa nada_ dije_ Creo que al final de cuentas tenia razón_

_ ¿De que hablas?_ dijo Kuki

Las mire seria

_ Que nunca olvide a Nigel_ les confese

Las chicas abrieron los ojos.

Lose, es muy pronto para decir eso, pero en ese momento no hablaba yo, sino que lo hacia mi corazón y eso es lo que sentía. Pero eso no quiere decir que Jeremy no me importe y que me sienta mal por esto.

_¿Quieres leer la carta?_ pregunto Nicolle

Me había olvidado de eso, y ahora si quiero hacerlo. La abri y la lei fuerte.

_Rachel: quiero que sepas que siempre seras importante en mi vida. Nada me hara olvidar tu pelo rubio, tus ojos miel y esa personalidad explosiva que tienes. Me duele mucho que no creas en todo lo que te quiero y que nuestra linda relación halla terminado como termino, pero creo que es lo mejor, de lo contrario hubiésemos terminado odiándonos y prefiero tener recuerdos lindos a que se opaquen con cosas feas. Recuerda que siempre estare pensando en ti, pero acepto que otro sea el dueño de tu corazón. Te quiero mucho….. por siempre, Jeremy_

Cuando termine de leer la carta me sentía peor…. Desconfie de su amor, el cual lo tenia para mi y lo desperdicie.

_Wow…. Te quiere mucho_ dijo Nicolle

¿Por qué tengo que seguir enamorada del otro estúpido? Me daba bronca a mi misma, me odiaba…. Amo a alguien que no me respeta y que piensa que soy un objeto.

_¿Por que?_ grite mientras me sentaba en mi cama

_Rach, no te sientas mal_ dijo Kuki sentándose a mi lado_ Es difícil la situación, pero tal vez fue para mejor, tal vez el estaba dolido_

Kuki tenia razón, y eso solo hiso que me sienta mas culpable.

_Soy una estúpida_ dije con bronca.

De repente, golpearon la puerta. Abby abrió, y era Lizzie.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto apenas entro.

_No_ dije_¿Pudiste hablar con el?_

_No, llame muchas veces y no atiende_ dijo seriamente

Y, otra vez, golpearon la puerta.

Era exytraño, porque estábamos todas en mi habitación.

Abby abrió y era la persona que menos quería ver: Nigel.

* * *

¡Pobre Jeremy! ¿Que piensan de que se fue?

Y kuki ¿Que hara? ¿Sera la atrevida que le dice Victoria que sea?

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado la sorpresa!

Bueno, ahora hasta el jueves!

XOXO


	29. ¿Reconciliacion? y juego

Hola! ¿Como estan? yo feliz!

superamos los 200 reviews!

es genial... muchisimas gracias por todo... es un gran logro, simplemente no lo puedo creer... ¡Son geniales!

bueno disfruten del capitulo... atencion fans de Nigel-Rachel les va a gustar!

* * *

Hablo yo

Abby abrió la puerta, y no podía ser otro que Nigel.

Rachel se paro al verlo. Lo miro seria y sin saber que hacer; ahora que había confesado seguir enamorada de el, no le salian las palabras para echarlo.

_¿Que quieres, Nigel?_ pregunto Abby mirándolo.

_Queria saber si Rachel estaba bien_ dijo Nigel mirando a la rubia

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rachel hablo.

_Déjennos solos_ dijo sin sacar su mirada de Nigel

_¿Segura?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Si, no va a pasar nada_ dijo Rachel

Y sin decir nada mas, las chicas se fueron extrañadas y confusas.

Ahora eran solo ella y Nigel en su habitación. El silencio se apodero de la sala, ya que ellos solo se miraban sin decir nada ¿Qué podían decirse después de todo lo que paso entre ellos?

Rachel se fue acercándose a el lentamente mientras el solo estaba inmóvil pensando que iba a hacer la chica.

_Rachel, lamento todo lo que paso_ dijo Nigel para cortar el silencio.

_Shh, no hables_ murmuro Rachel a centímetros de el.

Nigel la miraba y no podía creer que sea tan linda y lo tonto que fue por dejarla ir. Sabia que Rachel era la persona mas importante en su vida y que era la única chica con la que quería estar, pero no entendía porque no se lo demostraba o porque le costaba tanto ser cariñoso con ella.

Por otro lado, Rachel solo quería sentirlo y saber si de verdad era amor lo que sentía por el o si solo era una confusión de su cabeza. Lo cierto era que Nigel la hacia temblar, la sola idea de tenerlo tan cerca le causaba escalofríos. Eso si no era amor, no sabia lo que era.

_Rach.._ trato de decir Nigel

Pero Rachel puso su dedo en su boca y ese simple tacto hizo querer tocarlo mas

_ Nigel, olvidemos por un momento nuestras diferencias_ dijo Rachel casi como un susurro_ Solo besame_

Nigel no podía creer que le este pidiendo eso. Parecia un sueño, parecía estar viviendo en el pasado, cuando eran novios y felices.

_Besame, Nigel_ insistió Rachel mirándolo

Y, antes de que Rachel se arrepienta, Nigel la beso. Fue un beso con muchas ganas, tanto tiempo sin besarse, hicieron que este beso fuera tan especial, tan apasionado pero a la vez dulce y con amor. Fue un beso largo, ya que ninguno de los dos se querían separar del que fuera un sueño, que solo fuera una fantasia que tenían.

A los pocos minutos, se separaron y se miraron. _"Si, definitivamente te amo" _pensó Rachel con una leve sonrisa.

Nigel, por otro lado, quería besarla otra vez. Queria recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvo sin besarla, asi que aprovecho y la beso, pero esta vez el beso fue muy apasionado. Tan apasionado que el ambiente se torno mas caliente.

Rachel solo dejaba que el chico la bese con desesperación, solo quería estar con el y sentirlo.

Nigel dirijio a Rachel hasta la cama y la recostó sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella metia sus manos dentro de la remera de Nigel para tocar su espalda.

Poco a poco, Nigel le fue sacando la ropa a Rachel mientras dejaba de besar sus labios para pasar a su cuello. Rachel solo disfrutaba cada beso del chico, cada caricia, todo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, los dos estaban en ropa interior tocándose y besándose. Paso lo que tuvo que pasar (Ustedes se lo imaginaran) y asi se demostraron que todavía se seguían amando.

En otro lado de la casa, estaban las chicas, mas precisamente en la habitación de Nicolle, esperando respuesta de Rachel, ya que hacia mas de una hora que se había encerrado con Nigel y no había salido ninguno.

_¿Se habran arreglado?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ No, no creo que Rachel quiera_ dijo Abby seria

_¿ Se habran matado mutuamente?_ dijo Lizzie horrorizada

_No_ dijeron todas las chicas juntas

_Tal vez solo estén aprovechando el tiempo_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Ustedes saben a que me refiero_

_ Puede ser_ dijo lIzzie con una sonrisa

_Hablemos de otra cosa ¿Si?_ dijo Victoria_ Ya sabremos lo que paso_

_Es verdad_ dijo Abby_ Bueno, quisiera aprovechar que estamos todas para pedirte perdón, Kuki. Nnunca tuve que tratarte tan mal, después de todo es mi problema que Hoagie no se fije en mi_

Kuki la miro seria

_ Lose, no te preocupes, no paso nada_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Pero tenias razón en algo_

_¿En que?_ dijo Aby confusa

_En que soy demasiado inocente_ dijo Kuki_ Tengo que atreverme mas_

_Eso me agrada_ dijo Lizzie

_Igual que no vuelva la Kuki zorra_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_Nunca_ dijo Kuki riéndose

_ Chicas, me aburro_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Podemos jugar a algo?_

_¿Jugar?_ dijo Abby_ Estamos grande para eso_

_Pero no para un juego_ dijo Victoria sonriendo pícaramente_ Verdad o consecuencia_

Las chicas la miraron

_¿En serio?_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_Si ¿No se animan?_ dijo Victoria sin sacar la sonrisa

_ Juguemos_ dijo Lizzie

_No lose_ dijo Abby_ Seria estúpido jugar mientras no sabemos que pasa con Rachel_

_¿Que pasa, Abby? ¿Tienes miedo?_ dijo Kuki

_Obvio que no, ustedes tendrían que tener_ dijo Abby_ Mis consecuencias son geniales_

_Entonces juguemos_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_Bueno, juguemos_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

En otra parte de la casa estaban los chicos hablando en el living.

_¿Que se quedo haciendo Nigel?_ dijo Patton molesto_ Dijo que venia rápido para decirnos como esta Rachel y hace mas de una hora que estamos esperando_

_Tal vez encontró algo divertido que hacer_ dijo Hoagie con su característica sonrisa de pervertido.

_Ni quiero pensarlo_ dijo Wally

_Mientras esperamos, conozcamos mas a Ace_ dijo Patton mirándolo_ ¿Te molesta?_

_Para nada_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Wally revoleo los ojos, mientras que Hoagie se intereso, ya que quería saber como conquisto a Kuki.

_¿Donde naciste?_ pregunto Patton

_En España_ respondió Ace

_Wow, dicen que hay lindas chicas allí_ dijo Hoagie_¿Es verdad?_

_Bueno, si_ dijo Ace_ son lindas_

_¿Vives con tus padres?_ pregunto Patton

_Con mi papa_ respondió Ace seriamente_ Mi mama murió hace unos años_

Los chicos se quedaron callados mirándolo, hasta a Wally le intereso.

_uy, lo lamento_ dijo Patton seriamente

_Esta bien, no lo sabían_ respondió Ace

_¿Te dueles hablar de eso?_ pregunto Hoagie_ A mi me sigue costando hablar de mi papa_

Ace se quedo pensando

_Masomenos_ dijo Ace_ Aveces me da mucha tristeza, pero otras siento que ya lo supere_

_¿Y no tienes hermanos?_ pregunto, sorpresivamente, Wally

_Hermana, pero vive en España_ conto Ace

_¿Asi que al único que tienes aquí es a tu papa?_ pregunto Patton

_Si_ dijo Ace_ Tambien tengo amigos, pero de familia es el único_

_ Wow, detrás de el chico bonito, hay una historia fuerte_ dijo Patton

_¿Chico bonito? Suena gay_ dijo Ace en tono broma

Los chicos se rieron

_ Me caes bien_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa_ Podrias enseñarme algunas tácticas con las chicas, pareces tener suerte con ellas_

_Tu también pareces_ dijo Ace

_Si, pero quisiera tener mas_ dijo Patton

_Solo quieres mas tácticas para conquistar a Lizzie_ dijo Hoagie en tono enamorado

_Basta con eso, solo es mi amiga_ dijo Patton molesto

_si, claro_ dijo Wally sarcásticamente

Patton iba a decir algo mas pero justo Abby apareció seria y palida. Los chicos la miraron, le iban a preguntar si estaba bien, pero, de pronto, Abby camino hacia los chicos, en dirección a Hoagie, y lo beso.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos no creyendo lo que veian. Hasta Hoagie se quedo quieto durante el beso. A los segundos, Abby se separo de el, lo miro y se fue rápido.

_¿Que fue eso?_ pregunto Ace asombrado

_ Nnno ttteenngo laa mmennor ideeea_ dijo Hoagie shockeado

Wally se rio por como la cara de su amigo.

_ Hoagie, creo que tienes pinta labios en tu boca_ dijo Patton tratando de controlar la risa

Hoagie se paro y se miro en un espejo. Trato de sacárselo mientras trataba de pensar en lo sucedido, hasta que adivino lo que paso. Se formo una sonrisa en su cara.

_Chicos, creo que las chicas quieren jugar_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

_¿De que hablas?_ dijo Wally secándose las lagrimas de tanto reírse

_ Me parece que el beso te afecto el cerebro_ dijo Patton

_¿Verdad o consecuencia?_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

_Exacto_ dijo Hoagie

_ Ahh, ya entiendo a lo que te referis_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_Si quieren jugar, jugaremos_ dijo Hoagie

* * *

interesante ¿No?

¿Que pasara entre Rachel y Nigel despues de estar juntos?

¿Que pasara en ese juego? ¡Por dios!

diaganmen que se les ocurre que pasa en el juego!

bueno... los quiero! y muchas gracias, otra vez, por tanto reviews!

hasta mañana!

XOXO


	30. sigue el juego

hola! aca un capi!

mucho de kuki y wally...

* * *

Habla Abby

¡maldita prenda! ¿Por qué justo besar a el? ¡que vergüenza! Las piernas no me daban de tan rápido que me fui, habré quedado como una estúpida. Esto lo van a pagar, ya verán lo que puedo llegar a hacerles hacer.

Llegue a la habitación de Nicolle, entre y estaban todas riéndose, obviamente vieron que lo hice.

_ les va a costar caro_ dije seria y roja

_¡lo hiciste!_ dijo lizzie entre risas

_sigamos, por favor_ dije tratando de cambiar de tema

_bueno, escoje_ dijo victoria con una sonrisa

Me quede pensando en quien y que podría hacer si elegía consecuencia, y se me vino a la cabeza una idea que me iba a divertir mucho.

_kuki ¿verdad o consecuencia?_ dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kuki se quedo pensando, hasta que hablo.

_ consecuencia_ dijo con una sonrisa

"_oh no, kuki! Gran error", _pensé mientras mi sonrisa se hacia mas grande

_bien, tienes que bailarle sensualmente a wally_ le dije sin sacar la sonrisa

Kuki se puso seria y nerviosa, pero lo tenia que hacer

_ no, por favor, cualquier cosa pero no eso_ me dijo casi rogándome

_ no me ruegues, no voy a cambiar de opinión_ le dije con una sonrisa_ hazlo_

_vamos, kuki ¿no es que tenias que atreverte mas?_ dijo Nicolle_ es un buen comienzo_

Kuki se quedo callada y se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa porque sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

_chicas, las voy a odiar después de esto_ dijo kuki levantándose para hacerlo

_ espera, hay algo mas_ dije

_¿que?_ dijo kuki asustada

_ tienes que hacerlo en ropa interior_ dije

Kuki me miro horrorizada

_ no, de ninguna manera_ dijo cruzándose de brazos_ no lo hare_

_elje eso o bailar arriba de la mesa, también en ropa interior, delante de todos los chicos_ dije

Ahora si que tenia que hacerlo

_esta bien, prefiero a wally solo_ dijo resignada_ pero ya me vengare_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue.

_ wally me lo va a agradecer_ dije pensando en el chico

_ y mucho_ dijo lizzie con una sonrisa

Habla kuki

¿Por qué a mi? ¿ como lo voy a hacer? ¿Dónde estará?

Lo busque, hasta que escuche su voz en el living. No me animaba a verlo, solo quería tomar valor y respirar profundo para que los nervios se vallan.

Pero, sin querer, escuche lo que decían los chicos…. Se ve que estaban jugando también.

_ vamos, ace, elije a alguno_ escuche que decía patton

_ elijo a wally ¿verdad o consecuencia?_ dijo ace

_ehmm…. Verdad_ dijo wally

_ ¿verdad?_ pregunto hoagie_ pensé que dirías consecuencia_

_ no, ustedes me harán hacer maldades_ dijo wally

Si solo hubiese pensado eso, no estaría acá.

_ dime, wally ¿seguis amando a kuki?_ pregunto ace

¿ace pregunto eso? Raro

Hubo un silencio largo, en el cual yo solo esperaba que diera su repuesta.

_ ¿Por qué esa pregunta?_ dijo wally

_solo respondela_ dijo ace

_ ehmmm… si, creo que si_ dijo dudando

¿cree? Esa no es una respuesta convincente

_ esa no es una respuesta, wally_ dijo patton leyendo mi mente

_ ¿Por qué no? Creo que la amo_ dijo wally

_¿la amas o no llegaste a hacer lo que querías con ella?_ pregunto hoagie

_¿ que no llegue a hacer?_ pregunto wally

_ tener sexo con ella, por ejemplo_ dijo hoagie

_¿crees que estoy obsesionado con ella por eso?_ dijo wally

_ nose, tal vez es algo que querías y no lo pudiste hacer_ dijo hoagie

Ahora si estaba interesante la charla

_ pues, no es asi_ dijo wally

_¿no vas a admitir que lo querías hacer?_ pregunto patton

_obvio que quería, pero eso no significa que no la ame_ dijo wally

Wow…. Me ama

Suspire pensando en eso, pero ahora tenia que estar concentrada en lo que tenia que hacer. Solo tenia que llamar a wally y llevarlo a mi habitación,pero ¿Cómo?

Trate de no pensar mas y dejar que mis sentidos me lleven. Sin pensar, aparecí en el living, los chicos me miraron. Trate de actuar normalmente.

_ wally ¿ puedes venir un segundo?_ le dije lo mas normal que pude

Wally me miro extrañado

_claro ¿pasa algo?_ me pregunto

_no, solo quiero hablar con vos_ le dije nerviosa

Mirarlo allí viniendo hacia mi, me puso mas nerviosa que antes. Ya estaba frente a mi esperando a que hable.

_ ven a mi habitación_ le dije despacio para que escuche solo el

Me siguió y todo ese camino fue el mas largo de mi vida. No quería llegar, pero algún momento tenia que.

Entro a mi habitación y me miro confundido

_¿que pasa?_ pregunto

Bien, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que tener el control. Basta de nervios y que salga la perra que tengo dentro.

_ siéntate en mi cama, ahora vengo_ le dije con una sonrisa

_¿esta todo bien, kooks?_ me pregunto

_ si, solo siéntate_ le dije llendome al baño

El hizo lo que le dije y me metí al baño. Me saque la ropa y me puse una bata que tenia. Trate de peinarme un poco y de maquillarme para que sea mas sensual. Me mire al espejo y ya estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Sali del baño y me miro mas confundido

_kooks, me esta preocupando ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo viniendo hacia mi

_no, wally, quédate sentado y disfruta_ le dije sensualmente

Se sentó nuevamente, puse música, algo sensual.

Lo mire y tenia ganas de reírme por su cara, no creo que pueda estar mas confundido que en este momento.

_ kooks, no entiendo lo que pasa perooooooooo_ trato de decir, pero me había sacado la bata y ahora estaba en ropa interior, roja para ser precisa.

Empeze a bailar lo mas sensual que podía, a acercarme lentamente a el, a jugar con mi pelo, con mi cuerpo con todo. Siempre mirándolo fijamente, por eso me daba cuenta de que le estaba gustando lo que hacia.

Todo esto solo hizo que me excite cada vez mas, así que ya no era un problemas hacerlo, es mas lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando estaba a centímetros de el, pude sentir que deseaba tocarme, ya que mordía su labio inferior como queriendo controlarse. Como la canción se estaba terminando, tenia que pensar en algún final que lo termine de explotar, y ya sabia cual era.

Me puse mucho mas cerca de el, me senté sobre el y rocié mis labios con los suyos, y ahí fue cuando la canción termino. Nos quedamos en esa posición unos segundos, en lo cual pude sentir que estaba muy excitado. Pero no iba a dejar que nada mas pase, así que me levante rápidamente con una sonrisa, me puse la bata y me fui de allí a la habitación de nicolle.

Habla wally

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me dejo así? Dios, kuki, me vas a volver loco. Y ahora ¿Qué hago? No puedo ir con los chicos en este estado. O me doy una ducha o hago algo urgente.

_ kuki, kuki, kuki… acabas de cometer un error_ dije como un pervertido_ me hiciste querer tenerte mas que antes_

Si algo sabia era que deseaba a kuki pero era mas el amor que sentía que lo primero. Pero ahora habían cambiado mis proriedades…. Ahora la deseaba mucho mas.

* * *

woo ¿que hara wally?

una pregunta!

con quien les gustaria que este nicolle o victoria?

gracias por los reviews!

HASTA EL DOMINGO!

XOXO


	31. Al otro dia

Hola!

aca les dejo otro capi...

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya era el otro dia, cuando Rachel se despertó por la luz del sol. Se frego los ojos tratando de que no le moleste, y fue ahí cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado la anoche anterior. Noto que ella estaba durmiendo en ropa interior y la presencia de Nigel a su lado. El chico estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrazando la almohada.

Rachel sonrio al ver esto, sin embargo, se sentía mal por lo sucedido. Ahora ¿Cómo seguía esto? Todavia sentía algún rechazo hacia el, pero, mientras estuvo con el, sintió que nada había pasado y que nunca se habían separado.

Se tapo la cara pensando que hacer, ya que, por otro lado, estaba Jeremy, el cual no merecía esto. Despues de todo, siempre le demostró que la quería y la respetaba, lastima que no se dio cuenta antes.

Sintio que Nigel empezaba a despertarse, lo miro y este ya estaba mirándola. Nigel le sonrio.

_Hola_ le dijo

_Hola_ dijo Rachel mirando hacia otro lado_¿Dormiste bien?_

_Si, es comoda tu cama_ dijo Nigel sentándose para quedar cara a cara con ella.

Rachel o miro seria mientras que Nigel no podía sacar su sonrisa, ya que estaba feliz por lo que había pasado.

_Nigel_ dijo Rachel_ ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?_

Nigel la miro confundido

_¿Con que?_ dijo Nigel mirándola

_Con esto_ dijo Rachel impaciente_ nose vos, pero yo no quiero volver con vos_

Nigel se puso serio y la miro

_¿Y anoche? ¿No fue una demostración que nos queremos?_ dijo Nigel_ ¿No me quieres?_

Rachel lo miro seriamente

_ Si, pero no confio en vos_ dijo triste_ No quiero sufrir otra vez por vos, ya lo hice bastante_

_Te juro que no pasara nada de eso_ dijo Nigel sincero_ Fui un estúpido y se que la mayoría fue por mi culpa, pero creeme que no quiero perderte otra vez_

Rachel se quedo callada mientras dejaba de mirarlo.

_¿No me crees?_ dijo Nigel

_ Me cuesta, Nigel_ dijo Rachel_ Despues de todo lo que pasamos que me digas esto, me da miedo_

Los dos se quedaron callados

_Bien, entonces creo que me voy_ dijo Nigel levantándose y poniéndose su ropa.

Cuando ya estaba listo para irse, la miro, pero esta solo miraba a su costado. Y sin decir nada mas, se fue dejando a Rachel con las lagrimas en los ojos.

Habla Nigel

¡Que estúpido que soy! ¡como pude creer que iba a volver conmigo! Después de todo lo que paso ¿Cómo pude creer que se olvidaría y me perdonaría?

Me meti en mi habitación, y por suerte nadie me vio.

Me sente en mi cama y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado ¿Qué carajo hacia? No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, y tampoco quiero. Me dijo que me quiere, asi que olvidarla no es una opción. ¿Conquistarla, otra vez? No es mala idea, pero tenia otra mejor y era demostrarle que cambie y que de verdad la quiero y la respeto.

Tal vez me costara, pero se lo demostrare. De pronto tocaron mi puerta haciendo que me sobresalte. Abri y era Hoagie.

_Buenos días_ dijo con una sonrisa_ ¿Dónde te habías metido? Despues de que ibas a la habitación de Rachel no te vimos mas_

Me quede callado unos segundos

_¿Quieres saber?_ le pregunte

_Obvio, aunque algo me imagino_ dijo pensando

_Pues, es lo que te imaginas_ le dije, ya que conocía a Hoagie y no podía estar pensando otra cosa que eso.

_Entonces ¿Se arreglaron?_ pregunto con una sonrisa

_No_ le dije serio_ no confía en mi_

Hoagie se puso serio

_Uyy….y ¿Qué haras?_ pregunto Hoagie

_Le demostrare que la quiero y de verdad_ dije decidido

Hoagie me sonrio

_Ya veras que todo será para mejor_ dijo tocándome el hombro

_Eso espero_ dije con una leve sonrisa_ ¿Vamos a desayunar?_

_Si, muero de hambre_ dijo Hoagie

Estabamos llendo, cuando vimos que Abby salía de su habitación. Nos vio y, por alguna razón, se puso nerviosa.

_Hola, Abby_ dije

_Hola_ fue lo único que dijo y se fue

_¿Que le pasa?_ dijo extrañado

_Si te cuento_ dijo Hoagie nervioso

_¿Que paso?_le pregunte intrigado

_Anoche, sorpresivamente, Abby me beso_ dijo extrañado

Abri los ojos, ya que sabia que Abby le gustaba, pero no pensé que lo besaría.

_Y delante de todos los chicos_ agrego

_Wow… nunca pensé que Abby lo hiciera_ dije asombrado

_Yo tampoco_ dijo_ Pero, por una extraña razón, me gusto_

Lo mire con una sonrisa

_¿Te gusto?_ le pregunto en tono broma

_ Si, nose porque_ dijo pensando

_¿No te estará gustando Abby?_ le pregunte

_ No lose_ dijo seriamente

_Piensalo_ le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa, ya que alguien ya había hecho el desayuno.

Note que Rachel ya estaba allí, la cual no me miraba nunca, algo que me dolio.

Hablo yo

Estaban todos desayunando, menos Wally, el cual recién llegaba a la mesa.

_Buenos días, bello durmiente_ dijo Hoagie

_Hola_ dijo cansado

Kuki ni lo quería mirar, ya que se acordaba de lo de anoche y le daba un poco de vergüenza, aunque le había gustado jugar asi con el.

Wally la miro y sus pensamientos pervertidos volvieron. Vio que había un lugar vacio a lado de Kuki y se sento allí, haciendo que la chica se ponga mas nerviosa.

"_tranquila, Kuki. Es solo Wally"_, pensaba para tranquilizarse.

_¿Como dormiste?_ le pregunto Wally

_Bien, y ¿Tu?_ le respondió Kuki sin mirarlo

_perfecto, mas con el regalo que me dieron anoche_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

Como nadie los escuchaba, podían hablar sin problemas, pero Kuki no dijo nada.

_¿Sabes que, Kuki? Me encantaría que se repitiera lo de anoche_ dijo Wally bajito y sensualmente

Kuki lo miro ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

_ No sucederá otra vez_ dijo Kuki siguiéndole el juego

_ ¿Qué, no lo disfrutaste?_ pregunto Wally con una sonrisa picara

_ Eso no te voy a contestar_ dijo Kuki siguiendo con su desayuno

_Ten cuidado, Kuki_ dijo Wally mas cerca de ella_ Despertaste un lado de mi que no querras conocer_

A Kuki le agarro escalofríos cuando le dijo eso ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo miro y le dijo sensualmente

_No te tengo miedo_

_Pues, mal por ti_ dijo Wally_ No sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer_

_¿Que pasa, Wally?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa_ ¿tanto hace que una chica no te coquetea?_

Wally se rio

_ No es eso, lo que pasa es que la chica que me coquetea es la que yo quiero_ dijo Wally mirándola

Kuki le sonrio, y sin decir nada mas, se paro y se fue con sus cosas, mientras que Wally la seguía mirando pervertidamente. Patton se dio cuenta

_Wally, ya todos sabemos lo que te hace sentir Kuki, pero trata de que no pase nada aquí_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

Wally lo miro enojado.

_ Chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a el parque de diversiones?_ pregunto Nicolle

_¿Habia un parque de diversiones y no fuimos todavía?_ dijo Hoagie

_Si_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_ ¡Vamos!_ dijo Lizzie

_ Tenemos que ir temprano si queremos disfrutar_ dijo Nicolle

_Entonces, ya me voy a preparar_ dijo Hoagie llendose

_Esta loco_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

_Si, un poco_ dijo Lizzie

Rato mas tarde, estaban en el parque de diversiones.

_Wow… es muy grande_ dijo Nigel mirando

_Si, no llegaremos a entrar a todos los juegos_ dijo Patton

_si seguimos aca, no_ dijo Abby llendo

Estaban adentro del parque, cuando escucharon una voz detrás suyo

_Hola_ dijo la voz conocida

Los chicos se dieron vuelta y cuando la vieron se pusieron serios.

* * *

¿Quien es?

igual les di una pista...es ella.

¿Quien es ella?

espero que les halla gustado... estoy un poco con dolor de cabeza, asi que mucho no se me ocurria...

bueno hasta mañana

gracias por los reviews!

XOXO


	32. parque de diversiones

hola!

aca les dejo el capi!

* * *

Hablo yo

_Hola_ escucharon de la voz conocida

Los chicos se dieron vuelta y se pusieron serios cuando la vieron.

_¿Tu?_ dijo Hoagie asombrado

_Si, yo_ dijo la chica

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola, hasta que Victoria hablo

_¿Quien es la chica?_ pregunto en general

Y antes que alguien conteste, lo hizo ella misma

_Soy Fanny_ dijo con una sonrisa

_¿Ella es la famosa Fanny?_ dijo Nicolle

_¿Soy famosa?_ dijo Fanny asombrada

_Si, pero no por algo bueno_ dijo Nicolle

_ No les presten atención, sigamos con lo nuestro_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Nos estas siguiendo?_ pregunto Hoagie enojado

_¡Claro que no! ¿Piensas que no tengo cosas que hacer que seguirlos a ustedes?_ dijo Fanny_ Solo estoy de vacaciones_

_¡Que coincidencia!_ dijo Lizzie_ Bueno, vámonos_

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para irse, pero ella hablo, otra vez.

_¡Esperen!_ grito_ No les hare nada, tampoco soy una bruja_

_¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué te abrazemos, que nos pongamos al dia con nuestras cosas?_ dijo Rachel_ Si para vos no significo nada lo que paso, para nosotros fue mucho_

Fanny se quedo callada, para sorpresa de los chicos.

_¿Que? ¿Nos vas a decir que te arrepentís?_ dijo Kuki

_ Nunca me creerían, asi que no dire nada_ dijo Fanny triste

Y sin decir nada mas, se chicos se quedaron pensando.

_Bueno ¿Vamos?_ dijo Patton

Y asi se fueron todos, menos Hoagie, el cual se quedo mirando por donde Fanny se fue.

_Hoagie ¿Venis?_ lo llamo Patton

_Si, ahora voy_ dijo dándose vuelta y llendo con sus amigos

Al rato, ya estaban todos diviertiendose. Ya habían subidos a la montaña rusa, a la vuelta al mundo y a muchos mas.

Estaban todos sentados descansando.

_Voy al baño ¿Saben donde están?_ dijo Kuki

_Yo te acompaño_ dijo Wally

Kuki lo miro y, la verdad, no quería ir con el, ya que no confiaba en lo que pudiera hacer.

_ Chicas ¿No quiere ir ninguna?_ dijo Kuki mirándolas

_No, solo quiero descansar_ dijo Victoria

_Yo te acompaño, Kuki_ dijo Wally a su lado_ No te voy a comer, si no quieres_

Lo ultimo se lo dijo susurrando, pero Kuki lo escucho.

Y asi, los dos chicos se fueron.

Habla Wally

¡Dios! Tengo que dejar de actuar como un pervertido, o sino Kuki se va a asustar y se alejara de mi. Pero, no puedo evitarlo, no lo puedo controlar….. creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Cuando llegamos, Kuki se puso delante mio.

_Bueno, entrare_ dijo Kuki llendo hacia el baño de damas.

_¡Espera!_ dije agarrándole el brazo_ ¿Me tienes miedo?_

Ella se quedo callada mirándome, hasta que sonrio

_No_ dijo cerca mio_ Se lo que tratas de hacer, Wally. Sos muy predecible_

Me rei, y el pervertido salió de nuevo.

_ No tanto como piensas_ dije agarrándola y metiéndola en el baño de los hombres

_¡Wally! Se supone que no debo estar aquí_ dijo Kuki tratando de soltarse de mi

Por suerte, no había nadie en el baño. La solte y ella me miro confundida

Me acerque a ella

_¿Lo ves? No soy tan predecible como crees_ dije en su oído

_Y ¿ que vas a hacer?_ dijo ella

_ Nada que no quieras_ dije mientras le daba beso en el cuello

_Wally_ dijo como un susurro_ Para, no debo estar aquí_

_Solo un poco mas_ le dije perdiendo el poco control que tenia

Pero, de repente, ella me empujo. La mire y me sonrio.

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue corriendo.

Estos juegos me están provocando mas, nose si pueda controlarme mas tiempo. Pero ¿Por qué estamos jugando asi? ¿Qué nos pasa? Lo único que sabia era que lo disfrutaba y mucho, y, tal vez, esto me ayude a que Kuki y yo volvamos.

Habla Kuki

Woow…. Wally esta irreconocible. ¿Tanto le gusto el baile? Todo esto es por culpa de Abby.

De repente, me choque con alguien.

_Uyy, perdón_ dije sin mirar de quien se trataba

_ no hay problema, Kuki_ dijo esa voz, otra vez

Mire y se trataba de Fanny. Trate de esquivarla y seguir en mi camino, pero me detuvo.

_¿Que quieres?_ le dije molesta

_Solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo pasado. No soy asi, creeme_ dijo ella

O soy muy estúpida o de verdad estaba siendo sincera, porque sonaba como tal.

_Ya paso, Fanny_ le dije seria_ Solo dejanos en paz_

_ No puedo_ me dijo

_¿Por que no?_ le pregunte intrigada

_ Porque sigo amando a Hoagie_ dijo triste

La mire y, por alguna razón, sentí compasión por ella

_ Sabes que el sufrió mucho por vos_ dije seria_ Fuiste la primera de la que se enamoro, y no fue muy linda experiencia_

_Lose, pero los celos me cegaron y me di cuenta de que no era tan liberal como decía_ dijo Fanny

_ Tendrias que hablarlo con el, no conmigo_ le dije_ Yo no te puedo ayudar_

Ella me miro seria

_ Pense que tu podrías decirme algo, ya que siempre fuiste buena, dulce_ me dijo_ Es algo que casi nadie tiene, y tu lo tienes_

¿Estaba tratando de convencerme? Porque si es asi, lo hizo.

_ Fanny, solo te puedo decir que hables con el_ dije con una leve sonrisa_ Y si quieres que los demás te vean con otros ojos, muestrales que no sos lo que piensan_

_Gracias, Kuki_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Eres, tal vez, la mas comprensible de tus amigas_

_ No las conoces mucho_ dije_ y tu no hiciste cosas buenas como para que ellas te comprendan_

_Lose, pero tu si lo hiciste_ dijo con su sonrisa

Me sentí bien cuando me dijo eso, pero me lo decía alguien que trato de separarnos. Sin embargo, mis amigas me habían dicho que tenia que cambiar eso de mi, y ella me elogiaba eso, y, la verdad, a mi no me molestaba ser asi. Tal vez, esa chica soy yo y no la que trato de ser, tal vez, mis amigas tendrían que aceptarme como soy y siempre fui y no decirme que cambie.

_¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto Fanny

La mire y le sonreí

_Si, estoy bien_ le dije_ Bueno, tal vez nos vemos_

_ Si, seguro_ me dijo

Y sin decir nada mas, me fui, pero al rato vi que Abby se acercaba con Rachel a pasos rapidos.

_¿Que te dijo?_ pregunto Abby seria

Uyy… habían visto que hablaba con ella

_ Me pidió perdón, me dijo que sigue enamorada de Hoagie y que no sabe como pedirles perdón a ustedes_ le dije seria

Rachel y Abby me miraron confundida

_¿Y la perdonaste?_ pregunto Rachel seria

_ Parecia convincente y sincera cuando hablaba_ les dije tranquilamente

_¿Le creiste?_ me pregunto Abby asombrada

_Si, sonaba arrepentida ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer?_ dije confundida

_Kuki eres tan fácil de convencer_ dijo Rachel tapándose la cara

Eso me hizo enojar ¿Por qué soy fácil de convencer? Si creo que es verdad lo que estaba diciendo ¿Por qué me iba a hacer la dura y decirle que no le creía?

_No estaba siendo sincera_ dijo Abby mirándome

_¿Como lo sabes?_ le pregunte molesta

_Porque es Fanny, la chica que me trato mal, que trato de separarnos, lo cual lo logro_ dijo Abby_ ¿Acaso te olvidaste de eso?_

_No, no me olvide, pero eso no significa que pueda estar arrepentida por lo que hizo ¿Acaso no lo estuvo Lizzie?_ les dije

_Pero es diferente. A Lizzie la conocemos hace mucho, a Fanny no_ dijo Rachel_ Solo te lo dijo porque sabe que a vos te puede convencer fácilmente_

Listo, hasta aca llego mi paciencia

_ ¿Saben que? Me harte de que me traten como una estúpida_ les dije enojada_ Yo la note sincera y la perdone. No soy como ustedes que son rencorosas y siempre se acuerdan de las cosas malas, y si soy fácil de convencer es mi problema, no el de ustedes. Asi que dejen de tratarme como una niñita porque no lo soy y ocupensen de sus vidas_

Y sin decir nada mas, me fui enojada. Estaba cansada de que me digan si lo que hice estaba bien o mal, si me engañaron o no, de todo. Despues de todo, ellas también se equivocan y yo no les digo lo que tienen que pensar o decidir. Estaba harta de que me tomen como una estúpida.

* * *

wooo... se canso kuki!

¿que pasara entre kuki y wally?

¿que hara fanny? ¿sera sincera sus disculpas?

chicos les queria comunicar que subire el capi recien el jueves... otra vez tengo que estudiar... estoy muy atareada con los estudios, esta parte del año para mi es terrible, asi que espero que me comprendan

gracias por los reviews!

xoxo


	33. la casa del terror

Hablo yo

Mientras rachel y abby se quedaron perpleja por la contestación de kuki, esta ultima caminaba a pasos rapidos y con furia. No le gustaba tratarlas mal, pero ya estaba cansada de que le digan que pensar o como actuar.

_¡kuki!_ escucho que grito alguien

Se dio vuelta y vio a ace sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kuki le sonrio.

_¿todo bien?_ ace le pregunto

_ si, tengo ganas de subirme a la montaña rusa del agua_ dijo kuki sonriente

_ tengo una idea mejor_ dijo ace sonriente mientras le agarraba la mano a kuki y la llevaba

_¿cual?_ le pregunto kuki intrigada

Ace, de pronto paro frente a la casa del terror

_ ¡chan! ¡la casa del terror!_ dijo ace

_ me da miedo_ dijo kuki mirando el lugar

_ no pasa nada_ dijo ace sonriente_ solo es un juego_

_esta bien, pero no me sueltes_ dijo kuki entrando con ace

_ tranquila que no lo hare_ dijo ace.

Era por eso que quería entrar a ese juego, para estar mas cerca de kuki.

En otro lado del parque estaba wally buscando a alguno de sus amigos, ya que habían desaparecido todos. De pronto, vio que en un banco estaba nicolle mirando al piso. Parecía triste y hasta parecía estar llorando. Wally se acerco a ella con preocupación.

_¿nicolle?_ pregunto wally_¿que ocurre?_

Nicolle lo miro triste

_nada importante_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Wally se sento junto a ella

_ dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi_ dijo wally_ ¿te hicieron algo?_

_no_ dijo nicolle con una sonrisa forzada

_¿entonces, extrañas a tu familia?_ pregunto wally

_no, no es eso_ dijo nicolle

_ dime, nicolle_ dijo wally impaciente

Nicolle lo miro seria

_ estoy enamorada_ dijo nicolle rápidamente

Wally abrió sus ojos como expresión de asombro. Le sonrio

_ pero eso no es un motivo para estar triste_ dijo wally

_ lo es_ dijo nicolle_ el ya tiene sus ojos en otra chica_

Wally se puso serio ¿Quién era?

_ ¿es de nuestro grupo?_ pregunto wally intrigado

Nicolle asintió con la cabeza

_¿soy yo?_ pregunto wally con miedo a la respuesta

Si era el, se iba a sentir muy mal por ella, ya que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona

_ no, es otra persona_ dijo nicolle con una sonrisa

_dime_ dijo wally aliviado_ nose lo dire a nadie_

_ te enojaras_ dijo nicolle seria

Wally se quedo extrañado ¿Por qué se enojaría?

_ al menos que sea un psicópata o una mala persona, no entiendo porque me enojaría_ dijo wally seriamente

_ creeme que no te gustara su nombre_ dijo nicolle

_ dimelo, confía en mi_ dijo wally

Nicolle suspiro resignada

_ esta bien, pero que conste que vos insististe_ dijo nicolle

_ asumo la responsabilidad_ dijo wally con una sonrisa

_ estoy enamorada de ace_ dijo nicolle entre seria y con los ojos iluminados.

Wally la miro sorprendido

_ te enojaste, te dije que no te iba a gustar su nombre_ dijo nicolle triste

_ no, todo lo contrario_ dijo wally con una sonrisa mas grande_ es una gran noticia. Tenes chance con el_

Nicolle lo miro como si hubiera dicho una estupidez

_ por favor, wally_ dijo_ esta sumamente obsesionado con kuki, no mira a nadie mas_

A wally le do bronca lo que dijo porque sabia que era asi.

_ lose, pero eres de su tipo, te lo puedo asegurar_ dijo wally con una sonrisa_ solo hazte notar, y vas a ver que no se va a poder resistir_

Nicolle se rio, pero enseguida se puso seria.

_ igualmente, recién los vi entrar a los dos a la casa de terror_ dijo nicolle_ ella estaba muy sonriente, asi que tengo la sospecha de que a ella le siga gustando_

Wally la miro serio ¿estaba en la casa de terro con ace? ¿ que hacia con el? Tanto coqueteo, pensó que ella estaba interesada en eso también.

_ creo que no hize bien en contarte_ dijo nicolle

_ no, todo lo contrario_ dijo wally serio_ ¿quieres ir a la casa de terror?_

_ ¿ que quieres hacer?_ dijo nicolle confundida

_solo ven conmigo_ dijo wally parándose

Nicolle, sin saber lo que quería hacer su amigo, lo siguió hasta allí.

Habla kuki

Cuando entramos, el lugar era mus oscuro y aterrador, eso ya me dio miedo asi que no quería saber como era mas adentro. Agarre el brazo de ace mas fuerte, y este me sonrio.

_ no te preocupes, va a ser divertido, ya veras_ dijo ace calido

Me hizo sentir bien, a su lado siempre se sentía bien. Agarre valor y empezamos el viaje. Cada vez que nos adentrábamos al juego, era cada vez mas aterrador. Ace me abrazaba para que no tenga tanto miedo, pero no funcionaba mucho. De pronto, alguien empujo a ace para atrás, y esté cayo en el asiento trasero. Alguien se sento a mi lado, pensé que era parte del paseo, pero, de pronto, mire y estaba wally a mi lado.

_ ¿wally?_ pregunte asombrada

_el mismo_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¿ por que le hiciste eso a ace?_ le pregunte seria

_ quería estar con vos_ dijo mas cerca mio

Mire para atrás y no lo vi a ace, algo que me asusto

_¿donde esta ace?_ dije alejándome de el

_ esta en buenas manos_ dijo wally, otra vez, acercándose a mi_ no pienses mas en el, estamos nosotros solos en un lugar oscuro, podemos hacer muchas cosas en un lugar como este_

Lo mire seria ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿acaso no le importaba nada mas que eso?

_ wally, no me parece bien lo que hiciste_ dije molesta

_ lo hice para estar con vos_ dijo y de repente, me beso. Fue un beso dulce y calido. Se separo de mi, y me miro

_ hace mucho que lo quería hacer_ dijo wally dulcemente

Lo mire seriamente

_ ¿ esto es todo lo que queres hacer conmigo?_ le pregunte

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ pregunto confundido

_ respondeme_ le dije

_ kuki sabes que no, te amo y de verdad_ dijo

_ entonces no te comportes tan desesperado_ dije enojada_ no esta bien lo que hiciste con ace _

De repente, la mirada de wally cambio a enojado

_ ¿tanto te preocupa ace? ¿ quieres saber donde esta?_ me dijo enojado_ esta con nicolle porque ella esta enamorada de ace y el lo único que hace es estar obsesionado con vos_

Me quede callada

¿ nicolle enamorada de ace?


	34. El dolor de amar

Chicos!

aca les dejo otro capi!

es medio larguito,y pasan cosas interesantes!

* * *

Hablo yo

Pasaron días desde el parque de diversiones, y los chicos temian que las vacaciones estén llegando a su fin.

Estaban las chicas hablando en la habitación de Victoria de lo triste que seria volver a sus casas, ya que se habían acostumbrado a Los Angeles y lo bien que la pasaban allí.

Kuki casi no hablaba con Rachel o Abby, ya que ellas nunca se acercaron a hablar con ella, asi que había decidido que no iba a ser ella la que aflojaría en algo que sabia que tenia razón, por mas que le duela.

Por otro lado los chicos, disfrutaban del atardecer jugando al football en la arena. Si bien, entre ellos ya no había problemas, no entendían como las chicas podían tener tantos problemas entre ellas. Hoagie, definitivamente, supo que seguía queriendo a Fanny y que Kuki solo fue una confusión para sacarse a Fanny de su cabeza, lo cual lo había logrado hasta que la vio en ese parque. Ace, seguía sin darse cuenta de que Nicolle gustaba de el y seguía tratando de conquistar a Kuki, pero Wally siempre se las arreglaba para que no pase nada y que pase mas tiempo con Nicolle.

Patton había suprimido cualquier sentimiento que tenia por Lizzie, y decidió ser el mujeriego, otra vez. Finalmente, Nigel le demostraba a Rachel que había cambiado y que ahora no iba a haber problemas entre ellos, pero Rachel no se lo hacia nada fácil.

Mientras descansaban los chicos, se pusieron hablar.

_No hago mas equipo con vos, Hoagie_ dijo Patton tomando agua_ Por tu culpa, estamos perdiendo_

_ No me culpes a mi. Tu eres el que no sabe detener la pelota_ Dijo Hoagie cansado

_ O nosotros somos demasiado bueno_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_Bahh….. hasta las chicas les podrían ganar_ Dijo Patton

_ Pero ustedes no_ dijo wally

_Igual, Ace esta haciendo trampa_ dijo Hoagie_ no es un buen arbitro_

_ la patada que le pegaste a Nigel en la rodilla, no era valido_ dijo ace_ además, soy buen arbitro_

_ Admitanlo, no juegan bien_ dijo Nigel

Patton iba a responder, pero una de las chicas apareció.

_ Hoagie, te buscan_ dijo Lizzie seria

_¿A mi?_ dijo extrañado_ ¿En Los Angeles?_

_Si, ve a ver quien es_ dijo Lizzie con cara de asco

_Talvez algún productor me vio y quiere que sea la próxima estrella de Hollywood_ dijo Hoagie haciendo el galan

Los chicos se rieron, mientras Hoagie se fue.

Habla Hoagie

_¿Quien es, Liz?_ pregunto intrigado

_Fijate_ dijo Lizzie_ no me sale decir su nombre_

Abri la puerta mientras Lizzie se iba. De pronto, la vi allí parada sonriéndome con esos ojos verdes mirándome.

Me puse serio y sin saber que hacer. La sigo queriendo, pero no puedo permitir que entre. Tengo que evitar que se arme problemas y si la dejo entrar los habrá.

_¿Que haces aca?_ le pregunte casi si voz

_ ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?_ dijo Fanny seria

Su voz sonaba distinta, hasta podría decir que nunca escuche que hablara asi.

_Sabes que no puedo_ dije triste

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miro el piso. Sentia ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no me importa nada de lo que halla hecho, que la sigo queriendo y eso nadie lo iba a poder sacar. Pero tenia que comportarme y pensar bien en que hacer, ya que no quería que se arme el mismo problema que antes.

_¿A que viniste?_ le pregunte

_ Solo quería ver como estabas_ dijo mirándome_ Te juro, Hoagie, estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice. No sabes como me arrepiento, pero nunca me creerías_

¿ que hago? Por dentro no puedo no creerle, pero tal vez es solo porque la quiero y talvez esta manipulando eso. Nose que hacer.

_Fanny, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero después de todo ¿ Piensas que es fácil creerte?_ dije con dolor

_Lose, y creeme que yo en tu lugar tampoco me creería, pero te juro que soy sincera_ dijo Fanny_ Todo lo que hice fue por celos, no quería que nadie se te acerque, sabia como eras, sabia que me metia con alguien mujeriego y que nunca ibas a tener ojos para mi solo_

Me quede callado, y, al escuchar eso, me di cuenta que tenia razón…. Nunca tuve ojos para ella sola. Siempre pensaba en quien podría estar conmigo además de ella. Pero, yo pensaba que teníamos una relación liberal y que ella tampoco tenia ojos para mi solo.

_Era una relación liberal ¿Tu no estabas con otros chicos?_ le pregunte

_¡Claro que no! ¿ no te diste cuenta, Hoagie? Dije eso para que vos salgas conmigo, nunca fui liberal, me moria de celos con solo pensar que podrías tener algo con alguna de tus amigas_ dijo Fanny al borde de las lagrimas

Me quede asombrado, no sabia que mas decir.

_ Pero, esta bien, por lo menos ya sabes la verdad_ dijo mientras caminaba para irse

No podía dejar que se valla, si esto era verdad, tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo, después de todo me sentía un poco culpable por todo lo sucedido.

_¡Fanny! No te vallas_ dije acercándome a ella_ si lo que dices es verdad, demuéstralo. Demuestra que estas arrepentida por todo lo que hiciste_

Fanny me miro como no comprendiendo.

_ Pidele perdón a las chicas, en especial a Abby_ dije serio

Fanny se quedo pensando y me miro con una sonrisa

_Esta bien, te demostrare que de verdad lo siento_ dijo

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Yo me quede como un tonto mirando como se iba…. Ojala este siendo sincera, de lo contrario, definitivamente me doy por vencido en el tema "amor".

Habla Kuki

Estabamos esperando que Lizzie venga, ya que se había ido a abrir la puerta. A rato vino y con cara de enojo.

_¿Quien era?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Lo buscaban a Hoagie_ dijo seria

_¿A Hoagie?_ dijimos todas juntas

¿Quién buscaría a Hoagie en los Angeles? ¡oh! Creo que se quien.

_¿Era Fanny?_ le pregunte seria

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza

Siguio mi consejo de hablar con Hoagie…. Bueno, talvez sea para mejor

_¿Como sabe donde estamos?_ dijo Rachel

_ Talvez, nos siguió_ dijo Nicolle

_O alguien le dijo donde estamos_ dijo Rachel mirándome de reojo

Yo la mire

_ Si lo dices por mi, yo no le dije_ dije cortante

_¡Chicas! Ya dejen de pelear, ¿ ninguna dejara el orgullo de lado?_ dijo Lizzie

_ Ella perdono a Fanny, eso no lo haría si le importara Abby_ dijo Rachel enojada

_ La perdone nada mas, no le dije que iba a ser su mejor amiga_ dije, también, enojada

_Pues, no me extrañaría_ dijo Rachel

_Ademas, nos trataste mal_ dijo Abby

_ Ustedes a mi también_ dijo Kuki

_ no lo hicimos_ dijo Rachel_ simplemente te dijimos que no era sincera_

_ no lo dijeron de ese modo_ dijo Kuki_ pero no importa, piensen lo que quieran_

Y sin decir nada mas, me fui enojada. Odio los problemas, no me gusta estar asi con mis amigas, pero se que tengo razón y no voy a pedir perdón por eso.

Iba caminando hacia mi habitación cuando, de repente, alguien me tapo los ojos y la boca. Me asuste, ya que parecía que alguien me estaba secuestrando. Escuche como abrían una puerta y me metia dentro. Me solto y asustada me di vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, y no podía ser otro que Wally.

_¿Estas loco? Casi me muero del susto_ le dije media molesta pero aliviada de que sea el

_¿Pensaste que te iban a secuestrar?_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Si_ le dije mirándolo

Se acerco a mi

_pues, es un secuestro_ dijo a centímetros de mi

_ estas traspirado_ dije para que se aleje

_¿No quieres que te toque?_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Asi, no_ le dije con una sonrisa_ Cuando te bañes, puede ser_

_Entonces ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo?_ dijo sensualmente

Me rei, ya que era una oferta tentadora, pero muy rápido para que pase.

_Ya me bañe_ le dije actuando apenada

_ No importa, bañémonos juntos_ dijo Wally acercándose cada vez mas

Yo me iba alejando de el para que no me tocase asi, aunque ya lo había hecho cuando me tapos los ojos, pero no sabia que estaba asi de traspirado.

_Elije, te toco asi o te bañas conmigo_ dijo como un susurro

_ ¿Puedo elegir esperarte?_ dije con una sonrisa

_No, no es una opción. Elije_ dijo mirándome fijamente

Me mordí el labio inferior

_No hagas eso si no quieres que pierda el poco control que tengo_ dijo

_¿Que no quieres que haga? ¿Esto?_ le dije y lo hice otra vez

_Tu te lo buscaste_ dijo acercándose a mi.

Me beso apasionadamente mientras sus manos jugaban con mi pelo. Ya no me importaba si estaba traspirado o lo que sea…. Ese beso me encendio.

Cuando se separo de mi, lo mire y note lujuria de su parte. Esta vez, lo bese yo con la misma intensidad y pasión que el anterior. El me apoyo con la pared, y asi tomo el control de la situación. Dejo mi boca para pasar a mi cuello, yo solo disfrutaba lo mas que podía… de repente me miro como preguntando con la mirada si podía ir mas alla. En ese momento lo único que quería era llegar hasta lo mas extremo que pudiéramos, asi que, como demostración de eso, lo bese y meti mis manos dentro de su remera tocando su abdomen y su piel mojada.

El tomo la señal y ahora todo se volvió mas caliente, tanto que me agarro y me llevo hasta su cama. Se puso arriba mio mientras metia sus manos inquietas dentro del short que yo traia puesto. Pero, otra vez, paro y me miro

_Kooks ¿Segura que quieres….?_ dijo mirándome

_¿Por que no?_ le dije con una sonrisa

_No lose, pensé que como seria tu primera vez querías que sea mas romantico y dulce_ dijo tan inocentemente

Tenia ganas de reirme por lo que dijo, pero era tan dulce que no lo iba a dejar como un estúpido.

_En realidad, Wally, esta no será mi primera vez_ le dije con miedo a su reacción

Me miro confundido y asombrado. Se separo un poco de mi para mirarme mejor

_¿No? ¿No será tu primera vez?_ dijo un poco frustrado

_No, ¿Por qué pensaste que si?_ le pregunte

El se sento a mi lado

_ No lose, lo supuse_ dijo

Nos quedamos en silencio, el cual era muy incomodo. Pero, de repente, hablo.

_¿Con quien fue?_ pregunto sin mirarme

_ ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?_ le dije mirándolo

_Si, alguien fue el afortunado quiero saberlo_ dijo mirándome seriamente

Sabia que no le iba a agradar, pero el lo quería saber.

_Fue Ace_ le dije mirándolo

_¿Ace?_ me dijo con bronca y asombro

_Si, cuando saliamos_ dije cuidadosamente

Dejo de mirarme y ahora creía que fue una mala idea decirle.

_Wally_ fue lo único que dije

_Me voy a bañar_ dijo el llendose a su baño

Me quede mirando la puerta del baño mientras pensaba que fue pésima idea decirle.

* * *

woow

¿Que hara Fanny? ¿Sera totalmente sincera?

¿Hoagie le creera?

¿Que pasara entre Kuki y Wally?

¿Wally se enojara? ¿Hablara con Ace?

y muchas preguntas mas...

gracias por los reviews! y gracias, tambien, por apoyarme! no los conozco fisicamente, pero de corazon siempre estan!

Esperos sus reviews para que me digan que opinaron del capi!

XOXO


	35. Rachel ¿ embarazada?

hola!

aca les dejo el capi... leanlo y preparensen los fanaticos de rachel y nigel!

* * *

Habla wally

¿ como que kuki ya lo hizo? Obviamente no la puedo culpar o decirle nada…. Pero no puedo creer que ace tenga algo de ella que yo nunca tendre. ¿ por que no le dije antes lo que sentía por ella? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar tanto?

¡ayy! Maldito ace, siempre tiene que estar metido…. Y lo peor de todo es que ella siempre lo va a tener presente y sera especial para ella…

Me termine de bañar y Sali del baño. Kuki ya no estaba, lo que supuse que se había enojado por mi reacción o que se siente avergonzada. Después dendria que hablar con ella, pero cuando tenga algo que decir, ahora no sabria que decirle. Muchos sentimientos juntos iban a hacer que diga cualquier cosa.

Me vesti, peine y Sali de mi habitación. Me diriji a los sillones y allí estaba sentado hoagie mirando un punto fijo. Fui hacia el, ya que me preocupaba que este asi.

_ hoagie ¿estas bien?_ le pregunte ya sentado a su lado

Este me miro seriamente y con la mirada ida

_ no puedo decir que estoy bien, pero creo que lo estare_ dijo con la voz apagada.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunte.

No contesto, y lo que se me vino a la cabeza fue kuki… talvez sea por ella.

_ ¿es por kuki?_ pregunte con dificultad

El me miro

_ no_ dijo seriamente_ de eso quería hablar con vos, wally_

Lo mire intrigado ¿ que es lo que quería decirme? Lo único que faltaba es que me diga que el, también tuvo sexo con kuki y ya no respondo de mi.

_dime_ le dije preparado para lo que sea

_ no voy a luchar mas por kuki_ dijo

Bueno, se que dije que estaba preparado para lo que sea, pero con lo que dijo me di cuenta que no. Felicidad inundaba mi corazón, no solo porque mi mejor amigo no lucharía mas por la chica que yo quiero, también porque era uno menos.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ pregunte

_ me di cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve evitando reconocer que sigo amando a Fanny_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Me dio pena, ya que se notaba que de verdad estaba sufriendo por la situación.

_hoagie…. _ fue lo único que pude decir mientras le tocaba el hombro

_ lose, soy un estúpido por seguir enamorado de ella, pero con tan solo verla, me produce tantos sentimientos juntos que siento que explotare_ dijo

_ no creo que seas un estúpido, solo te enamoraste_ le dije_ nose si de la mejor persona, pero lo hiciste_

El se quedo callado

_ hoy vino_ me conto

Me asombre, ya que no la había visto

_ era ella la que me buscaba_ dijo hoagie_ me pidió perdón y dijo que también se lo pedirá a las chicas_

_ ¿le crees?_ le pregunte

_ ¿ tendría?_ me pregunto mirándome

Me quede callado pensando en que contestar.

_ es difícil creerle_ le dije_ pero todos nos equivocamos, talvez este siendo sincera. Solo deja que el tiempo diga_

Me sonrio débilmente.

_ gracias_ me dijo

_ cuando quieras. Para eso están los mejores amigos_ le dije con una sonrisa

Nos quedamos callados un momentos hasta que el hablo

_ kuki finalmente se quedara con vos_ dijo

Lo mire intrigado

_ se nota que lo que siente por vos es mas fuerte que lo que pueda sentir por ace_ termino de decir hoagie

_ no estes tan seguro_ le dije acordándome de lo que me confeso

_ claro que si, lo notaria hasta un extraño_ dijo hoagie_ además, es obvio que estarán juntos_

Me quede callado pensando y no creía que fuera tan asi, pero me alegro que dijera eso.

_ ace no tiene nada en que competir con vos, mas que es su ex novio_ dijo hoagie

_ te aseguro que tiene con que competir_ dije seguro

Hoagie me miro

_ no me hagas decirlo_ dije tapándome la cara

_ ¿ es lo que pienso?_ me pregunto asombrado

_ nose_ dije

_ el y kuki…_ dijo mirándome

Asentí con la cabeza

Hoagie se quedo callado mientras me miraba

_ ¿ahora cambio tu opinión?_ le pregunte

_ un poco_ dijo con una sonrisa_ pero esto solo tiene que hacerte mas fuerte. Sigue luchando por ella que ganaras_

_ hoagie, tampoco es un trofeo_ dije con una sonrisa

De pronto vimos que Rachel pasaba corriendo para la cocina con la mano en la boca. Hoagie y yo nos miramos extrañados. Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia ella.

Cuando nos adentramos en la cocina, la vimos en la pileta con la cabeza metida allí. Parecía estar vomitando o algo asi.

_ rach ¿ estas bien?_ pregunto hoagie acercándose

No contesto, por lo que supuse que no estaba bien. Después de un rato, se levanto, se lavo la cara y nos miro. Se la veía palida y enferma

_ ¿ estas enferma?_ le pregunte

_ nose_ dijo_ hace dos días que me pasa esto_

_ tendrías que ir al medico ¿ quieres?_ dijo hoagie

_ no, no sabemos donde esta el hospital_ dijo mirándonos seria_ ya se me pasara_

_ hace dos días que estas asi, no te pasara_ le dije

Pero, rachel era difícil de convencer, asi qie no lo pudimos hacer.

Habla rachel

¿Qué me pasa? No entiendo porque vomito. No me siento mal, solo vomito cuando huelo comida o como… no lo entiendo. Me siento cansada todo el dia, me duele la cabeza…. Tal vez si me este enfermando de algo, no lose.

Cuando iba a mi habitación, vi a kuki, la cual estaba hablando animadamente con ace.

Me miro y creo que noto que no estaba muy bien, ya que se acerco a mi. Se ve que se olvido que no nos hablábamos, ya que me hablo normalmente

_ rach ¿ estas bien?_ me pregunto seria

_ si, solo que últimamente he estado vomitando_ le conte

Me miro fuerte y seriamente

_¿que?_ le dije

_ ven, vamos a mi habitación_ me dijo agarrándome el brazo_ después hablamos, ace_

El chico se fue y solo me quede con kuki. Me pare y la mire

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunte asustada

_ No te lo puedo decir aca. Es algo muy delicado_ dijo seria

_ ¿de que hablan chicas?_ dijo lizzie apareciendo

_ de algo muy importante_ dijo kuki

Le conto en el oído a lizzie y esta se puso seria y me miro.

_¿ que pasa, chicas?_ les dije impaciente

Kuki me agarro, otra vez, el brazo y fuimos a su habitación.

_ ¿me van a decir que pasa?_ dije enojada

_ rachel ¿ te vino el periodo?_ me pregunto lizzie

Me quede pensando

_ no, tengo un atraso de una semana_ dije mientras me iba dando cuenta de la situación.

Las chicas me miraron.

No puede ser, no por favor…. Me muero si llega a ser lo que pienso

_ ¿puedo estar embarazada?_ dije como un susurro

Me sentía como si el mundo se viniera abajo, como si terminaba mi juventud. No quería que sea real, no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero, podía ser cierta, es mas era la mas cercana a lo que me pasaba.

Me sente en la cama de kuki agarrando mi cabeza con fuerza.

_ rach, ¿ que vas a hacer?_ pregunto lizzie

_ nno lose. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso_ dije

De repente me dieron ganas de llorar, y asi lo hice.

_ rach_ dijo kuki y me abrazo

_ llamare a las otra chicas_ dijo lizzie llendose rápidamente

Solo quería llorar y volver al tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas bien.

_ calmate, rach_ dijo kuki_ no sabemos si es cierto_

_ ¿ que otra cosa puede ser?_ dije sin dejar de llorar_ todo coincide_

No dijo mas nada y al segundo aparecieron las otras chicas preocupadas.

_ rachel ¿ puede ser cierto?_ pregunto abby sentándose a mi lado

_ si, puede ser_ dije

_ hay que llamar a jeremy, en ese caso_ dijo nicolle

_ no, el no puede ser el padre_ dije_ es nigel_

_ ¿Qué?_ dijeron todas juntas

_ ¿ como se lo voy a decir? ¿ como se hara cargo de un bebe?_ dije pensando en eso

_ rachel, tranquila_ dijo victoria_ no sabemos si es cierto. Tienes que hacerte un test_

La mire. Tenia razón, tenia que averiguarlo antes de darlo por hecho.

_ si, tengo que hacerlo_ dije para mi

_ y pase lo que pase, estaremos nosotras para apoyarte y sostenerte_ dijo kuki

La abraze

Ahora tenia que afrontar lo que venga…. Solo tenia que ser fuerte y esperar a que todo sea una pesadilla.

* * *

woowwww... ¿ que pasara?

diganme que piensan que sucedera...

buenos hasta mañana!

gracias por los reviews!

XOXO


	36. ¿Esta o no?

**Hola! **** aca les dejo el capi!**

* * *

**Hablo yo**

Al otro día, estaban desayunando en un ambiente muy incomodo. Las chicas estaban calladas mirando a cada rato a Rachel y a Nigel, el cual estaba lo más normal.

Los chicos sentían que el ambiente no estaba muy bien, pero no entendían porque. Hasta que Patton no aguanto más y pregunto.

_ ¿Estas bien, chicas?_

Ninguna contesto por un momento.

_Ehmm… si ¿qué tendría que estar mal?_ dijo Nicolle, ya que ninguna hablaba.

_ No lose, están raras_ Dijo Patton

_ Es tu imaginación_ dijo Abby seria

_ ¿Salimos hoy?_ Pregunto Hoagie

_ yo no tengo ganas_ dijo Rachel jugando con su desayuno

_ ¿te seguís sintiendo mal?_ pregunto Wally

_ no quiero hablar de eso_ dijo Rachel decidida

_ ¿Que tienes, Rachel?_ pregunto Nigel mirándola

Rachel lo miro y se quedo callada. No se lo iba a decir delante de todos, tenía que decírselo a solas. Pero ni siquiera estaba segura si lo estaba…. No le podía responder nada. Y lo peor de todo, es que me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

_ No dormí bien_ dije finalmente

_ ¿segura que es eso?_ Insistió Nigel

_ Sí, creo que me iré a descansar_ dijo y se fue

_ No la atormenten con tantas preguntas_ dijo Abby

_ ¿que le pasa?_ pregunto Nigel preocupado

_ nada, solo está cansada_ dijo Abby levantándose y yendo hacia la habitación de Rachel.

**Habla Nigel**

Solo está cansada…. eso no lo creo. Algo más le pasa y me preocupa. Tal vez este enferma, pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Tenía ganas de ir y preguntarle, pero Abby tenía razón, solo tenía que dejarla y si era importante, ya me enteraría.

Una de a una, las chicas se fueron y, como era costumbre, nos quedamos los chicos.

_ Algo raro pasa_ dijo Ace

_ Sí, yo también presentí algo raro_ dijo Hoagie

_ Quiero saberlo_ dijo Patton

_ Si es algo preocupante, ya lo sabremos_ dijo Wally

_Me temo que debe ser con Rachel_ dije

Nos quedamos callados

_Tal vez este mal por Jeremy_ dijo Patton

_ ¿todavía?_ dijo Hoagie

_ se notaba que lo quería, no lo iba a olvidar tan rápido_ dijo Patton

Me dolió escuchar eso, pero era entendible. Además, prefería que sea eso, y no algo grave.

_Si, debe ser eso_ dije

**Habla Rachel**

¡No lo tolero más! Tengo que saberlo ya…. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo averiguaba si estaba?

El ruido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, fui a abrir y eran las chicas.

_ ¿Como estas?_ pregunto Abby

_ mal, me estoy volviendo loca_ dije nerviosa_ tengo que saberlo ahora_

_ Está bien. Iremos a comprar un test de embarazo y lo haces_ dijo Kuki

_ Está bien. Pero que los chicos no se enteren_ dije casi rogándole

_No se enteraran_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Quién va a comprar?_ dijo Rachel_ yo no quiero ir_

_ Está bien, iré yo_ dijo Kuki

_ Yo te acompaño_ dijo Victoria

_Yo también_ dijo Lizzie

_ Bueno, vamos a comprarlo y terminemos con esto_ dijo Kuki

Y las tres chicas se fueron.

_ ¿Que vas a hacer con Nigel?_ pregunto Abby

_Esperare al resultado del test y después se lo tendré que decir, en el caso que de verdadero_ dije seriamente_ solo espero que de falso_

_ Piensa que todo va a salir bien_ dijo Nicolle_ si es falso, no tendrás preocupaciones, pero si es verdadero piensa que no es malo. Es lo más lindo tener un bebe_

_Pero no a mi edad. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, muchos años que vivir antes de tener hijos_ dije nerviosa

Era verdad, un hijo es una bendición, dice, pero en este momento, para mí, era una tragedia ¿Qué les iba a decir a mis padres? ¿Cómo lo afrentaríamos Nigel y yo? Ni siquiera somos lo suficientemente maduros para solucionar nuestra relación.

Solo esperare a hacerme ese bendito test y que de negativo.

**Habla Kuki**

Íbamos con las chicas a salir de la casa, cuando Patton nos vio

_ ¿Donde van?_ pregunto sonriente

Me puse nerviosa, ya que no soy buena para las mentiras.

_Ehmm…. Vamos a la tienda_ dijo Lizzie queriendo salir rápido

_ ¿Puedo ir? Quiero comprar chocolates_ dijo

_ ¡No!_ dijimos las tres juntas

Patton nos miro extrañados

_ ¿Por qué no?_ dijo molesto

_ Pues, porqueeeee…. Ehmm_ dijo Lizzie pensando en que decir

_ Porque vamos a comprar cosas de chicas_ dijo Victoria_ Nos da vergüenza que vengas con nosotras_

_ ¡Ayy! Chicas, somos amigos_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_ No, Patton y punto_ dijo Lizzie enojada_ vámonos_

Y así lo hicimos.

_No nos creyó_ dije

_ Da igual_ dijo Lizzie

Entramos a la tienda, compramos y cuando estábamos volviendo a la casa, vimos a Fanny que venía hacia nosotras.

_ ¡Maldición!_ dijo Lizzie_ Esa estúpida viene hacia nosotras_

_ Vámonos rápido_ dije_ Tenemos que llevarle esto a Rachel ya_

Y así lo hicimos. Disimuladamente, caminamos rápido y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a la casa y, para nuestra mala suerte, los chicos estaban en el living.

Victoria escondió la bolsa en su campera y actuamos normalmente

_ ¿Y? no era que iban a comprar cosas de chicas_ dijo Patton enojado

_ Ehmm… si pero no había_ dijo Lizzie_ ehmm… vamos chicas_

Mire a Wally, el cual también me miraba, y me sentí avergonzada. Así que me fui, con las chicas. Cuando estábamos llegando a la habitación de Rachel, escuche su voz.

_Kooks_ dijo atrás mío

Me di vuelta y lo mire. Se veía tan lindo allí parado mirándome seriamente.

_ ¿Que pasa?_ le dije

_ ¿Podemos hablar?_ me pregunto

Obvio que quería hablar con él, pero justo en este momento estaba en otra cosa.

_ Ve, Kuki. Cualquier cosa te avisamos_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

Y así se fueron dejándome a solas con él. Me puse nerviosa estando con él, ya que la última vez no fue muy grato.

_Ven_ dijo agarrándome la mano

Fuimos a su habitación. Cuando llegamos, el cerro la puerta con llave, lo que me causo extrañez.

_ ¿Que pasa, Wally?_ le pregunte

Me miro seriamente

_Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día_ dijo

Me quede extrañada

_No tengo nada que perdonarte_ dije

_ No fui comprensible_ dijo mirándome

_ No esperaba que lo comprendas_ dije_ Igualmente creo que no fue buena idea contártelo_

Se quedo callado.

_ Wally, esto no cambia nada_ le dije acercándome a él_ seguís siendo mi favorito_

El me miro confundido.

_ Solo déjate llevar_ le dije mientras le besaba el cuello

¡Dios! Me encantaba hacer esto, pero, de pronto el me aparto. Lo mire

_ No empieces algo que no podrás terminar_ me dijo con dificultad

_ ¿Quién dijo que quería terminarlo?_ dijo con una sonrisa

El me miro, y de repente, me beso fugazmente. Nos besamos como si fuera el último beso de nuestras vidas.

Estaba todo tan lindo, esta vez era más dulce y con más ternura que la otra vez. Pero, para nuestra mala suerte, golpearon la puerta.

_ ¿Por qué siempre algo nos tiene que interrumpir?_ dijo Wally muy molesto

Me reí de el

_Tendrías que abrir la puerta_ dije con una sonrisa

Wally abrió, con bronca y vio a Lizzie

_ ¿Kuki esta acá?_ pregunto seria

_Acá estoy_ dije mirándola

Con la cara que tenia, no parecía tener buenas noticias.

_ ¿Si?_ le dije atónita

Ella solo me miro y no me contesto

¿Qué paso? ¿Rachel estaba embarazada o no?

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Espero que les halla gustado... espero sus reviews!

hasta el miercoles!

XOXO


	37. ¿positivo o negativo?

Hablo yo

_ ¡lizzie! Responde_dijo kuki impaciente, ya que su amiga no había dicho nada

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Wally seriamente

Kuki no sabia que responderle, porque ningún chico lo tenia que saber, pero la reacción de Lizzie solo le decía que rachel estaba embaraza.

_ pasa algo grave, Wally_ dijo kuki seria

_¿que?_ dijo Wally preocupado

_ rachel esta embarazada_ dijo kuki

Wally no dijo nada, solo se agarro la cabeza como expresión de no poder creerlo.

_¡no!_ de repente hablo Lizzie

Los otros dos chicos la miraron

_ ¿no? ¿ no lo esta?_ pregunto kuki

_ no se hizo el test_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿ por que no?_ pregunto kuki confundida

_ porque nigel lo sabe_ finalizo Lizzie

_¿que?_ dijeron los otros dos chicos

_ ¿ como lo supo?_ dijo kuki asombrada

_ te cuento…._ dijo Lizzie

**Flashback (habla Lizzie)**

**Despues de dejar a kuki con Wally, victoria y yo entramos a la habitación de rachel, la cual caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba rápidamente. Cuando nos vio se paro y vino hacia nosotras.**

**_ ¿consiguieron?_ pregunto rachel nerviosa**

**_ si_ dijimos las dos juntas_**

**_¿Y kuki?_ pregunto Abby**

**_ esta hablando con Wally_ dije**

**_ ¿sobre esto?_ pregunto rachel mas nerviosa**

**_ no, creo que sobre sus cosas_ dijo victoria_ tranquilízate rachel. Hazte el test y salgamos de esto_**

**_ si, tienes razón_ dijo rachel mirando el test_ ¿Qué hago si da positivo?_**

**_ en ese caso, lo tendras que afrontar y seguiras hacia adelante con nigel_ dijo Abby**

**_ ¿ con nigel?_ repitió rachel_ ¿ seguir adelante con nigel?_**

**_ si, no pensaras ser madre soltera ¿o si?_ dijo Nicolle**

**_ no, pero tampoco planeaba volver con nigel por esto_ dijo rachel seria**

**_ ¿ tendrías el bebe sola?_ pregunte asombrada**

**_ no, nigel será el padre, pero nosotros no seremos pareja otra vez_ dijo_ un bebe no cambiara eso_**

**_ rachel, es dificil tener un bebe sin el apoyo de la pareja_ dijo Abby_ piensa en tu futuro hijo_**

**Rachel se quedo callada pensando**

**_ no lose, tal vez nos estamos adelantando a todo_ dijo victoria**

**_ si, creo que me lo hare y después pienso en lo que hago_ dijo rachel_ deséenme suerte_**

**_ estamos con vos rachel_ dijo Nicolle**

**_ pase lo que pase_ termine de decir**

**_ solo espero no estar embarazada_ dijo rachel dirijiendose al baño.**

**Pero cuando iba a entrar al baño , la puerta se abrió dejando ver a nigel con la cara palida y nervioso. Miro a rachel, lo que me hizo pensar que nigel sabia todo.**

**_ ¿ estas embarazada?_ dijo casi como una afirmación**

**El silencio inundio la habitación, lo que para nigel fue un si, ya que se tapo la boca nervioso y shockeado. Abby fue hacia y le toco el hombro para que reaccione. Este no sacaba su mirada de rachel, la cual miraba hacia abajo.**

**_ ¿ lo estas?_ pregunto, otra vez, nigel**

**_ déjennos solos_ nos dijo rachel**

**_ ¿ segura?_ le pregunte**

**Sabia que tenían que hablar entre ellos dos, ya que era privado, pero no quería dejar sola a rachel en este momento.**

**_si, vayan_ dijo rachel con una sonrisa forzada_ después las busco_**

**Nos fuimos muy preocupadas y sin saber como rayos nigel lo sabia.**

**_ ¿ kuki le habrá contado a Wally?_ dijo Nicolle**

**_ no creo_ dije_ le avisare_**

**Y asi me fui hacia la habitación de Wally, ya que era obvio que estaban allí.**

**Fin de flashback**

Hablo yo

_ y eso fue lo que paso_ conto Lizzie

_ pero ¿ como pudo saberlo?_ pregunto kuki confundida

_ no lose. Tal vez nos escucho hablar o lo presintió_ dijo Lizzie_ no lose_

_ es raro, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es que estén bien los dos_ dijo kuki

_ nigel debe estar blanco como un papel_ dijo Wally_ wow, un bebe_

_ asi parece_ dijo Lizzie

_ vayamos a ver_ dijo kuki

Y asi los tres chicos fueron hacia donde las demás chicas estaban.

Habla nigel

Nose que decir, nose que pensar… en este momento nose nada. ¿ un bebe? ¿ como me hare cargo de un bebe? Esperen ¿ será mio?

Mire a rachel, la cual me miraba con miedo.

_ ¿ es mio?_ le pregunte con la voz apagada

_ si lo estoy, si_ dijo sin mirarme

Camine un poco mientras me agarraba la cabeza tratando controlarme y pensar con claridad.

_ ¿ no estas segura?_ le pregunte nervioso

_ no, iba a hacerme un test y justo llegaste vos_ dijo confundida_ pero, ¿ como lo supiste? ¿ quien te djo?_

_ nadie, escuche lo que hablaban hace unos minutos atrás_ dije mirándola_ ¿ no pensabas decírmelo?_

_ si te lo iba a decir, pero cuando estuviera segura_ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

_ rachel, si voy a ser el padre, me lo tendrías que haber dicho_ dije acercándome a ella_ yo tengo la obligación de apoyarte, además quiero estar a tu lado en un momento como este_

Ella me miro, ya llorando.

_ ¿ que vamos a hacer, nigel?_ dijo nerviosa

La abraze, no era momento para que yo me ponga nervioso o piense, solo tenia que apoyarla y calmarla a ella…. Tenia que ser su apoyo.

_ calmate, rach_ dije suavemente_ por ahora solo hay que salir de la duda_

_ ¿ estaras aquí?_ me pregunto como una nena

Le sonreí

_ hasta que no salgas, no me ire_ dije

Ella me sonrio y me brazo fuerte. Después se metió al baño.

Era el momento para pensar que iba a hacer si daba positivo. Bueno, me haría cargo, por supuesto, habría que contarle a nuestros padres, que va a ser dificil, los planes de estudiar algo se tendrían que posponer y tendría que trabajar para mantenerlos. Tendríamos que tener un lugar donde vivir y comprar cosas para un bebe….. pero antes de todo esto,tendría que volver con rachel y arreglar nuestra situación, aunque ella halla dicho que no volveria conmigo.

Sabia que iba a ser difícil, nunca es fácil tener a un bebe, menos a nuestra edad… sabia que me perdería de muchas cosas, que no iba a poder hacer lo mismo que mis amigos, pero tenia que ser responsable con lo que hice.

Mire la puerta del baño, la cual seguía cerrada. Me puse nervioso, ya que tardaba y no sabia si era bueno o malo.

Me sente en la cama jugando con las manos.

Tal vez no iba a ser la vida que yo quería y soñé, pero mientras este con rachel, se que sere feliz.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y apareció rachel seria y palida con el test en la mano.

Me pare y fui hacia ella.

_ ¿y? ¿ que dio?_ le pregunte nervioso

De su respuesta dependía mi futuro. Pero ella no contesto.

_ dime, rach_ le insisti

_ dio positivo_ dijo shockeada

La mire serio y con miedo.

Dio positivo…. Rachel esta embarazada.


	38. En casa nuevamente

hola!

aca les dejo el capitulo!

es corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo... los compenso el domingo!

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya era el otro dia y las cosas seguían iguales. La tensión de saber esa noticia, hizo que todos estén calmos y serios. Ya lo se lo habían dicho a todos, ya que no podían ocultarlo y necesitaban de las ayudas de sus amigos.

Estaban sentados en el living, hablando de esto y de lo que cambiaria sus vidas.

_¿ustedes creen que un bebe pueda cambiar tanto tu vida?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ obvio que si_ dijo Abby_ es una vida que tenes que cuidar para toda la vida_

_ además, tener que mantenerlo y criarlo_ dijo Nicolle

_ y no se olviden de que tendrán que hacer vida de adultos_ termino de decir Hoagie

_ gracias, me dan un animo increíble_ dijo sarcásticamente rachel

_ no les hagas caso, ya veras que no será tan terrible_ dijo victoria

_ igualmente pienso que no tendrías que quedarte con ese test solo_ dijo kuki

Todos la miraron.

_ ¿ que quieres decir?_ pregunto nigel

_ que tendría que ir al medico y hacerse un análisis_ dijo kuki seria_ mas seguro que eso, no hay nada_

_ tienes razón_ dijo rachel pensando_ tengo que ir al medico ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?_

_ pero aca no conocemos a ningún medico_ dijo nigel

Todos se quedaron callados pensando que eso significaba el fin de las vacaciones.

_ creo que todos sabemos que tenemos que volver ¿no?_ pregunto Patton

_ no hace falta_ dijo nigel_ rachel y yo volveremos y ustedes sigan disfrutando. Seria egoísta que vengan con nosotros_

_ nigel, somos amigos ¿ cuando dejamos solo a alguien que necesitaba ayuda?_ dijo Abby_ además, saben que nos necesitan_

_ chicos, en serio_ dijo rachel_ los llamaremos y les contaremos todo_

_ de ninguna manera_ dijo Wally_ si ustedes se van, nos vamos todos_

_ gracias_ dijo rachel con una sonrisa

_ bueno, a empacar y a volver_ dijo Patton levantándose

Y asi pasaron las horas y los chicos prepararon sus maletas, ordenaron la casa. Estaban todos en la puerta mirando la casa

_ voy a extrañar esta hermosa casa_ dijo Lizzie

_ si, y los angeles también_ dijo Patton

_ podemos volver el otro verano_ dijo Nicolle

_ ¿en serio?_ dijo Hoagie

_ obvio que si_ dijo Nicolle

_ bueno, vámonos_ dijo Wally

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron a Fanny, la cual estaba a punto de golpear. Los chicos la miraron seriamente, mientras Fanny los miraba con cohibida, ya que con solo pensar en lo que hizo, la ponía mal.

_ ¿Qué hace aca?_ dijo Abby enojada

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo rachel

_ solo quería hablar con Hoagie_ dijo Fanny_ pero veo que se están llendo_

_ no es de tu importancia_ dijo Abby_ ¿ nos podemos ir?_

_ espera, Abby_ dijo Hoagie sin sacar la mirada de Fanny_ ven_

_ no, espera_ dijo Fanny_ creo que es un buen momento para pedir perdón_

_ no tengo ganas de que nos mientan_ dijo rachel_ guardate la escena, no te creemos_

_ no sean crueles, si a ustedes no le interesa a algunos si_ dijo Lizzie molesta_ dejen que hable_

_ Lizzie tiene razón_ dijo Patton_ solo escuchémosla y después cada uno saca su conclusión_

_ como quieran_ dijo Abby cruzándose de brazos

Los chicos dejaron pasar a Fanny, dejaron sus maletas en un costado y se sentaron en los sillones. Fanny se sento al lado de Hoagie.

_ ¿ y bien?_ dijo rachel

_ ehmm… es difícil de explicar todo lo que pensé o sentí pero quiero que sepan que la verdadera Fanny no es la que ustedes conocieron_ dijo sin mirar a ninguno_ tuve muchos errores graves y no tanto, pero el peor fue mentirle a Hoagie. Ese fue el comienzo de lo que ustedes conocieron. Nunca fui de pareja liberal, pero era la única forma de salir con el, ya que de otra forma no hubiese aceptado. No sabia que el tenia amigas mujeres y, cuando las vi, vi que eran lindas y que algunas eran del tipo que a Hoagie les gustan. Fue ahí cuando me dispuse a tratar de separarlas de el lo mas que podía. No quería que se enamore de otra y me deje porque de verdad lo quiero. Se que hice muchas cosas malas y por eso quería pedirles perdón, en especial a Abby, que fue a la que mas cosas hirientes dije. Se que tal vez nunca me podrán perdonar, pero espero que puedan hacerlo y que les interese conocerme quien soy de verdad_

Los chicos se quedaron callados pensando en lo que había dicho Fanny. ¿ era sincera o era otra trampa?

_yo no puedo decirte nada, yo también me equivoque y se lo que se siente_ dijo Lizzie_ por mi no hay problema_

_ sabes que conmigo tampoco, ya te lo dije_ dijo kuki con una sonrisa

_ bueno, ya la escuchamos ¿ podemos irnos?_ dijo rachel

_ si, vámonos _ dijo Abby levantándose

_ esta todo bien, Fanny_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

Los chicos se fueron dejando a solas a Fanny y a Hoagie.

_ bueno, creo que ya esta_ dijo Fanny_ ya lo hice_

Hoagie se rio

_ cuando vuelvas a cleverland, buscame_ dijo Hoagie y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Fanny le sonrio, y asi se fueron de la casa.

Ya en el avión, Wally y Hoagie se sentaron juntos

_ ¿ le creiste?_ le pregunto Hoagie

_ ¿ a Fanny?_ pregunto Wally

_ si_ respondió Hoagie

_ sono sincera, pero habrá que verlo en actos_ dijo Wally_ ¿ vos?_

_ lo vi en acto_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ le creo_

_ igualmente, ten cuidado_dijo Wally_ no confies cien por ciento. Duda un poco_

_ si, lose. Cuando ella regrese, hablaremos _ dijo Hoagie

_ a Abby no le causo mucha gracia_ dijo Wally

_ lose, pero Fanny por lo menos le pidió disculpas_ dijo Hoagie

Llegaron a su ciudad y cada uno se fue para su casa.

* * *

¿ les gusto?... espero que si.

gracias por los reviews! y por el consejo! lo tendre en cuenta...

bueno... si quieren denme ideas, ahora comienza otra etapa... por esa misma razon fue corto... solo espero que les halla gustado!

escribanme las cosas que les gustaria que pasen... por ejemplo: a mi me gustaria que aparezca otro personaje ¿que dicen ustedes? espero cualquier tipo de ideas!

gracias por los reviews nuevamente

XOXO


	39. dias despues

hola! feliz 300 reviews! ¿pueden creerlo? 300! wow... son increibles... ya no tengo palabras para definir lo que siento, pero creo que ya lo saben y no quiero ser repetitiva pero me hace muy feliz que lean lo que me imagino o lo que escribo...

como regalo para ustedes subire hasta el domingo que viene un capitulo todos los dias!

bueno... espero que disfruten este capi!"!

* * *

Hablo yo

Pasaron días desde que volvieron, los cuales fueron muy movidos.

Rachel y Nigel esperaban el resultado de los análisis, los cuales estarían pronto. Todavía no se lo habían dicho a sus padres, ya que querían estar seguros para comunicárselos. Dentro de ellos deseaban que los análisis dieran negativo, pero estaban dispuestos a hacerse cargo de cualquier situación que venga.

Por otro lado, Hoagie estaba convencido de que Fanny era con la chica que quería estar, pese a quien le pese. Le dolia que Abby sufra por esto, pero llego a la decisión que el no puede hacer nada para que ella deje de verlo con esos ojos. Solo pensaba que ya se desenamoraría, que llegaría alguien que la haga feliz y asi poder volver a hacer los amigos que fueron.

Kuki y Wally seguían jugando a sus juegos. No sabían hasta cuando seguirían asi, pero les encantaba. Es mas, creían que su amor por el otro crecia mas cada vez que se acercaban un poco, y ni que hablar del deseo.

Ace ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya no sabia como. Era obvio que Wally y Kuki estaban hecho el uno para el otro, pero el simplemente no podía tolerarlo. El quería ser el eleijdo para Kuki, sin embargo no era asi, y eso era lo doloroso.

Nicolle trataba por todos los medios posibles llamar la atención de Ace, pero este estaba tan ciego por Kuki que no notaba nada, cosa que hacia que Nicolle este perdiendo la paciencia. Cada cosa que hacia, no lo notaba, cada mirada que le echaba no la veía, y asi muchas cosas.

Por otro lado, Abby había decidido no darle mas importancia a Hoagie y empezar a vivir su vida. De otra forma, no lo olvidaría nunca. Ella tenia que proponérselo y sabia que lo iba a lograr porque era fuerte. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en Fanny ese dolor que sentía seguía intacto, tanto era asi que rogaba porque Fanny no este siendo sincera y que lo lastime como lo hizo.

Patton seguía en su plan de ser el mujeriego que no le importa los sentimientos para no sentir nada por Lizzie. Se rehusaba a sentir algo por ella, ya que tenia miedo. No quería terminar como Hoagie, el cual ya había perdido su rumbo. Entre sus victimas, había caído Victoria, la cual era igual a Patton de pensamiento.

Victoria, ya que hablamos de ella, coqueteaba con Patton, al cual no le molestaba en absoluto. No tenían nada serio, pero se los veian muy juntos, tanto era asi que los chicos los empezaron a llamar la nueva pareja.

Lizzie, a pesar de no demostrarlo, moria de celos cuando veía a Patton y Victoria tan juntos. ¿ No era ella acaso la chica que quería Patton? ¿ por que estaba con victoria? Los disimulaba muy bien, ya que tenia ese don de no saber lo que pensaba en verdad.

Era una tarde de sol y mucho calor en el que Kuki estaba aburrida en su casa pensando que hacer, hasta que sono su celular.

Miro y era un mensaje de Victoria diciéndole que la esperaba en su casa. Kuki se preparo y fue hacia allí.

Habla Kuki

Iba caminando hacia la casa de Victoria mientras pensaba que querrá. Tal vez solo quiera pasar el rato y divertirnos. Cuando llegue, golpee y me abrió un chico idéntico a Victoria, lo cual supuse que era su gemelo. El me miro levantando una ceja. Tenia que admitir que era sexy y muy lindo. Le sonreí

_ Hola, soy Kuki_ dije amablemente

_ Asi que tu eres la famosa Kuki_ dijo con una sonrisa_ yo soy Alex_

_ mucho gusto_ le dije_ ¿Famosa, por que?_

_ mi hermana habla mucho de ti y de lo bien que la pasan_ dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, algo que me ponía nerviosa.

_que dulce_ dije nerviosa_ ¿ esta?_

_ claro, pasa_ dijo dándome lugar

Pase media intimidada, pero cuando entre su casa me dejo boquiabierta. Era muy grande y muy linda. Podría decir que era mas linda que la casa de los angeles.

_ siéntate, ya la llamo_ dijo Alez amablemente

_ gracias_ dije haciendo lo que dijo.

Espere un rato y apareció victoria con una sonrisa, seguida de su hermano. Me pare y la salude.

_ ¿todo bien?_ le pregunte

_ si_ dijo_ espero que mi hermano halla sido amable_

Lo miro seria

_ si lo fue_ le dije con una sonrisa_ tendrías que llevarlo a que conozca a los chicos_

_ no lose, prefiero tenerlo apartado de mi_ dijo victoria

_ es mala conmigo_ dijo alex_ no quiere que conozca a sus novios_

_¡callate! ¿ ves? Es irritante_ dijo victoria molesta

_ te aseguro que se llevara bien con mas de uno_ dije riéndome del chico

_ bueno, vayamos a lo nuestro_ dijo victoria mientras le hacia señas a su hermano para que se valla, este la obedeció_ estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió que podíamos ir al centro comercial de compras ¿Qué te parece?_

_ me parece genial, pero no traje plata_ dije_ pasemos por mi casa ¿si?_

_ bueno, vamos_ dijo victoria_ ¡ma, me voy!_

Y, después de su grito, salimos y nos fuimos a mi casa. Llegamos, agarre plata y me fui con ella al centro comercial. en el camino íbamos hablando.

_ oye, victoria ¿ tu hermano tiene amigos?_ le pregunte

_ si, son un par de chicos sexy, tengo que admitirlo_ dijo_¿te gusto mi hermano?_

Ella me miro pícaramente. No me había gustado, solo era curiosidad.

_ no, quería saber_ dije nerviosa_ solo era curiosidad_

_ mucha curiosidad por el_ dijo victoria_ si te gusta, no me enojare. El puede hacer lo que quiera_

_ no me gusta_ dije casi gritando

_¿quien no te gusta?_ escuche de atrás

Nos giramos y vimos a Lizzie.

_ hola, liz_ dijimos las dos juntas

_ ¿ donde iban?_ pregunto

_ al centro comercial_ dijo victoria_ ¿quieres venir?_

_ bueno_dijo alegre_ y… ¿Quién no te gusta, kuki?_

_ el hermano de victoria_ dije

_ ¡cierto! Tenes un hermano mellizo_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ tendrías que traerlo algún dia a la casa del árbol_

_¿viste?_ le dije a victoria

_ bueno, lo llevare_ dijo victoria resignada

_ lo mas pronto posible_ dijo Lizzie_ quiero conocer a alguien lindo_

Con victoria nos reimos de Lizzie, podía ser muy impulsiva a veces.

Llegamos a el centro comercial, el cual estaba repleto de gente, ya que era sábado y de vacaciones todos los adolescentes salian a disfrutar.

_ bueh.. ¿Qué hacemos?_ dijo victoria

_ vayamos a tomar un café_ dijo Lizzie

_ vamos_ dije

Tomamos café, hablamos y, como se estaba haciendo oscuro, decidimos ir a la casa del árbol. Cuando llegamos, estaban todos.

_¿donde estaban?_ pregunto Abby

_ en el centro comercial_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿ paso algo?_ pregunte seria

Mire y vi que todos estaban en los sillones serios.

_ nos dieron los análisis_ dijo rachel

Mire a Lizzie, y a victoria y estas se pusieron serias. Nos acercamosa ellos

_¿y?_ dijo victoria_ ¿ que dice?_

_ dice que no estoy embarazada_ dijo rachel seria

_¿y porque tanta seriedad?_ pregunte

_ porque mis padres se enteraron_ dijo rachel

Abri los ojos al escuchar eso.

_ ¿ se enteraron?_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿ como?_ dije

_ vieron los análisis, me preguntaron y no les pude mentir_ dijo rachel triste

_ ¿ se enojaron?_ pregunte

_ si y mucho_ dijo rachel

_ ¿ y ahora?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ ahora mis padres quieren hablar con los padres de nigel y nose_ dijo rachel

_ pero, rach, piensa que no estas embarazada ¿eso no es un alivio?_ dijo Nicolle

_ un alivio muy grande pero ahora tengo otro problema_ dijo rachel

_ todo se arreglara, ya veras_ dijo nigel abrazandola

_si, lose_ dijo rachel con una sonrisa

_ bueno, cambiemos de tema_ dijo Patton_ ¿ quieren cenar?_

_ si, muero de hambre_ dijo Wally

_ pidamos pizza_ dijo Hoagie

_ bueno, yo pido_ dije llendome a la cocina

Termine de llamar cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás y me daba besos en el cuello. Era obvio que era Wally, asi que sonreí y me di vuelta para mirarlo. Y ahí estaba sonriéndome.

_ te extrañe_ dijo como un susurro y mirándome pícaramente

_¿en serio?_ dije conqueteandole

_ si, y mucho_ dijo mientras me daba besos en el cuello.

_ aca no, Wally_ le dije tratando de que se aleje, pero era imposible_ Wally, puede entrar cualquiera de los chicos_

El me miro.

_ ¿ prefieres ir a mi habitación?_dijo pervertidamente

Obvio que no iba a ir, de ahí no saldría viva, por decirlo de alguna manera.

_ no, gracias_ dije con una sonrisa_ vamos con los chicos_

_ quiero estar con vos_ dijo abrazandome mas fuerte

Me aleje de el

_ te dije que no juegues conmigo_ dije sonriendo_ vas a perder_

El sonrio y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me fui. No iba a dejar de coquetear con el, pero creo que ya era hora de que lo nuestro se aclare de una vez.

Hablo yo

Después de unas horas, estaban todos en la mesa comiendo y hablando.

_ chicos, estuve pensando y tal vez podríamos agregar al grupo a ace_ dijo Patton_ después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, creo que termine aceptándolo como uno de nosotros_

_ estoy de acuerdo_ dijo Abby

_ podríamos hacerlo_ dijo Hoagie

Pero la cena se interrumpió, cuando escucharon la puerta.

Nigel fue a abrir y era Fanny.

_¡fanny! ¿buscas a Hoagie?_ pregunto nigel

_ si ¿esta?_ pregunto

_ si,pasa_ dijo nigel

Fanny paso y saludo a los demás, cosa que molesto a Abby y a rachel, las cuales se fueron a las habitaciones.

_ Fanny ¿ ya volviste?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ si, hace dos días_ dijo Fanny

_ bueno, creo que los dejamos solos_ dijo kuki llendose

Y asi todos se fueron dejando a solas a Hoagie y Fanny.

En la habitación de rachel, estaban ella y Abby hablando de Fanny.

_ ¿ como puede ser que se atreva a venir?_ dijo Abby enojada

_ lo peor es que todos le hablan como si no paso nada_ dijo rachel

_ es lo peor_ dijo Abby_ parece ser que no fue grave lo que hizo_

Escucharon que golpearon la puerta

_ deben ser las chicas_ dijo rachel enojada

Abrió y entraron todas

_ ¿ se fue Fanny?_ dijo rachel

_no, esta hablando con Hoagie_ dijo Nicolle_ ¿ están bien?_

_ obvio que no_ dijo Abby_ no puedo entender como le creen a esa mentirosa_

_ porque esta siendo sincera_ dijo Lizzie_ después de todo ¿ quienes somos para no perdonarla?_

_ no tiene perdón_ dijo rachel_ de los chicos puede ser que lo entienda, pero de ustedes no. Mas de vos y de kuki, ustedes vieron todo lo que hizo ella_

_ por esa misma razón se que no puede ser ella de ese modo_ dijo kuki_ no justifico lo que hizo, pero tampoco puedo condenarla y menos sabiendo que se arrepiente_

_ es que esa es la parte que no entienden_ dijo rachel_ no esta siendo sincera_

_ ¡basta chicas!_ dijo victoria_ si no esta siendo sincera con el tiempo se va a ver y si lo es también. Ya dejen de pelear por esto_

_ es que no quiero decir esto, pero siento que me están traicionando_ dijo Abby

_ nadie te esta traicionando_ dijo Lizzie_ seguimos siendo tu amiga , pero solo quisimos perdonarla_

_ esa es la traición, perdonarla a ella_ dijo Abby enojada_ prefieren tener como amiga a esa zorra y no a mi_

_ ¡ayy! Abby, sabes que no es asi_ dijo kuki enojándose_ a nadie se le puede negar un perdón si esta siendo sincera la persona. Estas mezclando todo_

_ no estoy mezclando_ dijo Abby_ si ustedes quisieron perdonarla es porque les interesa conocerla_

_¿y? ¿ que tiene de malo?_ dijo Lizzie

_ que es la persona que mas hirió a Abby en su vida_ dijo rachel perdiendo la paciencia

_¿ saben que? Piensen lo que quieran, ya me hartaron_ dijo kuki enojada y llendose

_¿ven? Ya logro que kuki se enoje con nosotras_ dijo Abby enojada

_ no lo logro ella, lo lograron ustedes_ dijo Lizzie también llendose

Victoria sin pensarlo fue con las otras dos, mientras Nicolle se quedo con ellas.

_ genial, ahora todos se enojan con nosotras_ dijo rachel

_ chicas, deben dejar que ellas elijan lo que les parece_ dijo Nicolle_ si ellas piensan que es sincera y que deben perdonarla, es su decisión. Ustedes no pueden hacer nada_

_ tal vez tengas razón, pero me pone muy nerviosa el solo pensar que esta en los sillones como si nada hubiera pasado y encima hablando con Hoagie_ dijo Abby con bronca

_ Abby, es hora que te olvides de el_ dijo Nicolle_ lo mas antes posible_

Abby la miro pensando que tenia razón… pero ¿ como? La única forma que se le ocurria era encontrar a alguien, pero ¿a quien? . de pronto su cabeza se ilumino y sabia quien podía ser: ace.

* * *

¿ victoria presentara a su hermano?

¿ que pasara entre rachel y sus padres? ¿ hablaran con los padres de nigel?

¿ se pondran de novios kuki y wally de una vez por todas?

¿ ace se integra al grupo?

¿ que haran las chicas con fanny?

¿ que pensara hacer abby con ace? ¿ que hara nicolle?

muchas preguntas!

bueno les dejo otra pregunta: ¿ ustedes piensan que las chicas traicionaron a abby o piensan que abby esta siendo inmadura?... yo pienso que se entiende el dolor de abby, pero ya no puede seguir sufriendo por eso... ¿ ustedes que dicen?

bueh... acuerdensen que toda la semana, hasta el domingo inclusive, subire un capitulo por dia... como regalo para ustedes!

espero que les halla gustado

los quiero

XOXO


	40. ¿Abby con Ace?

Habla Abby

Estaba claro que no podía seguir de este modo, que esto ya no da para mas, pero ¿ era para que Kuki y Lizzie se enojen? ¿ o tengo razón cuando digo que Fanny quiere dejarme sola?

Igualmente Nicolle tiene razón… no puedo seguir pensando en Hoagie, me lo tengo que sacar de la cabeza como sea. Porque todo lo que me pasa, es por eso. Mis problemas empiezan por Hoagie, asi que si me lo olvido, al fin me sentiría libre de todo esto. El problema era como… como hago para olvidarme. El único motivo que se me ocurria era estar con alguien mas, y ese alguien podía ser Ace. Solo pensé en el porque no conocía a otra persona que pueda llegar a ser. Los chicos de ninguna manera estaban en mi lista, ya que eran amigos de Hoagie y mios, y no quería mezclar las cosas. Otra persona podía ser Jeremy, pero no quería, ya que Rachel me mataria.

Ace, sin embargo, sufria por Kuki y tal vez también lo ayude. Si, creo que será el.

Estaba en mi habitación sola mientras pensaba en todo y, después de tanto pensar, decidi llamar a Ace. Marque su numero y rogue porque conteste.

_**Conversación telefónica**_

_**Ace: Hola, Abby ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**Abby: Hola Ace, bien ¿ vos?**_

_**Ace:bien**_

_**Abby: quería hablar con vos ¿ podes?**_

_**Ace: si ¿paso algo?**_

_**Abby: no, tengo una propuesta que hacerte**_

_**Ace: bueno, ¿queres que vaya para alla?**_

_**Abby: bueno, te espero**_

_**Ace: voy para alla. Nos vemos**_

_**Fin de conversación telefónica**_

Solo espero que acepte mi propuesta, de lo contrario me voy a sentir peor que ahora.

Habla Hoagie

Despues de que todos los chicos se fueron y me quede con Fanny a solas, me sente en el sillón seguido de ella.

_ Bueno, aca estoy_ Dijo Fanny sonriéndome

_ volviste rápido_ dije mirándola

_ volvi porque vos querías que te buscara_ dijo mirándome a los ojos

Nos quedamos en silencio, ya que no sabia como decirle todo lo que sentía.

_ Hoagie, yo no pretendo volver con vos_ dijo rompiendo el silencio_ solo quiero tener una relación amistosa con vos_

Me rei

_ Yo no pretendo ser tu amigo_ dije mirándola_ quiero volver con vos_

Ella me miro asombrada, tal vez no se lo esperaba.

_ Fanny, me demostraste que de verdad estas arrepentida_ le dije_ no te puedo pedir mas que eso, se que no estuvo bueno lo que hiciste, pero yo te quiero y pase lo que pase te voy a elegir_

Ella me sonrio y me abrazo.

_ lo único que te pido es que vayamos despacio_ dijo dejándome de abrazar_ para conocernos y demás_

_ me parece genial_ dije

Nos acercamos poco a poco y nos besamos. Fue un beso con muchas ganas, ya que hace tanto que quería hacerlo.

Nos separamos y tocaron la puerta. Fui a abrir y era Ace. Los salude y lo deje entrar.

_ ¿ que haces por aquí?_ le pregunte

_ Abby me llamo_ dijo relajadamente

_ Ahh_ dije serio

No quería llamarla , ya que seria incomodo. Para mi suerte, ella apareció sola. Note como miro con bronca a Fanny y paso de largo a saludar a Ace y se fueron a su habitación. Me pareció raro, ya que Abby estaba muy tensa, pero supuse que era por la presencia de Fanny, asi que lo deje pasar. Me dispuse a prestarle atención a Fanny y que los demás hagan su vida.

_ Hoagie_ me llamo Fanny

_¿Que?_ le pregunte

_ ¿ será que algún dia me aceptara?_ dijo seria

Le sonreí

_ ya veras que si_ dije_ no es fácil para ella, asi que le va a costar_

_ lo se, la entiendo_ dijo seria_ pero se que ya me conocera_

Me puso contento escucharla hablar asi. Si no había cambiado, esto nose como se llamaba.

Habla Kuki

¡Como me enoja que traten de hacerme creer que estoy equivocada o que tengo la culpa! Es mi decisión perdonarla y si me equivoco es mi problema.

Llegue a mi habitación y de un golpe cerre la puerta detrás mio. Después de unos segundos, golpearon la puerta, abri y entro Lizzie y Victoria.

_ ¿ por que nos tienen que hacer sentir tan culpables?_ dije muy enojada

_ lose, si no quieren hablarle que no lo hagan, pero no nos pueden decir que nosotras tampoco lo hagamos_ dijo Lizzie, también, muy enojada.

_ parece que siempre buscan algo para pelearnos_ dije_ siempre hay algo que les molestan_

_ chicas, también entienda a Abby_ dijo Victoria_ esa chica la trato mal, la hizo sufrir y eso no se lo olvidara tan fácilmente. Denle tiempo_

_ ¿ cuanto tiempo mas?_ dije_ le dimos tanto tiempo y sigue igual_

_ no debe ser fácil para ella. Lo ama a Hoagie y verlo con Fanny solo le debe recordar que nunca podrá estar con el_ dijo victoria

Me quede callada, y, aunque lo que dijo Victoria fue duro, era verdad. No debía ser nada fácil para ella, menos ahora que apareció Fanny, otra vez. Tal vez fui incompresible, no la entendí.

_ wow, tienes razón_ dije pensando_ ahora me siento culpable_

_ solo es cuestión de tiempo_ dijo victoria_ no se lo olvidara tan rápido_

_ puede ser, pero que no nos haga sentir como traidoras_ dijo Lizzie_ la voy a seguir comprendiendo, pero que no quiera mandar en nuestras decisiones_

_ voy a hablar con ella_ dije llendo hacia la puerta

_ ¿ segura?_ dijo victoria_ ¿ ahora?_

_ si, no puedo estar mal con ella_ dije

Y asi me fui hacia su habitación. Vi que estaba un poco abierta, asi que iba a entrar cuando escuche la voz de Ace dentro de su habitación. "_¿ace? ¿Qué hace con Abby?"_ pensé.

Sabia que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero quise escuchar lo que decían, asi que lo hice.

_ Abby, no puedes seguir asi_ Le decía Ace

Deben estar hablando de lo de Hoagie

_ lose, por eso te llame_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?_ dijo Ace

_ Ace ¿quieres olvidarte de Kuki?_ dijo Abby

Preste mas atención, esto me interesaba.

_ si, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_ dijo Ace

_ tengo algo que proponerte_ dijo Abby

¿algo que proponerle? ¿ que será?

_ dime_ dijo Ace

_ vos te queres olvidar de kuki, yo de Hoagie_ dijo Abby_ tal vez podríamos hacerlo juntos_

¿juntos? ¿Qué significaba eso?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo Ace

_ que podríamos intentar tener algo entre nosotros_ dijo Abby_ vos podrías tener de mi lo que buscas de Kuki y yo de vos lo que busco de Hoagie_

¿ esto era una broma?

_ Abby, no creo que funcione eso_ dijo Ace_ lo que quiero de Kuki lo tiene ella nada mas y lo que vos queres de Hoagie lo tiene solamente el_

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato

_ Ace, tenemos que dejar de sufrir_ dijo Abby_ podríamos hacerlo juntos, podríamos olvidarlos juntos_

_ ¿ piensas que funcionara?_ dijo Ace

_ si, podemos fingir ser novios y divertirnos_ dijo Abby_ después de todo, es lo que tenemos que hacer ¿no?_

Se quedaron en silencio, otra vez.

_ tal vez es alocado lo que estas diciendo porque no quiero perder tu amistad_ dijo Ace_ pero me gusta y podemos intentarlo_

¡no lo puedo creer! ¿ en serio acepto? ¿ acepto olvidarse de mi con Abby?

* * *

interesante ¿no?

gracias por los reviews!

espero sus comentarios de el capitulo!

hasta mañana!

XOXO


	41. luchare por el, cueste lo que cueste

Hola! aca el capi!

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya era el otro dia cuando los chicos desayunaban, menos Abby. Los chicos hablaban de Hoagie y Fanny, mientras que las chicas hablaban de temas aleatorios.

_ ¿y Abby?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ no lose, todavía no salió de su habitación_ dijo rachel

_ raro, siempre se levanta mas temprano que nosotras_ dijo Nicolle

Kuki no decía nada, solo se mantenía en silencio mientras escuchaba o pensaba en lo que había escuchado anoche.

De pronto, Abby apareció y se quedo parada mirando a todos, como si quisiera decir algo. Todos la miraron extrañados.

_¿Que pasa, Abby?_ preguto Nigel

_ Ehmm… quiero avisarles algo_ dijo Abby nerviosa

Kuki la miro seriamente, ya que sabia lo que iba a decir.

_ Dinos_ dijo Patton

_ Veran a Ace mas seguido_ dijo Abby mientras se tocaba el pelo

_ ¿Por?_ dijo Kuki haciéndose la que no sabia nada.

_ Vamos a empezar una relación_ dijo Abby

_ ¿una relación? Si ya son amigos_ dijo Nicolle no entendiendo lo que quería decir Abby

_ no ese tipo de relación…. Una relación amorosa_ dijo Abby nerviosa_ igual eso no es lo que importa, solo quiero saber si les molestara verlo por aca_

Hubo un silencio en el cual se cruzaron miradas. Nigel y Patton miraron a Hoagie, el cual se puso serio. Wally miro a Nicolle, la cual se veía que estaba a punto de llorar. Lizzie y Victoria miraron a Kuki, la cual solo siguió desayunando, como si no le importaba. Rachel miro a Abby no entendiendo lo que su amiga quería hacer.

_ ¿Les molesta?_ insistió Abby

_No, solo que nos sorprendió_ dijo Rachel_ creo que a todos nos sorprendió ¿no?_

_ si, pero Ace ya era parte del grupo_ dijo Patton

_ Estabamos hablando para integrarlo en el grupo_ dijo Nigel_ es una forma de integrarlo_

Nicolle, de repente, se levanto y se fue rápidamente. Kuki la miro y se acordó de que ella estaba enamorada de Ace.

_¿Que le paso?_ dijo Abby confundida

_¿Por que no podemos tener un desayuno normal?_ dijo Nigel molesto

_Vere como esta_ dijo Kuki seria y llendose

Habla Nicolle

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ace? ¿Por qué justo el chico que yo quiero? ¿ Que tiene Abby que no tenga yo?

Llegue a mi habitación y solo agarre mi almohada y llore. Primero Kuki, ahora Abby ¿No se da cuenta que lo quiero? ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer? ¿Acaso no soy parecida a Kuki? ¿Por qué no lo ve?

Escuche que golperaon la puerta, no quería que nadie me vea asi, asi que no fui a abrir. De pronto, escuche la voz de Kuki.

_Nicolle, abre_ dijo_ solo quiero hablar con vos_

No estaba segura de abrir, pero lo hice. Entro y me miro triste.

_ no me gusta que me vean asi_ dije llorando mas que antes.

_ quedate tranquila, lloro peor que vos_ me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

_ ¿quieres saber que me pasa?_ pregunte dándome vuelta

_ no hace falta, ya lo se_ dijo sorprendentemente

La mire confundida

_¿Como lo sabes?_ dije extrañada

_no te enojes, pero Wally me lo dijo en un momento que estábamos discutiendo_ dijo seriamente

Me quede callada.

_debes pensar que me gustan todos los que salieron con vos_ dije cabizbaja

_ para nada_ dijo acercándose a mi_ no es difícil enamorarse de Ace. No te puedo culpar por eso_

Hize una sonrisa, pero como estaba llorando, no se noto.

_¿por que no me nota?_ dije

_ nose_ dijo pensando_ solo se que tenes posibilidades con el_

_¿posibilidades? No, menos ahora que esta con Abby_ dije

_ hazme caso_ dijo Kuki mirándome fijamente_ lucha por el chico que quieres. No dejes que nadie se interponga en el medio_

La mire dudosa.

_ ¿segura? No quiero lastimar a Abby_ dije pensando

_ no la lastimaras_ dijo segura_ además, ellos te están lastimando a vos. Lucha por el, Nicolle_

Me quede pensando y no sabia si era buena idea.

_ Si no lo haces, nunca sabras si eran el uno para el otro_ termino de decir

Y con esto ultimo me convenció… luchare por el, cueste lo que cueste.

_ gracias, Kuki_ le dije con una sonrisa_ luchare por el_

Me sonrio y me abrazo

_ Ponte linda, ya veras como te notara_ dijo Kuki

Golpearon la puerta, otra vez. Me arregle un poco y fui a abrir. Eran las demás chicas, incluida Abby. Me dio bronca verla, porque estaba con el chico que yo quería, pero iba a disimularlo.

_¿Estas bien, Nicolle?_ pregunto Rachel

_Si_ dije actuando normalmente

_¿Estuviste llorando?_ pregunto Lizzie

_No, solo es alergia_ dije nerviosa

_¿ te molesta que salga con Ace?_ pregunto Abby

Era increíble lo perceptible que era, pero no se lo iba a decir

_¿A mi? No_ dije seria_ no me molesta en absoluto_

Mire a Kuki y esta miraba con bronca a Abby, lo que me pareció raro.

_ bueno, si todo esta bien, me voy_ dijo Rachel_ tengo que hablar con Nigel_

_¿Se arreglaran?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ no, solo tengo que hablar de todo lo que vivimos y cerrar este problema_ dijo Rachel_ después les cuento_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue.

Habla Rachel

Bien, los problemas nunca se terminan, todos los tenemos, pero creo que el mio supero al de todos, o es mi opinión.

Tenia que buscar a Nigel y termina con este problema que ya me tiene cansada. Lo encontré en el balcón solo mirando la calle. Me acerque a el y me miro. Me sonrio.

_¿Todo bien?_ me pregunto, todavía, sonriente.

_si ¿Vos?_ le dije

_bien_ dijo sin dejar de mirarme

_ Nigel ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ dije

_claro_ dijo

_ ¿Qué hubiésemos hecho si estaba embarazada?_ le pregunte sin mirarlo

Se quedo callado por unos segundos.

_ realmente no lose_ dijo serio_ no hubiese sido nada fácil_

_¿hubieses podido mantener a un bebe? ¿aguantarme a mi?_ le pregunte mirándolo

_ lo primero nose, pero lo segundo si_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Rach, te quiero con todas tus virtudes y defectos_

Le sonreí

_ Nunca volveras conmigo ¿No?_ dijo, de repente.

Me puse seria y deje de mirarlo.

_ ¿No te demostré que me importas y mucho?_ dijo acercándose a mi.

_Nigel, me lo demostraste_ dije siendo sincera_ pero dame tiempo. Solo un poco_

Me miro serio

_ esta bien, te dare el tiempo que necesites_ dijo_ pero no te olvides que te quiero y que estoy con vos siempre_

Lo mire y le sonreí

_ no lo olvidare_ dije

Se fue acercándose a mi para besarme, pero alguien nos interrumpió.

_Chicos ¿quieren salir esta noche?_ pregunto Hoagie

Lo miramos molestos

_¿Interrumpo algo?_ dijo

_No, solo estábamos hablando_ dijo Nigel

_¿Entonces? ¿Quieren salir?_ insistió

_Claro_ dijimos Nigel y yo juntos

Bueno, al menos Nigel y yo no nos peleamos mas… y todo gracias a ese embarazo falso.

* * *

¿que les parecio?

¿que les parecio el consejo de Kuki hacia Nicolle? ¿Por que le habra dicho eso?

¿Que pasara entre Rachel y Nigel?

bueno... les cuento que me saque un 9 en lo que tuve que estudiar ¿se acuerdan? me senti feliz cuando me dijeron la nota!

otra cosa que no quiero que suene mal ni nada... pero ¿ ya no les gusta la novela? porque hay muchos que no me dejaron reviews y pense que ya no gustaba lo que escribia o algo... repito no quiero que se malinterprete, solo es una observacion que hago... igual seguire escribiendo y publicando porque me encanta hacerlo!

y a los que siguen leyendo y me dejan los reviews y los que no lo dejan, gracias por apoyarme!

POR FAVOR, QUE NO SE ENTIENDA MAL LO QUE ESCRIBI... SI ALGUIEN SE OFENDE PERDON!

los quiero!

XOXO


	42. No lo quise decir

hola! aca el capi!

* * *

Habla kuki

Después de que me fui de la habitación de Nicolle, me fui a la mía, ya que tenía que pensar y mucho ¿Por qué siento que me molesta la relación de Abby y Ace? ¿Es solo porque sé que es mentira? ¿O porque Ace está tratando de olvidarme? Si es la ultima pregunta, seria egoísta de mi parte. Esta tratando de olvidarme y esta bien, supongo. Pero me molesta y nose porque… me molesta que sea con Abby, tal vez o el simple hecho que se esta forzando para olvidarme… no lose. Lo único que se es que no tengo que estar sintiendo esto, se supone que quiero a Wally, que tengo que dejar ir a ace, pero no puedo. Tal vez me acostumbre a que me quiera y me eso me hace sentir bien… aunque es horrible pensarlo, tal vez me gusta que sufra por mi.

De repente, tocaron mi puerta, fui a abrir y era Wally. Me sonrio al verme.

_¿puedo pasar?_ pregunto

_ ¿desde cuando me preguntas eso?_ dije con una sonrisa_ pasa_

_¿como estaba Nicolle?_ pregunto

_ bien, pero triste_ dije seria_ no entiende porque ace no se fija en ella_

_ no sabia que el y Abby tenían algo_ dijo con cierta alegría

Yo solo lo mire seria, ya que no podía estar alegre… simplemente no podía.

_ yo tampoco_ dije

Tenia ganas de decirle que era todo mentira, que solo estaba tratando de olvidarme… pero prefería que crea que me olvido y que no se lleve mal con ace.

_ pero no hablemos de los demás_ le dije tratando de olvidarme de todo_ estamos solos, en mi habitación… podemos hacer muchas cosas_

Me acerque a el seductoramente y lo bese. Me concentre en el beso, el cual fue largo y dulce. Me aleje de el y me miro con una sonrisa.

_ ¡que beso! ¿acaso tanto me extrañaste?_ dijo

Me rei

_ no, solo quiero besarte_ dije con voz seductora

_ y hazlo_ dijo acercándose a mi_ estoy aquí, solo con vos… hazlo_

Mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas fuerte. Ya me había olvidado de todo, solo quería estar con el. Asi que lo bese con mas pasión que antes, pero esta vez el tomo el control del beso. Me arrimo contra una pared y ahora el estaba pegado a mi. Creo que nunca nos habíamos besado de ese modo, ni siquiera la vez que casi lo hicimos.

Pero, como siempre algo nos tiene que interrumpir, y esta vez fue mi teléfono.

El dejo de besarme y me miro, pero no se alejo. Asi que estaba casi pegado mio, lo cual me encantaba.

_me imagino que no vas a contestar_ dijo

_ tengo que contestar, tal vez es mi madre_ dije tratando de que se aleje

Pero ni se movio y encima era pesado para que yo pueda moverlo.

_ si es importante, llamaran otra vez_ dijo y me beso, otra vez.

Pero el celular sono, devuelta. Y esta vez si se alejo molesto. Me rei y fui a ver de quien se trataba. Mire el celular y decía tom.

Mire a Wally, ya que iba a ser incomodo hablar con el si estaba Wally allí.

_¿que pasa?_ dijo serio

_ nada_ dije seria

Conteste, y que sea lo que tenga que hacer.

**Conversación telefónica**

**Kuki: hola, tom ¿Cómo estas?**

**Tom: hola, bien ¿vos? ¿volviste de las vacaciones?**

**Kuki: si, hace días.**

**Tom: entonces ¿nos podemos ver?**

**Kuki: ehmm… por ahora estoy un poco ocupada. Te llamo cuando pueda ¿si?**

**Tom: bueno, espero tu llamada. Nos vemos**

**Kuki: nos vemos.**

**Fin de la llamada telefónica**

Mire a Wally y este estaba serio, cruzado de brazo mirándome mientras se apoyada en la pared.

_¿que?_ le dije

_ nada solo miraba como hablabas con ese tal tom_ dijo molesto

_ es un amigo_ dije nerviosa

No quería contarle lo que había pasado, eso tenia que quedar en mi y tom.

_¿y por que te pones nerviosa si es solo un amigo?_ dijo mas serio

_ porque nose que es lo que pensaras_ dije

Se quedo callado mientras me miraba.

_¿que pasa, Wally?_ dije

_ nada, solo te miro ¿ te pone nerviosa?_ dijo acercándose a mi

_ un poco_ dije

_ bueno, me voy_ dijo molesto_ después hablamos_

Y si decir nada mas se fue. ¿acaso se enojo? No dije nada malo, solo hable con tom. Tal vez, este celoso. Si es asi, me parece dulce. Tengo que hacer algo para demostrarle que yo quiero estar con el y ya se que voy a hacer.

Ire a su habitación y lo esperare allí, y que pase lo que el quiera. Si, eso hare… lo sorprenderé.

Fui rápido a su habitación, para mi suerte estaba abierta la puerta. Entre y espere a que el venga. Solo espero que le guste verme en su habitación.

Escuche su voz acercarse y me puse nerviosa. Me escondi en el baño y espere a que entre. Pero, para mi mala suerte, no estaba solo. Ahora tenia que esperar a que se valla Patton.

Habla Wally

¡dios! Me libro de uno y aparece otro… ¿acaso kuki es la única chica que existe? ¿Por qué no se fijan en otra?

En el camino encontré a Patton, el cual estaba llendo a su habitación

_¿Que pasa, Wally?_ pregunto

Debe ser que mi cara lo dice

_odio que se fijen en la chica que yo quiero_ dije molesto

_¿Otro mas?_ dijo Patton asombrado_ Wow… ¿Cómo puede tener tantas conquistas?_

_ No lose_ dije_ solo quiero que la dejen en paz_

_mmm…. Estas celoso_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_ no_ dije

_ ven, vamos a tu habitación a hablar_ dijo Patton

Fuimos y nos sentamos en unos sillones.

_ dime la verdad Wally ¿ te quieres acostar con Kuki?_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_ dije asombrado

_ porque mucho coqueteo, y si queres ser su novio ya lo hubieras hecho_ dijo Patton_ parece que lo único que quieres es acostarte y ya esta_

Me quede pensando un poco.

_ no es tan asi_ dije

_ ah ¿no?_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa_ ¿no te quieres acostar con ella?_

_ si, pero no creo que sea tan asi_ dije extrañado

_ ¿y porque no volvieron?_ dijo Patton_ ¿ella no quiere?_

_ bueno, si_ dije molesto_ quiero acostarme con ella_

Patton me miro con los ojos abiertos

_ ¿ no es lo que querías escuchar?_ dije_ si, quiero tener sexo con ella y listo_

Pero, como siempre , me arrepentí de lo que había dicho. Ya que, cuando mire para el baño vi Kuki parada mirándonos enojada

_ ¿asi que solo eso querías hacer conmigo?_ dijo con la voz cortada_ pensé que teníamos algo mas que eso_

_ no, Kuki no quise decir eso_ dije nervioso

_¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué lo dijiste?_ dijo enojada

_ solo me exprese mal_ dije

_ creo que los dejo solo_ dijo Patton

_ no, me voy yo_ dijo Kuki mientras se iba muy enojada.

_ espera, Kuki_ dije

Pero se fue rápido. Quise alcanzarla, asi fui atrás de ella, la cual iba para la puerta.

_Kuki, no quise decir eso_ dije_ perdón_

Ella paro y me miro.

Mire que estaban la mayoría en los sillones y que todos estaban viendo la escena.

_ no me pidas perdón por algo que sabes que es cierto_ dijo muy enojada_ yo te escuche, Wallabee. No me lo conto nadie. Si quieres tener sexo con alguien, buscate a una prostituta_

Y se fue, dejándome allí en la mirada de todos.

* * *

ouchh... ¿porque dijo eso wally?

¿que piensan?

¿lo dijo porque lo piensa o es verdad que se expreso mal?

creo que patton lo llevo a decir eso... ¿ustedes que dicen?

bueno... gracias por los reviews... gracias por no enjarse con mi pregunta...

hasta mañana"!

XOXO


	43. Lo esperado y salida a la noche

bueh... aca otro capitulo!

* * *

Habla Kuki

Caminaba rápido, mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado decir de la boca de Wally. ¿era cierto? ¿o solo lo dijo porque Patton lo presiono?

Tal vez no tuve que tratarlo asi… tal vez sea mentira y no se expreso bien, como me dijo. Creo que me lleve por lo que sentía por lo de Ace y Abby, y esto solo hizo que explote. Oww …. Ahora me siento mal por tratarlo asi. Tengo que pedirle disculpas y hablar con el.

Di la vuelta para dirigirme a la casa del árbol, pero no sabia con que cara enfrentar a los chicos,habían escuchado y me daba vergüenza. Camine lentamente hacia allí, y cuando llegue rogue con que nadie este en los sillones, y, para mi suerte, no había nadie. Me dirigi a la habitación de Wally, golpee y me abrió serio.

_ Kuki_ dijo como un susurro_ en serio, no quise decir eso_

_ Te creo_ le dije con una sonrisa_ perdóname vos a mi. No debi desconfiar_

El me sonrio. Lo abraze haciendo que se tambalee. Cerro la puerta detrás mio.

_ yo también me hubiese enojado_ dijo_ igual eso me demuestra que me queres_

Me rei

_ obvio que si_ dije

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que hable.

_ Wally_ lo llame

El me miro

_ ¿Qué?_ respondió

_ podemos intentar hacerlo_ dije

El me miro como si le hubiese dicho que robemos un banco.

_¿no queres?_ dije seductoramente

_ esas cosas no se arreglan_ dijo con una sonrisa_ se dan impulsivamente_

Le sonreí y me acerque a el quedando a centímetros de el.

_¿que sentís cuando estoy tan cerca de ti?_ dije susurrando

El no me respondió, solo me miraba.

_ dime, ¿te gusta tenerme cerca?_ dije

El me sonrio.

_¿en serio queres que te diga? ¿o queres que te lo muestre?_ dijo, por fin, siguiendo el juego.

_mmm… mostrame_ dije

Ahora si que sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me beso intensamente, como hoy a la mañana. Yo también lo bese con la misma intensidad. Me llevo hacia atrás llegando a la cama y acostándome. El se acosto arriba mio y ahora tenia todoel control.

Dejo de besarme los labios, para pasar a mi cuello, yo solo disfrutaba mientras le tocaba la espalda. Me miro mientras sus manos iban sacando mi remera. Ahora estaba en sosten, lo que puso a Wally mas apasionado. Después de unos minutos mas jugando, el y yo terminamos en ropa interior.

Paso lo que tuvo , al fin, y nos acostamos en su cama. No lo podía creer… tuve sexo con Wally, lo que tanto había esperado.

_Wow, lo hicimos_ dijo Wally mirando al techo.

_ increíble ¿no?_ dije mirándolo_ ¿te gusto?_

El me miro

_ me encanto_ dijo_ fue mejor de lo que imagine_

_¿o que soñaste?_ dije pícaramente_ todavía me acuerdo de lo que dijo Hoagie_

_ no le hagas caso_ dijo con una sonrisa

_no me molesta, me excita_ dije

Me miro

_ me vas a hacer poner loco, otra vez_ dijo como advertencia

_ ¿Qué te pone loco?_ dije_ ¿ tenerme cerca?_

_ ¿quieres otra vez?_ dijo mirándome

_si tu quieres, si_ dije mirándolo

Y sin pensarlo, ya lo tenia arriba mio, otra vez.

Hablo yo

Ya era la noche, y los chicos tenían planeado salir a bailar. Ya estaban todos preparados, asi que, sin esperar nada mas, se fueron.

Los chicos no sabían lo que había pasado entre Wally y Kuki, solo los veian hablando y riendo como si no hubiesen discutido hoy a la mañana.

Cuando llegaron, Ace los estaba esperando. Nicolle lo miro con tristeza, ya que Abby se le acerco y lo beso. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a luchar por el y ganar.

_ Hola, Ace_ dijo con una sonrisa

Ace la miro con una sonrisa

_ Hola, Nicolle ¡que linda estas!_ dijo mirándola

_ gracias_ dijo Nicolle._ "tal vez no sea tan difícil que se enamore de mi",_pensé.

_¿y a tu novia no le dices nada?_ dijo Abby disimulando enojo

_ tu eres la mas hermosa_ dijo mirándola

"_bueno… si lo será"_, pensó Nicolle con desilusión.

_¿entramos?_ dijo Patton

_ vamos_ dijo Hoagie

El baile era muy grande, tanto que podias perderte.

_bueno, no nos separemos_ dijo Nigel

_Kuki, ven, vamos a bailar_ dijo Lizzie llevándose a Kuki

_ menos mal que acabo de decir que no nos separemos_ dijo Nigel molesto

_ tranquilo, Nigel_ dijo Rachel_ vayamos a buscar algún lugar donde sentarnos_

_ Victoria, ¿me acompañas?_ dijo Patton

_ claro_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ No quiero ni imaginarme donde iran_ dijo Hoagie

_ es muy temprano para lo que te imaginas_ dijo Nicolle

_ nunca es temprano para Patton_ dijo Hoagie

Los chicos se rieron.

Habla Victoria

¿Dónde quiere ir este chico? Yo solo lo seguía, hasta que paro en la barra.

_Así que aquí querías venir_ dije mirando la barra

_ Por ahora si_ dijo con una sonrisa

Lo mire y le sonreí. Sabia lo que significaba el por ahora, pero eso iba a pasar si yo quería.

_¿Victoria?_ dijeron atrás mio

Me di vuelta y vi al estúpido de mi hermano.

_¿Alex?_ dije_ ¿ me estas siguiendo?_

El se rio

_ ¿piensas que no tengo algo mas importante que hacer que seguirte?_ dijo

Miro hacia mi costado y vio a Patton

_ El es Patton, un amigo_ dije antes de que dijera algo estúpido_ Patton, el es mi hermano, Alex_

_ mucho gusto_ dijo Patton_ son iguales_

_ somos gemelos_ dije

_ wow… ¿Qué se siente tener un gemelo?_ pregunto intrigado

_ es molesto_ dijo Alex_ mas si es una chica_

Lo mire con enojo, mientras Patton se rio.

_¿estas solo?_ pregunte

_ Si, mis amigos dijeron que venían, pero no aparecieron_ dijo mirando hacia todos los costados.

_ ven con nosotros_ dijo Patton_ te divertiras_

_ No quiero molestarlos_ dijo Alex_ mas si están besuqueándose y eso_

_¡Alex! Somos amigos nada mas_ dije nerviosa

_ si, claro_ dijo sarcásticamente

_ igual hay mas chicos_ dijo Patton

_ bueno, vamos_ dijo Alex

Genial, ahora tengo que aguantar a mi hermano toda la noche.

Fuimos donde estaban todos, estos nos miraron y luego a mi hermano.

_chicos, les presento a mi hermano, Alex_ dije

_ hola_ dijo Nicolle

Los saludaron diciendo sus nombres y todo eso.

_ wow.. son muchos_ dijo Alex

_ si, y faltan dos_ dijo Hoagie

Estuvieron hablando y, para mi mala suerte, le había caído muy bien a los chicos. Creo que lo tendre que aguantar todo el dia en la casa del árbol de ahora en mas.

Después de un rato, aparecieron Lizzie y Kuki.

_¡por fin los encontramos!_ dijo Lizzie_ hace dos horas que los estamos buscando_

_ tampoco hace tanto_ dijo Kuki

Kuki miro a mi hermano

_Hola, Alex_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Hola_ dijo el

Lizzie lo miro extrañada

_¿es tu hermano, Victoria?_ me pregunto

_si, Alex ella es Lizzie_ dije

_ Hola_ dijo Lizzie conqueteando

Le había gustado mi hermano… ahora me esperaban todas las preguntas de Lizzie.

_ Hola_ dijo el mirándola de arriba hacia abajo

Y a el también le había gustado

Hablo yo

Los chicos estuvieron hablando allí, de a rato bailaban y otros se sentaban a tomar y descansar. Lizzie había pasado casi toda la noche hablando con Alex, los cuales parecían estar pasándola bien los dos juntos. Kuki y Wally estaban mas juntos que nunca. Lo que paso en el dia, los había unido mas y ahora no se separaban. Abby estuvo con Ace, los cuales se esforzaban por no mirar a quienes amaban. Nicolle no podía dejar de mirarlos y ver que es lo que podía hacer.

En fin todavía, tenían una noche que disfrutar donde en otro lado del baile estaba Fanny con sus amigos, entre ellos tom.

* * *

¿que pasara en ese baile?

que sorpresa ¿no? Fanny amiga de tom... que coincidencia

siii... nadie los interrumpio!

¿que les parecio? espero que les halla gustado

tengo una preguntas para ustedes: ¿ como se imaginan que quedaran las parejas? todos tendran parejas... ¿ quienes son para ustedes?

admito que algunas parejas nose como terminaran...Nicolle nose si terminara con Ace o si finalmente sera Abby... quien se quedara con Victoria si Tom o Patton... o si este ultimo se quedara con Lizzie o si Lizzie se quedara con Alex... no lose... denme su opinion tal vez me puedan ayudar con este lio...

gracias por sus reviews!

XOXO


	44. El baile

Hola!

aca esta el capi!

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya era la mitad de la noche, y algunos, como Patton, ya estaban borracho. Este no dejaba de mirar como Lizzie coqueteaba con Alex, al cual no le molestaba en absoluto.

_¿que pasa, Patton?_ pregunto Wally a su lado

Wally miro donde estaba mirando y sonrio

_¿estas celoso?_ le pregunto_ El chico mujeriego del grupo esta celoso_

Patton lo miro seriamente.

_ No sabes lo que estas diciendo_ dijo Patton en un tono gracioso

_ Admitelo, te gusta mucho Lizzie_ dijo Nigel, el cual había escuchado la conversación

_ Nada que ver_ dijo Patton_ Solo que no confio mucho en ese chico… me parece extraño_

Nada de lo que decía Patton podía ser tomado serio, ya que su estado no era el mejor y su voz lo decía.

_Ayy… Patton_ dijo Wally

_ Voy a buscar algo que tomar, hace mucho calor_ dijo tratando de pararse, y lo hizo pero un poco tambaleándose.

_ procura que no sea algo con alcohol_ dijo Nigel_ no creo que tu cuerpo pueda aguantar mas_

_bah, estoy en un baile, no pediré agua_ dijo Patton llendose

_ Mejor lo acompaño_ dijo Wally

En otro lado del baile, estaban Victoria, Kuki y Nicolle bailando como locas. Cuando se cansaron, fueron hasta la barra, donde se pusieron a hablar.

_ Esta buenísimo este lugar_ dijo Nicolle

_Si, nose porque nunca vinimos a este lugar antes_ dijo Kuki

_ Lo único que me arruina un poco la noche es ver a Ace con Abby_ dijo Nicolle sin pensarlo

_¿Te gusta Ace?_ pregunto Victoria

Nicolle se quedo callada, ya que se había olvidado que victoria no sabia.

_ No pasa nada, no se lo dire a nadie_ dijo Victoria_ Ademas, no te puedo culpar_

_todos me dicen eso_ dijo Nicolle

_ Es que es cierto_ dijo Victoria_ Es muy sexy_

_ Bueno, la cuestión es que no quiero verlo con Abby_ dijo Nicolle seria_ Lo quiero para mi_

_Wow… si que lo quieres_ dijo Victoria

_Si, pero me di cuenta que no puedo sola_ dijo Nicolle_ de verdad la quiere_

_ No la quiere_ dijo Kuki molesta

_ ¿No los viste toda la noche?_ dijo Nicolle_ estuvieron juntos , besuqueándose_

_ No te dejes llevar por lo que ves_ dijo Kuki

_¿hay algo que sepas?_ dijo Nicolle

Kuki se puso nerviosa

_No, solo digo que tan pronto no se pueden querer_ dijo

_ Tiene razón_ dijo Victoria_ Te ayudaremos si quieres_

_Si, se los agradecería mucho_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_ Pero no te pongas mal_ dijo Victoria_ El tiene que verte bien_

_ Si, tratare_ dijo Nicolle

_ Hola, hermosa ¿quieres bailar?_ dijo una voz atrás de Kuki

Se dio vuelta y vio a Tom. Esta le sonrio.

_¡Tom! ¿Qué haces por aquí?_ dijo Kuki

_ Vine con mis amigos_ dijo Tom_ ¿y vos?_

_ Lo mismo_ dijo Kuki_ Ellas son Nicolle y Victoria_

_ Hola_ dijeron las dos juntas

_ Mucho gusto_ dijo Tom

_ Y… ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Bien, aunque podía ser mejor ¿las tuya?_ dijo Tom

_ Divertidas_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ Tenemos que juntarnos algún dia_ dijo Tom

_ Claro_ dijo Kuki

_¡Tom! Te estaba buscando_ dijo Fanny de lejos_ ¿chicas?_

_¿Fanny?- dijeron las otras tres juntas

_¿Eres amigo de ella?_ pregunto Kuki asombrada

_Si ¿por? ¿Se conocen?_ dijo Tom

_Si_ dijo Fanny_ Les juro que no sabia que venían_

_ No hay problema_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_¿vino Hoagie?_ pregunto Fanny tímidamente

_ Si, debe estar con los demás chicos_ dijo Victoria

_Lo buscare_ dijo Fanny llendose

_asi que el famoso Hoagie es tu amigo_ dijo Tom

_ si ¿habla mucho de el?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Esta loca por el_ dijo Tom_ Nunca la había visto tan enamorada de alguien_

_ Pero ¿eso es bueno?_ pregunto Victoria seria

_ Si, no hara nada que halla hecho_ dijo Tom_ se lo que hizo y créanle, ella no es asi_

_ Menos mal que es amiga tuya, eso me deja mas aliviada_ dijo Kuki

_ No le tengan miedo_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Ya verán que es una chica divertida_

Le sonreí.

_ Bueno, me voy_ dijo Tom_ Estoy buscando a un amigo_

_ Bueno, nos hablamos_ dijo Kuki_ Te llamo_

_ Esta bien_dijo Tom_ Chau, chicas_

Y asi se fue Tom. Nicolle y Victoria miraron a Kuki.

_¿Que?_ dijo ella

_ ¿Quién es ese chico?_ dijo Victoria

_ Un amigo_ dijo Kuki_ el chico del centro comercial ¿se acuerdan? El dia que nos conocimos_

_¡ah, si! Como olvidarse_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿te gusta?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Es lindo_ dijo Victoria

_ Todos te parecen lindos_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_ Bueno, todos los que veo son lindos_ dijo Victoria

_ Vayamos con los chicos_ dijo Kuki

_ Vamos_ dijo Nicolle

Cuando llegaron, vieron que Fanny estaba allí con Hoagie y Abby no dejaba de mirar hacia ellos, lo que Kuki noto y le dio mas rabia. Pero se le ocurrió algo.

_ Nicolle ¿quieres empezar ahora con nuestra ayuda?_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ ¿Ahora?_ dijo Nicolle nerviosa

_ Si, mira, Ace esta solo y serio_ dijo Kuki_ Puedes ir a hablar con el, llevalo a tomar algo o a bailar_

_Pero esta Abby a su lado_ dijo Nicolle

_ No se dara cuenta_ dijo Kuki_ Hazlo_

_ Esta bien_ dijo Nicolle

Tomo aire y fue hacia el.

_ A mi no me engañas_ dijo Victoria_ Sabes algo o te molesta que Abby este con el_

Kuki la miro

_ Despues te cuento, pero debes prometer que no diras nada_ dijo Kuki seria

_ Soy una tumba_ dijo Victoria

Habla Nicolle

Ok, tenia que hacerlo, aunque me muera de los nervios, tengo que acercarme a el. Mientras caminaba hacia el, vi como el noto que me acercaba a el, lo que me puso mas nerviosa.

Dios, me gustaba demasiado, creo que me moriré si no le gusto.

Me sente a su lado y le sonreí.

_Hola_ le dije

_ Hola_ me dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¿Estas aburrido?_ le pregunte

_ Un poco_ dijo_ Estoy cansado de estar sentado aca_

_¿ No bailaste en toda la noche?_ le pregunte

_ No, Abby no es de bailar mucho_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa.

Abby… su nombre salir de si boca me dolia.

_ ¿Se molestara si bailas conmigo?_ le pregunte

El la miro, y luego me miro a mi.

_ No creo que lo note_ dijo

Me quede extrañada ante esa respuesta, pero ni modo… había aceptado bailar conmigo. Nos levantamos para ir a bailar, mire a Kuki y Victoria y estas me hicieron que valla, y eso hice.

En todo el tiempo que bailamos, me encanto. Nos reíamos, hacíamos bromas… era genial. Pero todo tiene un final, y había llegado para mi. Nos fuimos a sentar con los demás. Abby nos miro, y creo que estaba molesta.

_¿Por que no me dijiste que ibas a baliar?_ le pregunto a Ace

_ Estaba ocupada, y no crei que te iba a molestar_ dijo Ace tranquilamente

Abby me miro seriamente.

_Perdon si te molesto_ le dije como una estúpida.

¿perdon por que? Tal vez sea su novio o su amigovio o lo que sea, pero yo o quería y por eso no puedo pedir perdón.

_ No me molesta_ dijo ella con una sonrisa_ Sos su amiga_

_ Por ahora_ murmure

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Abby

La mire nerviosa.

_ Ehmm… nada_ dije con una sonrisa

_Ace ¿vamos a tomar algo?_ dijo ella abrazandolo

_ Vamos_ dijo el sonriente

Y asi, se fueron. Me dio bronca, pero tengo que controlarme y esperar para dar el paso siguiente.

Mire para mi costado y vi a Lizzie besándose con Alex. Me sorprendi, ya que era bastante rápido para eso, o al menos para mi. Y bueh… tal vez por eso Ace no me nota… tal vez debo dejar de pensar asi… tal vez no esta mal besarse con alguien que apenas conoces… no lose. Pero haría lo que sea para que Ace me vea con otros ojos.

Hablo yo

Ya había terminado la noche y los chicos volvían a la casa del árbol, acompañados de Fanny, la cual iba con Hoagie, y Alex, el cual iba hablando con Lizzie.

Patton iba atrás de estos dos mirándolos con los ojos entre cerrados y sin disimular.

_¿te molesta ver a mi hermano con Lizzie?_ le pregunto Victoria a su lado

_ No lose_ dijo Patton serio_ ¿Por qué esta con el?_

_ Le gusta_ dijo Victoria_ No creo que se hallan besado si no se gustan_

Patton la miro

_¿Se besaron?_ pregunto Patton

_¿Meti la pata?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Ahora menos me gusta_ dijo Patton

_ Patton ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?_ dijo Victoria_ Te aseguro que la vas a perder, de lo contrario_

El se quedo callado, mientras que Victoria se fue de su lado.

Llegaron a la casa del árbol, y Alex se fue a su casa.

_ bien, me voy_ dijo Fanny

_ Es peligroso que te vallas sola_ dijo Hoagie_ Quedate a dormir_

_ No puedo_ dijo Fanny_ No me aceptan bien, no quiero quedar como cara dura_

_Mira, te quedas hoy y nada mas_ dijo Hoagie_ Les preguntaremos a todos ¿si?_

_ Hoagie, dijimos que íbamos a ir despacio_ dijo Fanny

_ Duermes en la habitación de algunas de las chicas_ dijo Hoagie

_ Pero…_ dijo Fanny

_ Nada de peros, ahora mismo les preguntamos_ dijo Hoagie

Entraron a la casa del árbol, y todos estaban despierto.

_ Chicos, tengo que preguntarles algo_ dijo Hoagie

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Puede quedarse a dormir, solo por hoy, Fanny?_ pregunto seriamente y con miedo

_ ¿ Otra vez? Asi empezamos la vez pasada_ dijo rachel

_ Es solo por hoy_ dijo Hoagie_ Es peligroso que se valla sola_

_ Listo, Hoagie_ dijo Fanny_ Me voy_

_ Hoagie tiene razón, no se puede ir sola_ dijo Patton

_ Y que la acompañe_ dijo Abby_ Si fue al baile sola, puede volver a su casa sola_

_ Es solo por una noche ¿ tanto les molesta?_ dijo Hoagie_ Solo por una noche_

_ Que se quede_ dijo Lizzie

_ Igualmente no dormirá conmigo_ dijo Hoagie

_ Entonces que se quede con alguna de las chicas_ dijo Nigel

_¡Nigel!_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Nigel_ Es una chica que no se puede ir sola, es una noche nada mas. No sean tan desconfiada_

_ Hagan lo que quieran_ dijo Abby_ pero acuérdense que asi empezamos la otra vez_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue. Detrás de ella fue Rachel.

_ Bueno, creo que va a ser mejor si me voy_ dijo Fanny

_ Espera, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿puede?_ dijo Hoagie

_ Si, asi no es como la otra vez_ dijo Kuki_ además, nos podemos conocer_

_ ¿Qué dices, Fanny?_ dijo Lizzie

_ No lose_ dijo Fanny_ Queria demostrar que no soy la que ustedes conocieron y quedándome solo demuestro lo contrario_

_ Escucha, Fanny_ dijo Victoria_ No pienses en solo demostrar lo buena que sos. Estamos la mayoria de acuerdo con que te quedes, y eso es suficiente como para que te puedas quedar . Abby y Rachel ya te aceptaran, pero solo demuestra que tenes la mejor intencion y listo_

_ Tiene razón_ dijo Nigel

_ Bueno, pero solo esta noche_ dijo fanny

_ Genial_ dijo Kuki sonriente_ ven, vamos a mi habitación_

Y asi se fueron, las dos.

_ Solo espero que mañana no hallan problemas_ dijo Wally

* * *

¿que les parecio?

¿que pasara al otro dia?

Bueno... gracias por los reviews!

hasta mañana!

XOXO


	45. Saldre le guste o no

Hola!

aca el capi... perdon por la demora!

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya el otro dia, era la tarde y los chicos seguían durmiendo, ya que después de esa salida había quedado todos cansados.

Los primeros en despertarse fueron Nigel y Rachel, casualidad.

Cenaron juntos, pero algo no estaba bien. Rachel se veía seria y tensa, y Nigel creía saber porque.

De todos modo quería que ella se lo diga.

_¿Que pasa, Rach?_ dijo Nigel mirándola

Ella lo miro seria

_ Nada_ fue lo único que dijo

Nigel sabia que cuando una chica decía nada era que le pasaba de todo.

_ Dime,¿Qué te molesta?_ dijo Nigel insistiendo

_ La presencia de Fanny en la casa, eso me molesta_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Por qué tanto?_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Todavia preguntas eso?_ dijo Rachel entre asombrada y enojada_ Sabes porque_

_ Bueno, si.. .. pero ¿No piensas que podrías darle una oportunidad?_ dijo Nigel

Rachel lo miro

_ Ya le di una, y no me cayo nada en gracia_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Le diste una oportunidad?_ dijo Nigel levantando una ceja_ La juzgaste apenas la viste_

_ ¿Y como quieres que la trate? Despues de todo sigue siendo una intrusa_ dijo Rachel

_ Tal vez podrías pensar como se habrá sentido ella cuando ustedes le dieron la espalda_ dijo Nigel_ No justifico lo que hizo, pero ustedes ayudaron a que eso pase_

_¿Y como ayudamos?_ dijo Nigel intrigada

_ Dejandola de lado, ignorándola_ dijo Nigel_ Es parecido a lo que paso con Lizzie, no la escucharon y paso todo lo que paso. En este caso, ni trataron de conocerla solo se dejaron llevar por una imagen que se hicieron en sus cabezas_

_ No es tan asi_ dijo Rachel_ Yo no me imagine lo que le dijo a Abby_

_ Lose, pero no puedes vivir con lo pasado_ dijo Nigel_ Solo piensa en lo que te digo, ¿Si?_

Rachel se quedo callada un momento.

_ Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada_ dijo Rachel seria

_ Eso es suficiente_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa.

_¡Buenos días!_Dijo Patton con una sonrisa_ Mejor dicho, buenas noche_

_ ¿Dormiste bien?_ dijo Nigel

_ Como un rey_ dijo Paton_ ¿los demás siguen durmiendo?_

_Si_ dijo Rachel

_ Creo que cenare_ Dijo Patton llendose a la cocina

Despues de una hora, ya estaban todos despierto, inclusive Fanny. Esta hablaba animadamente con Kuki y Lizzie, mientras Abby estaba cruzada de brazos mirando como hablaban estas. Nicolle se dio cuenta.

_¿que pasa, Abby?_ pregunto

_ Solo miro como "mis amigas" hablan con esa chica_ Dijo Abby enojada

_ No te enojes, solo están tratando de conocerla_ dijo Nicolle

_ No entiendo como me hacen esto_ Dijo Abby dolida

_ Pero, Abby ¿ Por que tanto problemas? Estas saliendo con Ace, no tendría que molestarte Fanny_ Dijo Nicolle con cierta molestia.

Abby se quedo callada.

_ Creo que lo llamare_ dijo llendose a su habitación

Nicolle la miro seriamente y con bronca.

Mientras Fanny, Kuki y Lizzie hablaban animadamente.

_Fanny, me caes bien_ Dijo Lizzie_ Lastima como nos conocimos_

_ Lose, les aseguro que hubiese querido que sea de otra manera_ dijo Fanny

_ Entonces hagamos de cuenta que nos conocimos anoche_ Dijo Kuki

_ Bueno_ dijeron las otra dos chicas.

_ Puedes visitarnos cuando quieras_ dijo Kuki

_ Gracias_ dijo Fanny

_¿De que hablan?_ apareció Victoria

_ De lo lindo que es tu hermano_ Dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa picara

Victoria se rio

_ ¿En serio te gusto?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Si y mucho_ dijo Lizzie_ Me paso su numero, asi que lo llamare en cualquier momento_

_ Solo te digo que vallas despacio con el_ dijo Victoria

_¿Por que?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Porque es medio Patton_ dijo Victoria

_ No hay problema_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Tu hermano es Alex?_ dijo Fanny

_ Si_ Dijo Victoria

_ Es amigo de Tom_ dijo Fanny_ Pense que era tu novio_

Le dijo a Lizzie

_ No, por ahora_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿ Es amigo de Tom?_ pregunto Kuki_ Wow.. todos se conocen_

_ Si_ dijo Fanny_ Creo que hace poco se conocieron_

_ Si, porque vinimos de Alemania_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿En serio?_ dijo Fanny

_ Si, es una larga historia_ Dijo Victoria_ ¿ Me acompañan afuera? Tengo ganas de fumar_

_ Pense que lo habías dejado_ Dijo Kuki

_ Intente, pero no pude_ Dijo Victoria

_ Vamos_ dijo Lizzie

Y asi las cuatro chicas salieron de la casa del árbol, se quedaron en un costado mientras seguían hablando.

_ Victoria ¿ Me dejas probar?_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Quieres?_ pregunto Victoria

_Si… tengo curiosidad_ dijo Lizzie

_ Prueba_ dijo Victoria dándole el cigarrillo

Lizzie probo.

_ Wow… es raro_ dijo Lizzie_ Pero me agrada_

_ ¿ que gusto tiene?_ pregunto Kuki

_ No lose, raro_ dijo Lizzie_ Pruebalo_

_ No, gracias_ dijo Kuki

_ Solo un poco_ dijo Lizzie

_ No me gusta_ Dijo Kuki

_ Bueno, tu te lo pierdes_ dijo Lizzie

Kuki pensó un poco mas

_ Bueno, solo un poco_ dijo Kuki

Lo probo.

_ No es tan malo_ dijo Kuki

_ Pero es adictivo_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Tu lo probaste, Fanny?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Si, pero solo fumo cuando salgo a bailar_ Dijo Fanny

_ Creo que yo también lo hare desde ahora_ dijo Lizzie

_ Hola, chicas_ Dijo Tom atrás de ellas

_ Hola_ dijeron las cuatro juntas

_ ¿Podria robarme a Kuki un rato?_ pregunto

_ Claro, solo devuélvela después_ dijo Lizzie

_ Dentro de un rato_ dijo tom

Kuki fue con el y empezaron a caminar sin darse cuenta que Wally los miraba desde la ventana.

Habla Kuki

Me ponía nerviosa estar a solas con Tom, tenia mucha presencia y nunca supere lo que paso entre nosotros.

Despues de tanto caminar, paramos frente al gran lago que había.

_¿te puedo hacer una pregunta, Kuki?_ dijo sin mirarme

_ Ya la hiciste_ dije con una sonrisa

_ Otra mas_ dijo sonriente

_ Claro que si_ dije

_¿Estas saliendo con ese chico?_ me pregunto

_ ¿Qué chico?_ dije como una tonta

_ El chico rubio_ dijo serio_ El que siempre esta a tu lado_

¿Se referirá a Wally? Otro chico rubio no esta a mi lado siempre.

_ ¿Wally?_ dije pensando

_ Nose, debe ser el_ dijo

_ Nose a quien te referis, pero no estoy saliendo con nadie_ dije seria

No le iba a mentir, pero tampoco le iba a dar esperanza, si es que quiere algo conmigo.

_ ¿Entonces nadie te puede atar para cenar conmigo mañana?_ dijo con voz seductora

O soy muy fácil de convencer, o todos los que pretenden algo conmigo son muy irresistibles. Una cena no se le niega a nadie, menos a Tom, que lo conocía de hace tanto. Aunque eso no quita que me haga sentir nerviosa.

_ Claro que no_ dije con una sonrisa_ Puedo cenar con quien yo quiera_

_ Perfecto, entonces mañana te paso a buscar a las 7 ¿Te parece?_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Esta bien_ dije

_ Hasta mañana, Kuki_ dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

_ Hasta mañana_ susurre cuando estaba lejos

Volvi a la casa del árbol, y las chicas ya no estaban afuera. Entre y note que Fanny ya no estaba, eso quería decir que se había ido. Pero el que estaba era Ace, el cual estaba con Abby riéndose y actuando como si fueran una pareja feliz… patético.

De repente, Wally se me puso en frente con una mirada muy seria y con algo mas que yo conocía a la perfeccion:celos. Pero ¿De que? ¿DeTom?

_ ¿Qué pasa, Wally?_ le pregunte con una sonrisa

_ Tenemos que hablar_ dijo serio

_ ¿Paso algo?_ le pregunte asustada

_ Ven_ me dijo mientras me agarraba el brazo y me llevaba.

Mire a Ace y este me miro dolido y serio ¿Qué tenia que hacer? Supuestamente estaba saliendo con Abby y yo no sabia nada…. No podía hacer nada.

Llegamos a su habitación, cerro la puerta y me miro con los brazos cruzados. Esa posición solo la ponía cuando estaba celoso… entonces me vio hablando con Tom. Solo me rei de la situación, adoraba ver a Wally celoso.

_ ¿Me quieres decir que pasa?_ le pregunte

_ Quiero que me digas quien es ese chico con que te fuiste_ Dijo como una orden

Lo mire tranquilamente.

_ Se llama Tom, es un amigo de hace mucho_ dije

_ ¿El mismo Tom del centro comercial?_ pregunto

_ Si, el mismo_ dije

_¿Donde lo conociste?_ me pregunto un poco mas tranquilo

_ Lo conoci un dia que mi mama fue a su casa_ le dije_ nuestras mamas son amigas_

_¿Por que nunca me contaste de el?_ pregunto

_ Porque no crei que te importara_ dije_ No te voy a contar todo lo que hago_

_y…¿Solo es un amigo? ¿O paso algo mas entre ustedes?_ pregunto sin sacar su mirada de mi

Sabia que estaba tratando de hacer. Cuando me miraba tan fijamente y con detenimiento era porque de esa forma sabia si yo mentia o si me ponía nerviosa, en fin, sabia como me sentía.

_ Wally, solo es un amigo_ dije lo mas segura que pude_ ¿Podemos dejar el interrogatorio?_

_ Claro, solo si me dices de que hablaron_ dijo

Ok, no creo que tenga que saber todo de mi vida. Tampoco es mi papa para controlarme tanto.

_ Wally ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?_ dije seria_ Es solo un amigo_

_ No creo que el quiera ser solo tu amigo_ dijo celoso

_ ¿Por qué siempres piensas que todo chico que se me acerca quiere algo conmigo?_le pregunte

_ Porque es asi_ dijo alterado_ Todo chico que esta cerca de ti, quiere algo con vos_

_ No todos_ dije en mi defensa_Nigel no quiere nada conmigo, por ejemplo_

_ Nunca se lo preguntaste_ dijo

_ Wally, deja de desconfiar de todos_ dije_ y deja de preguntarme cosas_

_ Esta bien, si no quieres que sepa es porque algo pasa entre ustedes_ dijo molesto

Me tape la cara, me gustaba que sea celoso, pero no posesivo y Wally lo era.

_ ¿Quieres saber? Bien_ dije ya sin paciencia_ Me invito a cenar mañana_

El me miro.

_ Me supongo que no aceptaste_ me dijo

_ Le dije que si_ le conte_ Es mi amigo ¿Por qué le iba a decir que no?_

_ Kuki ¿No te das cuenta?_ dijo enojado_ No quiere ser tu amigo_

_ ¡Basta, Wally! Te quiero y mucho, pero no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos_ dije seria_ Ademas, no sabes sus intenciones y si yo no quiero nada con el, no pasara nada_

_ ¿Vos queres algo con el?_ pregunto ahora con la voz mas finita

_ No, yo quiero estar con vos_ dije sin pensarlo

El me miro serio

_ Entonces no vallas a la cena_ dijo

_ Es mi amigo, Wally_ dije_ No puedo decirle que no, entiende de una vez_

Y sin decir nada mas, me fui dejándolo solo.

Lo quiero, hasta puedo decir que lo amo mas que a nadie, pero cuando se pone posesivo es insoportable…. Y no voy a dejar de salir porque el se ponga celoso. Mañana saldré con Tom le guste o no le guste.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Aca en Argentina ya son las 22:09 asi que ... ya me esta dando un poco de sueño-...jej

digamne que le parecio, que parte le gusto mas y que esperan que pase... en fin diganme todo!

pregunta!

¿que les parece que las chicas hallan probado el cigarro?

¿Ustedes probaron?... Yo si, pero solo lo hago de vez en cuando... solo una vez por dos mese masomenos... cuentemen ustedes

gracias por el review!

hasta mañana

XOXO


	46. Pensar

Hola! aca el capi de domingo!

* * *

Habla Wally

¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? ¿Acaso lo hace a propósito? Sabe que no me agrada que salga con otros chicos ¿Por qué lo hace?

De pronto, golpearon la puerta. Rogue con que sea Kuki y me diga que no iba a salir con ese chico, pero no era ella; era Hoagie.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Hoagie?_ dije malhumorado.

_ ¿Qué te pasa a vos?_ dijo Hoagie

_ Nada_ dije sin mirarlo

_ ¿Puedo pasar? ¿O estas ocupado?_ dijo guiñándome un ojo

_¿Con quien voy a estar?_ dije dejándolo pasar

_¿Con Kuki?_ dijo_ Ultimamente esta mucho en tu habitación_

_ No me hables de ella_ dije tirándome en mi cama

El se sento en una silla cerca mio.

_¿Pelearon?_ pregunto

_ No_ dije_ Solo me dejo en claro que no le importa lo que piense o lo que sienta_

_ Entonces pelearon_ dijo Hoagie

_ Saldra con un chico a cenar_ le conte_ ¿Podes creerlo? No le importo ni un poco_

_ ¿Saldra con un chico?_ dijo asombrado_ ¿Con quien?_

_ Nose, un tal Tom_ dije

_ ¿El amigo de Fanny?_ pregunto Hoagie

Me sente para mirarlo

_ ¿Es amigo de Fanny?_ le pregunte

_ Si es el que pienso, si_ dijo Hoagie_ conoce a Kuki de hace mucho, según me dijo_

_ Bueno, es el_ dije

_ son amigos, Wally_ dijo

_ El no quiere eso nada mas_ dije seguro

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ me pregunto

_ Porque lose_ dije impaciente

_ Ella no es tuya_ me dijo

Lo mire serio

_ ¿Y que? Ella me quiere y yo la quiero_ dije

_ Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando para preguntarle lo que ya sabes?_ me dijo

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ le pregunte confundido

_ Si quiere ser tu novia_ dijo

Me quede pensando ¿Qué estaba esperando?

_ No tienes mas competencia, Wally_ dijo Hoagie_ Solo pregúntaselo_

_ No_ dije_ Menos ahora que saldrá con ese chico_

_ Entonces nunca mas se lo preguntaras_ dijo_ Tienes que aprender a controlar tu celos, pueden apartarla de vos_

Me quede callado.

_ Ella tiene derecho a tener amigos, como vos también lo tenes_ dijo

_ Tal vez tengas razón_ Dije_ Pero presiento que este chico quiere algo mas_

_ Ya Wally, confía en ella_ dijo Hoagie_ Despues de todo si te quiere, no va a querer nada con Tom. Confia en lo que siente por vos_

_ Lo hare, tratare de controlarme_ dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que hable.

_ ¿Y como va con Fanny?_ pregunte

_ Hasta ahora bien, creo que al fin la conozco_ dijo con una sonrisa

Me rei de el

_ Estas muy enamorado_ Dije

_ Tengo que admitir que si_ dijo

_ ¿Qué te parece la relación de Abby y Ace?_ le pregunte_ Raro ¿No?_

_ Si, me parece raro que se halla olvidado de Kuki tan rápidamente, pero me alegra por Abby_ dijo_ Se ve mas feliz, o creo yo_

_ Puede ser_ dije_ Despues de todo no quería tanto a Kuki_

_ Mejor para vos_ dijo

_ Si, la verdad_ dije_ Pero me alegra por Abby, por fin esta con alguien y deja de pensar en vos_

_ Vos lo dijiste_ dijo_ Bueno, me voy a dormir, tengo sueño_

_ Nos vemos mañana_ le dije

_ Nos vemos_ dijo y cerro la puerta.

Bien, creo que la charla con Hoagie me ayudo en algo… tengo que dejar que Kuki haga su vida, pero eso no significa que no me quiera…. Dejo confiar en ella.

Hablo yo

Ya era el otro dia, y los chicos estaban desayunando lo mas normal, hasta que tocaron el timbre.

_ Voy yo_ dijo Lizzie

Cuando abrió, vio a Fanny.

_ Hola, Fanny_ dijo Lizzie

_ Hola ¿Molesto?_ dijo

_ No, estábamos desayunando_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Esta Hoagie?_ pregunto

_ Claro, pasa_ Dijo Lizzie

_ Preferiria que lo llamaras_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Como gustes_ dijo Lizzie

Esta fue a buscar a Hoagie.

_ Hoagie, te busca Fanny_ dijo casi gritando

_ Bueno, me voy_ dijo Hoagie levantándose_ Nos vemos_

Y asi se fue.

_ Esta enamorado_ dijo Patton

_ Y mucho_ dijo Wally

_ Es lindo estar enamorado_ dijo Nicolle

_ pero no muy lindo cuando lo haces del equivocado_ dijo Victoria

_ lose_ dijo Nicolle seria

_ ¿Estas enamorada, Nicolle?_ pregunto Abby

Nicolle la miro y tenia ganas de decirle que si y que lo estaba de su novio.

_ No, lo estuve_ dijo Nicolle

Miro a kuki, la cual estaba en frente suyo, y esta solo la miro y le hizo una leve sonrisa.

_ Pero si hay algo que es peor que eso, es salir con alguien para olvidar_ dijo Kuki sin mirar a nadie, solo a su desayuno.

Pero sin mirar, sintió la mirada de Abby fijamente en ella. Esto solo la inhibió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para mirarla y sonreírle como si no supiera nada.

_ En realidad es triste_ dijo Rachel_ Tu lo hiciste, Kuki_

_ Yo sola no_ dijo Kuki sin pensar

_ ¿Quién mas lo hizo?_ pregunto Lizzie

Ahora si que estaba nerviosa ¿Qué decía? Tenia que decir algo antes de que Abby se de cuenta que lose, pero fue demasiado tarde.

_ Kuki, ¿Me acompañas un rato?_ dijo Abby lo mas tranquila que pudo

_ Claro_ dijo Kuki nerviosa

Kuki miro a Victoria, la cual sabia lo que pasaba, ya que se lo había contado.

Habla Abby

¿Fue mi imaginación o Kuki sabe lo mio con ace? Tenia que saberlo.

La guie a mi habitación, ella entro y me miro normalmente.

_¿Que sucede, Abby?_me pregunto con su sonrisa

_¿Que es lo que sabes?_ le pregunte seria

_¿De que?_ me pregunto seria

O estaba actuando o era verdad… ¿Cómo lo sabia? Pero, por otro lado ¿Por qué me interesaba que lo sepa?

_ Abby ¿pasa algo?_ me pregunto inocentemente

_ no, nada_ dije

No sabia nada, solo lo imagine.

_ ¿pasa algo con Ace?_ pregunto nuevamente

_ no ¿Qué tendría que pasar?_ le pregunte

_ Nose, tu dime_ me dijo cruzándose de brazo

Ok, esto estaba raro…. Estaba actuando raro.

_ Bueno, me tengo que ir_ dijo llendose

_ Espera, Kuki_ dije_ ¿Estas enojada conmigo?_

Me miro

_ Ultimamente nos estamos peleando mucho_ dijo_ Yo te quiero, Abby. Pero estas siendo muy inmadura con lo de Fanny. Lo mismos me dijiste vos por lo de Nicolle, ahora te pasa a vos_

Me quede callada, nunca lo había pensando de esa manera… ¿Inmadura?

_ Entonces crees que tendría que dejar el odio que siento por ella y conocerla_ dije

_ No la odias, solo estas muy dolida_ dijo_ Pero con eso no llegaras a ningún lado, solo trata de dejarlo pasar, y enfócate en Ace, porque es tu novio ¿O No?_

_ Si_ dije seria_ Puede ser que tengas razón_

_ Piensalo bien_ dijo y se fue

Bueno, podría tratar de conocerla y ver si de esa forma me siento mejor. Y con Ace, solo seguire como hasta ahora, creo que me funciona, ya que en Hoagie no pienso como antes.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

MUcho que pensar ¿No?

Gracias por los reviews!

Hasta mañana!

XoXo


	47. Le cena

Hola!

aca el capitulo!

* * *

Habla Kuki

Ya era la noche y eso significaba mi cita con Tom. No estaba nerviosa, como pensé que estaría. Dentro mio sabia que si yo no quería nada con el, no iba a pasar nada. Ademas, tal vez el tampoco quiera algo conmigo y todo halla sido mi imaginación o, Wally me lo hizo creer. Apostaria a que esta enojado, ni siquiera hare el intento de hablar con el. No quiero amargarme, quiero estar bien.

Escuche la voz de Ace pasar por el pasillo y eso me hizo poner seria. Abby casi supo que lo se, no quiero que sepa, ya que se sentiría mal y no quiero, aunque me moleste.

Bien, no debo pensar en ellos y solo pensar en pasarla bien hoy. Escuche que golpearon la puerta, fui a abrir y eran Victoria y Lizzie.

_ Wow… ¡que linda!_ dijo Lizzie_ Tom se pondrá loco cuando te vea_

_ No es la idea_ dije

_ Pero estará_ dijo Lizzie

No creía que sea asi,solo eramos amigos ¿Por qué todos piensan algo que no es?

_ ¿Dónde iran?_ pregunto Victoria

_ No lose_ dije peinándome_ Me vendrá a buscar_

_ Cuando vengas te estaremos esperando y nos cuentas los detalles_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?_ le dije con una sonrisa_ Ademas es una salida de amigos, nada va a pasar_

_ Entonces hablale de mi_ dijo Victoria

_ Lo hare_ dije

_ Hablando de otra cosa_ dijo Victoria seria_ ¿Qué te dijo Abby?_

La mire y no le podía contar todo, estaba Lizzie y ella no sabia nada.

_ Nada importante_ le dije

_ ¿Sabe?_ pregunto Victoria

No respondi

_ ¿Qué sabe?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Nada_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Me están ocultando algo?_ dijo Lizzie media ofendida

_ Es algo que no lo puedes saber_ Dijo Victoria

Si algo tenia Victoria, era que decía las cosas directas y sin pensar como podía tomarlo la otra persona.

_ No le contare a nadie_ dijo Lizzie_ Ademas, es feo ocultar cosas entre amigas_

La mire

_ Promete que no se lo diras a nadie_ dije

_ A nadie_ dijo

_ Ace y Abby no están saliendo_ dije

_ ¿Cómo que no? Los vi besuquearse_ dijo Lizzie

_ solo actúan ser novios_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Actuan?_ dijo Lizzie sorprendida_ ¿Por qué?_

_ Es obvio, porque Ace quiere olvidarse de mi y Abby de Hoagie_ le dije

_ ¿Cómo lo saben?_ pregunto

_ kuki lo escucho de ellos_ dijo Victoria

_ Wow_ dijo Lizzie

Golpearon la puerta, otra vez. Fui a abrir y era Nigel.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le dije amablemente

_ Te busca un chico_ dijo Nigel_ Estas muy linda_

_ Gracias_ dijo Kuki_ Ahora voy_

_ Apurate antes que Wally lo mate con preguntas_ dijo Nigel

_ Esta bien_ dije y Nigel se fue

¿Wally matándolo a peguntas? Creo que ya tengo que ir.

_ Bueno, chicas me voy_ dije

_ Te acompañamos_ dijo Lizzie

Habla Wally

¡No voy a dejar que me gane! Vamos Wally, tu puedes ganar, solo concentrate y le ganaras.

Game over…. Carajo ¿Por qué no puedo ganar una sola vez?

_ Jajajaj…. Ay Wally, ya resígnate_ dijo Hoagie_ Te gane cinco veces en un dia_

_ ¡No! Te ganare_ dije

_ Ya estoy cansado_ dijo Hoagie_ Ya gane mucho_

Eso solo hizo que me enoje y que quiera ganar mas que antes. Pero golpearon la puerta y Hoagie fue a abrir.

_¡Tom!_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ Hola, Hoagie_ Dijo el entrando

Lo mire y me acorde de su "cita" con Kuki.

_ Hola_ me dijo amable

_ Hola_ le dije seco

_ ¿Esta Kuki?_ pregunto

_ Si, debe estar preparándose_ dijo Hoagie

Vi que Nigel salía de la cocina y lo saludo.

_ Llamare a Kuki_ dijo y se fue

_ ¿Estaban jugando?_ pregunto

_ Si, ya me canse de ganarle_ dijo Hoagie

¿Cómo le va a decir eso a mi contricante?

_ Voy al baño, ahora vengo_ dijo Hoagie y nos dejo solos

Era el momento de preguntarle

_ Tom ¿Qué intenciones tenes con Kuki?_ le pregunte sin pensar

El me miro

_ Ninguna, solo somos amigos ¿Por qué?_ dijo

_ ¿Seguro que es eso nada mas?_ dije mirándolo

_ Si, lo que halla pasado entre nosotros, ya quedo en el pasado_ dijo serio y avergonzado

Lo mire mas fuerte que antes ¿Lo que halla pasado? ¿Paso algo entre ellos?

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dije con difilcutad

El me miro y creo que pude adivinar que se arrepentía por haberme dicho eso.

_ Nada_ dijo

Iba a decir algo mas cuando apareció Kuki con una sonrisa

Me miro normalmente, saludo a Tom.

_ Hola_ dijo Tom_ Que linda_

_ Gracias_ dijo ella con una sonrisa

Yo revolee los ojos, pero lo que dijo Tom no se me quito de la cabeza. Si había pasado algo entre ellos, Kuki me mintió, ya que ella me dijo que no había pasado nada. Solo esperaba que lo halla entendido mal y que sea todo una confusión. Se fueron antes de que yo pueda decir algo o hacer.

Simplemente me quede pensando en eso… no sabia si quería saber la verdad, tal vez estoy exagerando y todo lo que paso fue un simple beso. Pero mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila.

No me había dado cuenta que en los sillones estaban Victoria y Lizzie hablando. Tal vez ellas sepan algo. Me dirigi a ellas.

_ Chicas ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?_ dije sentándome al frente de ellas

_ ¿Es sobre Kuki?_ dijo Lizzie

_ Si_ dije

_ Dinos_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Ella y Tom tienen algo?_ pregunte

_ No_ dijeron las dos juntas

_ ¿Tuvieron algo?_ pregunte

Las dos se quedaron calladas.

_ No_ dijo finalmente Victoria

_ ¿Segura?_ pregunte

_ Si_ dijo victoria

Igualmente era estúpido de mi parte preguntarles a ellas que eran amigas de Kuki, nunca me lo dirían.

_ Quedate tranquilo, Wally_ dijo Lizzie_ Si te sirve de consuelo, ella quiere estar con vos_

Obvio que eso me servia de consuelo, pero con solo imaginarme que estaba con otro chico me ponía celoso, ya se que le había dicho a Hoagie que trataría de controlarme, pero simplemente no puedo, es mas difícil de lo que imagine.

_ Gracias_ dije

Me levante y me fui a mi habitación a tratar de hacer algo que me saue de la cabeza todo esto.

Habla Kuki

Tom tenia auto, asi que manejo hasta un restaurant muy lindo. Nos bajamos y pedimos una mesa. Vino un mozo, nos trajeron la comida y nosotros nos pusimos a comer entre risas.

_ Gracias por invitarme a un lugar tan lindo_ le dije

_ De nada_ dijo_ Todo por mi amiga_

Le sonreí

_ Dime ¿Sabes lo que haras después de las vacaciones?_ pregunto

Me puse seria. No quería pensar en eso, me ponía melancolica en solo pensar que ya tenia que crecer e ir a la universidad. Me rehusaba a pensar en el futuro, pero lo tenia que hacer.

_No, Nose_ dije_ ¿Vos?_

_ Estudiare para ser abogado_ dijo

_ Genial_ le dije

_ ¿No tienes nada en mente?_ pregunto

_ Me gustaría algo que me de plata para viajar_ dije

El sonrio

_ Tienes que pensarlo bien_ dijo

_ Si y lo peor que el tiempo se me termina_ dije

_ No te pongas mal por eso_ dijo_ Todos tenemos que crecer y es parte de la vida_

_ Lose_ dije

_ ¿Quieres cambiar de tema?_ dijo

_ Por favor_ dije

_ Entonces hablemos de nosotros_ dijo

Lo mire

_ ¿Qué podemos decir de nosotros?_ dije

_ Nose, podemos decir que somos amigos_ dijo pensando_ que nos llevamos bien y que te quiero mucho_

_aww… yo también te quiero_ le dije con una sonrisa

_ ¿Sabes que mas puedo decir?_ dijo mirándome

_¿Que?_ le dije

_ Que tenes la sonrisa mas linda que he conocido_ me dijo

Me ruborize cuando dijo eso

_¿Sales con alguien?_ le pregunte

_No_ dijo

_Entonces te puede interesar una amiga_ dije

El me miro

_ ¿Una amiga? ¿Cuál?_ dijo

_ Victoria ¿Te acuerdas?_ le conte

_Si, linda chica_ me dijo

_ ¿Te interesa?_ le pregunte

_ Si, es linda_ dijo_ Si a vos no te intereso, Me fijare en Victoria_

Sabia que todo lo que decía era broma, era divertido y su sentido del humor era muy ironico.

_ Victoria te encantara_ Le dije

_ Eso espero_ dijo

En fin, nuestra salida había sido muy linda, tanto que nos había unido mas como amigos…

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¿Que peinsan de Tom? a mi me parece interesante... nose, me lo imagino sumamente lindo.

¿Descubrira Wally la verdad?

Gracias por los reviews!

bueno ahora empezamos la semana normal, en los cual subire los lunes, miercoles, viernes y domingo... como antes

Los quiero

XoXo


	48. Día con amigos

Hola!

Aca el capitulo que esperaban!

* * *

Hablo yo

Pasaron semanas, y a los chicos se les acababan las vacaciones.

Era un dia nromal, en el cual los chicos pasaban el dia en la playa cerca del lugar.

Ademas de ellos, habían invitado a Alex, tom y Fanny.

Estaban Abby y Rachel sentadas en la arena, mientras miraban como los demás chicos disfrutaban el agua.

_Se nos terminan las vacaciones_ Dijo Rachel

_ Si_ dijo Abby_ No quiero_

_ Yo tampoco_ dijo Rachel_ Pero hay que crecer ¿No?_

_ Alguna vez lo íbamos a hacer_ dijo Abby con cierta melancolía

Miro a Fanny jugando con Hoagie.

_ ¿Te sigue doliendo?_ pregunto Rachel mirándola

Ella dejo de mirarlos.

_ Te tengo que confesar que no como antes_ dijo Abby_ Eso me alegra, creo que lo estoy logrando_

_ Pense que habías dejado a Ace por el_ dijo Rachel

Abby y Ace decidieron dejar de fingir, ya que los hacia sentir peor. Sin embargo, siguieron siendo amigos, incluso mejor que antes.

_ No fue por eso_ dijo Abby

No se lo había contado a nadie, ya que habían quedado en eso con Ace.

_ No quisimos arruinar nuestra amistad_ dijo Abby, que en parte era cierto.

_ ¿Estaras bien sola?_ pregunto Rachel

Abby la miro

_ Obvio que si_ dijo Abby_ No necesito de un chico para ser feliz_

_ Esa es Abby_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa_ Ahora esta apareciendo la Abby de antes_

_ No me dejes caer nunca asi, otra vez_ dijo Abby_ Menos por alguien que no se fija en mi, creo que perdi la poca dignidad que tenia_

_ No fue asi_ Dijo Rachel_ Solo que el dolor fue muy fuerte y te abrumaste, creeme que lo se. Acuérdate de mi, cuando sufria por Nigel, creo que fui peor que vos_

_ No, vos seguiste siendo fuerte_ dijo Abby

_ Demasiado fuerte_ dijo Rachel_ Por lo menos, ahora estamos bien_

Abby la miro y se rio

_ ¿Qué están esperando para volver?_ dijo Abby_ Estan peor que Kuki y Wally, nose que esperan_

_ Solo quiero estar segura de que me quiere_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Mas segura? Rachel se iba a hacer cargo del bebe, quería apoyarte, se iba a enfrentar a cualquier cosa, si eso no se llama amor nose que es_ dijo Abby

Rachel se quedo callada

_ Tengo miedo_ dijo Rachel

_ Te quiere, rach_ dijo Abby_ Solo confía en el y en el amor que le tenes_

_ ¿De que hablan?_ pregunto Kuki sentándose con ellas

Agarro una toalla y se la puso encima, ya que estaba toda mojada.

_ En que no entendemos como tu y Wally no están juntos_ bromeo Rachel

Kuki la miro

_ Nose, tal vez es mejor asi_ dijo Kuki

_ Si, dicelo a Wally_ dijo Abby_ Nose porque los hombres son tan lentos_

_ Lose, Tal vez nosotras deberíamos dar el primer paso_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Cambiar los roles?_ dijo Rachel

_ Claro, si ellos no se animas, nosotras debemos avanzar_ Dijo Kuki

_ y ¿Tu te animas?_ pregunto Abby mirando a kuki

_ Claro que si_ dijo Kuki, aunque por dentro no era asi.

_ ¿Segura?_ dijo Rachel

_ Si ¿Ustedes no?_ dijo Kuki

_ Yo, si_ dijo Abby_ pero no tengo a quien decirle_

_ Yo también_ dijo rachel_ Entonces, dile a Wally_

Kuki la miro

_ Ahora no_ dijo Kuki_ Debe ser un momento en el que estemos solos_

_ Hoy a la noche_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Hoy?_ dijo Kuki nerviosa

_ Si, hoy a la noche cuando nos estemos por ir a dormir_ dijo Abby_ Le dices_

Kuki se quedo callada.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?_ Dijo Rachel

_ No, se lo voy a decir_ Dijo kuki decidida

Miro donde estaba Wally, el cual estaba jugando con las olas. ¿En serio se lo tenia que decir? ¿ En que se había metido? Ahora tenia que hacerlo o quedaría como una cobarde.

_ Piensa en que le diras_ le aconsejo rachel

_ ¿es necesario que lo haga?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Tu te metiste en esto_ dijo Abby

Kuki puso un gesto de molestia y se cruzo de brazo…. Ahora tenia que pensar como se iba a enfrentar a esos ojos verdes y decirle que quería ser su novia.

Mas tarde, ese mismo dia, habían vuelto a la casa del árbol todos cansados.

_ Creo que me queme toda la espalda_ dijo Hoagie

_ Si te hubieses puesto bronceador, no estarías todo rojo_ Dijo Wally_ Mirame, yo estoy blanco_

Hoagie lo miro.

_ Bah, el bronceador es para chicas_ dijo Hoagie.

Wally lo miro molesto.

_ Bueno ¿Qué les parece, para terminar el dia, si vemos unas peli?_ dijo Nigel

_ Si_ dijeron todos

_ Lo malo es que todas las que tenemos, ya las vimos_ dijo Lizzie

_ Vayamos a comprar algunas_ Dijo Patton

_ Que valla Nigel, siempre trae buenas películas_ dijo Patton

_ Bueno, voy yo_ dijo nigel_ ¿Me acompañas, rachel?_

_ Claro_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa

_ ¡Que lindo! La pareja feliz van a comprar juntos_ dijo Patton

_ Eso se llama envidia_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Envidia? Puedo tener a la que yo quiera con solo mover un dedo_ dijo Patton haciendo el galan

_ No a todas ¿Tengo que decir el nombre?_ dijo Nigel

Patton lo miro seriamente

_ Bueno ¿Vamos, Rach?_ dijo Nigel

_ Vamos_ dijo Rachel y asi salieron los dos chicos

_ ¿A quien se refería Nigel?_ pregunto Lizzie a Patton

Patton la miro con una ceja levantada, pensando que si era una broma lo que le preguntaba o si era verdad que no se daba cuenta.

_ Creo que todos sabemos a quien se refería_ Dijo Hoagie mirándola

_ No, yo no_ Dijo Lizzie_ Pero no importa, ¿ Me acompañas, Alex? Tengo algo que mostrarte_

Lo ultimo lo dijo seductoramente y Alex fue tras ella, embobado.

_ ¿En serio no se da cuenta?_ dijo Patton enojado

_ Es Lizzie, Patton. No te enamoraste de una monja_ dijo Victoria.

_ Lose, pero ¿Cómo no se puede dar cuenta?_ Dijo Patton_ Creo que es obvio_

_ No lose, tal vez piensa que no le importas_ dijo Hoagie_ o no sos tan obvio como crees. Preguntale a Wally, el sabe lo que es ser obvio_

Wally lo miro enojado.

_ Igual, Patton, Lizzie es distraída, no se da cuenta cuando se trata de ella_ dijo Abby_ Dile de una vez y listo_

_ Como si fuera fácil_ Dijo Patton_ Pero hablemos de otra cosa, por favor. Me aburre hablar de mi mismo_

Los chicos se rieron de esto. Kuki miro a Wally, el cual también la miraba con una sonrisa.

En la cabeza de Kuki solo le pasaba lo que tenia que hacer, en ese momento la sonrisa de Kuki se fue y se puso nerviosa.

_ Voy al baño_ dijo Kuki y se fue.

Wally la miro extrañado y fue tras ella.

_ Creo que lo hara ahora_ susurro Abby para ella

Habla Kuki

¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? ¿Dónde voy a sacar fuerza para decirle? Yo y mi boca… si no hubiese dicho nada, no estaría en este lio.

De pronto me agarraron el brazo, me dio vuelta y era Wally…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo el? Me agarraron mas nervios…. Esos ojos, esa cara… todo, no podía creer que fuera tan lindo.

_ ¿ Que pasa, Kooks?_ pregunto con esa dulzura con la que siempre me habla.

_ Nnnada_ titubee

_ Dime ¿Estas enojada conmigo?_ pregunto

_ No ¿Por qué voy a estar enojada con vos?_ le dije

_ Nose, pensé que estabas_ dijo

Tenia que hacerlo, sabia que después se lo iba a agradecer a mis amigas, pero quería saltear esta parte, quería ya ser la novia y listo. O que el me pida, que no sea yo la que tenia que hacerlo.

_ Igualmente quería hablar con vos_ dijo Wally nervioso

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte intrigada

_ Ahora no_ dijo_ Cuando termine la película que veamos, te tengo una sorpresa_

Lo mire entusiasmada ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mi? ¿Cuál?

_ Dime, Wally_ dijo dando pequeños saltitos

_ Espera, ya veras_ dijo con una sonrisa y nervioso

Wow… quería saber, tengo que esperar y para mi ansiedad era mucho tiempo…. Quería saber ya.

_ Ven, vamos con los demás_ dijo

_¿No me darás ni una pista?_ le pregunte

_ No_ dijo

Y fuimos con los demás, yo solo esperaba ver que es lo que me tenía preparado.

* * *

¿Interesante?... creo que si ¿Que pasara entre Rachel y Nigel mientras van en busca de la pelicula? ¿Que sorpresa tendra Wally para Kuki?

wowww... interesante...

Bueno, los que leyeron mi reviews, se habran dado cuenta de que estoy dubitativa. No solo con la fic, sino en la vida... creo que estoy muy sensible ultimamente, y no es su culpa, asi que perdon si a alguien le molesto mi comentario, repito, estoy pasando un momento sensible en mi interior, mas alla de la fic, asi que espero que me entiendan.

Recibo todos los comentarios, los buenos, los malos, los que me hacen enojar, los que me hacen reir, todos. Me gusta que todos opinen y que den su punto de vista, porque me hace sentir que la fic va mas alla de lo que yo escriba. Siento que es parte de cada uno de nosotros y que los personajes viven en nosotros. Por eso me encantan los comentarios, porque cada uno tenemos nuestros personajes favoritos y queremos lo mejor para ellos y con solo pensar que cuando terminan de leer se toman unos minutos para escribirme, es muy gratificante, en serio, es la mejor sensacion.

Asi que gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir teniendolos y no se preocupen que hay historia para rato, aunque algunos no esten de acuerdo. Yo seguire escribiendo porque amo hacerlo y porque es mi manera de expresar lo que mi mente imagina, de lo contrario creo que explotaria.

Bueno... quiero seguir conociendolos, asi que les dejo una pregunta: ¿Que les gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?

A mi, por ejemplo, ademas de escribir, me encanta escuchar musica... amo la musica, creo que es una de las mejores formas para expresarse, nose, creo que no podria vivir sin ella.

Cuentenme ustedes que les gusta hacer...

En fin, hasta el viernes!

XoXo


	49. Todo se va poniendo en su lugar

Hola!

Aca el capitulo!

* * *

Habla Rachel

Mientras íbamos a comprar películas, ninguno de los hablaba. No se porque, tal vez estamos acostumbrados a estar uno al lado de otro y no había nada mas que decir. Por un lado me gustaba, ya que no se sentía incomodo, pero, por otro, me causaba extrañez.

Cuando llegamos, fuimos directamente donde estaban las películas de terror.

_ ¿Cuál prefieres, actividad paranormal 4 o el conjuro?_ pregunto Nigel con las dosa películas en la mano.

_ mmm….lleva las dos_ sugerí

_ Buena idea_ dijo con una sonrisa

Fuimos a pagar y salimos de allí. Cuando íbamos caminando, por fin, me hablo.

_ Rachel_ me llamo

Lo mire y vi que había parado de caminar, lo que yo también lo hice. Nos mirábamos frente a frente.

_ ¿Qué?_ dije susurrando

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estaremos de esta forma?_ pregunto serio

_ ¿De que forma?_ pregunte

Sabia de lo que hablaba, pero quería que sea mas especifico.

_ Sabes de lo que te hablo ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estaremos separados?_ pregunto_ Quiero estar con vos_

Me daba mucha dulzura, y creo que se dio cuenta, ya que hizo una leve sonrisa.

_ Dame una oportunidad, la ultima, te juro que te voy a querer y te voy a cuidar de todo_ dijo Nigel

Creo que ya no quería esperar mas, quería estar con el y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

_ Nigel, quiero estar con vos_ le dije con una sonrisa_ Quiero que me cuides y me quieras_

Nigel me sonrio

_ ¿En serio?_ me dijo asombrado

_ Si, quiero que estemos juntos_ dije mientras me acercaba a el_ Apostemos, otra vez, a nosotros_

El me quedo mirando, como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo, pero era cierto. Abby me dejo pensando hoy a la tarde cuando me dijo que confie en el y en nuestro amor.

_ Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ pregunto con una sonrisa y nervioso

_ Claro que si_ le dije y lo bese.

Nos estuvimos besando un buen rato, creo que fueron varios minutos, ya que cuando nos separamos ya estaba un poco mas oscuro.

_Que loco ¿No?_ dijo sin sacar su sonrisa_ El supuesto embarazo, nos unió_

_ Lose, pensé que iba a ser imposible que estemos asi, otra vez_ dije mirándolo_ Pero, esto demuestra que todo puede suceder_

_ Y mas si hay amor_ dijo

_ ¿Qué paso con el Nigel frio?_ dije en tono broma.

_ Hoy no esta_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Y con vos, nunca mas_

_ que bueno, no me gustaba estar con el_ dije

_ Por eso lo alejare de vos_ dijo y me beso.

Cuando nos separamos lo mire.

_ ¿Qué le diremos a los chicos?_ le pregunte

_ La verdad_ dijo_ Se pondrán muy contentos_

_ Bueno ¿Vamos?_ dije_ Estamos tardando mucho_

_ Bueno, pero un ultimo beso_dijo y se acerco a mi.

Nos besamos y nos fuimos agarrados de la mano.

Hablo yo

Los chicos estaban impacientes por las películas, ya que tardaban mas de la cuenta.

_ ¿Fueron hasta Japon a comprar esas películas?_ dijo Wally impaciente.

_ Tranquilo, ya vendrán_ Dijo Patton riéndose de su amigo

_ ¿Qué les parece si hago pochoclo?_ pregunto Fanny con una sonrisa

_ Si, hace unos pochoclos geniales_ dijo Hoagie

_ Bueno, probémoslos_ dijo Victoria

Fanny se levanto y fue hacia la cocina.

_ ¿Nesecitas ayuda?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Si alguien quiere, si_ dijo Fanny y desapareció en la cocina.

Kuki se iba a levantar para ayudarla, pero una mano la detuvo. Miro y vio a Abby parada y mirándola.

_ Yo la ayudo_ dijo normalmente.

Todos la miraron seriamente y ella lo noto

_ ¿Qué? No la voy a matar, solo la ayudare_dijo y fue hacia allí

_ ¿Tendriamos que tener miedo?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ No, es Abby_ dijo Kuki

_ Tal vez quiera hablar algunas cosas con ella_ dijo Patton

Hoagie miro hacia la cocina esperando que no pasara nada.

Habla Abby

Se que piensan que ire para seguir peleando o para ponerle puntos a Fanny, pero solo quiero estar en paz y no pensar mas en este problema.

Cuando entre en la cocina, ella estaba dada vuelta preparando el caramelo. Parece que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ya que se dio vuelta y me miro.

_ Hola_ me dijo con incomodidad

_ Hola_ le dije finjiendo una sonrisa

_ ¿Me vienes a ayudar?_ me pregunto intimidada

_ Si, si no te molesta_ dije

_ Claro que no_ dijo

Me acerque a ella, y la empeze a ayudar.

Cuando teníamos los pochoclos, y nos íbamos a la sala, la pare.

_ Fanny, espera_ dije_ Creo que tendríamos que hablar_

Ella me miro con los pochoclos en sus brazos.

_ Abby, no quiero llevarme mal con vos_ dijo_ Y tampoco quiero que sufras por mi culpa_

_ Espera, dejame decirte lo que quiero decir_ dije_ Se que me comporte como una nena y que estuve negada, pero creo que es entendible por todo lo que paso_

_ Si, lose_ dijo Fanny mirando el piso_ Por eso te pedi perdón, porque no soy asi y creo que lo estoy demostrando_

Me quede callada, no sabia que decir. Si bien quería tratar de conocerla, no sabia como tratarla.

_ Fanny, lo que te quiero decir es que ya no quiero pensar en lo que paso_ dije_ Quiero tratar de conocerte y dejar atrás nuestra rivalidad, si alguna vez la hubo_

Ella me sonrio.

_ Me alegra escuchar eso_ dijo_ Ya veras que no soy como pensas_

_ Eso espero, pero hare lo posible_ dije con media sonrisa

De pronto, apareció Hoagie

_ ¿Esta todo bien?_ pregunto seriamente

_ Si, te dije que no la iba a matar_ dije

_ Abby y yo estuvimos hablando_ dijo Fanny

_ Creo que limamos algunas asperezas_ dije

El se quedo sorprendido, y no era para menos. Pero me sentía aliviada por dar el paso, ahora solo tenia que ver si funcionaba o no.

Hablo yo

Fueron con los demás y no necesitaron decir nada porque se dieron cuenta por la cara de Hoagie y la de ellas

_ Bueno, parece que todo va bien ¿No?_ dijo Nicolle

_ Asi parece_ Dijo Patton

Abrieron la puerta y aparecieron rachel y Nigel sonrientes y agarrados de la mano, cosa que los chicos notaron.

_ ¿Y eso?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa

_ ¿Es lo que pensamos?_ dijo Abby

_ Si_ dijo Rachel_ Nigel y yo volvimos_

Los chicos se pusieron contentos al escuchar eso, ya que hace algunas semanas se llevaban mal y ahora era novios, otra vez.

_ Felicitaciones_ dijo Nicolle

_Gracias_ dijeron los dos juntos

_ Son tal para cual, nunca se tuvieron que separar_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Por qué están todos tan sonrientes?_ pregunto Lizzie saliendo de las habitaciones con Alex

_ Rachel y Nigel son novios_ Le conto Kuki

Lizzie los miro con asombro

_ Wow ¡Por fin!_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Todo se va poniendo en su lugar_ Dijo Hoagie_ aunque fatan algunas cosas_

Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Wally, el cual no se dio cuenta.

_ Igual siempre que decimos eso, pasa algo_ dijo Lizzie

_ Bueno ¿Vemos la película?_ dijo Wally_ Despues tengo que salir_

_ ¿Salir? ¿A donde?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ No te importa_ Dijo Wally

_ ¿Saldras solo?_ pregunto Patton

_ Ya basta, pongan la película y listo_ dijo Wally mirando de reojo a Kuki, la cual lo miraba con intriga.

"_Solo espero que le guste la sorpresa"_, pensó Wally mientras se ponía nervioso.

* * *

Volvieron!

Siiii!... creo que era hora no?

¿Que piensan de lo de Abby? ¿Creen que hizo lo correcto?... yo creo que si.

Bueno, gracias por los reviews!

SoheSsk: vi tus dibujos y me encantaron! creo que tienes talento para eso y te queria preguntar si te molestaria que agarre ulguna de tus fotos y la ponga de imagen para la fic... si no te molesta.

En fin... gracias por sus reviews! amo sus reviews, de verdad.

ichijoji-kun:espero que te halla gustado la vuelta de nogel y rachel... espero que halla sido lo que esperabas. y no te preocupes que no eres al unico que espanta la universidad... te entiendo perfectamente.

Favio Morgans: Me hizo reir tu comentario... gracias por el comentario! y deja el tabaco! come caramelos si tienes ansiedad, yo lo hago.

kidflashb03: Gracias por tu comentario, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos... por algo la fic se llama asi. Obvio que me sirvio tu review anterior, es mas, fue el que me hizo recapacitar... espero que te halla gustado este capi.

Bueno, conteste algunos porque no tengo tiempo...

Les dejo otra pregunta...

¿Le gusta mas Hoagie-Abby o Hoagie-Fanny? a mi personalmente, me gusta Hoagie-Abby nose, me parece que hacen linda pareja... ¿Ustedes?

Bueno, hasta el domingo!

XoXo


	50. La sorpresa

Hola!

Aca el capitulo!

* * *

Habla Wally

Mientras mirábamos la película, a cada rato observaba a Kuki la cual estaba asustada por actividad paranormal. Por suerte estaba a mi lado y era a mi al que abrazaba, era por eso que me gustaban estas películas…. Sus abrazos se sentían tan bien.

Cuando termino, todos nos levantamos.

_No me asusto tanto_ dijo Hoagie

_ Eso es porque te tapabas los ojos_ dijo Abby

_ Mentira_ dijo Hoagie_ Vi toda la película_

_ Y te comiste todos los pochoclos_ se quejo Patton

_ Estaban muy ricos_ se excuso

Como nadie nos prestaba atención, era hora de hablar con Kuki.

_Kooks, arreglate_ le dije

_¿Estoy fea?_ pregunto seria

_ Para la sorpresa_ le dije con una sonrisa_ ponte mas hermosa, si podes_

Ella me sonrio

_ Me pondré linda solo para vos_ dijo y se fue

Me fui detrás de ella, para vestirme y arreglarem. Dios, estaba muy nervioso.

Al cabo de una hora, ya estaba preparado, asi que fui hasta los sillones. Para mi mala suerte, allí estaban los chicos.

_wow… ¡Cuanta elegancia!_ dijo Hoagie

_ Tampoco es para tanto_ le dije sentándome a su lado

_ ¿Con quien saldrás?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Con Kuki_ dije

Preferia decir la verdad y terminar con esto rápido

_ Interesante_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Volvieron?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ No, pero tal vez esta noche lo hagamos_ dije con una sonrisa

_¿Lo harán?_ pregunto Patton

_ No lo que pensas, quise decir que tal vez esta noche volvamos_ dije

_ Pues, buena suerte_ dijo Nigel

_ Gracias, necesitaré tu suerte_ dije_ Y mas si la tuviste hoy_

_ ¿Dónde iran?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ No te lo puedo decir_ dije

_ Bueno, pero mañana nos cuentas_ dijo Patton

_ Según como salga todo_ dije

Note que Hoagie miraba a cada rato hacias las habitaciones, algo que parecía raro.

_¿Que pasa, Hoagie?_ le pregunte

_ Fanny esta en las habitaciones con las chicas, inclusive con Abby y Rachel _ dijo serio_ Me da miedo, nose_

_ Relajate, todo estará bien_ dijo Nigel_ Si Abby dio el primer paso, es porque es sincera_

_ Conocemos a las chicas, no harán nada_ agregue

_ Tal vez tengan razón, pero no puedo creer que estén todas juntas_ dijo

_ Igualmente estaremos aca, si se pelean o algo podremos separarlas_ dijo Patton_ O disfrutar de una pelea de chicas_

Nos reimos del comentario de Patton. Pero mi sonrisa se fue cuando vi que aparecia Kuki, la cual estaba extremadamente sexy y linda ¿Cómo puede ser que siempre me deje sin palabras?

Los chicos, también miraron.

_Wow_ dijo Patton_ ¿Por qué no te cruzaste en mi camino antes?_

Le pegue con el codo.

_Auch_ dijo con dolor

Mire a Kuki con una sonrisa y me acerque a ella.

_ Estas muy linda_ le dije

_ Gracias_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Cuando quieras, puedes pasar por mi habitación_ dijo Patton guiñando un ojo.

_ vámonos_ dije enojado

Cuando salimos de la casa del árbol, ella me miro.

_ Me encanta cuando te pones celoso_ me dijo

_ No le hagas caso a Patton_ le dije serio

_ ¿Y bien? _ me dijo

_ Espera, vendrán a recogernos_ dije mirando hacia los dos lados de la calle

_ ¿Quién?_ pregunto

Aparecio una limosina por la esquina.

_ Esto_ dije

Mire a kuki y se veía sorprendida.

_ Wally_ susurro_ ¿En serio?_

_ Claro que si_ le dije

La limosina paro enfrente de nosotros, el chofer bajo y nos abrió la puerta.

_Entra_ le dije

Ella entro todavía shockeada.

Habla Kuki

¡Dios mio!... ¿Cómo pudo pagar esto? Es increíble…. Nunca me imagine que viajaría en una limusina.

Cuando estábamos los dos dentro, el chofer arranco y nos fuimos.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ me pregunto

_ Wally, es mucho mas de lo que imagine_ dije_ Pero ¿Cómo pagaste esto?_

_ Tenia ahorrado plata y me pareció que esto valia la pena_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¡Que dulce!_ le dije y lo abraze_ Gracias_

_ No me agradezcas, haría esto y mucho mas_ dijo mirándome

_ ¿Cómo sabia el chofer que estábamos esperando?_ le pregunte

_ Le dije que venga a las ocho y media_ contesto_ Pense que no llegaríamos a horario, esa película duro mas de lo que pensé_

Me rei.

_ Iguale, falta mas_ me dijo

_ ¿Mas?_ le conteste

¿Habia mas? ¿Qué cosa puede ser?

_ Si, ya veras_ dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Wow… Nunca imagine la limusina, asi que creo que me sorprenderá otra vez.

_ No trates de imaginar que es_ me dijo

_ Creo que no podría imaginármelo_ dije con una sonrisa

De repente, el chofer paro.

_ Bien, ahora debes confiar en mi_ dijo

_ ¿Qué haras?_ pregunte

_ Te tapare los ojos, yo te guiare_ me dijo con el pañuelo en la mano.

Lo mire con una sonrisa

_ ¿Me taparas los ojos?_ pregunte

_ Si, no te preocupes_ dijo_ Solo confía en mi_

_ Esta bien_ dije

Sabia que Wally no iba a hacerme daño y que podía confiar en el, pero me daba intriga el porque tanto misterio.

Me tapo los ojos y me dio vuelta, creo que estaba frente a el, ya que podía sentir su respiración muy cerca mio, lo que me puso como loca.

_ Estas muy linda ¿Te lo dije?_ dijo Wally seductoramente

Yo, con los ojos tapados, podía sentir todo de otra manera.

_ Si_ fue lo único que dije

_ Bueno, ahora solo dejame guiarte_ dijo rozando mi oído.

Trague saliva y me dije a mi misma que me tenia que controlar, ya que esta situación me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pero no eran nervios feos, como los que sentía cuando algo me daba miedo, eran otro tipos de nervios, como de querer seguir con este juego.

El me agarro la mano y me ayudo a pararme y salir de la limusina.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?_ pregunte

_ Espera, ya veras_ me dijo_ Cuidado, hay un escalon_

Trate evitar caerme, asi que camine con cuidado. Entramos en algún lugar, el paro de caminar y se puso a hablar con alguien en susurros. Era exraño ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Pero no me dejo pensar, ya que me agarro la mano, otra vez, y empezó a caminar.

Escuche el ruido de un ascensor y nos subimos.

_¿estamos en el ascensor?_ pregunte aturdida

_ Si, ya llegamos_ dijo

Escuche el ruido del ascensor de que llegamos y caminamos nuevamente.

El abrió una puerta y me hizo la puerta y se puso atrás mio.

_¿Lista?_ me pregunto con sus manos en el pañuelo.

Queria saber ya donde estábamos, asi que mas lista no podía estar.

_Si_ le dije

De a poco me saco el pañuelo, y yo fui abriendo los ojos con cuidado. Y lo que vi, me dejo sin palabras….. ¡Estabamos en un hotel con vista a la playa!

Mire todo, y era hermoso, simplemente creo que no podía pedir mas. La habitación era muy lujosa, parecía para una pareja, ya que había una sola cama, la cual era grande.

_Wally ¿Todo esto es real?_ dije emocionada_ ¿Todo para mi?_

El se acerco a mi con una sonrisa.

_ Si, todo es para vos_ dijo acomodándome el pelo.

_ Nose que decirte_ dijo entre risas y emoción.

_ No me digas nada, disfrutemos de la noche y de nosotros juntos_ dijo

Lo mire con una sonrisa

_Ven_ me dijo_ Vamos al balcón_

Fuimos y había una mesa con dos sillas y preparada como para comer. Estaba adornada con velas y flores.

La vista era hermosa, tenia el mar al frente, el cual se juntaba con la luna llena y el cielo…. Era hermoso.

_ Linda vista ¿No?_ dijo también mirando.

_ Hermoso_ dije

_ Tenia que buscar una vista que sea tan linda como vos_ dijo

_ ¡Cuantos halagos!_ dije

De pronto, golpearon la puerta. Wally fue a abrir y era un señor con la comida en una bandeja plateada.

Lo dejos en la mesa del balcón y se fue.

_ Hora de comer_ dijo Wally

Me acerque a la mesa y nos sentamos. Wally abrió la bandeja y, allí dentro había dos platos,los cuales tenían pastas.

Nos pusimos a comer mientras hablábamos.

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto?_ pregunte

_ Queria hacer algo especial para vos y se me ocurrió esto ¿Te gusta?_ pregunto

_ Me encanta_ dije feliz.

_ Me alegro_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Estaba nervioso_

_ Yo también lo estoy_ dije

Lo podía entender porque, no era una noche cualquiera, era la noche en que se definia nuestra relación, lo podía presentir.

De repente me toco la mano, como queriendo mi atenció mire y el me miraba con esos ojos que me decían cuanto me quería.

_ Kooks, debo decirte que te quiero y nunca deje de hacerlo_ dijo_ Por mas que hallan pasado cosas feas entre nosotros, te amo con toda la fuerza que puedan existir_

Le sonreí con dulzura.

_ No alcanzaría la noche para decirte todo lo que siento por vos, simplemente te puedo decir que sin vos yo no podría vivir_ termino de decir.

_ Sos tan dulce conmigo_ dije_ Creo que somos el uno para el otro y pase lo que pase, y se meta quien se meta, seguiremos queriéndonos y talvez mas que antes. Se que sos mi otra mitad, lo siento_

El me sonrio.

_ Yo también lo pienso_ dijo_ Tenia 6 años cuando me enamore de vos, no creo que de tan chico sepa que es el amor, pero cuando te vi lo supe inmediatamente_  
_ Te quiero_ le dije

_ Yo mas_ dijo

Nos quedamos callados un momento, hasta que el hablo.

_ Kuki, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, otra vez?_ dijo con dulzura

Lo mire y creo que mi sonrisa no podía ser mas grande.

_ Wally ¿Cómo podría decirte que no?_ le dije

_ ¿Lo tomo con un si?_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Claro que si_ dije

Me levante y fui a abrazarlo.

_ Tardaste mucho_ le dije_ Estaba por pedírtelo yo a vos_

El se rio, creo que pensó que era una broma.

_ Bien, ahora sos mi novia_ dijo haciendo que me siente encima suyo

_ Y vos eres mi novio_ le dije abrazandolo por el cuello

El se acerco a mi y me beso. Yo le segui el beso.

Cuando nos separamos lo mire.

_ Me haces muy feliz_ le dije casi como un susurro

_ Y vos a mi_ dijo_ ¿quieres seguir comiendo?_

_ Quiero estar con vos_ dije besándolo, otra vez.

Este beso fue un poco mas intenso.

_ ¿En serio no queres comer mas?_ me pregunto

_ Quiero besarte_ dije

_ Podriamos tener una cena romantica_ dijo

_ Yo quisiera estar con vos_ le dije seductoramente.

_ ¿Quieres seguir con los juegos?_ pregunto

_¿Que juegos?_ pregunte

_ Los de las ultimas semanas_ dijo con una sonrisa_ ¿Te gustan?_

_ Me excitan_ dije besando su cuello_ Ahora que somos novios, podemos seguir con los juegos_

_Kuki, no quiero usar la cama todavía_ dijo tratando de controlarse

_No la usemos, podemos usar otros lugares_ dije_ Como el balcón_

El me miro

_¿Estas loca?_ me dijo

_¿Por que?_ le pregunte_ Quiero hacerlo con mi novio_

_ ¿Pero en el balcón?_ dijo

_ Podemos hacerlo en el baño_ dije mientras le empezaba a dar besos en el cuello.

_Kuki_ dijo como un susurro

Yo segui dándole besos en el cuello, para pasar a su boca.

Me pare y me sente arriba de el, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Ahora si que estaba como loca, asi que empeze a besarle el cuello, otra vez. Me encantaba su cuello, podría estar toda la noche asi. Escuchaba sus gemidos silenciosos, como suspiros, en mi oído. Eso solo hizo que me excitara mas.

_Kooks_ dijo Wally con dificultad

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dije mientras le tocaba los abdominales.

_ Me estas volviendo loco_ dijo con esa voz seductora

No le respondi nada, solo segui dándole caricias y besos. De repente, me pare y lo mire.

El me miro desconcertado, y muy excitado… podía verlo en sus pantalones. Eso me hizo reir. El se levanto y se puso a centímetros de mi.

_ ¿Me prendes fuego y te vas?_ dijo

Sentia el peligro en su voz, un peligro que me encantaba.

_¿Que haras al respeto?_ dije

Me agarro de la cintura bruscamente y me atrajo mas hacia el.

_ Ya veras_ dijo y me beso.

El beso fue tan apasionado que podía sentir todo lo que lo excito mis caricias. Me alzo, dejando mis piernas a lado de sus caderas. Eso hizo que el tenga todo el control de la situación, asi que me apoyo en la pared yme siguió besando.

Me tenia con una sola mano, ya que la otra empezaba a tocar mis piernas recorriendo hasta mis muslos.

Dejo debesarme y paso a mi cuello. Yo solo gemia mientras tocaba su cabello.

Me agarro mas fuerte y me llevo a la cama. Se puso encima mio y me saco la remera que me había puesto dejándome en sosten rojo.

_Wow… Kuki no podes ser tan sexy_ dijo y me beso la panza avanzando hasta el sosten.

En un movimiento, quede yo encima de el, y ahora el control lo tenia yo. El empezó a tocar mi trasero mientras yo le sacaba la remera dejando su musculoso cuerpo al descubierto.

Me encantaba el cuerpo de Wally porque no era tan musculoso, pero era muy fuerte. Eso me encantaba.

Como yo tenia puesto una pollera, le fue fácil , como no quería ser la única que estaba en ropa interior, le saque el pantalón a el.

Se puso encima mio, otra vez y ahora empezo a bajarme las bragas. Eso me puso nerviosa, significaba que ya no aguantaba mas. Pero un pensamiento me interrumpió.

_Wally_ lo llame

Pero no me escucho, solo seguía jugando con mis pechos mientras mis bragas ya no estaban en mi.

_Wally espera_ dije y lo aparte

_¿Que?_ me dijo como pudo

_ ¿No te cuidaras?_ le dije

El me miro

_Lo siento, me olvide_ dijo y salió encima mio.

Al rato regreso y se posiciono encima mio, otra vez.

_Ahora, no te salvaras_ dijo con una sonrisa picara.

_¿quien dijo que quiero que alguien me salve?_ dije

Bueno, paso lo que paso…. Y al cabo de una hora y media después, estábamos los dos tirados en la cama super cansados.

_Wow… creo que nunca había estado tan cansado_ dijo Wally

_ Ni yo_ dije todavía respirando rápido.

_ Y nunca la pase tan bien_ dijo mirándome

_ Eso lo tomare como un cumplido_ dije y lo abraze

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato.

_Wally_ lo llame

_¿Hmm?_ dijo

_ Si yo no te hubiera dicho sobre que te cuide, te hubieses olvidado ¿Te imaginas lo que pudo pasar?_ le dije

_ Lose, tratare de no olvidarme_ dijo

Si no le hubiese avisado, podríamos haber estado en la misma situación que Rachel y Nigel pero esta vez podría haber dado positivo.

_ Te quiero, Kuki_ dijo

Lo mire

_ Yo también te quiero_ dije y lo bese.

¡Por fin! Ahora si podía decir que estaba completamente feliz.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

no me digan que no se pusieron feliz... cuando lo escribia, me iban agarrando nervios, nose porque.

Diganme lo que les parecio... tal vez algunos piensen que fue muy demostrativo, pero a mi me encanto.

Gracias por los reviews! Perdon que no contestare los reviews ahora... lo hare en un comentario.

Hasta mañana!

XoXo


	51. el dia despues

Hablo yo

Ya era el otro dia cuando Wally fue el primero en despertarse. Todavia se sentía cansado por anoche y un poco aturdido cuando vio que estaba todavía en el hotel. Miro a su costado y vio a Kuki durmiendo plácidamente tapada con una sabana blanca. Sonrio al verla, podía estar todo el dia mirándola dormir, y ver su cara angelical. Sin embargo, se levanto y fue al baño.

En ese instante, Kuki se despertó por el ruido de la puerta del baño. Se incorporo en la cama y se sento mirando hacia todos lados buscando a Wally.

_¿Wally?_ pregunto

No hubo respuesta, asi que se preocupo. Pero al minuto, apareció Wally del baño.

_ Hola_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa y acercándose a su novia.

_Hola_ dijo Kuki aliviada_ Pense que te habías ido_

_¿Y dejarte? Eso nunca_ dijo Wally y le dio un beso.

Kuki le sonrio.

_ ¿Ya tenemos que irnos?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Si quieres si_ dijo Wally_ Si no quieres, podemos desayunar y después irnos_

_Me gusta esa idea_ dijo Kuki

_Entonces pediré el desayuno mientras tu vas al baño y te viste_ dijo Wally

Kuki se miro y noto que estaba en ropa interior, y le dio vergüenza.

_Pero si quieres quedarte asi, no me molesta en absoluto_ dijo Wally con voz pervertido.

Kuki le pego en el hombro en forma de juego, y fue al baño con su ropa.

Despues de unos minutos, ya estaban desayunando.

_ La verdad que nunca tendre una noche tan linda como anoche_ dijo kuki con una sonrisa_ Y todo gracias a ti_

_ Puedo superarme_ dijo Wally en tono creido.

Kuki se rio.

_ Veamos si puedes_ dijo Kuki_ Igual, yo también quiero darte algo_

_ Ya me diste mucho anoche_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa picara

_ Me refiero a una sorpresa_ dijo kuki

_ No nesecito una sorpresa, con que estes a mi lado es suficiente_ dijo mientras se acerco y la beso.

_ Tratemos de que esta vez dure mas de un mes_ Dijo Kuki bromeando

_Durara mucho mas que eso_ dijo Wally decidido_ Te lo aseguro_

_ No veo la hora de contarle a las chicas_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa y entusiasmada.

_ Kuki_ llamo Wally

_ ¿Qué?_ Dijo Kuki

_ ¿Es muy pronto para presentarnos a nuestros padres?_ dijo Wally

Kuki lo miro seria, ya que en pensar en eso la ponía nerviosa.

_ Me parece que es pronto_ dijo kuki_ Porque supongo que tenemos que disfrutar nosotros y dejar de lado eso, por ahora. Cuando estemos mas fuerte como novios, ahí si_

Wally se rio

_ Me parece bien_ dijo Wally_ Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos_

_ Quisiera estar aca con vos por siempre_ dijo Kuki

_ Igual, pero hay que volver a la realidad_ dijo Wally

_ No es fea nuestra realidad_ dijo Kuki

_ No, pero esto es el paraíso_ dijo Wally

Kuki se rio.

Despues de una hora, ya estaban por irse, otra vez, en la limusina.

Cuando llegaron, se pararon frente a la casa del árbol.

_¿Nerviosa?_ pregunto Wally

_ Un poco_ dijo Kuki_ No quiero escuchar sus preguntas_

_Yo tampoco_ dijo Wally_ Pero algún dia tenemos que entrar_

_Vamos_ dijo Kuki

Habla Kuki

Cuando entramos, raramente no había nadie en los sillones, ni en la cocina. Parecia no haber nadie en la casa, todo estaba muy silencioso.

_¿Donde están todos?_ pregunto Wally

_Nose, tal vez estén durmiendo_ dije

Pero sabia que no podía ser cierto, ya que eran las doce del mediodía, y no estarían durmiendo, a no ser que hallan ido a una fiesta o algo.

_Tal vez salieron todos juntos_ dijo Wally

_Lo bueno es que estamos solos_le dije mirándolo

_ No lo sabemos, pueden estar cada uno en su habitación_ dijo Wally_ Nose porque algo me huele mal_

Lo mire, y después de que dijo eso, yo también lo presenti. ¿Qué pasaba?

_Llamare a Abby_ Dije

Agarre mi celular y la llame.

En un momento me contesto.

**Conversación telefónica**

**Abby: ¿Kuki?**

**Kuki: Abby ¿Dónde están?**

**Abby: Estamos en el centro comercial. Decidimos venir porque nos aburríamos ¿Ustedes? ¿Estan en la casa del árbol?**

**Kuki:Si, pensamos que había pasado algo**

**Abby: ¿Qué iba a pasar? Igual hay algo que tengo que contarte.**

**Kuki:¿De que se trata?**

**Abby: Despues, no seas ansiosa. Vos también tenes que contarnos algo.**

**Kuki se rio**

**Abby: Vengan para aca, estamos tomando helados.**

**Kuki: Bueno, vamos para alla. Nos vemos.**

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

_ Nos esperan en el centro comercial_ le comunique a Wally

_Vamos, pero primero quisiera cambiarme de ropa_ dijo Wally

_Si, yo también_ dije

Me vesti para ir al centro comercial y espere a Wally, sorprendentemente, ta que el siempre era el que tenia que esperar. En un minuto ya estaba conmigo.

_¿Vamos?_ me pregunto

_Antes un beso_ le dije

Y lo bese.

_Ahora si_ le dije

Y nos fuimos hacia allí.

Hablo yo

En el centro comercial:

_¿quien era?_ pregunto Rachel mirando a Abby

_Era Kuki, están viniendo para aca_ dijo

_uyy… quiero saber ya lo que paso_ dijo Lizzie

Ace presto atención.

_ Wally no le habrá dicho nada_ dijo Hoagie_ Si lo conozco, se habrá arrepentido_

_ No digas eso, estoy segura que vendrán de la mano_ dijo Victoria

_Apostemos_ dijo Hoagie mirándola

_ Si vienen de la mano, me tienes que pagar tres kilos de helado_ dijo Victoria

_¿Tres kilos?_ grito Hoagie_ ¿Tanto comes?_

_No es solo para mi, lo compartiré con las chicas_ dijo Victoria

_¿Y con tu hermano?_ protesto Alex

_ Comprate_ dijo Victoria

_Bueno, pero si yo gano, tienes que hacerme la cama por una semana y con ropa interior_ dijo Hoagie

_¡Hoagie!_ gritaron Fanny y Abby juntas

_ Eso es depravado_ dijo Victoria

_Ella me hara gastar mucha plata ¿Por qué no puede hacer mi cama en ropa interior?_ dijo

_ Porque tienes novia, no se si lo recuerdas_ dijo Lizzie

_ Puede hacer mi cama, si quiere_ dijo Patton

_ Tu la conoces desnuda_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Tu conoces a mi hermana desnuda?_ pregunto Alez serio

_Pense que no te molestaría_ dijo Patton nervioso.

_ Ok, creo que nos fuimos de tema_ dijo Nicolle

Victoria se tapo la cara ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

_ Bueno , hagamos el trato de una vez_ dijo Victoria

_¿entonces aceptas?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ Si, solo lo hare porque se que perderas_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa maligna.

_Eso veremos_ dijo Hoagie

Se dieron las manos

_ Que linda semana tendre_ dijo Hoagie

_ Mas tarde hablaremos_ dijo Fanny a su lado.

_ ¡Ahí vienen!_ anuncio Rahel

Todos se dieron vuelta y los vieron, y como dijo Victoria, venían agarrados de la mano.

_¡Si!_ grito Victoria

Hoagie se tapo la cara

_ Alguien tendrá que comprar mucho helado_ dijo como cantando Rachel

Los chicos se rieron.

Al fin, Kuki y Wally, estaban en frente suyo.

_Hola_ dijeron al unisono.

_¿Como le va a la parejita feliz?_ dijo Patton

_ Bien_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Y bien?_ dijo Abby

_ Creo que no hace falta decirlo_ dijo Wally

_ Solo lo quiero escuchar de tu boca_ dijo Abby

Sabia que a Wally le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, asi que solo quería molestarlo.

_ Somos novios_ dijo Wally

Los chicos se rieron.

_ ¿Podemos sentarnos?_pregunto Kuki

_Claro, hay dos asientos para ustedes_ dijo Lizzie

_ Wow…. Cuantas cosas felices juntas_ dijo Hoagie

_ Lose, me da miedo_ dijo Nicolle

_ Si, a mi también_ dijo Rachel_ No hay que fiarse de cuando todo va demasiado bien_

_ No pasara nada_ dijo Abby

_ Ire al baño_ dijo Kuki parándose

Ace la siguió con la mirada. Tenia deseos de hablar con ella y pedirle explicación por esto, pero ¿Quién era el para pedirlas? Después de todo, solo era su ex novio. Sin embargo, tenia que hablar con ella.

Se levanto y fue hacia alla. Nicolle se dio cuenta y le dolio, no la había olvidado ¿Cómo puede ser? Sin embargo, no quería decirle nada a Wally, el cual hablaba animadamente con los chicos.

_¿Tu también lo notaste?_ pregunto Lizzie

Nicolle la miro.

_Si_ dijo con voz apagada.

_ Va a ser mejor no decir nada_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Qué ve en ella?_ dijo Nicolle con cierta bronca.

Lizzie la miro extrañada y Nicolle se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

_¿Te gusta Ace?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Bueno, si_ dijo Nicolle de mal humor

_ Ve_ dijo Lizzie

Nicolle la miro.

_ Ve atrás de el_ dijo Lizzie_ Cuando termine de hablar con Kuki, nesecitara hablar con alguien y seria genial que seas vos_

_ ¿Tu dices?_ pregunto Nicolle indecisa

_ Si, ve Nicolle_ dijo Lizzie

Y asi lo hizo, pero sin estar tan segura.


	52. desilucion e ilusión

Hola!

aca el capi!

hay algo que los dejara sin palabras...

* * *

Habla Kuki

Felizmente me fui al baño, dejando a todos en esa heladería. No podía creer que Wally sea mi novio… creo que recién ahora estoy cayendo. Horas atrás estaba en una nube, pero ahora estaba pisando tierra, y me siento mucho mejor que antes. Es verdad, somos novios, de verdad.

Cuando iba a entrar al baño, alguien me agarron del brazo y me dio vuelta. Era Ace, el cual me miraba seriamente.

Me había olvidado de el, ni siquiera lo había notado en la mesa sentado, ahora tengo que pensar en que decirle.

_Ace_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

_ ¿Por qué, Kuki?_ me pregunto si sacar sus ojos de mi.

_Lo siento, Ace. Pero siempre supiste mis sentimientos hacia Wally_ dije lo mas cuidadosa que pude.

Igualmente ya estaba cansada de siempre ser cuidadosa, ya es hora de que lo supere y deje de pedirme explicaciones.

_ Lose, y también se que no debería pedirte explicaciones, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo_ dijo con cierto dolor

Se daba cuenta de que no tenia que hacerlo, pero seguía haciéndolo.

_ Ace, es hora de que me dejes ir, por el bien tuyo_ dije

_ Sabes que no me es fácil_ dijo_ te quiero mucho, Kuki_

_No me quieres, estas obsesionado conmigo_ dije seria

El me miro

_ Ace, en serio, deja de pensar en mi_ dije

Y me fui, ya no tenia nada que decirle, ya sabia todo lo demás y dentro de el, sabe que tengo razón.

Fui hasta los chicos, otra vez, ya que no quería ir al baño. Ahora solo quería estar con mis amigos. Por al lado miro paso Nicolle, la cual me sonrio.

_¿Vas con Ace?_ le pregunte media intimidada

Ella me miro

_Si ¿Hablo con vos?_ me pregunto

_Si, y no fue nada linda nuestra conversación_ dije_ Te necesita_

_ Lastima que no me necesita como quisiera_ dijo mirando hacia el piso_ Ire a verlo_

Y asi se fue….. la entendía perfectamente, cuando pensaba que Wally no me quería, estaba igual que ella, siempre a su lado. La única diferencia es que Wally me correspondía.

Habla Nicolle

Bueno, creo que Lizzie tiene razón. Era buena idea, al final, hablar con el.

Lo vi sentado en un banco con la mirada perdida. Me sente a su lado y ni siquiera me noto.

_ ¿Ace?_ le dije casi como un murmuro.

El dio vuelta la cara para mirarme, pero eso fue todo, porque, otra vez miro hacia adelante.

_ Se como te sientes_ le dije

_No, no lo sabes_ dijo secamente

_ ¿Sufrir por amor? Creeme que lo se_ dije

Me miro directamente

_ Eres linda, no puedes sufrir por amor_ dijo

Piensa que soy linda….. eso me puso feliz.

_ Al amor no le importa si sos lindo o feo, sufris igual_dije_ Si vamos al caso, vos no tendrías que sufrir nunca_

El me miro con una ceja levantada. Ok, no me di cuenta que lo dije, pero ya no me importaba, tenia que darse cuenta de alguna forma.

_ Ace, hay muchas chicas que les gustaría estar con vos_ dije pensando que yo era una de ellas.

_ Eso no me consuela_ dijo_ Pero me di cuenta que no quiero a Kuki, estoy obsesionado con que me quiera_

Wow, eso no me esperaba…. Por alguna razón, me puse contenta.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?_ le pregunte

_ Me sacare de la cabeza a Kuki, y disfrutare de la vida_ dijo_ Nada de amor por mucho tiempo_

En ese momento mis sueños se vinieron abajo ¿No pensaba enamorarse mas? ¿Hasta cuando tendría que esperar? Ya no lo soportaba.

_ Ace, no me puedes decir eso_ dije con la voz quebrada.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ me pregunto mirándome

_ ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta todavía?_ le pregunte

_ ¿De que me tengo que dar cuenta?_ me pregunto confundido.

_ De nada_ dije y me fui

No quería escucharlo mas, ¿Tan estúpido podía ser un hombre? ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para que sepa lo que siento? ¿Gritarlo desde un edificio? Nose que es lo que quiere que haga.

Volvi hacia los chicos y me sente al lado de Lizzie con mal humor.

_¿Y? ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto Lizzie intrigada.

_ No me hagas hablar ahora_ dije_ Puedo decir cualquier cosa_

Me conocía, cuando estaba de mal humor era capaz de decir cualquiera cosa hiriente.

_Despues te cuento_ dije para que se conforme con eso.

Me miro seriamente y creo que con ganas de saber mas.

Hablo yo

Ya era de noche cuando los chicos fueron a la casa del árbol, las chicas habían planeado hacer un pijama party, en el cual Fanny no participaba, ya que tenia que ir a su casa.

En cambio, los chicos organizaron una noche de pelis.

En el cuarto de Victoria, las chicas le pedían a Kuki que de detalles de su romantica salida con Wally. Kuki le contaba todo con ilusión.

_Wow, al fin de cuentas Wally tiene un lado romantico_ dijo Rachel_ Nunca lo hubiera imaginado_

_Yo si, con Kuki siempre se comporto diferente_ dijo Abby_ Pero con lo de la limusina y el hotel, me dejo sin palabras_

_ Debes estar muy contenta_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_SI, por dentro estoy saltando de felicidad_ dijo Kuki con alegría

_ y…. ¿Lo hicieron?_ pregunto Lizzie

Las chicas la miraron

_¿Que? Fue una simple pregunta_ se defendió Lizzie

Las chicas estaban acostumbradas a esas preguntas que solo Lizzie se animaba a preguntar.

Las chicas la miraron con sonrisas

_Pero no diré nada mas que eso_ dijo Kuki

_No te iba a pregunta como es Wally_ dijo Lizzie

_ Dejemos el tema_ dijo Kuki_ Abby, no me contaste eso tan importante que me dijiste por teléfono_

Abby la miro e hizo una sonrisa

_ ¿Lo del beso?_ le pregunto Rachel a Abby.

_ ¿Qué beso?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Si supieras_ dijo Victoria

_Quiero saber_ dijo Kuki

_ Te cuento_ dijo Abby

**Flashback (habla Abby)**

**Estaba en mi habitación mirando una revista mientras escuchaba música, cuando escuche que golpearon la puerta. Abri y era Hoagie.**

**Me pregunte que hacia allí, ya que hace mucho que no hablábamos a solas y la ultima vez que lo hicimos fue en los angeles cuando el me rompió mas el corazón diciendo que no era para mi.**

**Lo mire confundida y creo que lo noto, ya que se rio.**

**_ Si buscas a Fanny, no esta aquí_ le dije como una estúpida**

**De tantas cosas que pude decir, dije la mas incomoda. El me miro serio.**

**_ No vengo a buscar a Fanny_ dijo_ Vengo a hablar con vos_**

**Abri mis ojos.**

**_¿Conmigo?_ dije**

**_Si ¿Puedo pasar?_ me pregunto**

**_Ssi, pasa_ dije shockeada**

**Cerre la puerta y lo mire. Me parecía tan raro verlo otra vez en mi habitación, que parecía uno de mis tantos sueños.**

**_Dime_ dije cruzada de brazos**

**El me miro y se rio**

**_ Ven, acercate a mi_ dijo**

**Dude en hacerlo, pero lo hice.**

**_ Te quería pedir perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir_ comenzó a decir_ Fuiste por muchos años mi mejor amiga, cosa que todavía considero, y la verdad se que soy un idiota por no valorarte_**

**_Hoagie, no hace falta que pidas perdón_ dije con tranquilidad_ Nadie tiene la culpa que yo me halla fijado en vos_**

**_ No es por eso solo, es también por no saber como manejar la situación, por dejarte de lado cuando, tal vez, era el momento para estar a tu lado_**

**Le dedique una sonrisa**

**_Ya esta, es pasado_ le dije**

**_ Pero hay algo mas por lo que me aleje_ dijo sin mirarme**

**¿algo mas? **

**_ ¿Qué?_ le pregunte intrigada**

**_ ¿Te acuerdas el beso? ¿El de la apuesta?_ me dijo**

**_Si_ dije**

**Como olvidar ese beso.**

**_ No lo hice solo por la apuesta_ dijo sin mirarme_ Lo hice, también, porque sentía cosas hacia vos_**

**En ese momento, mi mente se puso en blanco. Ya no sabia que pensar, si ponerme contenta, ponerme triste, enojarme, no sabia que sentir.**

**_¿Que?_ dije como un suspiro**

**_¿Nunca te preguntaste porque me dijeron que haga eso?_ me dijo**

**No, la verdad nunca me lo pregunte. Pense que era por casualidad que me habían escojido a mi, nunca me imagine esto.**

**_ Abby, yo estaba enamorado de vos_ me dijo_ Pero, como vos nunca me dijiste algo, trate de olvidar lo que sentía. Cuando me preguntaste porque te bese cuando estábamos en la playa ¿Te acuerdas?_**

**Asenti con la cabeza.**

**_ Menti. No quería decirte la verdad, eso tenia que morir conmigo y con los chicos_ dijo_ Y a cambio de eso, trate de hacerme el gracioso_**

**Era mucho, no sabia que decir, solo escuchaba.**

**_ Por eso, también, estuve con tantas chicas_ dijo_ Queria dar la impresión que nunca me enamore y que tampoco iba a hacerlo. Pero cuando llego Fanny, todo cambio, fue diferente, crei que me había enamorado de ella. Pero cuando supe tus sentimientos hacia mi, me dio un vuelco en el corazón. No quería que sufras por mi, no merezco tu amor y me sentí muy culpable por eso_**

**Por fin, ahora podía hablar.**

**_Hoagie ¿Por qué no me dijiste?_ le pregunte como pude**

**_ Porque juraba que nunca me darias una oportunidad_ dijo_ Era el mujeriego_**

**_¿Seguis sintiendo algo por mi?_ le pregunte con cuidado**

**_ No quiero mentirte, no lose_ dijo_ No quiero lastimarte mas, Abby. Por eso me aleje de vos_**

**Me quede en silencio ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? **

**_Quisiera estar sola_ le dije_ Si no te molesta_**

**_ Abby, no quiero hacerte mas daño. No te permitas sufrir por mi_ dijo seriamente**

**_ No lo hare_ dije_ Pero necesito pensar_**

**Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.**

**En algún momento sintió algo por mi… y fue en el momento en que yo me enamore de el. Pero después cambio y todo para olvidarse de mi…. La pregunta es ¿Se olvido de mi?**

**Fin del flashback**

Hablo yo

Kuki se quedo sorprendida cuando Abby le conto eso.

_ Abby ¿Y ahora?_ le pregunto

_No lose, todo es muy confuso_ dijo Abby_ Por un lado estoy feliz, pero por otro estoy enojada, no puedo creer que en algún momento el se fijara en mi_

_Wow…. Nose que decirte_ dijo Kuki

_ Yo pienso que el sigue sintiendo algo por vos_ dijo Rachel_ De lo contrario,no te diría que no quiere seguir lastimándote_

_Tal vez no quiere volver a sentir lo que sentía_ dijo Nicolle

_O tal vez, solo se le fue el amor_ dijo Victoria

_ Pueden ser tantas cosas_ dijo Abby

_ Lo importante es que todo puede cambiar_ dijo Lizzie

_ Lose_ dijo Abby

_ Yo en tu lugar estaría feliz_ dijo Kuki

_ Lo estoy, pero, sorprendentemente pienso en Fanny y la verdad no quiero que sufra_ dijo Abby

_ Ya veremos que pasa_ dijo Rachel

* * *

¿Y?

Asombroso ¿No?

diganme que sintieron cuando leyeron la confesion de Hoagie... yo cuando lo volvi a leer... me dio una sensacion de pena y felicidad... nose diganme ustedes!

Garcias por los reviews... conteste algunos por review...espero que les halla gustado!

Ahora me gustaria saber que libros leyeron ustedes... yo puse algunos que me gustaban... espero sus recomendaciones!

hasta el viernes!

XoXo


End file.
